


Caught Red-handed

by FateCharms



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dragons - Freeform, F/F, I APOLOGIZE, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tainted - Freeform, Tainted/Dragon Au, welcome to my hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 82,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms
Summary: The Lord of Calamity hasn't been seen for eight long years, and neither has Sorey. The world was still plagued by malevolence, but there was no shepherd to save them. With the malevolence coming from the Lord of Calamity growing stronger, the village of Elysia decides it's time to send someone to quell the hunger of the tainted figure of legend.
Mikleo took his calling in stride, that is until he got there.
Sorey, being enveloped in his darkness, taunts and teases. And he's relentless, or so Mikleo thought.
(Note, rated M for language, violence, and sexual advances!)





	1. Sunlit Days and Endless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Before continuing please understand that this fic does( or will) have graphic violence and sexual violence, along with language one would _not_ use when talking to family(unless you're really angry or just don't care).
> 
> If I receive comments (or messages) I will reference you to this note!
> 
> You have been warned!

The sky was a bright baby blue, the bright white sphere in the sky casting its rays on the earth. Fluffy clouds glided through the vast light blue, leaving shapes to decipher, like a scripture in need of translations. The grass that blew in the gentle winds made the figure currently seated all alone to sway without thinking. Short silvery and aquamarine locks blew gently, revealing the hidden gold and sea green circlet underneath the long sweeping bangs. Violet eyes opened and soft lips curled up into a gentle smile. Teal and white garbs clung to the slender frame of the clearly male figure. Pale skin looked white in the sunlight, but cheeks quickly burned red when the male was caught red-handed. He really wasn’t supposed to be there.

 

“Mikleo!”

 

The male turned, looking over his shoulder at the familiar face of a woman. Her long platinum hair faded into a gorgeous rose pink, and her fair skin was almost white in the sunlight, like himself. She wore a white, red, and pink assortment of clothes. Her features were pulled down into a frown and her eyes were wrought with worry. “L-Lailah? What’s wrong?”

 

As she stopped just a few feet away, it was clear she was dismayed about something. “T-they’ve called for a drawing of the sacrifice.”

 

“Who was picked?” Mikleo asked worriedly, he didn’t want anyone to just up and leave the village to go be a meal for the Lord of Calamity.

 

Lailah’s face twisted with pain, “Y-you…”

 

Mikleo’s world fell away. He was just sitting there, his artes at the tips of his fingers, and watched as Lailah mourned. She needed to get it out now or she’d turn. His own despair rose in him, and he felt the dragon within cry in agony. Mikleo stood, turning back towards the open sky. And the cliff that loomed before him. “It’s okay Lailah, it’ll be okay. If the Lord of Calamity is awake, then there’s no real choice right?”

 

“B-but that doesn’t m-mean you have t-to be okay with i-it!” Lailah was stuttering over her words, tears streaming down her face. Mikleo turned and smiled solemnly at her. “D-don’t give me that l-look!”

 

Mikleo sighed, “Lailah, you know that I have to, no matter what. It doesn’t matter if I like it or not. The Five Lords have spoken, so I have to go and be offered. And it’ll be okay, I’ll die happy knowing you’re all safe.”

 

With that, Mikleo passed her, letting the dragon in him shine through. Dragons. A funny term given the state of the beings that said set of letters belonged to. A dragon was a giant winged lizard commonly known for breathing fire. That wasn’t necessarily true, however. Zenrus, the oldest dragon in the village of Elysia, didn’t have wings, and breathed the lightning from the sky. He was white with blues, yellows, and greys so dark that they’re mistaken for black. He had heavy set eyes that saw everything and nothing all at once when in this form. Mikleo was an interesting case as well. He did have wings, true, however he was a pearl white, with aquamarine dancing at his feet, the top of his spines, the tip of his tail. His horns were long for his age, but his fins were longer. This quality was natural in water dragons such as him, and more often than not the longer a dragon’s fins means the better they are at manipulating water. Adorning his horns were cuffs set high up, and dancing in between were chains dressed in sea green gemstones.

 

Mikleo jumped and soured to where Zenrus waited for him, his massive head rising to look at the youngest dragon in Elysia as of yet. “So, she told you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I’m guessing you are wanting to prepare right away.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Then so be it.” Zenrus raised his head further, and roared. Dragons of all the like gathered quickly, taking on the scales with pride. “We, known by the humans as both dragon and seraphim, have found our sacrifice to subdue the Lord of Calamity again. I bare with a heavy heart the loss of our youngest, Mikleo. Those who are wishing to cleanse him may begin the ritual now.”

 

His voice bellowed, and the crowd remained deathly silent, even as Sarah and Samri, twin earth dragons, approached and led Mikleo away. Fear had enclosed them, praying Mikleo’s fate was swift and painless.

 

 

It was dark, the thick cloud of what he knew was malevolence swarming him. No, not swarming, radiating from. It washed off him in waves. Most of it wasn’t even his own. It was his victim’s. The only remnants of anything having been there was the blood left behind and shirt currently on the murderer’s chest. Green, hollow eyes looked up to the sky and a low groan escaped his lips. Then the silent and unfeeling tears came cascading down too.

 

He felt the malevolence reel back rather than the presence enter his domain. It was like a void in what he knew should be there and that left a bitter sweet taste in his mouth. So the malevolence did have something it hated even when it was consuming him alive.

 

He laughed slightly, of course it hated something. It hated Lailah’s purifying flames that wanted to destroy it from deep within him. Lailah. That thought hadn’t crossed his mind in what felt like ages. He could still remember her gentle smile and worried look, though it was distorted due to his new found state of being.

 

_I’m the Lord of Calamity, and no one seems to understand how I’m staying here for their safety. I may be shrouded in malevolence so thick it tricks the eye, but I’m still still me at heart. I’m still Sore-_

 

His chest constricted and he stumbled back, grasping at his chest in pain. No words could describe his agony. He staggered towards the ruins, wanting nothing more than to hide in its depths before someone comes too close. Perhaps give them a chance at survival. Ever since he had stabbed the previous Lord of Calamity, he had been unable to speak his own name. He had to reject himself to feel at ease, but he couldn’t let go of who he was, he just couldn’t accept his sins either.

 

He heard a noise that sounded vaguely familiar, the soft concerned croon of a dragon. Lailah perhaps? No, too young, that and the void was far too reluctant to move closer. It had to be a sacrifice.

 

“Hello...?” Their melodic voice reached his ears and he stopped. “I’m looking for-”

 

“You are staring at him.” He growled, and instantly regretted not just ducking under the small crevice and into the ruined throne room deep in the ruins. “Leave me be.”

 

“You are the Lord of Calamity?”

 

He gave no response to this, not wanting to admit aloud that he was in fact the very thing he had been told to slay all those years ago. He turned, and looked at the male just outside the ruin’s entrance, his violet eyes wide in surprise and silver hair sweeping across his pale forehead as soft looking bangs. The white garb on his chest left his slender shoulders and neck wide open, and the pants hung loose on thin legs. He was barefoot, but didn’t seem to care about that. He was in shock over him. He did, after all, look like a human to seraphim. He looked like himself covered in reds, blacks, and golds. He looked tainted. He looked fallen.

 

Mikleo said nothing and instead directed his attention towards offering himself for the sake of Elysia. That was the reason he was here, after all. “Please, take me and spare everyone else.”

 

“And who is ‘everyone else’?” The fallen male rolled his eyes, glaring as he turned to slip farther into the ruins.

 

Mikleo blinked before he lurched forward, annoyed. “What do you mean ‘who is everyone else’? Obviously it’s whoever isn’t m-”

 

“You sacrifice yourself for people who didn’t fight you leaving the safety of your home so that they can sleep with their lives in the state of ignorance. You’re either really stupid, or you think you’re self righteous.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

 

Mikleo had followed without really thinking, so when he glanced around and saw the beautiful and ancient murals decorating the walls, his breath hitched. He froze, looking at them in awe. The Lord of Calamity stopped, sensing that a distance was forming, and turned to look back at the dragon. His eyes were scanning the walls in wonder, glinting in the limited light. He couldn’t help but want to smile.

 

Violet met green and a small gasp erupted from the former, “You…smiled?”

 

The Lord of Calamity turned abruptly and darted through the ruins, leaving no room for chit chat. That didn’t stop the dragon form lurching after him. When Mikleo caught sight of the human again, he was standing before a large stone throne. His tall frame slowly slumped into the very uncomfortable looking chair and draped over the arm rests. It was clear he had grown used to doing this, for he seemed relaxed. Mikleo approached slowly. He was watched the closer he got, and the frown on the Lord’s face grew with each step closer the dragon got.

 

The malevolence was thick, and its pressure on him was overwhelming. It seemed to be much stronger when the owner of it all was staring him down. It was dizzying, and his chest felt like there was a huge weight on it. It hurt far too much and all he really wanted to do was go and find a waterfall to stand under. At then he’d be in his element.

 

However, it seemed fate had other plans.

 

“Come here.” The once annoyed voice was both curious and demanding. Mikleo couldn’t really disobey at this point, it would just result in him blacking out. Once in arms reach the Lord of Calamity lurched forward, snatching him by the wrist and glaring holes at him, “You obey like a dog.”

 

Mikleo blinked, trying to organize his thought. The tight grip was painful, however it was the electricity that shot through him when the fallen male before him laid his slightly tanned hand on the dragon’s wrist that really left him in a stupor. “H-huh?”

 

“Get out of my sight. Leave me be.” Mikleo was thrust away, the icy glare was still being held onto him. The dragon didn’t know whether to be hurt, or angry. He began to stumble back, the world was beginning to spin, and he felt awfully light-headed. He barely heard the muffled yelp of surprise and felt the spark against his skin before the world faded from his senses and he was pulled into oblivion.


	2. Tell Me My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikleo's eyes are opened.

It hurt. It hurt a whole fucking lot. His body ached and his head was swimming. What he really hated the most though was the way he’d shift and his body would begin aching so much more. That is, until he touched something that sent shivers down his spine. It was warm, and felt inviting. Mikelo shifted closer, burying his face against whatever was beside him and was warm.

 

“I sit here and let you borrow the fucking bed and you think you can fucking hold me? Damn, teenage dragons are clingy.” A voice snapped. Mikleo’s senses were on high alert. He leaped up, regretting his decision shortly after, but he opened his eyes and leaned against the bed to stay upright.

 

There, sitting on one side of the bed, was the Lord of Calamity, a black and gold version of the shepherd cloak, of which Mikleo began to remember seeing on the male at some point, was draped over a chair. Brown messy locks fell into the cold green gaze and over broad tanned shoulders. The human male swallowed and shifted, uncomfortable with being eyed as he was. Mikleo didn’t care too much and examined him further. His loose red shirt clung to his shoulders, trying to stay there, however the human did nothing to fix it to a more decent spot. Under the crimson cloth was a skin tight black sleeveless shirt that choked him, leaving nothing to the imagination. His pants were jet black, as was the glove on his right hand. The golden and crimson glove on his left hand had the symbol of the shepherd bared for all to see. The feathers dangling from the topaz gemstone bracelet faded from vibrant yellow to blood red. The feather earrings were orange. Burnt orange, if Mikleo had to guess.

 

“Quit staring.” Mikleo glared.

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“I’ll be sure to send you home with not so nice limbs.” The Lord of Calamity slapped a hand to his own mouth, averting his gaze. This surprised the dragon.

 

“Um..”

 

“Just…Just leave.” The male stood and grabbed the black cloak, draping the tattered article over his frame. “Go to Elysia if you must.”

 

“E-Elysia! You know it?”

 

The human paused, he was pulling heavy traveling boots onto his feet, and looked towards Mikleo. “I was raised there quite some time ago.”

 

“H-how long?”

 

“I left it when I was seventeen.”

 

“How long ago was that?”

 

“Eight years ago.”

 

Mikleo thought back to then, his mind swimming. Eight years ago was when Sorey, the only human inhabitant, left El- Oh. As Mikleo refocused onto the present, he looked to where he expected to see the Lord of Calamity- Sorey, his mind corrected- seated on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots. He turned to the door, seeing the tip of the black shepherd's garb slipping out of the room.

 

Mikleo’s heart clenched tightly. He knew why it took him as long as it did for him to realize who it was, and why he felt the electricity when the tainted male touched him. That male, now twenty-five, was the only person of whom Mikleo even remotely let close to his well-guarded heart. The memories were fresh in his mind now.

 

_Sorey was watching the mural on the wall like a hawk, his gaze trying to decipher it as best he could. His short brown hair blew in the breeze, settling as the wind calmed. The brunette cheered as he realized what he was missing and grinned, turning to look at Mikleo. The dragon had just rounded the corner and chuckled when he heard the human cheer in victory._

_“Mikleo! I think this is the mural of the shepherd!”_

_“Really?” He approached, turning to look at the depiction. Sorey wasn’t wrong, and it seemed that he was very happy about his find too. Mikleo sighed, “You beat me again.”_

_Sorey gave a cheeky grin before he faced Mikleo full on and brought him close, looking at the discovery with their chests pressed against each other. The close proximity sent butterflies soaring through the seraph’s stomach. The dragon looked up at Sorey, his violet gaze looking at Sorey’s vibrant and glimmering green with overwhelming affection._

 

Yes, Mikleo had loved -- still loves -- Sorey of Elysia. He adores him, although his chest constricted seeing what the brunette had become. Mikleo didn’t want Sorey to leave like he did, but the other’s held him back.

 

_Sorey smiled solemnly. Clothes and food were tucked into the sacks he was holding over his shoulder. His gaze flitted across the entire village, but returned to Mikleo’s. The dragon’s heart felt like it was being ripped out. As he struggled against the others’ grip on him, Mikleo reached out to Sorey, begging for him to turn around and stay. Zenrus was the one who had managed to quell Mikleo’s tears._

_“Mikleo. This is his choice, don’t make this any harder on him than it already is.”_

_“B-but Gramps…” Mikleo murmured. The dragon’s face wrinkled with dismay and anger. Her ripped himself from the others and darted towards the woods. Sorey was already out of sight, and Mikleo’s senses were too jumbled to make sense of anything. The dragon had gone to the cliffs looking out over the ancient ruins of which Sorey was surely deep within trying to find his way to the human people. The seraph stopped there, reaching his hands up to his hair and pulling at the bangs as he wept, his cries echoing out over the open expanse. Once he had run out of tears to cry, he sat there, on his knees, looking out at the ruin. He felt numb._

_“Mikleo.”_

_He gave no response._

_“Mikleo.”_

_Again, no response._

_“Mikleo, I’m sorry.”_

_“You would be sending me after him if you really were.”_

_“I wish I could, but it’s dangerous for you to-”_

_“I would have been fine if I had left with him at my side…”_

_“No you wouldn’t ha-”_

_“And what do you know?” Mikleo roared, whipping his head around, glaring at Zenrus, who had approached in hopes of calming the young seraphic dragon. It seems his attempts were failing. He had been prepared for this, but it didn’t mean he liked it. He, before Mikleo could resist him, grabbed onto Mikleo’s head by the temples. He puffed into his pipe for a moment before bringing the tobacco side to Mikleo’s nose. The teen went limp after a few minutes of resisting._

_When he woke up, he couldn’t figure out why he was so upset, so he went and soaked under the pounding waterfall to relax himself. He had never felt unnecessarily angry ever since then._

 

Mikleo lurched into motion, tears pricking at his eyes. Surely Sorey remembered him, right? Even a flicker of a memory from back then was hope enough.

 

 

Sorey lounged on his throne, thinking of the pain-stricken face of the seraphic dragon. He looked so lost. Sorey felt the malevolence rise and try to make him hurt the dragon, drive him crazy even. He suppressed that desire with all he had so he could leave that room without hurting a single hair on Mikleo’s head. Yes, he remembered the Dragon’s name, but he couldn’t bare to say it. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue with ease, but hated the mouth it was passing through. He had longed for Mikleo for many years, and it had contributed to him becoming what he is, but it wasn’t the main reason. That was his first kill. He really didn’t want to cut Heldalf down to nothing more than a bloodstain, but he had no other options. And the regret of killing him took him over. Lailah had severed most of their bonds, praying that it was enough to keep the malevolence from corrupting his friends and from them naturally residing within his body. It had worked, at least.

 

His mind drifted to Mikleo again. The gentle smile as the dragon tried to not laugh at him for the stupid thing he did. He missed that. He craved that. Wanted that so badly.

 

“Sorey!”

 

The Lord of Calamity leveled his distant gaze with glossy violet.

 

“Is it really you?”

 

Sorey looked down, pulling the most sinister smile he could muster while still in control of himself onto his face, “Do I look like this ‘Sor’-” He choked on his words, grasping at his chest. Shit! He still can’t say his name. Sorey glared at nothing in particular. Before Sorey could argue with his body’s instincts, he had Mikleo pinned against a wall, his head ducked to his shoulder. His teeth was already digging into pale skin.

 

Mikleo merely whimpered before he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, making Sorey hate himself far more.


	3. "You will tell me sooner than you think"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey the Tease and Mikleo the Annoyed

It had been several days since Sorey had been seen by Mikleo. That was worrying, however Mikleo still felt the heavy presence of the malevolence all around him. So Sorey hadn’t tried to leave yet. Good. The dragon wandered the ruins for hours before he knew them like the back of his hand. He knew every exit if it ever came to that. He hoped it wouldn't have to.

 

He was resting high on a set of rocks that could be argued as mini cliffs when Sorey showed him his face again. It was a small alcove with high rising walls and a river that led into the area, filling a small pool that gave this single area life. There was grass and soft sands, it looked nice. Mikleo had taken some time to look at the sky before he noticed the Lord of Calamity was present. It was dark, like permanent night with a new moon, or a blood moon depending on how Sorey felt as it seemed. When the dragon looked down, his face burned. The aforementioned male was stripping. He piled his musky, dirt covered clothes on a rock and walked into the water. He seemed unfazed by the fact the dragon was there, oblivious even. He turned to the right, towards Mikleo, and looked up.

 

The brunette immediately dropped deeper into the water in surprise. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I was trying to enjoy the sound of running water before you walked out here and started stripping!” Mikleo shrieked, completely embarrassed by what had just happened.

 

Something changed and the dragon felt it, but when he looked at Sorey, the Lord was fine. Then he saw it, the devious smirk that seemed out of place on Sorey’s lips. “Oh, I get it. You were waiting for me, so you join me for a bath. Well c’mon then, come here.”

 

Mikleo hesitated, not liking the look in Sorey’s eyes. The fallen shepherd just chuckled, “Do you really think I’m going to hurt you?”

 

“Y-you’ve already bitten me…” Mikleo cursed at his stutter. The smirk on Sorey’s face may have been out of place, but it was captivating. He wanted to see what it would take to wipe it off his face, without words of course. Those always seemed to get him nowhere.

 

“Come here, I’ll show you I won’t hurt you.”

 

Mikleo waited another moment before finally caving and climbing down. He went to enter, however a hand was raised from the water, “Ah ah, no clothes in a bath.”

 

The dragon blushed furiously and turned around, shedding the tattered white garbs and setting them beside the Lord of Calamity’s. He walked into the water backwards, not feeling comfortable to face Sorey while naked. Once the water was up to his waist he turned and looked at the other male. The brunette was before him before he even knew the human had moved. He was quick.

 

Mikleo shivered, feeling the warm touch of Sorey’s hand finding his waist. The dragon averted his gaze, covering his chest with his arms. He heard the click of a tongue and his arms were raised, preventing him from hiding anything from the Lord of Calamity. Green eyes scanned pale skin, making Mikleo squirm in his bonds which was Sorey’s hand. “L-let me go.”

 

“I’ll do as I please.” Sorey snapped, shooting a brief glare at Mikleo. He paused, watching Mikleo’s face. The Lord smirked, trailing his hand along the dragon’s chest. The seraph just blushed profusely, squirming and trying to break free. He didn’t raise his legs, “So in other words…”

 

Mikleo squeaked, his face burning bright red when he felt Sorey change the direction of the path his hand was taking. He fought, and even began shifting. Anything to get away. The Lord of Calamity laughed, bringing his hand back up to catch Mikleo’s chin. “Now now, don’t get hasty. You came here to offer yourself to me, did you not?”

 

Mikleo’s face wrinkled, this was not the Sorey he remembered. That Sorey would be far too embarrassed to even fathom doing something like this to the dragon. “Shut up and get on with it!”

 

Sorey licked his lips and leaned down, unafraid of what he was choosing to do. The dragon squirmed in his grasp, whining. And crying. Sorey paused again, his lips attached to Mikleo’s neck. The seraph was sobbing, trembling in Sorey’s hold. His anger boiled, he didn’t want to see that face of the dragon ever. That was something that had never changed. He let him go and turned, walking towards the waterfall to soak off his feeling of self-loathing. He doubted it would leave him however, especially if the dragon kept watching him as though he was afraid it was a temporary end.

 

“Relax, I’m done.”

 

The dragon shifted nervously and lowered further into the water, hiding his body up to his neck in shame. He really hated feeling so helpless towards the human, but he had Sorey’s looks and it made him want to be close with the fallen shepherd. The dragon groaned quietly, dunking under the water completely.

 

 

Lailah sat in her cave, her slender scaled limbs crossed, propped up against the wall. Her gaze was directed outside, watching the setting sun. It had been almost a full week now. Her thin bond with the fallen shepherd was dwindling day by day, and she was fearful that it would soon fade altogether. Or he’d break it completely.

 

She sighed, lowering her head, settling for sleep. That’s when she felt it, the complete despair and the bond being ripped apart. She grunted, sitting up and raising a claw to her chest as she took a moment to regulate her breathing. It hurt since Sorey had shattered the bond, and not her.

 

“Lailah!” The fire dragon raised her head, seeing a short and slender earth dragon step into the cave. Yellow scales made the deep green behind her stand out like a sore thumb.

 

“Edna! Zaveid!” Lailah gave a worried look. Was it the same for them?

 

“He cut it! I felt the bond break! What the fuck is that guy thinking?” Zaveid growled, ducking into the cave and raising his feathered head high, bird-like wings flicking against his side.

 

“Yeah, I’m not exactly pleased either.”

 

“I felt his despair, then he broke it…I wonder what cau-” Lailah’s eyes widened in surprise and she leaped out of the cave, opening her large wings and gunning for the cliffside. She dove, catching the air on her wings and spun around, looking for the ruins leading down to the human society. _Could it have been Mikleo?_

 

 

Sorey held his hand over his heart, panting. Severing the bond from his side took a lot of effort, but he was afraid that if he kept even a thread of the bond with the three dragons that he’d end up making them turn into the tainted. That was something he couldn’t bare.

 

The malevolence rose in him, grasping around his very being. So it was Lailah’s flames of purification looming deep within him that allowed him to keep a sense of self. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, the malevolence had been growing stronger, and he need to tame it somehow.

 

“S-Sorey?”

 

He felt his head roll, a dark frown forming on his lips. “Don’t call me that. Who the fuck are you anyway?”

 

He could see the hurt pierce Mikleo’s heart from the look of utter pain that twisted his absolutely stunning appearance. The dragon turned, beginning to walk away, his head bowed in dismay. The fallen shepherd wasn’t having any of that, however, and stuck his hand out. The malevolence not enrapturing his frame assembled into an invisible chain. It launched for Mikleo, wrapping around his wrist and stopping the seraph in his tracks. With a flicker of a thought the chain of all things dark pulled the writhing male into Sorey’s arms.

 

“Who said you can leave?”

 

“First you want me gone, and now you’re making me stay! You’re a- let me go- stop it!” Mikleo writhed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He considered shifting, even in the small room. He stopped when he felt something gentle press against his temple, warm and soft. The dragon was rendered still as the once-shepherd left small, sweet kisses on his face, catching tears and avoiding the seraph’s lips as if on purpose. Mikleo whimpered and closed his eyes, pressing his hands on Sorey’s chest, hoping he had it in him to push away.

 

“I told you to leave because I don’t like hurting people.” Mikleo’s eyes snapped wide open and looked at the brunette who pulled away to switch to the seraph’s other side. That was something only Sorey would say.

 

“M-Mikleo…”

 

“Hm?” The Lord of Calamity hummed against the dragon’s neck, looking up at the male who turned his head away even though it gave more access.

 

“I know you- ah stop it- heard me!” Mikleo squirmed, feeling teeth graze against his shoulder.

 

“Mikleo…hmm…I’m assuming that’s not your true name correct?”

 

“Y-yes…”

 

“If I had hurt you earlier…” Sorey brought his face back to Mikleo’s, leveling a murky emerald gaze to glossy violet, “...I’d say I already know it...Don’t I?”

 

Mikleo lowered his face, before giving a small nod. “Hm...Not _Fethmus Mioma_ , that’s Lailah. Not _Hephsin Yulind_ or _Wirukun Zavie_ , those are Edna and Zaveid…So yours has to be…”

 

Sorey looked at him for a long moment, raising his hand to bring Mikleo’s face up to his. “ _Luzrov Rulay_. Should I state the obvious now?”

 

Mikleo shifted again, feeling uncomfortable with the male who looks exactly like Sorey but has a completely different personality holding his chin. He swallowed, “...What’s obvious?”

 

Sorey’s smirk grew and wrapped his arm around Mikleo’s waist, keeping the seraph flush against him, “Why, the fact that you're mine now.”

 

Sorey wasted no time in closing the hair’s breath of distance between Mikleo’s and his own face. The seraph squirmed for a few minutes, pushing at the Lord of Calamity’s chest in hopes to break away, but he slowly began to melt into the kiss that Sorey had initiated. Just when it seemed Mikleo was going to return the motion, Sorey pulled away, finding the dragon leaning into him, his amethyst gaze glossed over and breath hitched.

 

“What, you want more?” Sorey asked in a mocking tone. He took a step back and sat down, the seraph had been released from his hold and was now wrapping his arms around himself.

 

Mikleo shifted, “S-shut up...”

 

“That’s not something you tell your owner, now is it?”

 

“I don’t care whether or not it is!” Mikleo seemed to have recovered enough to get his head on straight and leaned over the stone throne, glaring at the tainted male who smirked at him mockingly. “I’ll tell you whatever I please!”

 

“Will you, now? Then how about you tell me whether or not you enjoyed that?” Sorey leaned forward, his green orbs glinting with mischief. Mikleo stood up straight before Sorey could try anything however, making the human frown slightly.

 

“I don’t feel like it.”

 

“Oh?” Sorey’s interest was perked now. He didn’t _feel like it_. “How cute.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You heard me…” Sorey smirked, grabbing Mikleo by his belt loop and pulling him towards him. Mikleo was bright red before he was even settled into straddling the Lord of Calamity to his chair. “But I think you will end up telling me. Sooner than you think.”


	4. The Shattered Boy and the Loyal Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would you save? A shattered boy, or a loyal dragon?
> 
> Or would you save yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! An update that's earlier than I had planned! Yay! For those who have read my other works(from the Owari no serafu/Seraph of the End fandom), than I apologize for the lack of updating from that... However I am writing at the very least and please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> And on with the show!~

If anyone had to guess under the permanent night sky, it had been approximately a month. One month that was full of extremely sexual advances, a very dominating human, an easily flustered dragon, and malevolence so thick it choked the very air.

 

In other words, it had been approximately one month since Sorey, the Lord of Calamity, had called Mikleo by his true name.

 

Something so intimate to be said aloud when they were alone in ancient ruins was enough to make the dragon’s blood roar in his veins. Mikleo refused to admit that aloud, especially with Sorey around. The fallen shepherd loved to walk past him and run his hand from his waist to his ass, then back to waist before the dragon could argue. It was worse when he was a dragon, for Sorey knew exactly where to caress his face in order to get the dragon to melt to his touch. Speaking of which, that was exactly what was happening right then.

 

Sorey ran his hand up Mikleo’s silver snout, gliding his hand to Mikleo’s jaw. Running his fingers against the dragon’s jaw made him shiver, wings flicking with anticipation. The human trailed his hand to run along the part of Mikleo’s neck he could reach. A guttural groan escaped the seraph’s lips and Sorey smirks. “Like that?”

 

A snort and Mikleo had shifted, instinctively supplying more access. Sorey chuckled and stroked the dragon’s neck before bringing his hand up to caress Mikleo’s brow and temple. The seraph shivered again, and nuzzled into the touch. While he was safe from sexual advances as a dragon, he was vulnerable to light, fleeting caresses that made him want to shift back to get more. He was fighting with himself to stay in his draconic form. Sorey pouted after a bit, “So mean…I just want some close contact…”

 

Mikleo closed his eyes and rolled away, earning a quiet curse from the shepherd. The air changed and Mikleo winced, fearing the worst.

 

“M-Mikleo…”

 

The dragon looked at the lord, his eyes wide. He looked so heartbroken and spiritually shattered. His eyes were glossy, holding a look of true regret and sorrow, and his lip quivered as he held back his tears. Mikleo launched himself at the human without a second thought, his shift quick. Once in the human’s arms he felt the shepherd squeeze him against his chest while trembling. “S-Sorey...?”

 

“I-I’m so sorry…”

 

The gentle and reassuring hug faded to one that held Mikleo in place against the lord. The seraph looked up at the lord, his violet eyes scanning his features for something, anything, to indicate that the real Sorey was still in there just buried deep. Despite having just held the real one in his arms, it was obvious to him which was which. They had something about them that was distinctly different, something about their eyes. Vibrancy. The true Sorey had eyes so bright no matter the emotion he was feeling, and this Sorey had eyes that only glinted when Mikleo submitted to his control and dominance. Mikleo swallowed the lump in throat before reaching up with both hands to cup Sorey’s face. Truth be told, he hadn’t thought about the repercussions, however he didn’t particularly care.

 

The lord was surprised at first, but rose to meet the challenge. Mikleo stayed unmoving, unaffected by anything the lord tried to do in order to achieve dominance of the kiss. It wasn’t for a malevolence induced sex-crazed Lord of Calamity anyway. It was for the scared and lonely Sorey buried deep. It wasn’t until the fallen shepherd began to pull away, trembling, did Mikleo follow. This was the Sorey he wanted unconditionally. When the human realized he wouldn’t escape the dragon, he bowed his head, trying to prevent the dragon from kissing him at the very least.

 

“M-Mikleo...Please run…Run far away so I don’t hurt you…” His voice was shaky, and his hands found the dragon’s cheeks.

 

Mikleo cupped the human’s hand and turned his head to place a small kiss in his palm. He was watching Sorey’s features, and with every little show of affection the human blushed and tried to distance himself. He looked so lonely and afraid like this, “I can’t leave you, not like this. Not when I know there’s something I can do.”

 

“Please stop! You don’t understand what I could do to you-”

 

“I know exactly what you could do and I came prepared to die in the first place. That’s why I’m not afraid to be so close and intimate with the greatly feared Lord of Calamity.” Mikleo brought his hands to Sorey’s face, “I’ll be waiting. I’ve already forgiven you, now it’s time you forgive yourself.”

 

“I’ve committed too many atrocities to be able to forgive myself, Mikleo! I’ve killed and devoured people!”

 

“That, I’m sure, was out of your control.”

 

Sorey’s face twisted with confusion, he was so lost in his own self-loathing to understand that the dragon was preparing to dive in to get him free. The seraph gave a gentle smile, caressing Sorey’s face before placing a gentle kiss on his temple. “Go if you think you must, but I’m staying.”

 

 

Lailah's didn’t bother arguing with Edna and Zaveid, who were currently following her while growling about how she wasn’t explaining her thoughts. They were roaming the continent trying to locate a very specific human being, one in which was good friends with the fallen shepherd. Talented in her trade, and good company. Truthfully, Lailah's and her were similar.

 

Yes, they were looking for Rose.

 

It was difficult given the fact that the bonds they once shared had been broken, so finding her was that much harder. They landed, their wings aching as the fire dragon thought of every place where the assassin could hide in plain sight that hasn’t already been checked. That left few options, the biggest one being Ladylake. Lailah had avoided it due to her lingering regret of failing as a Prime Lord. They might as well try. Lailah turned, looking at the other two who were glaring at her.

 

“Care to explain yet?”

 

“To Ladylake!” Lailah declared, facing in the direction of the city. Without another word, the dragon leaps into the air, her massive wings pounding to push her towards the sky. The other two dragons leapt after her in hopes of staying close.

 

The flight to Ladylake was short, but for the three seraphim, it felt like they flew across the continent without stopping. The worst part about it was they had been flying around the continent. When they landed, they staggered before the gates of the city, taking a moment to recover before shifting and walking through to the lively market and housing.

 

“Hey aren’tcha the Sparrowfeathers?”

 

“That’s us!” A happy feminine voice chirped. You could practically hear the prideful smile on their face.

 

Lailah made her way towards the female’s voice, recognizing it with ease. Zaveid and Edna seemed to catch on and followed without any protests. Upon rounding the corner and having the city break out into open space, just before the market place was a large wagon, currently taking an item from a tall stocky black-haired man was a average height red-head. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving only her bangs to hanging to frame her face. Her gentle gaze flitted to them for a moment before she gave the item to the customer who was very pleased with his purchase. When the shopper left, Rose gave a curt nod to the man in the wagon and walked away, glancing at Lailah to indicate she wanted them to follow. They happily obliged.

 

“So, it’s safe to assume you’re here about Sorey breaking the pact, right?”

 

“Yes…” Lailah confided, her face drawn into a worried frown. “You felt it too, right?”

 

“Of course! It hurt like a bitch!”

 

“Language!”

 

“ _Ugh_! Look, there’s nothing we can do now, he broke the pact, now we have to get on with our lives.”

 

“I can’t…” Lailah shifted, rubbing her hands together in shame.

 

“Why?” Rose was blunt, she had always been blunt, but this was a whole new level. Rose didn’t look like she cared in the slightest, she just wanted answers and she wanted them now.

 

“There’s been something bugging me and I want your help so when I go I’m not alone…”

 

“You want to go and see the very guy that fell?”

 

“Yes...?”

 

“No.”

 

“Rose, please!”

 

“No! I’m not going!”

 

“Rose, please, you have to!”

 

“Why? He broke the pact, we shouldn’t have to go and see him! I don’t want to anyway!”

 

“Rose, I fear the worst for someone who could be near him, I just want to make sure that he’s still himself!”

 

“Who? The one you were a Prime Lord to, or the one you were a Prime Lord to? Because it’s apparent to me that he’s the main reason you’re here. If you’re going to go and see what has become of Sorey, fine! Go and see what has become of Sorey, but don’t drag me into this!”

 

“I’m not going for just Sorey! I’m going because I fear there’s a seraph with him!”

 

The two girls fell silent, and Lailah’s hands shot to her mouth as realization struck. Rose held a steady, even gaze with the dragon and wordlessly stared at Lailah in shock. The only sound, or series of various sounds, was coming from the market not too far away. Rose stood straight and as she walked towards Lailah, the sound of her boots clicking on the cement agonizingly loud in their ears. Once Rose was close enough—approximately half a step away—she spoke in voice that was just barely above a whisper. “What do you mean there’s a seraph with him.”

 

There was no question. It was most definitely a statement that demanded a response. Lailah hesitated, taking a step back in fear of Rose’s deadly, unblinking staredown. “H-he was sent there…”

 

Rose’s anger flared, and the seraphim felt the malevolence develop before Rose quashed it as she forced herself to calm down. Lailah tried to retreat, however she was stopped by the redhead. “Where do you think you’re going? We have a job to do.”

 

“We…?”

 

“Yep, but understand that I’m _really_ unhappy about this.”

 

Lailah swallowed the lump in her throat, questioning her choice of coming to Rose. Too late now.

 

 

Sorey was thoroughly enjoying the attention he received and reactions that Mikleo gave him to anything he did. He knew that the malevolence was to blame for most of his actions, however he was growing to enjoy his time cooped up in the ruins. At the moment he was seated on his throne, Mikleo seated on the armrest, his back to the ‘Hall of Shambles’, as the seraph called it. Appropriate given the fact that the wall on the far side was collapsed and the wall to his left and Mikleo’s right was beginning to crumble.

 

Sorey trailed his hand along Mikleo’s neck and collar, making the seraph shiver and look away. The action was enough to make the fallen shepherd crave his reactions to anything more intimate. He didn’t hesitate to drag his hand across the dragon’s chest, earning a small whine. He was so embarrassed and uncomfortable that it was adorable. “What, want me to stop?”

 

He earned no verbal response, and instead the dragon’s head whipped around to the entryway to the hall, his eyes wide. He must have heard something, however Sorey didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary in the malevolence’s domain. He must have been hearing things. “D-did you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“I thought I heard someone talking…” Mikleo murmured, his words breathy. “Ah- stop it I’m seri- hey!”

 

The dragon squirmed, Sorey hadn’t stopped trailing his hand down the male’s body, his hand currently rested on Mikleo’s thigh, where the dragon held it still with a furious blush on his face. “I’m serious! I think there’s someone here.”

 

“Nonsense, I would feel something change in the domain, yet nothing of the sort has occurred.” Sorey silenced the dragon before he could make any argument but pulling him into a messy kiss. Mikleo didn’t dare fight him, and instead searched for support by reaching for the other armrest. It was awkward, but at least he was still upright and not straddling the Lord of Calamity. Although it appeared that’s what the human wanted. And he wanted it quite a lot. “Come on, I don’t bite… much.”

 

Mikleo’s cheeks warmed even more, the husky sound of his voice sending the dragon very sexual vibes and his heart was hammering against his chest. He tried to calm himself down, however he just didn’t have the time to since every time he’d attempt to pull away to regain his bearings the brunette pulled him back down for a more fierce kiss that left the seraph weak in the knees even though he was very much seated. Suddenly, the Lord pulled away, panting like a dog. His green gaze shifted to the entryway, his brows furrowing. He let go of the dragon completely and leaned back. “Get behind the throne, sit down, and don’t you fucking think about moving unless I chain you.”

 

Mikleo obeyed, moving to sit behind the throne and curl up into a ball to be as hidden as possible. His shirt, which had been unbuttoned(the dragon had redone them so his pale chest was hidden from sight) was a light teal and his pants were white, however in the shadow of the stone chair cast them into a very light grey. Then he heard them, footsteps. He calmed his breathing, praying that his heart couldn’t be heard. Sorey was deathly silent, as well.

 

“So, you come to see me, at last I see. Welcome to my humble abode, old friends.” The sarcasm was so thick Mikleo wanted to smack the brunette hard, but he heard the plea too. He heard the true Sorey begging them to leave.

 

“S-Sorey…”

 

“Lord of Calamity will do just fine, if you don’t mind.” The tone he used was harsh, but his glare was far sharper.

 

“Please, Sorey, li-” Lailah.

 

“ _Lord of Calamity_ will do just fine.” the angry snap was like a knife being thrown into a target and buried deep in the bullseye. Like a shiv being embedded into your chest. Painful.

 

“Please… just listen to me…” Lailah tried again, her plead weak.

 

“I am, and I think that you need to learn some manners.” Sorey snarled, shifting on his throne.

 

“What the fuck has gotten into you? What happened to the Sorey I remember?”

 

“Who the fuck is that? I don’t think you understand what’s happening here _Wilkis Wilk_. Let me explain it for you. I want you leave before I get hungry and decide to devour all four of you for disturbing me when I was having such a pleasant time. I had to send my pet away since he’s not exactly...Presentable.” Sorey grew a smirk on his features, the malevolence really had a handle on him and it was really hard to push it back. “You see, the poor thing needed to go and bathe. We wouldn’t them to be uncomfortable, now would we?”

 

Mikleo quietly shivered, unsure of whether or not to be embarrassed or insulted. He chose neither, but his body said otherwise. God, how he felt words form on the tip of his tongue. He really just wanted to be as flamboyant as possible, which completely flustered the dragon. He came to the conclusion the exposure to such intense levels of Malevolence was really taking its toll on him and with people around it was getting more and more noticeable.

 

“I-is he named Mikleo, by chance?” Lailah’s voice was filled with worried hope, and dreadful concern. 

 

“Shut your mouth! I don’t care if you know them or not, they aren’t leaving no matter the circumstances!” Sorey roared, rising from his seat. Mikleo wanted to stand and hold the male back, but part of him wanted to disappear.

 

“Say, _Lord of Calamity_ , who’s that behind the chair?” Mikleo vaguely recognized the voice as Zaveid, a dragon that traveled to Elysia with Lailah and an earth dragon by the name of Edna.

 

“I’m curious too. I have a feeling it’s Meebo.” Mikleo’s skin boiled, of course she was here too.

 

“ ‘Meebo’, eh? It’s quite insulting to call my pet nicknames you know.”

 

“So, Mikleo is here?” Lailah sounded overjoyed and terrified at the same time. Mikleo hated to disappoint her, but Sorey scared him far more than she.

 

“Ugh, if you all must see him then fine.” Mikleo heard Sorey turn around, and felt the invisible chain of malevolence form. He took that as his cue to get to his feet quickly and quietly. One sharp tug and the dragon stumbled out from behind the throne, glaring at Sorey for the cruel treatment. Mikleo knew how to listen, but he didn’t like the show Sorey was giving. “Come here.”

 

The dragon obeyed, his arms crossed and averted his gaze to the crumbling wall at the other end of the room. When the hand wrapped around his waist, he snatched at his hand and threw off him in annoyance, returning his icy glare towards the brunette.

 

“Don’t fight back.” Sorey ordered, and Mikleo winced. This seemed to alarm the others, namely Lailah and Rose who seemed to bristle at Mikleo’s show of fear. Truth be told, he wasn’t afraid, he was just playing along. Sorey pulled at the chain again, and Mikleo stumbled into him, bracing to be caught by the human. Once the seraph was against his frame, Sorey wrapped his arm around Mikleo’s waist. He glared up at him, his hands firmly against his chest. “Good boy.”

 

Mikleo grunted at that and looked away, displeased for real. Lailah felt her scales coming on and didn’t resist her instinct to shift. Rose had her hands on her daggers in seconds. Sorey, seeing this, moved Mikleo in front of him, bringing his hands to the Seraph’s waist. Mikleo looked up at him through his bangs, leaning back. Mikleo was done with the display, “ _My lord_ , what do you require of me now.” 

 

“You know exactly what I want.”

 

Mikleo glared, his frown growing with each moment he thought of what the shepherd wanted. Of course, give a display for the guests so they get riled up and have to leave before the malevolence swallows them whole. Of course. Mikleo forced a smile after another moment, his eyes not so mirthful.

 

“Of course.” Mikleo snapped. Sorey sent him a brief glare, implying that if he didn’t obey, he would be the last one on the menu so he could watch his friends be eaten by the monster of a man. Mikleo shifted and leaned towards the human to fulfill his order as he was supposed to, but by god he burned with shame and guilt. This was eating him alive. He couldn’t say no because that meant he’d be making the real Sorey feel all alone over again, and he didn’t want that. So instead he initiated what the Lord of Calamity wanted. His show of dominance over him.

 

It didn’t take much because soon Mikleo was trying to stay on his feet, trying to not make himself sound like he enjoyed it because by god the Malevolence was making it thousands of times more enjoyable. He bit back his groan and instead forced out a grunt, pushing against Sorey in hopes that he’d break away, but his strength was fleeing. He mentally cursed himself for his weakness.

 

Gasps, and Mikleo swore he could hear Edna smirking from behind her umbrella and by god he was so done. Finally, Sorey pulled away, smirking down at the flushed dragon in his arms. Mikleo glared and pushed away, stumbling back. “Are you pleased?”

 

“Yes, you may go now.”

 

Mikleo huffed and turned, walking past the group of four, his frame shaking from both anger and embarrassment. How could he make him do that? It was blasphemous that Sorey forced him to kiss him before the people he cared about. It was cruel. He still felt the chain, but he supposed that it was meant to make sure that Mikleo didn’t get caught by Lailah and dragged away, and judging from her stare as he passed, it didn’t seem that far fetched.

 

Sorey was smirking, watching Mikleo walk away, by god he enjoyed that far too much. Perhaps he’d do that when they had new guests over. It would be worth it. With a heavy sigh the human male turned back to his guests, “Is there anything you need now? I’m sure you know taking him would be the biggest mistake of your life, especially since you know I can easily say you all left and needed to hurry, so no goodbyes...”

 

“Sorey sto-”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you: _Lord of Calamity_ will do _just_ fine! Just you are so _impolite_ these days!” Sorey groaned, turning and beginning to pace. “It’s so  > _fucking annoying_ it makes me want to split you in half! And don’t get me started on how tempting it is at this point.”

 

“Please stop this! We just want our friend back!” Lailah cried, a claw clutched to her chest as she pleaded.

 

Sorey froze, he had turned and paced back in front of the stone chair, and looked at Lailah with eyes so cold and unwavering it even sent chills down Edna’s spine. “Which one. The _shattered boy_ or the loyal dragon.”


	5. Playing with Silver Tresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seraphim and Rose take their leave, but not without leaving a mark.

Mikleo soaked under the waterfall. He didn’t care it was tainted, and he didn’t care if he couldn’t purify it due to the thick malevolence all around him. All he cared about was how frustrated he was, both emotionally, and mentally. He was _emotionally_ frustrated with himself for not being able to reign himself in and _mentally_ frustrated with Sorey for forcing him into doing that.

 

He raised his hand to his lips, fingertips brushing past the most likely bruised face muscle. His entire body hurt and felt like it was boiling, making the dragon want nothing more than to be alleviated from his pain. That wasn’t going to happen for a while, however, and Mikleo knew that for a fact. The was just no way the Lord of Calamity would let his _pet_ catch a break, not when he was fascinated with _it_. Oh how Mikleo could slap the living daylights out of the human.

 

As Mikleo soaked under the pounding water, he grew dizzy, his anger meshing with the malevolence. It was intense, and by god it was getting stronger. Mikleo was frightened, but soon his fear was replaced with something a little more akin to irrational fear. He didn’t quite feel as angry with the brunette than he did his friends who had shown up and made Sorey do what he did.

 

Mikleo couldn’t stop himself, it was like his body was on autopilot. He tugged his pants on and shrugged the shirt onto his shoulders, leaving it open. He didn’t feel all that flustered about it however, and that scared him. Just what was happening to him? He didn’t have a chance to think about it too much because he found himself walking back towards the Hall of Shambles. Upon entering, he found Sorey seated on his throne, his friends pinned to the once intact wall to the right of the throne that now had seraph-sized craters. Mikleo didn’t even spare a glance and instead walked straight to the very angry male on the throne, his hand pointed towards the untainted and glare faltering slightly when he glanced towards the seraph.

 

“Oh, have I been forgiven?”

 

“I’m not angry at you, if that’s what you're asking…” Mikleo sat on the armrest, leaning forward and away from Sorey who glanced towards him again—obviously distracted by the fact his teal shirt was wide open. “...Though I will be soon.”

 

Sorey turned his full gaze towards the dragon as the latter looked sideways at him, keeping his face turned from his friends, and smirked mischievously. Sorey seemed to catch the drift and released the utterly confused girls and guy, his own smirk growing on his features as he wrapped an arm around Mikleo’s waist and resting his hand high on the dragon’s thigh. “Are you getting upset I’m not paying attention to you? Why, how cute, perhaps I should ignore you a little more if it means you’ll get like this…”

 

“Perhaps I was just bored and needed entertainment.”

 

“And what would that be, hm?” Sorey trailed his gaze along Mikleo’s slender frame, taking in every dip and curve, every edge that the seraph had.

 

“I don’t know, surprise me.” Mikleo sighed heavily, leaning back using the other armrest for support. He felt Sorey’s hungry gaze on him and he found it oddly satisfying. He wanted him, and he wanted him right now. The dragon, before Sorey could advance on him, stood and situated himself at Sorey’s left and leaned against the stone chair. His pushed his hair back, taking note of how the brunette shifted due to his growing excitement over his pet being so sexual when it was clear that he had no real interest. “Ah ah, we have guests, _my lord._ ”

 

Sorey groaned before looking back to Zaveid and the girls. He looked antsy, and very much aroused, hell if it weren’t for the fact that she was gay, Rose was pretty damn sure she’d be watering at the mouth over the dragon currently taunting the fallen shepherd. “Go away, I don’t have any need to deal with you lot any more.”

 

“You have to be kind to your guests, the least you could do is show them the way out, no?” Lailah had seen a look similar to the one Mikleo was wearing now on said dragon’s face, but this was far more sexually intense. It seemed he wanted to not only get Sorey to spare them, but to come back and go as far as he pleased. “That is something a proper lord does…”

 

Sorey rolled his head back, reaching his hand up, and caressing the dragon’s face. A soft murmur was passed between the two and he seraph leaned down, placing a teasing kiss at the corner of the lord’s lips before pulling back and walking out of the hall, purposefully dragging the shepard’s attention.

 

Sorey finally settled back on them and they all saw how utterly bothered he was. They could feel the desire leaking from him in waves it made them want to stay far away, however it seemed Mikleo just saved their asses and were just given a ‘get out of jail free’ card. They’d rather take that then have the brunette rip them to pieces with the invisible force swarming him. “Follow me.”

 

 

Once at the entrance to the ruins, Sorey stepped aside and glanced behind them all. Edna glanced to Zaveid, who was already reading the wind. Lailah was looking down at her hands, unable to free herself from her guilt. She should have checked to see if Mikleo was tainted, but she hadn’t and now she burned in guilt. They came for Mikleo and she hadn’t done her job. Rose had her arms crossed, her eyes locked onto Lailah. She huffed, “I can’t believe I let you convince me to come. I knew this was a bad idea.”

 

Sorey turned to look at Rose, “Mm…No I think my pet enjoyed seeing his friends once more, but I must encourage you all to leave quickly and stay far, far, far away. Oh and Rose, do tell Alisha I said hello.”

 

Rose glared, the tiniest of blushes dusting her cheeks. Three of five turned at the sound of bare footsteps on stone. It was Mikleo, he was walking to them to either taunt the fallen shepherd or say his goodbyes, perhaps both. “You didn’t think I’d let you all leave without a proper farewell, now did you?”

 

Lailah’s lip quivered, her eyes glossing over as she tried not to cry. Rose shifted, resting her hand on her hip as she silently watched Mikleo approach the group and Sorey who eyed him like a hawk. Mikleo—still wearing what he had been before and hair still damp—strode towards them confidently, determinedly, apologetically. The first he approached was Zaveid. The two males shared a silent conversation before Mikleo turned his attention to Edna. The earth dragon looked at him, “What is it, Meebo.”

 

“Oh for the- can you not call me that?” Mikleo roared, exasperated and annoyed. “And here I was going to be nice and say goodbye.”

 

“You’re such a child, Meebo.”

 

“I am not- !” Mikleo was cut off when Lailah leapt towards him, bringing him into a tight hug as she began sobbing against him. “L-Lailah? Hey! Lailah, look I’m okay! I’ll be alright, I promise!”

 

Mikleo was alarmed by her tears, that was obvious, but it seemed Lailah was doing something else as well. Sorey’s eyes widened as he recognized what was happening and lurched forward to pull Mikleo away. It was too late, Lailah had lit the small flame and brought it to Mikleo’s back. The water seraph roared in pain, pushing her away and he staggered. His brows were furrowed and he ignored Sorey when he come after him. Lailah began sobbing harder, if it were even possible, and wailed. “No!”

 

Mikleo winced, feeling Sorey help him stay on his unstable feet, and looked at the group. Rose had turned to Lailah and was forcing the fire seraph to walk away even though she fought against them, trying to get to Mikleo. She had succeeded, and pushed through them to Mikleo. However, when Sorey pulled Mikleo into his chest, the water seraph facing away from the fire, and held him as though Mikleo was his entire world. Mikleo didn’t fight the hold, and in fact went to return the gesture, however that made the burn on his back stretch, causing him to cry out in pain.

 

“Don’t move…When we get to the pool and cool it off, I’ll bandage it up.” Mikleo nodded at Sorey’s attempt of comforting words. The brunette buried his face into Mikleo’s shoulder and glared up at Lailah. She knew exactly what his stare meant. _If you so much as try to lay a hand on him again, I’ll rip you apart in a heartbeat._ She took a moment, seeing how relaxed Mikleo was in Sorey’s arms, seeing how the water seraph let the fallen shepherd closer, seeing how at ease Mikleo was with Sorey holding him so protectively.

 

She choked back a sob and let Rose drag her off. She was too late. Mikleo had been tainted and she hadn’t be able to do a thing about it. She wanted to scream to the heavens, but when she opened her mouth to, nothing left her lips but strangled cries. She clung to Rose and Zaveid, tears flowing freely down her face as she wailed. When the water seraph turned his head to look at her, her breath hitched and a whole new set of sobs erupted from her trembling frame. “I’m so sorry, Mikleo!”

 

The dragon turned his head again, burying his face in Sorey’s chest. He raised his hands and grabbed onto the fallen shepherd’s shirt, trying to not cry himself. He felt like himself again, but he felt hollow. “Sorey…Let’s go.”

 

The fallen shepherd wordlessly picked the seraph up, careful of the burn on Mikleo’s back, and walked back into the ruins. Mikleo clung to him, his face buried in his chest, and began to cry, his whimpers of both physical and emotional pain ripping from his throat. By God, it hurt. He didn’t want to see or hear Lailah wail. His knuckles were white, and Sorey’s blood red shirt crumbled in his hold. The fallen shepherd made his way to the pool of which Mikleo had been earlier that presumed day.

 

Mikleo cried out feeling the ice cold water come into contact with his burned skin. Sorey winced, and lowered the seraph slowly. Once the pain subsided, the dragon focused his energies on healing the mark gracing his back. It was almost completely healed when Sorey returned. The dragon didn’t remember him leaving, however. The new clothes in his arms drew his attention. He shed his clothes and moved further into the water, chucking the shirt and pants at the Lord of Calamity. Sorey caught them, and tossed them at a rock before stripping himself and joining the seraph.

 

When the warm hand touched his cold skin, Mikleo shivered, causing the source of heat to wrap around him. Of course, it was Sorey. His hands drifted along the seraph’s slender form, “How are you feeling?”

 

Mikleo rolled his head back into the shepherd, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to be alone, and anything was welcome even if it was the tainted Sorey that was only in it for the sex. “Tired… and cold.”

 

“Then I’ll warm you up so you can sleep, alright...?” His voice was a murmur as he placed a gentle kiss on the dragon’s shoulder and ran his hands across Mikleo’s chest. The dragon didn’t fight against the attention, and instead focused on the warmth he was receiving, because by god he was cold and Sorey was so bloody warm and smelled like sweat, which Mikleo found oddly pleasing. He assumed the malevolence was messing with his head, but he really didn’t want to think. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t care if Sorey hiked him up onto his waist and fucked his brains out at the moment. Mikleo hummed, however it came out as a low moan which clearly got the human excited, “Pleased?”

 

“Mnh... shut up. You’re warm.” Mikleo ordered, reaching a hand up to the mop of brown tresses to tangle his freezing fingers in. Sorey groaned, pulling Mikleo even closer, a bit roughly, which made the seraph grunt in displeasure and receive a wet apology kiss. “I told you... I’m cold... and I’m tired… I want to go to bed now. Let’s get out of he-”

 

Sorey cut him off by carefully biting the skin that covered the underside of his pet’s jaw. Mikleo moaned and tugged at Sorey’s hair, trying to get his attention, however the brunette was far too busy to notice Mikleo’s whining. Sorey pulled away for a moment to lick his lips, “By god, you’re so intoxicating…”

 

“S-Sorey!” Mikleo barked, reaching up and covering his neck and shoulders to get the human to pay attention to his words. “I want to go to bed…”

 

Sorey heaved a heavy sigh and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss at the corner of the seraph’s bruised lips. He brought his hands to the dragon’’s waist and placed another kiss on Mikleo’s shoulder affectionately.

 

“If that’s what you want…” Sorey murmured into the pale skin, his breath making goosebumps rise on the pale skin. Mikleo was surprised to say the least, the human was actually bending to his wishes? What caused this new development because it surely wasn’t him, if anything he was encouraging the human, not shutting him down. Mikleo gasped when he was lifted up and pressed against Sorey’s bare chest and carried from the water towards the dry clothes waiting for them on the rocks.

 

When he was set down, Mikleo glanced at the stacks of clothes. There were two, to be precise, one looked exactly like the others Sorey has pulled out—including the tattered shepherd’s cloak— while the other stack seemed like the exact opposite. White and navy blue with silver embroidery. Before Mikleo could reach out and grab the fabric, Sorey snatched his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, “I’ll dress you, just sit there and look pretty while I sort the clothes.”

 

Mikleo pouted, not liking that he wasn’t allowed to dress himself. That was annoying, but he bared with it. Sorey put his pants on before even touching Mikleo’s clothes, so at least it wouldn’t be extremely awkward, but awkward nevertheless. The dark pants were pulled up his thighs and Mikleo had to look away, embarrassed that he was being dressed when he himself was fully capable. The white shirt was pulled down over his head, however it was more like a robe. The sleeves slipped off his shoulder and the dragon reached up to stop it from falling, however they didn’t slip any further. Mikleo let go of the sleeves and they hung just below his shoulders, leaving his collar completely bare, but his hands hidden under the fabric. Mikleo swallowed, feeling Sorey’s intense stare. “So-... My lord?”

 

Sorey cringed the title, “Don’t call me that, especially now that we’re alone. It’s sickening.”

 

“Then what am I supposed to call you?”

 

“By my name, since you’ve always called me that.” Sorey shifted, grabbing the navy blue vest and helped Mikleo into it. Before Mikleo could get up, thinking he was done getting dressed, Sorey turned and grabbed a pair of boots and began to put them onto the seraph’s feet.

 

“Wait! You had spare boots and didn’t bring me a pair the first time around?” The dragon huffed, pouting in annoyance.

 

“I guess I didn’t think about it until I saw you get hurt… and not by my hands...” Sorey murmured, shifting and pulling the slender male into his arms, earning a gasp of surprise.

 

“I can walk, you know…”

 

“But I said I’d take care of you, and I’m going to.” Mikleo’s face burned and he was pretty sure his face was a tomato at this point. He buried his face into Sorey’s chest in hopes that the Lord of Calamity wouldn’t notice.

 

After a short while, Mikleo grunted, being set onto the cold sheets and getting a feeling of vacancy as Sorey moved to the other side of the bed to grab a book and read. When the human settled at the edge of the bed, he glanced towards the dragon, who rolled over and looked at him, a small frown tugging at his lips. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re taking care of me… It’s strange.”

 

“Do you not want me to?”

 

“No, no…” The dragon averted his gaze, bringing a hand to cover his face, “I like it…”

 

Sorey smiled and opened his book, reaching over to play with the silver locks attached to the seraph’s head. He paused, running his hand through Mikleo’s hair a few more times and earned a hum from the male. It was soft, and Sorey wanted to play with it more now that he heard Mikleo enjoyed it. “You should grow it out…”

 

“Hmm...?” Violet met green, and Mikleo’s brows furrowed.

 

“Your hair… Grow it out for me…”

 

“Why…?” The seraph moved closer, wanting the warmth the human provided, “It would just be a hassle…”

 

“I’ll play with it more and help you take care of it. Hell, I’ll even let you pick what I wear for a month if you do.”

 

Mikleo thought about it, imagining the human in colors other than black, red and gold. The dragon hummed, having already come to his decision. He grunted, feeling Sorey stop. He shot him a glare, “Why’d you stop?”

 

“I want an answer.” Sorey pouted, setting his book aside. “And I won’t continue if you don’t give me an answer.”

 

“Oh, I thought I said it aloud...” Mikleo joked, settling back into the sheets and human currently beside him, “I’ll grow it out… but if I hate it I’m cutting it.”

 

“Deal.” Sorey smiled, for real. He looked happy and by god Mikleo loved it. Sorey’s fingers tangled in the dragon’s white tresses of hair and he purred, nuzzling against the male happily. As Mikleo drifted to sleep, he barely caught the small phrase that left Sorey’s lips before Oblivion took him.

 

“Thank you, Mikleo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I cried a lot~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I love to hear(See) what you guys have to say(Write)!
> 
> Thank you lovelies who haven't attempted to kill me((Which would be all of you who are reading this, Literally)) and I hope you continue to enjoy the suffering I have brought forth. If you missed it, the tags do say 'welcome to my hell' if I'm not mistaken.


	6. I’ve Already Forgiven You, now it’s Time You Forgive Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all your sins, can you forgive yourself of the crimes?
> 
> Can Sorey?

One year. One bloody year that left people in various states. Some were in a panic, others were blissful, and another was wallowing in her own self-hatred. Lailah hadn’t forgiven herself, but she kept on living so she could cure Mikleo of the taint, to free him from the darkness that was malevolence. She had nothing to show for her efforts thus far however. She was disheveled, and short of breath at the moment, hunched over several stacks of books.

 

“Lailah, I’ve brought you something to eat.” Rose.

 

The dragon turned, and took in the scent of the wonderfully cooked meat and sauteed vegetables. Lailah’s stomach rumbled. “Rose… Let me guess, you stuck that in here or you got special permission from the queen of Ladylake to bring this in here to me.”

 

“Actually…” Rose hesitated, a light blush tinting her cheeks, “I have special rights now.”

 

“Oh?” Lailah began to think, why in Glenwood would Rose have- “ _Oh!_ ”

 

Lailah held a hand to her lips, smiling warmly. “Y-yeah… our little plan worked… She said yes..!”

 

“I’m so happy for you Rose, I’m glad that Alisha has you to rely on.”

 

“You have people to rely on too. I mean, look at me! I didn’t have to come here and bring you food, but I did! I came to make sure that you’re treating yourself right, appears that you aren’t, though.” Rose brought the dish to Lailah, who took it gratefully and smiled kindly.

 

“I suppose that’s true.”

 

“Any progress?”

 

“No… there’s nothing I can find in any of these texts…”

 

“I mean no offence, but, it does kinda make sense. I mean, these are from the royal library, not the seraphim and Lord of Calamity museum.”

 

“Yes, but there are rituals in here that I’ve never seen before. I thought maybe one of them would be strong enough, however I’ve ruled out every single one with the knowledge I’ve gathered from over the years. I’m starting to believe there isn’t a way to bring him back…”

 

“Hey! Don’t think like that! Eat and I’ll go and bring you a new stack of ritual books, okay?”

 

Lailah smiled gratefully, “Thank you, Rose.”

 

“Any time!” With that, Rose left the room, making her way to the rituals section of a large library.

 

Lailah began eating, flipping through the pages of the book she had open and saw something that caught her eye. She took a large bite while she skimmed over the words. Her interest began to perk and she nearly choked, swallowing her food before grabbing the book and racing out of the room to find the redhead who had been there a few moments ago.

 

Maybe, just maybe, this one would work.

 

 

“Sorey, stop fidgeting!”

 

“It’s weird!”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh you heard me!”

 

“What’s weird, Sorey...”

 

The Lord of Calamity grumbled, shifting for the umpteenth time in the past 5 minutes. Mikleo was currently blocking the human’s view of the mirror and his reflection, but he didn’t mind admiring the dragon’s slim frame. He was wearing black, red and gold for Sorey, which, by god, looked amazing on him. He wore a red, sleeveless and backless robe. Covering it was a backless vest that had gold embroidery around the waist. He had black sleeves covering the sleeves he cut off from the red robe to hold them on his arms. He wore boots, by god the boots, that reached his thighs and white pants. Currently hanging from the back of the vest, at least of what was there, were two ‘tails’. They were also black and were decorated with gold embroidery. His hands were in white gloves that flared at the wrist. His hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, small curls bouncing as he shifted to glare at Sorey.

 

“I didn’t catch that.”

 

“You dressing me!”

 

Mikleo chuckled at the irony, “Why? You did it to me about a year ago, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but this is different!”

 

“How so?” Mikleo pulled the vest Sorey had stuck his arms in onto the human’s shoulders and began to button it up.

 

“First off you, had been hurt! I wanted to take care of you, and secondly I want you to do the exact opposite of put clothes on me!”

 

“My my, brash as always, I see.” Mikleo hummed.

 

“Oh, shut up!”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

“Why would I ever do that?” the dragon paused, the vest buttoned, and looked at Sorey with most innocent face he could muster. Of course, it was sarcasm.

 

“I can think of a few reasons…” Sorey answered huskily, wrapping an arm around Mikleo’s waist and pulling the dragon flush against him, “But it’d require you to take all of those clothes off…”

 

“Hey now, keep it in your pants. You said we were heading out today and I don’t want all your hard work to go to waste.”

 

“I could always tend to your hair over again…” Sorey smirked.

 

“As wonderful as the thought of you playing with my hair again sounds, you told me yesterday to make sure you patrol your domain today. I’m not going to let you try to seduce me into not following orders.” Mikleo smiled and placed a quick kiss on Sorey’s lips, “But nice try, my lord.”

 

“Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

 

“As many times as it takes for it to stick.” Mikleo teased, grinning up at the human. “C’mon, I’m almost done.”

 

Sorey huffed, looking away. It wasn’t until he felt Mikleo touch his ear and remove the feather earrings did he look back, brows furrowed. Mikleo reached back up and put something heavy on the Lord’s ear and smiled happily. Sorey quirked a brow, frowning. “Hey! Don’t frown until you know what you look like, you big grump!”

 

Sorey sighed as the dragon stepped aside so he could look at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his usual reds and blacks, however it seemed that Mikleo had found his more suitable traveling clothes. He wasn’t dressed like a fallen shepard, but more like a traveller. His loose red shirt was tucked into his black pants and his worn out black boots were welcoming. He wore the red shepherd’s glove still, that was something he refused to part with, but the seraph had none of that and made him put on gloves either under, or over the little thing. Mikleo ended up tossing the idea altogether when Sorey kept fighting him about it. His hair, which reached his chest when down, was pulled back into a low set ponytail tied back with a navy blue-black string the dragon had found when rummaging through the Lord’s clothes. Dangling from Sorey’s ear, however, was a string that seemed to have been made with white and black thread. Dancing at the end of it were two things pressed against each other, a simple blue crystal that was shaped like a raindrop and an orange feather. The clasp that held it to his ear was half gold and half silver, like their colors.

 

Sorey blinked several times, making Mikleo nervous. When the human touched the earring, feeling the cool gem and feather against his fingers, he grinned. Without warning, Mikleo was pulled against the brunette, who was beaming at him happily and leaning down to place kisses all over his face.”Wha- Hey! Stop it! S-Sorey! What’s gotten into-! Hey!”

 

Mikleo squirmed, feeling Sorey find his way to his sides, unintentionally tickling the dragon. Mikleo grabbed his hands and pried them off his body and sighed, “What has gotten into you?”

 

Sorey blinked, taking note of the way Mikleo had reacted to his hands on the dragon’s sides, “I like it, no that’s not right, I love it.”

 

It was Mikleo’s turn to be speechless. He blinked, head tilting as he tried to understand what the human had meant. His question was answered when Sorey brought a hand up to play with his gift. The dragon’s face burned crimson and he buried his head against the lord’s chest, “Oh my god, you dork! It’s not all that special…”

 

“Bullshit! It’s the first thing in all of my time away from Elysia that has ever made me happy, and goddamnit I love it, okay?” Sorey huffed, crossing his arms.

 

Mikleo giggled, “You are such a kid…”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Yes you are. Come on, let’s go run our errand so we can come home and relax, okay?”

 

Sorey grumbled, displeased that Mikleo brought up his ‘job’ again. It was tedious, but it had to be done. He let himself be dragged off by the dragon, admiring the slight sway of his hips when he walked. The seraph was hypnotizing, Sorey wouldn’t lie about that even if he was asked point blank by a stranger. It was a cold hard fact, one Mikleo seemed to know by heart and loved to tease him with.

 

Even in comfortable boots, walking for what feels like forever takes its toll, well, unless you’re a dragon, it seems. Sorey stopped, taking a moment to sit down and relax his legs and feet. Mikleo stopped and looked at him quizzically, “It’s barely been four miles.”

 

“Bull fucking shit, we’ve been walking for hours!”

 

“Because you stopped and kept showing me the monuments we passed on our way here.” Mikleo crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Come on, let’s get going.”

 

“Wha-? No way! I’m not getting up!”

 

“Fine, then I’ll be up ahead, _my lord_.” Mikleo turned and walked off, leaving Sorey to glare at his back as he disappeared from view. At first, the fallen shepherd was tired and annoyed at the nickname the dragon had used, then he got anxious, then he went into full blown panic when Mikleo didn’t come back after a few minutes. He _always_ came back, and it scared him more than anything when the seraph wasn’t in his line of sight where anything could go sideways. He shot up, running to locate the seraph.

 

“Took you long enough.” Mikleo joked, surprising Sorey who tensed before turning and glaring at him. “For a moment, I thought you were glued to the rock.”

 

“Ha ha, now c’mon. Let’s keep going.”

 

“Of course, Sorey.” Mikleo chuckled, falling into stride beside the brunette.

 

 

They stood at the edge of the domain, just before you'd enter the malevolence infested land. They were all uneasy, well, all except for Lailah. The female puffed out her chest and put on a brave face, clutching a vial in her hands. She turned, looking back at her friends. Rose stood tall, crossing her arms with a smile on her face. Beside her stood an uneasy Alisha, the blonde had escaped her job as queen to join them on their quest to test out the ritual, Lailah had discovered. Zaveid and Edna seemed skeptical, Zaveid showing it more so than Edna. They didn’t argue, however, with the platinum-haired female. She was grateful for that.

 

“Well, let’s get go-”

 

“Hey! No, stop that!” The group fell deathly silent, they all recognized that voice. Out of the brush came a tall brunette. He turned, the earring swinging before settling after a moment, his verdant eyes glinting with mirth. “I said stop it! Right-...now…”

 

No one said a word, even as the other male broke through the brush, head bowed and violet gaze watching the human beside him carefully. Lailah swallowed, her grip on the vial in her hands tightening as fear rolled over her. Her eyes were flitting between Sorey and the male beside him. She went to speak, however Sorey growled. “What are you doing here?”

 

That hurt, but she put on her brave face and stood tall, “I came t-to give a gift…”

 

“Forget it.” Sorey snapped, but before he could say anymore Mikleo set his hand against his chest, holding him back from saying something he’d just regret. When Sorey looked at him the seraph shook his head. The human looked back to Lailah, straightening and taking Mikleo’s hand in his own, “Leave, before I change my mind.”

 

“M-my gift is meant for Mikleo… as an apology for what I did…” Lailah tried, looking at the seraph who turned away at his name.

 

“What reasons do I have to trust you? For all I know you could just end up stabbing- oh sorry, burning- me in the back.” Mikleo turned to look at her, betrayal clear in his amethyst gaze.

 

“Mikleo, I’m sorry! Please just take this!” Lailah held out the vial, the clear liquid dancing in its confinement. “Take it as a token of my apology!”

 

Mikleo winced when she moved and Sorey shifted, pulling the seraph against him protectively. “I’m sorry Lailah, but you hurt me in the worst way possible. I can’t accept that.”

 

“M-Mikle-”

 

“Don’t say his name or I’ll rip out your tongue!” Sorey growled, earning a swat from the seraph in his arms.

 

“Quit it, you aren’t ripping out any tongues, and you are most definitely heading back to the ruins. Now.” Mikleo leveled a vicious stare and the lord’s face twisted before he grumbled and turned.

 

“Fine! But you have five minutes before I turn around and come find you, clear?”

 

“Crystal.” Mikleo gave Sorey’s hand a quick squeeze before the human pressed a gentle kiss to Mikleo’s forehead and left without an argument. The seraph looked at the group, his face deathly blank. Lailah shivered under the cold stare that was leveled towards her. “Why are you really here.”

 

It wasn’t a question. No, that was most certainly a command and she feared that if she gave him the answer, he’d kill her. Truthfully, she really did want to give the vial to him as an apology, however there was an alternative motive behind it as well.

 

“I wanted to apologize…” She murmured, shaking under his intense gaze.

 

“ _Don’t_ lie to me, Lailah.” Mikleo spat, his lip twitching as he spoke.

 

“I’m not Mikleo… I just wanted to apologize for what I did…” Lailah shivered again.

 

Zaveid stepped forward, drawing Mikleo’s blank stare. “Hey, Meebo, she was really worried about you. How’s your back?”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Can you show us so we can sleep easy?”

 

Mikleo’s gaze narrowed before he sighed and turned away, pulling his silver locks over his shoulder, revealing his bare back to them. Pale skin met their eyes and Lailah gasped. There wasn’t even a scar. She knew that water seraphs had exceptional healing abilities, but this was insane. She had seen the best of the best heal someone and leave a scar, no matter how faint. Always. After another moment Mikleo pushed his hair back and faced them, his arms crossed and glare leveled at them again. “Have I satisfied your _need_? May I leave now?”

 

“Almost. You don’t have to drink it or anything, just carry it with you.”

 

“Why should I even consider it?”

 

“It’s water, something she’s weak to and you excel at using. She thought it was appropriate.”

 

Mikleo eyed the vial before sighing, outstretching his hand, “Fine, but please refrain from coming back unless absolutely necessary. You have no idea how difficult it can be to get him to _not_ kill you on sight.”

 

“Wait! He wanted to kill us?” Lailah set the vial in Mikleo’s palm and shivered at the thought of Sorey drawing a weapon against her.

 

“Yes, however he has some self-restraint. Be glad.” Mikleo brought the vial to his chest, eyeing the liquid within. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

 

As the water dragon turned away to leave, Lailah saw him tuck the vial in his sleeve to hide it from the Lord of Calamity. She smiled, glad he had taken the vial. The water was, in fact, just water. It was the vial itself that was special. It slowly consumes malevolence at a rate unnoticeable. Lailah deemed it safe to use. It doesn’t drain the darkness from what it was touching like a vacuum, it drains it slowly and carefully as to not send the subject in contact with it into shock. The water within will slowly change color with the malevolence that was being pulled in. It was safe.

 

Lailah turned, smiling gently at her friends, “I’m sorry you all had to come with me…”

 

Edna huffed, “It’s fine, Meebo seemed tame for the most part and if it had gone awry we would have to beat him up and run before Sorey came, better to have back-up then nothing.”

 

Alisha shifted, “I don’t understand… When I first met Sorey he always talked about this boy named Mikleo and would have conversations with a white and blue dragon but I never caught their name… Is that him?”

 

“Yeah, that’s Mikleo. He’s being a real ass right now though.” Rose hummed.

 

“Oh…” Alisha’s face was drawn, a frown tugging at her features. She looked troubled. “... I see…”

 

 

When they returned to the ruins, Sorey pinned Mikleo to the wall and tucked his hand into the seraph’s sleeve. The dragon grunted, not liking the force at which he was thrust against the wall and glared at Sorey. “What?”

 

Sorey hummed and pulled his hand out of Mikleo’s sleeve and pecked Mikleo’s cheek. “Nothing, I thought you had something caught on your sleeve. You fiddled with it on our way home so much I grew concerned.”

 

“I’m okay, Sorey…” Mikleo murmured, smiling gently. The vial was in his hand at the moment, he thought of a few places he could hide it from Sorey. “And I won’t leave you, if that’s why you really pinned me.”

 

“Good, I don’t want to be alone.” Sorey picked Mikleo up, making the seraph instinctively wrap his legs around Sorey’s waist to keep himself safe despite the strong arms that held him against the human. “I’d rather spend eternity at your side…”

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way..” Mikleo murmured, leaning down and kissing Sorey’s face repetitively. The brunette hummed, beginning to walk to the bedroom. Sorey plopped the dragon on the bed unceremoniously and loomed over him. Mikleo carefully removed his gift from Sorey’s ear as the human left butterfly kisses along his jaw, “Careful Sorey… I might just tackle you if you aren’t careful…”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind…” Sorey retorted, his breath dancing across Mikleo’s skin, making him shiver.

 

The following morning Mikleo woke to find Sorey nuzzled against his chest, sleeping soundly and silently. Mikleo smiled, stroking the brunette’s head gently. Sorey hummed, shifting closer to the seraph in his arms. “Mmhn…”

 

The seraph chuckled, trying not to disturb the human in his arms. Sorey’s sleeping face was rather innocent, despite the fact he was quite the opposite. His lips were curled softly into a small smile, his eyes were closed and his brows relaxed. Mikleo carefully leaned down and placed a gentle, light kiss on Sorey’s lips. A kiss in which he wasn’t expecting to be returned. “Mmhph!”

 

Sorey grinned against Mikleo’s lips, his eyes fluttering open and his hold on Mikleo tightening so the dragon couldn’t leave. He was clearly enjoying this. Mikleo squirmed at first, however he quickly melted into the kiss, his eyes closing as he leaned towards the human affectionately. Sorey pulled away after a moment, earning a whine from the dragon, “You liked that, huh?”

 

“Shut up.” Mikleo barked, pulling the human down to kiss him again. “You talk too much.”

 

Sorey hummed, a small chuckle escaping his lips in amusement. Mikleo pulled away and began to leave kisses down Sorey’s neck and collar. The human smirked, enjoying the attention. The dragon paused after a moment and settled again. Sorey grunted, however Mikleo didn’t give quite the reaction he was expecting.

 

“A pact.”

 

“What?” Sorey’s brows furrowed in confusion.”

 

“I want to make a pact with you.”

 

“Mikleo, that’s a dangerous thing to be thinking about…”

 

“What’s dangerous about it? Even without being your Prime Lord—yes I know you broke a pact with Lailah—I’d still be affected by the malevolence. Besides, it makes us even closer, does it not?” Mikleo looked up at him, hopeful.

 

Sorey contemplated the repercussions before sighing in defeat, “Do you have a divine artifact in order for you to even attempt to?”

 

Mikleo’s face twisted.

 

“I’ll take that as a no, then.”

 

“We could go and find one....”

 

“Later.” Sorey hummed, burying his face in the seraph’s hair. He didn’t see the dragon smile, but he felt him shuffle closer and nuzzle against his chest. “We can talk about where to start looking later…”

 

“Okay…”

 

 

The room was barely illuminated from the early morning light filtering through the window and curtains. The room was small and damp. In the corner across from the window was a door, locked and very much metal. Following the wall to the left of the door there was a small dresser and bed. The room appeared barren, but if you really paid attention you would hear the quiet panting. It was an illusion that a small female seraph had created in order to protect herself. Her black hair fell in waves on her shoulders.

 

“He’s dead… My master is dead… But what of that shepherd? He’s alive, right?” She murmured to herself. Her head snapped up when the door opened to reveal a tall burly male. He glanced about the room, not seeing do to the illusion. She stayed quiet, he had resonance and she knew it. If she spoke, he’d hear it. He was exposed to the shepherd enough times before the fall of Heldalf that it was clear he’d be able to sense seraphim.

 

“Symonne.”

 

She gave no answer.

 

“Please release your illusion, I’m here to alert you of a visitor.”

 

“Who.”

 

The man stepped aside and in walked a beautiful woman. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and her dark gaze sent shivers down Symonne’s spine. She was dressed in tattered black pants and a loose red shirt, her grieves were iron. She had no visible weapons except for the baton in her hand. “My name is Freya.”

 

“What do you want.”

 

“I came to free you so long as you make a pact with me.”

 

“And why should I.”

 

“Freedom and purpose.”

 

Symonne fell quiet at this, her gaze flitting over the woman who stared at her like she could see through the illusion. As though to test her resonance, the petite seraph outstretched her hand. Freya smiled and tossed the baton to the small girl. “You can see through the illusion…”

 

“It’s not that hard.”

 

“...I’ll work for you, but I want my revenge.”

 

“We’ll talk later. Come now, we have to get you some new clothes.” Freya outstretched her hand as an offer for the seraph to come closer. Symonne stood, her ripped shorts and vest barely covering her, and walked up to the woman. She took her hand and bowed her head, dropping the illusion.

 

“Of course, master.”

 

 

Sorey bolted upright, his eyes wide. Mikleo rolled over, looking at the brunette in confusion. The human stood and grabbed his cloak, storming out of the room. Mikleo sat up and grabbed the human’s earring and followed after him. What had gotten into him? As he drew close to the entrance, he heard Sorey snarl.

 

“What are you doing here, Symonne?”

 

“I came to warn you, oh fallen shepherd, that my new master can’t wait to meet you and your rumored pet.”

 

Mikleo stilled, confusion and anger boiling up in him. Sorey glared, “And who the hell is your master, Symonne?”

 

“The Lady Freya… of the seas.”

 

Sorey shifted, “Tell her she’s unwelcome in my domain, and if I find out she’s been skulking about it, her head is as good as mine.”

 

Symonne smiled, “I’ll be sure to pass the message, Lord of Calamity.”

 

When the girl disappeared, Sorey let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Turning, the brunette saw Mikleo step out from around the corner, his head bowed. Sorey blinked, realization striking him. He moved towards the dragon, “Mikleo… let’s go and find that divine artifact you’ll need in order to be my Prime Lord… okay?”

 

The seraph nodded numbly, his mind elsewhere. His thoughts, in fact, lied with Lailah, and hoped that she’d do as he thinks she will.

 

 

Lailah was seated by the altar stone in the sanctuary. While it was dangerous for a seraph to leave the domain in which their vessel resides, Lailah had taken the risk knowing the consequences. She certainly didn’t regret her choice.

 

Her vessel, the blue sword in which Sorey had pulled out of the stone quite some time ago, had returned to the very place it had been removed from. She reached out and touched the blue blade, reminiscing the day Sorey had drawn the sword without hesitation. He had such a brave look in his eyes, ready to face the end of the world for his dream. What had changed?

 

The sanctuary doors were blown open, drawing Lailah’s attention. She gasped upon seeing Zaveid look so disheveled. Edna was with him, her gaze murky in thought. The wind dragon walked up to Lailah, pulling out a slip of paper that was vaguely familiar to her. She remembered giving it to one person, and one person alone.

 

“M-Mikleo’s-!”

 

She covered her mouth, shock rippling through her. Scrawled out on the sheet was Mikleo’s rushed handwriting. It took the fire dragon a moment to understand what the seraph had written.

 

_**Lailah, Zaveid, Edna** _

__

_**I need your help, I’m afraid something is going on that’s going to be catastrophic for Glenwood. A little while ago, about an hour before this presumably gets to you, a strange girl arrived and gave Sorey an interesting message before he sent her away. I don’t think I can handle this on my own…** _

__

_**I know I’ve said and done some cruel things, but I’m calling for your help. I understand if you don’t want to assist me, but it would be greatly appreciated if you do.** _

__

_**I felt it necessary to tell you that Sorey doesn’t know that I’ve written this, and I’m going to keep this away from him as best I can.** _

__

_**Please, help me, I beg of you.** _

__

_**Mikleo** _

 

“I can’t believe he had the gall to say that!” Zaveid roared, his hands shooting up into the air in exaggeration.

 

“Zaveid, he seems really concerned…” Lailah murmured, fingering the paper in worry.

 

“I’m talking about him saying he ‘understands if’ we ‘don’t want to assist’!” Zaveid pointed to the part in question, his green eyes dark with anger, “He thinks we won’t help him!”

 

“I’m not particularly for it, but I’m not against helping Meebo.”

 

“Then we should accept.” Lailah hummed, a small smile gracing her features.

 

“Lailah, are you sure about this?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“For all we know, he could have been forced to write that.”

 

“Highly unlikely, Zaveid.” Lailah smiled, slipping another piece of paper out from her sleeve.

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“The quality of his handwriting. It’s poorly written--I feel so bad saying that with him not here to defend himself--that it’s obvious he was in a rush and didn’t have the time to stop and write neatly. Which means that Sorey was on his way to check on him, and this wouldn’t have even been a twinkle in our eyes if Sorey had caught him.”

 

The wind seraph went to argue, but fell short of anything that could even resemble an argument. “Ugh! Fine!”

 

Lailah chuckled and began to write on the new slip of paper. She knew where he was, so maybe she could send a return letter. She saw Edna pick up the note that Mikleo had sent and looked it over. “Huh, he’s clever for once.”

 

“Woah, I didn’t think he could do that.”

 

Lailah looked up in confusion and saw what had the two perplexed. The slip of paper peeled off in the back to reveal a separate note. Edna read it in silence before showing the fire seraph.

 

_**We are leaving soon to locate an artifact for me to use as a vessel. I know what you will be thinking when you read this, but I promise you I’m being careful with my choices. I’ve thought long and hard about this decision and Sorey even tried to sway me. We’ll be in the Galahad Ruins by the time you receive this note. Please come if you can.** _

__

_**I hope we can talk soon.** _

 

Lailah stood abruptly, crumpling the paper she had been writing on and stormed out of the sanctuary, Edna and Zaveid tailing behind her in a hurry. When they reached the gate, Lailah shifted into her dragon form, leaping into the air as to avoid hurting the humans who watched her leap. The two seraphim following her followed suit, refusing to be left behind. The flight was short, for sure, however she wasn’t wasting any time. Upon landing, she returned to her human form and entered the ruins, her hair fluttering behind her.

 

It was damp, the air vibrating around them as they walked through the hall. Once they reached the large room that divided, Lailah swerved left and marched straight down the connecting hallways until she stood just before the small hall leading to the room in which a strong amount of malevolence dwelled. Zaveid and Edna rested their hands on her shoulders in support.

 

“So, Mikleo, this should be what you’re looking for.”

 

“It’s... so clean…”

 

“Pfft! That’s your reaction?” Sorey laughed, a real, genuine laugh. Lailah didn’t want to interrupt.

 

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me!” Lailah took a deep breath, building her courage, and stepped out and rounded the corner.

 

Mikleo had his arms crossed, a frown on his face as he glared at Sorey. The human was grinning, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Mikleo glanced down the hall and saw Lailah, straightening in surprise. He really didn’t believe she’d come. Sorey noticed his sudden change of mood and looked down the hall, his smile fading and anger forming. Mikleo looked back at him and tensed.

 

“We have company. Grab your bow, we’ll be taking our leave shortly.” Sorey ordered, looking at Mikleo for a moment.

 

The water seraph stood tall, rather rebelliously, and held Sorey’s stare, “No.”

 

“What?” Sorey snapped, his brows furrowing.

 

“We aren’t leaving.” Mikleo deadpanned before turning to Lailah and smiling sheepishly, “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

 

Lailah smiled, “Yes… We got the message and hurried over.”

 

“We? Are Zaveid and Edna with you...?”

 

“Of course we are, Meebo.” Edna stepped out and joined Lailah, Zaveid gave a heavy sigh and joined the girls.

 

Mikleo cringed before shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts. “Thank you.”

 

“What’s going on here Mikleo.” Sorey growled, displeased with being left in the dark.

 

The water seraph looked at him, “You are going to get into something way over your head, so I asked them to come see us.”

 

“Let me guess, you also told them about our whereabouts.”

 

“I did…” Mikleo eyed him warily, fear blooming in his gaze. Sorey was beyond furious.

 

The brunette grabbed him by the arm, his nails digging into his skin, verdant eyes practically glowing with rage. “We’re leaving, now.”

 

Mikleo couldn’t fight out of Sorey’s grip, not that it stopped him from trying. Even with the strength he possessed, he couldn’t break free. Mikleo resorted to his last resort, as much as he didn’t want to hurt the human, and turned into a dragon. Sorey’s grip slipped on the white and aquamarine scales that began forming. Mikleo backed up, careful of the bow that still sat on its pedestal.

 

“Mikleo, you will come here right now and shift before you make me any angrier than I already am.” Sorey growled, glaring up at the dragon who flinched.

 

Lailah shifted as well, praying that Sorey didn’t have some trick up his sleeve. It seemed the Lord of Calamity was focused on Mikleo, however, and he hadn’t even noticed Lailah’s transformation. She looked at Mikleo. The water dragon looked at her and nodded slightly, carefully swiping for the bow and holding it to his chest. “Lailah, please grab him!”

 

She did as was asked of her, calling for Edna and Zaveid to assist. Edna huffed before preparing a stone cage to hold Sorey in. It wouldn’t be extremely reliable, but it would hold until better confinement arrived. Zaveid stole enough air from Sorey’s system to knock the male out. With the human asleep in Lailah’s claws, Mikleo relaxed. He looked down at the bow in his hands before shifting back. “Put me in the cage with him.”

 

“Wait, what?” Lailah looked down at Mikleo, astonished.

 

“It’s the only way to keep him from hurting you, granted he’ll wake up angry with me, but he won’t hurt me… much…?”

 

“You sound uncertain, now I’m uncomfortable with the idea of putting you in the cage with Sorey.”

 

“Look, it’s our only option, so I’m afraid you’re just going to have to deal with it until we can purify him and address the problem I’m extremely worried about.” Without anymore arguments, Mikleo climbed into the cage as Lailah carefully lowered Sorey into Mikleo’s arms. The fire seraph chose to carry them.

 

When they reached the capital, Rose stood at the gates, shooting Lailah a deadly glare, “And where the hell do you think you’ve been?”

 

Lailah flinched and lowered her gaze

 

She sighed, “Okay fine, I get it. Something important came up and if I had to take a lucky guess, it would have to do with that rock box you’re carrying. Well, c’mon then.” Rose disappeared from view and the three dragons entered the town, the people moving out of the way for them. They reached the sanctuary without any casualties, luckily, and Lailah set the box holding Mikleo and Sorey down carefully. A loud groan was heard and Mikleo’s yelp of pain. It wasn’t a clean landing.

 

The box was quickly broken, revealing an extremely angry Lord of Calamity and an agitated dragon. Mikleo stood first, grabbing the bow and taking several steps away in caution. Sorey got to his feet slowly, his gaze on Mikleo. He looked hurt that the dragon was keeping a distance, but he clearly understood why. Sorey sighed, taking in his surroundings. “Ya know… I never thought I’d get to see the inside of this place again…”

 

“Sorey… are you alright…?”

 

“I’d be alright if you’d stop calling me by my name and if I hadn’t been winded by Zaveid, no pun intended.”

 

Lailah refrained from chuckling at the joke and instead shifted back to her human state. She walked to the altar and sat down, emotionally drained. “M-Mikleo… you talked about purifying him earlier, how do you think it’s possible?”

 

Sorey’s head shot straight up, his eyes wide as he turned to look at Lailah, fear in his eyes. The human looked at Mikleo, and his fear sky-rocketted. He was terrified. The water seraph could see the Lord of Calamity’s hand tremble. Sorey swallowed, refraining from bolting out the doors.

 

“That I’ll have to talk to you about… I have a few ideas, but I’m uncertain of them.”

 

“I see… well, you and Sorey go find a place secure to sleep. Surely you two need to discuss a lot now that everything is out in the open between you two.” Rose clapped her hands together, as though to break the tension that was most definitely filling the grand room. However the tension was still building between the dragon and Sorey, and it didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

 

Mikleo nodded, tearing his gaze from Sorey with guilt. The human still looked terrified and it pained him deeply. The dragon moved towards the door , however Sorey caught his arm. Mikleo flinched when he moved, but he relaxed when he noticed the Lord of Calamity’s grip was gentle. “Through the back…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Let’s go through the back.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I haven’t been here for eight years, if someone sees my face they’ll blame me for the Lord of Calamity’s rule, or more precisely, why they’re still living poorly.” Sorey ground his teeth together, holding a cold resolve, “So, we’ll go through the back. No one has to see me and we can get out of he-”

 

“Move!” Sorey looked up and past Mikleo before he released the dragon and started taking several steps back. He knew that presence well. The sanctuary doors were pushed open and in stomped a short blonde. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a flower decorating it. Her green eyes burned with fury as she marched forward. Her lavender corset and orchid tail skirt clung to her and danced as she made her way towards the brunette. Sorey kept moving back. He eventually turned his back, moving his gaze across the room to look at everyone present before landing back on the blonde who stood in front of him, fuming. “Sorey…”

 

Her tone was deadly and her stance poised. Mikleo was terrified of what she was going to do. Instinctively, the dragon moved closer, drawing Sorey’s attention for a moment. The human returned his attention to the female before him, who was fuming. “Your Majesty.”

 

The loud smack of hand colliding with face was deafening in the silent hall. Sorey stood still, his head now facing Mikleo, however his verdant gaze had already began turning back to Alisha. Mikleo knew that look, that was the look of malevolence consuming Sorey. Yes, he was always consumed by the darkness, but this was different. The dragon, without hesitation or thinking of the consequences, stood in front to the Lord of Calamity in order to protect the blonde woman.

 

“Move.” Mikleo stood deathly still, his violet gaze locked onto angry emerald.

 

“No.”

 

“ _Do not_ test me, Mikleo, move or I _will_ hurt you when I make you move.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to see how well you hold up to that, then.” The dragon snapped.

 

Sorey growled, grabbing him by his vest’s collar, “You and I will be having a long talk later.”

 

Without warning, Sorey went to throw the dragon, who braced for impact, but stopped. His hand was shaking, his grip off the seraph as he took several steps back. Mikleo released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The terror and self-loathing was enveloping Sorey’s gaze. The dragon began to move toward him, however Sorey raised his hand, “Don’t, Mikleo.”

 

“He never did like taking orders.” Lailah and Edna deadpanned, the former with a smile on her tired features.

 

“You can say that again.” Zaveid sighed.

 

Mikleo shot them light glares before turning his attention back to Sorey, who was shaking visibly and moving away from the dragon. Mikleo sighed and summoned ice, trapping the human. Sorey stopped and looked at the seraph, “I’m serious Mikleo… Don’t. I could have killed you a moment ago.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“But I could have, I almost did!” Sorey’s fists were balled and his shaking hadn’t started to fade, it was doing the opposite, actually. He was shaking so much that it looked like he was going to fall over. “I’m telling you to stay with them and let me leave. If you do that… If you do that, you can be _happy_ and _free_ of the taint.”

 

Mikleo huffed, crossing his arms, and glared at Sorey. Lailah giggled quietly, knowing why the water seraph looked so agitated. “And what if I don’t want to?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.” Mikleo snapped.

 

Sorey eyed him, confusion flooding his system. He was too lost in thought to notice the water seraph approach and destroy the ice with a wave of his hand. The brunette refocused on reality and Mikleo was in front of him, still angry but he hadn’t done anything. “Do you remember what I told you about a year ago, about your ‘sins’?”

 

“Vaguely…” the words flooded Sorey’s mind.

 

_I’ve already forgiven you, now it’s time you forgive yourself._

 

“Try to, for me, please?”

 

Sorey’s face twisted, he wanted to make the dragon happy, but forgiving his sins? Did he even have the ability to forgive himself in him? “I-I…”

 

Mikleo quirked a brow, waiting patiently for Sorey’s response. The brunette hesitated again, his gaze everywhere but the seraph before him. Mikleo shifted, glancing to Lailah. The two knew that he would win this battle, the human seemed so uncertain of everything he was capable of. Sorey sighed in defeat, looking down, “I make no promises…”

 

Mikleo returned his gaze to the Lord of Calamity, a smile tugging at his features. Him trying would have to do, at least he was willing to try to accept his faults and mistakes. There are some who wouldn't dream of accepting the fact they made a mistake. "Thank you, Sorey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment or message me and I will gladly respond! I'm really shaky with this chapter so please tell me what you all think!


	7. One Sin Forgiven, All the Others to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sorey forgives himself of a sin with the help of a particular dragon.
> 
> And Mikleo is left to ponder.

"I don't get it."

"It's okay, we'll go over it again."

"Ugh! This is so confusing!"

"It's okay, Rose, just take a moment to breathe. It's gibberish at first, but I'll explain it to you so it's understandable, okay?"

Rose sighed, leaning back and looking at Alisha, who was turning back to the beginning of their lesson on castle affairs and foreign policies. Rose had to admit, Alisha was the finest queen, with or without her biased opinion. The assassin had heard people on the streets admiring the woman. It made her proud of the good-hearted woman, it really did. She did so much for her country and them just now appreciating her was enough to settle some of Rose's anger to the people, but not all. She was still furious that a particular brunette hadn't made progress.

Yes, she was angry with Sorey, who hasn't taken any steps to forgiving himself. The water dragon was struggling with keeping his cool with the human and it seemed that he was slowly losing it. It made sense to Rose, truly. She thought the human was crazy when she first joined his team, too.

 

 

Sorey sat still in the emptiness of the room. He sat on the only chair in the room. It was small, unlike the stone throne back in the ruins that he would rape himself over, but it was far more comfortable. The room was round, the door behind him the only wall that was flat. His eyes were closed and the light from the scented candles that burned flickered across his closed eyelids. Another scent filled his senses and he leaned back, the smell of vanilla and lake water washing over him.

"Mikleo..." Sorey murmured, the name leaving his lips without warning.

"I'm here." The dragon answered, standing behind him and running his hand through brunette tresses. "I'll stay right here, with you."

Sorey opened his eyes and watched the seraph smile, stroking his chocolate brown locks. "I haven't done it yet..."

"Because you don't _want_ to."

"But I want to make you happy..." Sorey closed his eyes again, bowing his head in anguish, "And you want me to accept what I've done..."

"I never said you had to accept them. What I want is for you to accept the _fact_ that you've done them. You can feel ashamed of the sin, but it is bad if you cannot accept _doing_ the sin. If you forgive yourself for doing the sin, then we can lead ourselves to a better path..."

"Can my path have you on it...?" Sorey turned his head, opening his eyes to look at the dragon. Mikleo was surprised, but he smiled nonetheless and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on the human's temple.

"It does already..." Mikleo murmured, his smile gentle.

Sorey smiled, glad that he would at least have the seraph in his possible future. He wanted the male so much it was hard to picture himself without the dragon guiding him. "I'm glad..."

Mikleo hummed, "Sorey, remember why you are here. If you can forgive yourself for committing the crimes, then we can start on the path you want to take."

Sorey nodded and returned to the task at hand: forgiving himself. Even though the room was now filled with Mikleo's distracting scent, Sorey managed to refocus and think of all his crimes. Memories of women crying out in terror and the sound of cracking bones filled his ears and the feeling of crushing joins in his hand returned to his empty palms. The taste of flesh on his tongue filled his mouth. He could see the man he was devouring in his mind's eye. When he tore the skin away from the figure's neck, the Lord of Calamity opened his eyes, bolting out of the chair and paced, his hands in his hair. "No... I can't..."

Mikleo frowned slightly, pained at seeing the human so troubled. He moved toward him, gently resting his hand on his shoulder. "Sorey."

"Mikleo... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... Just try again, please." The dragon guided the human back to the chair and sat him down. He raised his hand, something was clipped to his, Sorey's, ear. It was heavy, but comforting. The human raised his hand, feeling the string, feather, and cool stone against his fingers. He smiled.

"Your gift..."

"To remind you there is _always_ another path. It can also be an anchor to reality so you don't loose yourself in the memories..." Mikleo hummed.

"I can't thank you enough..."

"There is no need."

Sorey smiled again before returning to his task. The memories returned and enveloped him again. He twitched, something felt different this time. He didn't feel like he was committing them again, he felt like he was watching. His head felt heavy on one side and he remembered the reason. The earring was truly anchoring him. When the memory passed him, he felt something like a rock leave his chest and he breathed easier. Opening his eyes he saw Mikleo watching him curiously. The dragon reached out and ran his thumb across the brunette's cheek, "Sorey? Are you alright? You're breathing really quickly..."

"I haven't felt this light in quite some time Mikleo. I feel like I can breathe."

"I don't think I follow..." Mikleo murmured, his brows furrowed.

"One sin forgiven, all the others left to go..."

Mikleo beamed, his lavender gaze glittering in the candlelight, "One sin forgiven?"

"All the others left to go, my dragon..." Sorey murmured, pulling the seraph close and burying his face into his collar. Mikleo was ecstatic and held the human just as much as the human held him. His joy radiated from him in waves and Sorey could feel it. If forgiving himself his sins made the dragon this happy, then he'd sit through each and every one to make the dragon the happiest person alive.

 

 

Rose walked up the steps, her feet carrying her to the room Sorey was using in order to come to terms with his crimes. As she reached the door, she heard muffled voices and stopped, listening to the conversation.

"I haven't felt this light in quite some time Mikleo. I feel like I can breathe."

"I don't think I follow..."

"One sin forgiven, all the others to go..."

"One sin forgiven?"

"All the others to go, my dragon..."

Rose smiled, so Sorey had made some progress finally. Good. She knocked, adjusting the plates she carried, and glanced back at the servant that had finally caught up to her. "S-Lord of Cal-"

" _By the five lords_ , Rose, don't call me that!"

"I bring food for you and _your_ dragon."

Sputtering and laughter ensued, the former from the human inside the room. The door was opened by the human who shot her a light glare, "Do you really have to listen into conversations?"

"Always, being the _Queen's consort_ and all..."

"Wait! When did _that_ happen?" The male looked at her in surprise, his eyes wide in shock.

Rose gave a triumphant grin, "Not forever ago- would you like some dinner?" She brought the plate around in front of him and his eyes went wide like saucers at the sight of something to eat.

Mikleo stepped up, taking the plate outstretched to Sorey, "Of course we would, thank you." The human nodded after a moment, eyeing the food hungrily. "Go sit down and we can eat, geez!"

Sorey obeyed, happily taking the food and waiting for Mikleo to settle down before beginning to eat. Rose joined them, smiling warmly. “So, making progress?” She asked, motioning to the servant for extra chairs to be brought for Mikleo and herself.

 

“Now.” Mikleo smiled, which earned a huff from Sorey.

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m terrible at forgiving myself, no need to rub it in, Mikleo.”

 

“I’m not rubbing it in!”

 

“Uh huh, _sure_.”

 

“You two argue like an old married couple.” Rose hummed, her thoughts leaving her lips before she could stop them. She was rewarded graciously for not stopping them, however. The human male nearly choked, his face beet red. He keeled over in order to grasp his emotions. The dragon was no better. He turned, a hand covering the lower half of his face, however the blush had crept up to his ears. His violet gaze was looking at the very uninteresting wall leading the redhead to believe the reason he was blushing was because he was ima- she stopped herself there.

 

“W-what?” Sorey finally managed, looking back at her, his verdant eyes wide.

 

“You guys are like an old married couple with the way you guys argue. Is that a bad thing?” Rose looked between them, confused. Were they oblivious to their obvious attraction to the other? Are they this dense?

 

“Depends…” Mikleo commented, biting his lip even though the other two couldn’t see him perform said action.

 

“What d’ya mean it ‘depends’? Oh no you don’t! You’re gonna answer me!” Sorey looked at Mikleo, his face still bright red, however he was beyond confused as to what the dragon had meant and when Mikleo turned away Sorey was not having it.

 

“S-Sorey, just eat, please!” The dragon turned his back, avoiding eye-contact with both humans. By god this was so embarrassing. Did he really just say that aloud? By the five lords.

 

“Hey, Mikleo, right? Can I talk to ya for a secon’ outside?” Rose asked, smiling mischievously, however Sorey didn’t notice. The seraph eyed her warily before nodding and stepping outside with her. She cornered him instantly, “So, you got a thing for ‘im, right?”

 

The dragon didn’t need to say a word, his face burned crimson and he looked away, “And if I do…?”

 

“Tell him, who knows he might pin you to the wall and kiss the shit outta ya.”

 

The dragon shifted, clearly picturing it in his mind before he shook his head, ‘W-why did you ask me this?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell So-...”

 

“Sorey.” Mikleo supplied, seeing the redhead hesitate for a moment to say his name.

 

“Why didn’t you tell _Sorey_ that you love him?”

 

“Ah- I-!” The dragon fell short of words, just when he thought he had something intelligible to say, he’d only get out a strangled noise. Curse him and his easily flustered-ness.

"Nothing to defend yourself with? Interesting..."

"Rose. Why do you have him cornered."

The dragon peered over the female, seeing the brunette human male looking at the scene with a very blank expression. _Bad! Mayday, mayday!_ His mind screamed. Mikleo gently pushed through Rose and set a gentle hand on Sorey's chest to stop him from doing something he'd regret. Sorey brought a hand up to Mikleo's, holding it firmly in his grip. It didn't hurt, but the seraph wouldn't be able to pull his hand free.

"Sorey, calm down..." Mikleo murmured, looking at him in worry.

"I meant no harm."

"Did you now?" Sorey spat, his displeasure clear as day.

"Sorey please, I'm fine. Let's go and eat-"

"Don't Mikleo. He's too far gone to be saved now..."

"And what the hell do you know, Rose!? I'll have you know that this stubborn seraph refused to leave me behind in some ruins to be free or go with you and Lailah! No matter what I said back in those ruins, he stayed by my side! If anything, I'm his!"

Mikleo froze, his eyes wide as Sorey snapped. The human yelled at Rose, his green gaze locked in a death glare with the former assassin. The redhead was silent, her lips parted at Sorey’s declaration. The world suddenly jumped back to life, and Mikleo's face burned a dark crimson. Sorey held firm, having not registered what he had said aloud. Rose blinked at the two males, confused but pleased, oddly enough.

The dragon turned his head, bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth. Did Sorey really just say that? By the five lords, he hasn't realized it yet. Oh dear god, why? The seraph glanced back at Sorey, who was still calm as a lake. Mikleo bit his lip, knowing full well that the other two couldn't see him do so. Truth be told, he liked the sound of Sorey being his, and vice versa.

"I'll leave you two be. It seems that tension is forming with me around." Rose hummed, breaking the silence and walking down the hall. Sorey watched her leave, before turning back to Mikleo.

"What the hell did she want?"

"Sorey, let's go finish eating and I'll-"

"What did she want, Mikleo.” There was no room for arguing with him.

 

“She wanted to ask me some questions…” The seraph supplied nervously.

 

“What kind of ‘questions’.”

 

“Does it really matter?” Mikleo tried to whine, however it failed and sounded like he was covering his tracks—which he was.

 

“What kind of questions did she ask.”

 

“She… She asked me about who I l-like...”

 

Sorey immediately softened, letting go of the dragon, “May I know?”

 

Mikleo’s blush grew tenfold as he stuttered, trying to reign himself in. Oh god he could kiss the living daylights out of the human. “You already do!” Mikleo managed to say, looking up at Sorey.

 

The human hummed, as though thinking over who it could possibly be. When the brunette’s face darkened, the dragon feared the worse. So immediately he supplied an actual answer. He cupped Sorey’s cheeks in his hands gently for a moment and smiled gently, “You...”

 

The human’s eyes widened, green eyes looking at violet in shock. His eyes fluttered closed and he recoiled, as though he didn’t believe a word the dragon had said. “You don’t like me.”

 

“You’re right.” Sorey whipped his head towards Mikleo in distraught, “I love you.”

 

Sorey stood deathly still watching the seraph look at his hands, twiddling his thumbs as he waited patiently for the human’s response. It didn’t come in words, however. The moment Sorey found his ability to move again he had the dragon in the virtually empty room, the door closed, and up against the wall. He nuzzled into the seraph’s neck, breathing in his scent for the thousandth time. He could never get enough of him, of Mikleo. He opened his eyes, and trailed his gaze down Mikleo’s jaw, neck, collar and shoulder until he reached the crescent that was on the base of the dragon’s neck. It danced in the light and he could see the tiniest of shadows flicker. He pulled back for a moment, reaching up and carefully running his feather light touch along the mark. “I did this…”

 

Mikleo reached up, taking Sorey’s hand in his own, “And I like it. I always think of it as your mark of claim on me…”

 

“You aren’t something to be owned, Mikleo. You are a living, breathing person. You have thoughts and a will of your own.”

 

“And so do you, yet you said that you are mine.”

 

“I did, because I can’t _not_ give you everything I have, including me as a person.”

 

“And I want nothing more than to be at your side, forever and always.” The dragon murmured, watching the human’s face twist in dismay.

 

“Would that make you happy...?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“You, my dear dragon, are a weird one.”

 

“Before you continue, I want to know, who do you like?”

 

“I don’t _like_ anyone at the moment. Everyone I once trusted has betrayed that very trust. However, I do _love_ someone.” Sorey moved his and Mikleo’s hand away, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the pearly white skin. He felt the dragon shiver and reach up to his neck, clearly wanting his attention back to his face and words.

 

“And w-who is that...?”

 

Sorey smirked, lifting his head to look at the dragon. He was blushing furiously, his face a light crimson color and his violet gaze dark and murky. He looked bothered, and by the five lords it was a good look on the seraph. Sorey leaned towards the dragon, his lips brushing against Mikleo’s cheek.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what's up with the quick updates..... O-O
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment or message me! I love hearing(reading) your questions and giving a response!


	8. I Want to be Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had those moments where you know you aren't yourself? Have you ever tried to go back to who you really are?
> 
> It's a difficult path, some more than others...

After Sorey had placed the faintest of kisses on Mikleo’s cheek, he had pulled away completely and settled down into his chair to deal with his sins. The dragon was bothered by that the most. Not only did Sorey avoid giving him a definite answer, but he left the seraph completely unraveled. Mikleo was displeased, but he remained in the room. He always found himself waiting for him, but he didn’t care because Sorey meant the world to him.

 

Sorey would twitch during his time sitting through each sin and coming to terms with it. It was worrying, but every time Sorey would recover and smile, informing Mikleo that he had come to terms with another sin. This process continued for a week. Sorey would sit completely still, twitching occasionally, before returning to reality.

 

Today was different, however.

 

Sorey was still completely frozen on the chair, his eyes closed as the images began to form on his eyelids. He twitched, moving his head to the side slightly, enough to alert the dragon in the room that this was not going to be easy.

 

He could see himself holding Mikleo to the wall, his teeth buried in Mikleo’s shoulder as the seraph whimpered in pain. The look of utter hopelessness glinting in the dragon’s eyes as he cried out again, feeling the flesh tear as Sorey went to pull away. It changed to when they back at the waterfall, with Mikleo’s arms held up above his head. It flashed to when he forced the dragon to kiss him before all his friends—and Rose—before flitting to his rage induced moment. He had Mikleo by the collar and went to throw him, his arm bracing for the throw.Then it ended, and Sorey shot out of the chair, pulling at his brown locks and holding back his choked sobs. He had done all of these horrible things to Mikleo but the dragon stayed close. Even now he never left. Even now the dragon moved closer to comfort him.

 

Even now he loved him.

 

“Why...?” Sorey murmured, feeling Mikleo’s gentle hand glide across his back in soothing circles.

 

“Sorey?” Mikleo asked, leaning down trying to hear what the human was saying.

 

“Why do you love me, of all things, me… I’m just a monster…” The human forced himself not to waver, not even to the seraph’s gentle touch.

 

“Sorey, you aren’t a ‘thing’ and you aren’t a monster. I love you because you ar-”

 

“Mikleo… please... I... I think I need to be alone for a while...” Sorey murmured, avoiding any eye contact he would have made. It was clear the dragon had noticed this. He recoiled, hurt by Sorey’s supposed need, but he turned and left the room.

 

“Okay, I’ll be near by if you need anything…” Mikleo spoke softly, but he knew Sorey heard because the human held back a sob and shook terribly. Whatever had caused the human to become like this, it must have been bad.

 

He waited for several hours, leaning against the door in hopes Sorey would call him back into the room and seek his touch. Nothing had occurred and the dragon had begun to fear the Sorey was trying to push him away. It wasn’t going to work, however. He turned, finally fed up with waiting. He knocked and called for the Lord of Calamity softly, praying that he would give some indication that he was alright.

 

He was given nothing. Worry flooded Mikleo for a moment and he pried the door open. It wouldn’t budge. He growled and used his artes, solidifying the water just enough to unlock the door before he ripped it open.

 

It was empty, the simple room had only the scented candles lining the walls and the empty chair at the center of the room. The room was as freezing too. Mikleo noticed why the room had become so bloody cold. The large opening that had not been there when he left informed Mikleo of what had happened to Sorey. He had left without a word, and pushed the dragon away. That hurt the most.

 

Mikleo thought about leaving a note, but he decided against it since it would take too much time, and every second counted if he was to catch Sorey. Just when he was about to leap through the hole to shift, he heard a squawk of surprise come from the doorway.

 

“Mikleo! What did you do? Where’s Sorey?” Lailah.

 

“I didn’t do anything, Sorey left through this. I’m going after him, inform the others.” Mikleo ordered before he leapt out, his scales already forming on his skin when he was talking with the other dragon. His wings formed and he was suspended in the air, lifting him up as he looked for traces of the human. His scent lingered barely, and the seraph followed it. He may have been able to escape, however he can’t mask his scent.

 

 

Sorey kept running. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he was sure Mikleo was onto his trail. It wouldn’t have taken long for the dragon to notice he was gone, surely, and thus the human hadn’t stopped sprinting. Mikleo would need to rest eventually, but until he saw the dragon come close and attempt to get him, he wouldn’t stop. He had passed through the city, catching the citizens by surprise as the dark clothed stranger ran through the market with the familiar face of Sorey the Shepherd. The brunette didn’t stop, and charged across the bridge easily. He didn’t want to leave Mikleo behind, really he didn’t. But if he was to come to terms with hurting the dragon, he feared he needed to stay away.

 

“Is that-?” the voice was cut out from Sorey’s ears as a dragon’s roar sounded. He paused for the briefest of moments, glancing back. He didn’t see anything at first, the blue sky and white clouds disguising whatever it was he was to be looking for. Then something moved a little too quickly to be the sky or clouds, in fact it was rapidly growing bigger. As the shape of the dragon came into detail, Sorey wasted no time in returning to his sprint. The white and aquamarine scales glimmered as the dragon kept closing the distance between the two. Sorey wouldn’t stop. He refused.

 

“Sorey!” The dragon cried in its strange form of grunts and noises that could only be identified as purrs.

 

Sorey glanced to his right, seeing the pale blue claw coming to stop him. He evaded left after checking to make sure Mikleo wasn’t trying to corner him. The dragon made a strangled noise, stumbling to catch his balance and keep chasing after the human. Sorey saw his chance and dived for the brush, leaving his tattered cloak behind for the dragon to be utterly confused by. He had seen the very slight sheen of the mud hidden under the bush and took it. With the smell of earth mingling with his scent, he would be untraceable. And leaving his treasured cloak would throw the dragon off even more. He slipped into a small hole and settled there. There was more mud, so he tried to quietly cover himself to muffle his scent further. When the time came and he saw a shadow shift ahead of him, he held his breath and closed his eyes. He heard the snort from the dragon, and the loud shift as Mikleo tried to comprehend where he went. He heard a loud huff and a stomp, then nothing.

 

Did he leave? He didn’t dare move yet. No way was he going to move when he wasn’t sure the dragon was gone. If he was, then it was an extra precaution. If he wasn’t, then it was a good choice. He waited for what felt like an eternity before slowly and as quietly as possible sliding out of the hole, peering over the bush. He saw the dragon, now in his human form, holding his tattered cloak close, burying his face in the worn out fabric. And crying. He was crying his eyes out. Sorey ducked, hearing the sound of wing beats.

 

“Mikleo?”

 

“L-Lailah…” Mikleo’s voice was weak, wavering. “Edna, Zaveid…”

 

_Crap, Zaveid_! Sorey was careful, trying his best to monitor his breathing as to not alert the wind dragon that he was there. He would surely tell Mikleo and that would make Sorey’s plan a whole lot harder.

 

“Mikleo... What happened?”

 

“I almost caught him... He was right there! But he… he dodged and just disappeared, leaving this behind…” Mikleo sounded so broken, so shattered. Sorey hated that sound, and knowing he caused it hurt the most, but he couldn’t throw away his cover, no way. “I couldn’t find him after wards. His scent just vanished…”

 

“Impossible! Zaveid, do you feel anything?”

 

“No... not particularly. Everything seems normal...” Sorey knew that Zaveid was lying, there was no way that was true. The wind dragon had to have felt around with the air to get a feel for their surroundings, he had to have noticed him. Nothing. The wind dragon said nothing to change his claim. Not a damn thing.

 

“N-no way...” Lailah murmured in disbelief.

 

“S-so he’s gone?” Mikleo choked out, “He’s gone and I might never see him again?”

 

Sorey heard the dragon shift, standing and shaking off Lailah. They seemed to understand each other, even though they spoke no words, and instead Lailah and Zaveid left the scene.

 

“Hey, Meebo. If he loves you, he’ll come back.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of…”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m afraid he’ll never come back...” Mikleo murmured, barely audible to Sorey’s ears.

 

Edna left without another word, leaving Mikleo standing still on the path, clutching Sorey’s beaten cloak in his trembling arms. “S-Sorey… please… don’t leave me alone… I need you, okay?” He paused, as though hoping the human would somehow appear and amend his worries, but the brunette fought his urge to do so and remained still. “But of course, I guess I always knew you’d end up not listening to me all over again. I was just hoping that I could live without it happening so soon. We were so close, Sorey… So goddamn close to that happy ending... I just wish we could have had it...” Mikleo murmured, turning and finally leaving.

 

Sorey tried not to cry at Mikleo’s dejected voice as he departed with his cloak in his hold. Once they were gone for sure, the human clambered out of the hole and got out of the brush. He beelined for the waterfall, rinsing off the mud before marching into the Galahad Ruins to settle for the time being. He had been here once before, back when he was a real shepherd, not the fallen one.

 

He settled at the deepest part of the ruins, letting the waterfall crash into him as he relived everything he had ever done to hurt his true treasure. To hurt his beloved ‘pet’. To hurt _his_ dragon. To hurt his _Luzrov Rulay_. To hurt _Mikleo_.

 

Everything he had done to hurt the one he _loved_.

 

He couldn’t sit still and relive that. He stood up after several attempts before heading out to make amends with the world, to bring freedom to the world he once plagued as the fallen shepherd who was now doing good with his malevolence.

 

To be who he truly was.

 

“I want to be someone He can be proud of.” the human murmured, reaching up and caressing his earring from his beloved. “Not the Lord of Calamity…” 

 

The brunette looked skyward, taking in the light of the day.

 

“I want to be Sorey again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for no steamy action but this lifted it's head in my direction and this is what it created...  
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> Also, please leave a comment or a kudos! They help me write(like every author) and I'd love to respond to your thoughts and answer any questions you have!~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Some Things Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People say everything changes, but that's not true.
> 
> Some things never change.

Mikleo headed back to the castle, taking Sorey’s cloak and draping it over his shoulders. The familiar scent made him want to cry in aguish, however it was also reassuring. The heavy cloth reminded the seraph of when Sorey would lean into him and rest some of his bodyweight on the dragon. At first Mikleo loathed it when he would do such a thing, but now he really craved to have the fallen shepherd drape himself onto him. However his wish never came and the dragon was left with the cloak to soothe some of the need.

 

“Mikleo... Are you really going to wear that?”

 

“It was his.”

 

The dragon entered the city and walked to the castle, making his way to the room where Sorey had disappeared. When he was in the streets, he earned odd stares and whispers about the cloak. As he entered the castle, the odd stares multiplied but no words were uttered in his earshot. He didn’t care, truthfully. He just wanted his human back.

 

 

Sorey made his way towards the Rolance empire, the war that had once been waging between the countries was over and the barren battlefield was where the brunette found himself traveling through to reach someplace away from his beloved. He wanted to stay away as to not hurt him further. Given time, he would forget about him and he’d be happy once again.

 

The forest came into view and Sorey sighed, seeing a shady place to rest his exhausted feet. He had traveled for what felt like forever. Once the shade the trees cast over him was cool enough, he settled down to relax. The night came and passed in a flash and when he opened his eyes dawn was breaking off in the horizon. He stood, his body cracking and popping as joints released the tension that had formed overnight.

 

Reaching Lastonbell wasn’t hard, and he soon found himself at the gates of the small town. The guards, recognizing his face, saluted before opening the gate to let him in. Stepping into the town left Sorey with a heavy sense of deja vu, one that he really couldn’t ignore.

 

“Sorey?” He turned his head, seeing a familiar face he thought he’d never see when he had fallen.

 

“Sergei...” The brunette managed to crack a small smile, hoping it looked real enough for the captain.

 

It was enough for the large man grinned himself, “Good to see you, where have you been?”

 

“Hanging out in ruins, seems to be my thing still.” Sorey shrugged, quickly noticing how weird it was to not have his cloak on his shoulders.

 

“And your cloak?”

 

“With the love of my life.”

 

“You’ve settled down with Rose?”

 

“Oh, yeah we never cleared that up with you, have we…” Sorey hummed, scratching the back of his head in thought. “Ya’know Sergei, Rose and I aren’t an item. We haven’t been since the beginning. I’m sorry we never cleared that up with you.”

 

Sergei laughed, “Sorey, Rose came by some time ago and explained, I knew it was a lie when you entered Lastonbell today, but I appreciate you apologizing to me. I’ve heard some rumors I’m beginning to doubt were true.”

 

Sorey swallowed, nervous, “What kind of rumors?”

 

“They were about you being missing, and whenever you were seen you’d kill some witnesses and let the others leave scott free. You haven’t killed in cold blood, have you?”

 

“Sergei...” Sorey paused, his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed, unable to find the right words to explain.

 

“Come with me, and you can talk to me away from prying eyes.”

 

“I… Thank you Sergei.”

 

 

Mikleo sat in the old, worn down chair, the cloak currently in his lap, white like the clouds passing by that morning. The navy blue embroidery had a slight sheen, and the leather glistened ever so slightly. The silver currently holding the orange feathers to the collar glittered in the light. The seraph looked down to the worn out fabric and ran his hand over it, reminiscing over when the fallen shepherd wore the cloak and it was black and gold with white feathers dancing at his collar.

 

“How long are you going to make me wait for you, Sorey?”

 

It had been several years, about seven, to be exact, and there had been no sign of Sorey in Hyland. Rumors had been reaching Mikleo’s ears about the brunette possibly being seen at the borders, but it was always dismissed by others who claimed Sorey was most definitely in some dangerous ruin, trapped. Mikleo refused to believe the latter’s excuse for the human’s absence, and wanted to go to Rolance to see if he could find the human, but Lailah was against the idea completely. The dragon was extremely frustrated at this point, and refused to talk to anyone, unless they were coming to give him food or nutrients. He avoided small talk at all costs.

 

A knock at the door brought the dragon back to the present. He turned his head slightly, hearing the timid footsteps enter the room. “Seraph Mikleo…?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I bring breakfast and tea… And a package.”

 

“From?”

 

“It has no sender…”

 

Mikleo frowned, looking towards the door to see the shy servant girl. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a bun at the top of her head, her brown eyes honey colored in the light. She was a bit pale, but was otherwise healthy looking. In her hands was a large tray where the steaming meal of two large cinnamon rolls and a glass of orange juice was. Set to the side of the meal was a small, barely noticeable box. If it weren’t for the fact that he was looking for it, he wouldn’t have seen it.

 

“Bring it here, and leave the meal on the bed please…” Mikleo hummed, turning his attention back to the city outside his window. The woman set the tray down and lifted the box, carrying it to the dragon. She set it in his hands gingerly before bowing and taking her leave. The dragon looked over the box, reading the messy handwriting.

 

He had seen this handwriting once before, back when he caught Sorey writing something he ended up crumpling and tossing in the fire he had lit with a wave of his hand. However, it was before his very eyes again, staring him in the face as though to dare him not to open the box and see what awaited him. The seraph hesitated, contemplating whether he should truly open it. What if it was something dangerous and someone managed to fabricate the fallen shepherd’s handwriting? He sighed, setting the box aside, and stood. He made his way over to the tray on the bed and picked up the glass of orange juice, sipping at the beverage as he held the white and blue cloak to his chest so it didn’t get dirty.

 

When he was done eating, he stowed the box away and draped the cloak onto the chair, much like Sorey would, before walking to the closet to change. His clothes felt somewhat suffocating and he hated it, so he chose to find something a little more breathable. He found himself in an aquamarine colored button-up and his typical white pants. It was something he found oddly comforting during the time when Sorey was missing from his life, but he wished the human was around.

 

The world felt way too cold for him, and it was painful to live through. The sun would shine on his face and the dragon wouldn’t even feel a thing. He felt like a piece of ice, never feeling and constantly cold. He picked up the white shepherd’s cloak and draped it over his shoulders, stepping out of the room as he fastened the fabric so it would stay on his shoulders. As he walked through the hall, he heard the quiet murmur of the servants working together, gossiping.

 

“Did you see the mysterious gift left by a handsome boy for Seraph Mikleo?”

 

“Yes! His eyes were so beautiful! It’s a shame he wore so much black! He’d look good in some color.”

 

“I agree, though that red scarf was gorgeous! With that golden shepherd mark on it like his glove! Oh, he would make one hell of a lord…” The servant girl swooned quietly. The dragon had paused, hearing about the shepherd’s mark. It was strange to hear it mentioned, especially when it was mentioned about being on a glove.

 

“Excuse me, what hand was this supposed glove on?”

 

“Oh! It was the left!”

 

Mikleo’s eyes widened, “And this is the stranger who brought the mysterious gift?”

 

“Yes, Seraph.” The servant girls bowed in unison, something the dragon had grown used to. 

 

Mikleo held his breath for a moment before turning, bolting back down the hall towards his room. As he stepped inside, he hurried towards the drawer in which the mysterious gift was hiding. He pulled out, his doubts leaving him as he tore the simple packaging away and revealed a plain, black box. Mikleo wasted no time in opening it, revealing the golden and silver beauty that had been given to him. The simple black cord was adorned with a golden feather, settled into it was a simple, flawless aquamarine. Decorating the cord on either side of the beautiful pendant was four simple silver beads, two on either side. The dragon gasped upon seeing it, setting it down so he could cover his mouth in surprise. The simple flaws in the metal work, a slight chip on the right side of the pendant towards the tip, a barely noticeable bend towards the top on the left side of the ‘feather’.

 

“Sorey…” Mikleo murmured, his sight blurring due to the tears that welled in his eyes. “Why didn’t you stay...?”

 

“Seraph Mikleo, I do not mean to interrupt, however, you’ve been called by Her Majesty.”

 

“I will be out soon.” Mikleo said hurriedly, snapping from his trance. He lifted the jewelry gingerly, then carefully slipped it on. Hopefully, Alisha wouldn’t comment. To be safe, he tucked it under the cape, he really didn’t want to drag attention to the fact he was wearing it, that was the last thing he wanted.

 

The walk to Alisha’s study wasn’t long, but he was feeling giddy, and he had tried to calm himself, however, it was failing. Only Sorey could have this effect on him, and by god it was working, and it was working well. Mikleo sighed, calming himself before knocking on the heavy wooden doors.

 

“Come in.”

 

The dragon pushed the door open, and stepped into the room. Alisha stood behind her desk, examining some papers. Seated on the couch like royalty was a young man. He was pale, his hair dark black and his gaze just as dark. He wore elaborate shades of orange and blue, decorating himself in silver and topaz. Standing behind him, hand on his sword’s hilt--an ancient sword hilt at that-- and other resting at his side, stood a brunette. He kept his head bowed slightly and left side of his head hidden, a peculiar trait, but Mikleo said nothing. Instead the dragon bowed his head to the strangers and the queen of Hyland.

 

“You called?”

 

“Indeed I did, meet our guests. The crown Prince of Rolance, Alicar, and his guard.”

 

Alicar raised his head, “A pleasure to meet you, Seraph.”

 

“And to you, Your Highness.” Mikleo glanced to the guard. It was strange how the brunette refused to turn his head even when mentioned, and Alisha hadn’t said his name either. Very peculiar. Mikleo turned to Alisha, “May I know why I was called?”

 

“That, I’m afraid, you will have to talk to Prince Alicar about. He requested your presence.”

 

Mikleo looked back to the Prince of Rolance, his gaze narrowed in suspicion, “Prince Alicar?”

 

“I was asked if you’d be here, so I asked if it was possible. I’m sure the requester is pleased.”

 

“Is it possible I may know?”

 

“I’m afraid I’ve been sworn to secrecy until told otherwise.” Alicar laughed lightly, his smile mirthful and eyes glittering in humor. The guard behind him twitched, drawing Mikleo’s attention. The dragon fell silent and settled near the door, feeling uncomfortable for feeling oddly relaxed in the room.

 

Alisha and Alicar began to talk, their discussion was long and full of terms Mikleo chose not to think about and understand due to the fact he was more focused on separating the different auras from the three people in the room, the guard, the prince, and Alisha. The queen wasn’t hard to decipher due to the fact he knew her aura well enough. What scared him was when he turned to the prince’s and guard’s auras to sort them and he was overwhelmed with a sense of deja vu. It consumed him, drawing his attention. He easily sorted the prince from the strangely familiar aura of the guard and took a moment to run through all the auras he had ever come into contact with.

 

Sorey. There was no doubt about it. That was Sorey. Why was he silent? Why was he acting as the guard of the Prince of Rolance? Why was he so distant?

 

“Mikleo, are you alright?” The dragon looked to Alisha, shocked from his thoughts. “Go see Lailah, she’s been worried about you.”

 

The dragon nodded numbly and stepped out of the room. He closed the door behind him and reached up to his face, feeling the tear glide down his cheek. He was crying because of Sorey, who had been right there but so far away. He prayed he’d get to see the brunette again, but his hopes were squashed when he felt something strange with the auras. Sorey’s moved. In fact, it was in front of him now. Sorey was in front of him? How? The seraph opened his eyes and saw the brunette leaning against the wall just down the hall. A red scarf wrapped around his neck and black clothes covered him from head to toe. His boots were all too familiar to the dragon. Dangling from his right ear, the ear that was facing him, was a blue feather earring, and he could just see the end of the earring he had given the fallen shepherd.

 

Green met Violet and Mikleo wanted to run over to the human and hug the crap out of him, but he also wanted to ignore his existence for leaving him for so bloody long. He chose the latter and began walking, ripping his gaze from the brunette and stalking down the hall. The human wasn’t having any of that and moved forward, grabbing the dragon by the arm once in arms reach. His grip was still gentle, but firm. Mikleo knew he’d never not crave the touch. He kept walking until Sorey had to hold him back by force.

 

“Mikleo.”

 

The dragon was silent, and his anger was boiling up. By god, he wanted to scream at the human.

 

“Mikleo, talk to me, please.”

 

The dragon ripped his arm free with surprising ease and stalked off without a word to the human. He could almost feel the hurt on human’s face.

 

“Mikleo!” Sorey called softly, praying that the dragon would turn around. He didn’t. No, not this time.

 

The dragon made it to Lailah’s, but he had been followed all the way there. The fire dragon was shocked into silence when she saw the human follow the water dragon into the sanctuary, calling to the seraph in annoyance and worry. Finally Mikleo spoke, but not to Sorey.

 

“Morning, Lailah.”

 

“Good morning Mikleo- why do you have a follower…?”

 

“Beats me.” Mikleo snapped, then winced hearing the anger in his tone and apologized softly to her. She seemed to understand, thankfully.

 

“Well, sit down and relax.”

 

“Mikleo, talk to me, damn it!”

 

The water seraph finally snapped. He whirled and looked at the human, his gaze violent, “FINE, I’ll talk. I’ll tell you just how I feel about you disappearing from my life like you did and then coming in like you can fix everything with a mysterious gift and a surprise visit! If you think that’s all it takes, then you’re dead wrong! I’m not going to forgive you for that! If you really want my forgiveness, then prove it to me or get out.”

 

Sorey took the dragon’s yelling without so much as blinking. He did flinch at the end. His fists were clenched and his gaze was settled on the ground. “Mikleo... I’m sor-”

 

“Oh, don’t give me the ‘I’m sorry’ gig because we both know it’s not going to work.” Mikleo growled, shaking in anger and frustration

 

“Can we please talk… alone?”

 

“No, whatever it is you have to say to me can be said in front of Lailah, too. I’m done waiting and chasing after you.”

 

Sorey sighed--surprising the fire seraph who distinctly remembered him always getting bent out of shape whenever things didn’t go his way-- and leveled his gaze with Mikleo’s. “Alright, fine. We’ll do it your way.”

 

The seraphim watched as Sorey reached into his pocket and brought out a note, setting it in Mikleo’s hand. “Read this while I’m gone. I’ll be returning with the Prince to Rolance. I should only be gone for a month, but when I return I hope to receive an answer. This note should explain the rest. Until then, Mikleo.” Sorey let go of the note and turned, walking away and out of Mikleo’s life all over again. The dragon felt horrible for snapping at him, but it had felt so good at the time he really didn’t think about the later. He fumbled with the note, questioning whether or not to open it then and there. Mikleo groaned once Sorey was gone, and turned to Lailah.

 

“Great, now I feel horrible all over again…”

 

“Mikleo, you have every right to be angry with him, but he seems different… his aura is so clean, it seems there’s only one thing on his mind and I think that’s you and wanting to make it up to you for being away.”

 

“And I want to forgive him, but the whole thing makes me so… angry that I just don’t even want to think about it…” Mikleo reached up under the cloak, his hand resting on the gift that had been given to him by Sorey, “But he went out of his way to come and give me this, and had the gift sent to me… I don’t know anymore…”

 

“Mikleo, do you still love him?”

 

“I don’t know anymore. With everything that’s happened, I think I might be ready to let go… and it scares me.”

 

“Well then, I think you should go and contemplate this, because you won’t know for sure until you read that note and see the gift he sent to you.”

 

“I’ve seen the gift, Lailah, I even have it with me. It’s just… I don’t know… I guess it’s just that I feel like I should have it. And I don’t mean to sound entitled or anything, it’s just... It was in that box by itself. It didn’t need to be explained, it didn’t need a note, it didn’t need to be mentioned. It just didn’t belong there, stuck in that box.” Mikleo murmured, pulling the necklace out from under the cloak to look at it.

 

Lailah sucked in a breath of shock, “You can only find those stones in the caves on the coast of Rolance, on the other side of Glenwood! He would have had to pay a pretty penny for that!”

 

Mikleo looked up at Lailah, “How much is a ‘pretty penny’?”

 

“Enough to pay for a castle to be built, about as big as Ladylake for that size...”

 

Mikleo froze, his eyes wide, “What?”

 

“There’s no other way he could have gotten it, unless he was given special permission and/or rights!”

 

The water dragon looked down at the pendant, running his hand over the cool stone and the gold feather. He felt a groove from under the pendant. Curious, he flipped it over to look at it.

 

_To the only one who holds a place in my heart -Sorey_

 

The dragon let go of the pendant and focused on the note, not even bothering to check and see if Sorey was gone or leaving the city. Flipping the paper open, he read the paper word for word, not daring to skip a single sentence. This meant the world at the moment, and it was the only thing that mattered. His hands began to shake, his eyes watering as his guilt rose up like bile. He lowered the paper and looked at Lailah, disbelief in his eyes.

 

“I’m such an idiot…”

 

Lailah took the paper from the water seraph’s hands gingerly and read it silently. She gasped, shock over taking her. Sorey wrote this?

 

_Mikleo,_

_I know it has been a long time, and I’m sorry that I haven’t written to you, or even let you know I was alive until I arrived in Hyland with the Prince of Rolance. I should have let you know what I was trying to do before I left you all alone like that. I heard rumors about you wearing my old cloak, and how it returned to its white and blue colors. I’m glad it’s not as tainted as me any more. It was a victim of my aura just as much as everyone else, including you._

_I want to let you know that I still have enemies, and they will target you. I’ve been in Rolance to fix what I’ve done to Glenwood. I went to find Maotelus, and him and I have agreed on something. I know that you want to know what it is we agreed on, but I can’t write it on paper. When I see you again in about a month, I will explain the deal. In the meantime, I’d like you to know the truth about what I said that day, when we were all alone in that room. This may sound stupid, but, I only wanted to keep a distance because I was afraid._

_I was afraid of hurting you. I’ve done it many times and I’m still doing so. I know I said ‘wouldn’t you like to know’, but I really wanted to say, ‘you already know’. If you still don’t understand then, I guess I’ll just have to tell you straight._

_I love you, Mikleo, and I always have. I loved you the day I left Elysia sixteen years ago, and I haven’t stopped loving you since._

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I understand if you can’t. I just wanted to let you know that your love always reached me, even through my ugliest sins. When I see you again, please know that you can hate me for eternity but I will still love you._

_That will never change._

_-Sorey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, the Aquamarine looks like this -> http://www.lapigems.com/images/aquamarine/aquamarine-graphic.jpg
> 
> Any who, two days until my birthday...AH!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy early update guys!
> 
> plzdon'tkillme....
> 
> also feel free to leave a comment or kudos! You're feedback gives me life!!!! I know it's cheesy, but seriously, I write this still because I have a reason to continue writing it.


	10. Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness of night, rendezvouses are but common meetings.

Sorey walked through the hall, making his way towards Alisha’s study. He paused, feeling something change in his aura’s reach. A dark presence had entered Ladylake, and it left him uneasy. He recognized it, which left him concerned. Symmone was here to wreak havoc on the city, the question was when and where was she going to begin?

 

“Why didn’t you tell Seraph Mikleo the name of my guard, if I may ask, Your Majesty.”

 

“Because he would have gotten extremely angry and would have left without a word to either of us to go and be alone. He has been a sore subject ever since he disappeared from Hyland seven years ago.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

“His disappearance hit us all pretty hard, but Mikleo took it the hardest. After all, love does that to you.”

 

Sorey paused and moved towards the window to look out at the city. People were moving around in the bustling streets and some were dancing to the music that roared in the plaza before the sanctuary. The festival of the sacred sword was fast approaching, too bad he wouldn’t be here to participate and prove to Lailah he was back to being himself… mostly.

 

“Sorey, are you done talking with him, or are you going to stay as far away from me as possible until it’s time to leave?”

 

“I’d never dream of risking your life, Your Highness.” Sorey turned and entered the study, giving a nod of acknowledgement toward Alisha and waved the guard who had been waiting with the prince to leave. Taking the previous guards’ place, Sorey became still and focused on the auras around the room, locating Symmone’s with aggravation, yet ease. She sat atop the sanctuary, completely still, from what he gathered. He surveyed the rest of the city to the best of his abilities, unable to locate any other threats.

 

“Oh my! It’s starting to rain…”

 

Sorey looked outside, seeing the overcast sky and the slight grey haze of rainfall. Of course she was going to prevent him from leaving. That was something he should have seen coming, he supposed. He looked at the sanctuary from the window and saw Symmone grinning as she waved her baton haphazardly. The storm was going to prevent any and all travel, so Sorey would stay exactly where they wanted him. Wonderful.

 

“Prince, I believe we should take our leave now, the storm is getting ba-”

 

“Prince Alicar, if it means anything to you, please stay the night and see if the storm passes overnight. Perhaps I could even convince you to stay through the sacred blade festival.” Alisha smiled warmly, the invitation a jab at Sorey.

 

_You don’t get to decide when you leave, your prince does. And I’m going to make sure that he chooses without your input._

 

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

 

Sorey would have growled, however it was not something he should do, so he stopped himself. He turned, shooting the slightest of glares towards Alisha before taking his place at Alicar’s back.

 

“Just think, Sorey, you get to spend more time with Mikleo.” Alisha hummed, “What an interesting convenience…”

 

“Quite.” Sorey bit back his attitude and stood rigid, unsure of whether or not Mikleo would be alright with the once-shepherd so close to him while he’s in turmoil. He had probably already opened the note, which was meant to be opened when Sorey wouldn’t be able to be at his side for a month. Everything was going haywire thanks to Symmone, though he shouldn’t be surprised, it was Symmone after all.

 

Alicar walked the castle grounds and toured the city, and eventually Sorey was relieved of his duties and had a break. The brunette made his way to the ruins gate that led underneath the city. He stepped inside once he was sure there was no one following him, and made his way towards the running water. He settled there, and let the sound encompass him, sending him into a trance.

 

He felt at peace, everything was well with the world, then it struck. The memories of Mikleo weeping, pressing the cloak to his chest and face as he wailed in anguish, flooded his mind and enveloped his consciousness. He was drowning in the pain he had left the seraph in, and it wounded him deeply. He wished he could take everything he had ever done back to relieve the dragon of the pain. Anything to free him from the-

 

“Sorey…?”

 

The human snapped from his trance and turned, seeing the one person he feared would hate him for all eternity. “Mi-” Sorey stopped himself, remembering his manners despite the fact they were alone, “Seraph Mikleo.”

 

“No honorifics, Sorey. It’s just you and me. I want the truth and I want it now.”

 

“Of what part of the truth do you wish to hear, Mikleo.”

 

“Why.” The dragon began to move forward, closing the distance between them.

 

“Why?” Sorey took a hesitant step back, unsure of what the dragon was trying to do.

 

“Why did you leave me behind…”

 

Sorey fell silent and looked to the ground. He took a shaky breath and leveled his gaze with the dragon who was still drawing closer. “I left you behind because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I don’t follow…”

 

“All I have ever done to you is hurt you, and I wanted to break that cycle, but leaving and giving you a chance at happiness. But I was greedy, and I missed you, so I made myself a better person so that when I came back to you I would never hurt you, I would never be the reason you got hurt, I could protect you, support you…” Sorey took a deep breath, calming his nerves, “So I could love you.”

 

The dragon stopped, leaving only a foot or so between the two. His violet eyes were wide in shock.

 

“I’m still not there yet, I still have one thing I have to do before I can stay by your side until death do us part.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be like that. You of all people should know that, Sorey.”

 

“I do, in a way. But I want the world to be better, so that when we spend eternity together, the world will be full of light.”

 

“My world is dark, Sorey. It’s so dark whenever you leave, and I see the spark that could light it turn away and my hopes of a happy ending fade. I just want to have you. I’d be happy if I just had you.”

 

“And I’d be happy,” Sorey smiled softly, “if you were real.”

 

“What?”

 

“Mikleo would get angry, or flustered. He wouldn’t say that to my face, not until I sought him out and held him until he stopped fighting me. He’d weep then, but I suppose you wouldn’t understand that, would you Symmone?”

 

Mikleo disappeared, revealing the small seraph. She sighed, angry. “How could you tell?”

 

“It wasn’t hard, given the fact I’m absolutely positive my dragon would beat me to a bloody pulp the next time he sees me. We didn’t part on good terms.”

 

“I see. A shame, I had hoped you would fall for it. Oh well. At least you can’t leave until my lady wishes it.”

 

“Is that so…”

 

“Yes, but she wanted some entertainment, so I tried to deliver. Oh well, enjoy your time in Ladylake, Shepherd.” As the dark seraph fled, Sorey glared.

 

“I am no shepherd…”

 

 

Mikleo was in his room when the sun began to set, the storm clouds catching a slight red orange hue, then as the sun’s light couldn’t reach the clouds any more, the city fell dark. Lanterns and torches were lit as to allow people to see where they were going, illuminating some in a flattering way, others not so much. Mikleo turned back to his dark room, shadows creeping across the walls, casting things into a distorted sight that could only be corrected with light.

 

The door opened and the candles were lit, informing Mikleo that it was Lailah who had entered the room. “Mikleo, it’s time you get some rest, or at least try. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay.” The water seraph hummed, distracted. He stood, completely unfazed as Lailah approached and helped him get the cloak off. In his daze, he couldn’t help himself in any way. The moment he felt the necklace he had been given from Sorey being lifted, he snapped from his daze, grabbing Lailah’s hand to stop her from proceeding. “Leave it…”

 

“Mikleo, it could choke you in yo-”

 

“Leave. It.”

 

Lailah sighed softly and moved on, taking the cloak and setting it on the chair the water seraph had once been seated in. When she turned to help Mikleo again, the male had moved to the side of the bed and was removing his boots, along with his socks. She smiled gently, glad that Mikleo was out of his trance. She turned to leave, glancing at the half hutch as she passed. There, lying face up, was the note that Sorey had written. She stopped and looked at it, reading over the messy handwriting with ease. She smiled, sparing a look at the water dragon. He had settled under the covers already and his back was to the door, so she couldn’t see his face. She walked through the doorway, waving her hand to put out the candles in the male’s room. “Oh, the Prince of Rolance is staying until the rain stops, and he’s going to be enjoying the festival.”

 

She left without another word, however Mikleo could have sworn she was still in the room, whispering those words in his head. He was able to understand that it meant that Sorey wasn’t leaving until after the festival, and he’d get to see him again, but he didn’t think Sorey would seek him out. The seraph lay there, unable to sleep but not wanting to get up. He heard the soft click of the door opening and closing. He didn’t move and felt around the auras in the room, recognizing the one that belonged to the silent intruder.

 

Mikleo didn’t know how long it had been since Lailah had left, but when the intruder entered his room he knew that it was a long enough time to make sure they weren’t caught. Mikleo closed his eyes, hearing them make their way over to his side. A gentle caress of his hair and Mikleo wanted to purr, badly. They kept running their hand through his hair slowly and gently for some time, before finally stopping altogether and moving towards the door.

 

“Do you know how rude it is to enter someone else’s room uninvited and not greet them properly?” Mikleo began to sit up, pushing his hair back and out of his face so he could see before turning around.

 

They stopped, hand on the doorknob. As Mikleo looked at the familiar shape, he couldn’t help but allow a smirk to form on his face. They turned, green eyes barely illuminated in the darkness. “I do…”

 

“Then why do it, my lord.”

 

“I didn’t think you were awake, I wouldn’t want to disturb your sleep now.”

 

“A shame, I thought you’d want to spend some time talking to me now that I’ve calmed down.”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.”

 

“I can’t, at least not in this light.”

 

“Or lack thereof?”

 

“Yes.” Mikleo hummed, rolling his eyes. “Come here, Sorey.”

 

He didn’t move from his place at the door.

 

“Sorey, come here, please.”

 

Hesitantly, the human made his approach to the seraph. He stopped a few feet from the bed on Mikleo’s side. It was something, so the seraph couldn’t argue much, but he wasn’t close enough to hold. By the five lords, Mikleo wanted to hold that stupid human until his arms became so tired he couldn’t lift them with willpower alone. Sorey had kept a distance, which hurt Mikleo, but he understood, no matter how much it angered him.

 

The seraph stood from the bed and stepped close, causing the human to hesitate, taking a step back. Mikleo stopped him by fumbling to find his collar. “Do you understand how much I missed you?”

 

“I think I know…”

 

“You think…” The dragon hummed. “You know, if you want to make it up to me, stay right here with me. At least for the night, for old time’s sake…”

 

“If it will make you happy…” Sorey murmured, taking Mikleo’s hands and guiding them to his collar. The dragon was thankful for the assistance and reached up to cup Sorey’s cheeks pulling him down.

 

“It will make me very happy, idiot.”

 

 

The following morning, the sun filtered into the room. Mikleo was sore, and his groggy mind couldn’t understand. He shifted, pushing himself up off the bed. His arms shook and he fell back into the bed. He heard an annoyed groan and looked over, his mind sharpening into hyper awareness.

 

He felt the sheets against his bare legs and chest, something he was soon coming to understand the reason behind. His face burned crimson, seeing the brunette beside him roll over and open an eye to see what was happening. The events of the previous night flooded his brain, and the seraph grabbed a pillow and slammed it into the human’s face before leaping from the bed and running to the closet.

 

“What the-” He didn’t hear the rest of Sorey’s exclamation for he had already entered the closet and was picking out his clothes for day. He glanced in the mirror, seeing the dark marks that married his neck and collar. The large black shirt reached his thighs, covering himself mostly. He grabbed the collar of the shirt, taking in the familiar smell. His blush darkened. This was Sorey’s.

 

By the five lords, if Lailah found out, he was screwed, because she would surely tell Edna, and the blonde would torment him for centuries. He scrambled to find a high collared shirt. He was lucky he located one, for when he managed to change shirts, Sorey opened the closet door in annoyance.

 

“What the heck was that for?”

 

“S-Sorey!” Mikleo squeaked, ducking for cover.

 

“Really? Now you are hiding?”

 

“Shut up Sorey! G-go get dressed!”

 

“Okay okay.”

 

With Sorey out of the closet, Mikleo resumed getting dressed, quickly noticing the bruises that littered his body. He wanted to hit and yell at the human, however he really didn’t want to alert the servants. Once dressed, the seraph stepped out of the closet. He buttoned the top of the shirt, hiding his neck from view at last. He looked at the chair where Lailah had left Sorey’s old cloak, only to find that chair barren. The seraph looked to Sorey, who had it draped onto his shoulders. Seeing Mikleo, he took it off, smiling.

 

“I’m glad you wear it, ya’know.”

 

“I like to wear it, it reminds me how much I loathed it when you leaned into me.”

 

“Oh... Harsh. That one hurt.”

 

“We can fix your pride later, here’s your shirt. Now go, before my breakfast comes!”

 

“Half naked? What would people think?”

 

“They’d think that I sent out a creep, now hurry!”

 

Sorey stepped over to the seraph, wrapping his arm around his waist and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, “Such a sweet, simple soul…”

 

“Y-you- Sorey!”

 

The human chuckled, shrugging his shirt onto his shoulders and grabbing the red scarf and glove that were on the nightstand. He took his leave and the dragon huffed, missing his presence already. That stupid human knew exactly how to push his buttons and leave the seraph wishing he was still there.

 

“That brat…”

 

 

Alisha sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn’t need to get up yet, however Rose was already dressed and picking out the queen’s dress for the day. The blonde didn’t mind the redhead picking out what she was going to wear, in fact, she thought it was sweet.

 

“How ‘bout red? For your consort?” Rose peered out of the large room filled with Alisha’s clothes and grinned.

 

“If that is what my organizer has decided I shall wear.” Alisha smiled, restraining the soft chuckle that wanted to escape her lips. Rose seemed to notice and approached, setting the ruby dress on the end of the bed and standing before the blonde.

 

“What’s this, Your Majesty?”

 

“Huh?” Alisha blushed. Seeing the mischief in Rose’s eyes always alarmed her, but it was so tantalizing that it was difficult to ignore.

 

“Were you holding back a laugh? Well well, you know what I say about that, right?”

 

“Oh no... Rose, don’t!”

 

“Never hold back!” Rose shot her arms out, her hands darting for the blonde’s sides. The queen squeaked, laughing as Rose began to tickle her. This continued on for several more minutes until there was a loud knock on the door. Rose showed mercy. “Just this once… Now go and get dressed, my Queen.”

 

Alisha hummed, trying to recover from being tickled. She stood and retreated to her closet to go and change while her consort dealt with the servant or guest. The redhead opened the door with a smile, “Yes ‘em?”

 

“Hello Your Highness, I hate to disturb you and Her Majesty this morning, however the Lady has returned…”

 

Rose’s face grew grave, “Go, I shall speak to Her Majesty about the matter. The servants are not to speak of this no matter what, do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, madam.”

 

“Good, you may leave.” Rose turned and made her way to Alisha, hearing the blonde call for assistance. “Alisha!~”

 

“Rose, please! I can’t get it on my own!” She was referring to the cinching of the corset in the back. The redhead smiled and stepped forward, taking the thick ribbon in her hands and tightening the corset. When the queen was dressed, Rose finally brought up the topic of the hour.

 

“Alisha…” Rose hummed, adjusting the sleeves on the blonde’s dress, “I hate to ruin the mood but, I have some very… aggravating news...”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Um… The Lady has returned…”

 

Alisha said nothing to this and instead averted her gaze, uncomfortable with talking about it. Rose understood and looked at her worriedly. When the blonde went quiet, it was usually a bad thing.

 

“Alisha?”

 

“I’m alright… Prepare for anything. We can't have the Lady getting a hold of the Sacred Sword, no matter what.”

 

“Of course, your orders to the scattered bones?”

 

“Stay scattered for now… We don’t want to alarm her.”

 

“Yes, Milady…” Rose kneeled, taking Alisha’s hand in her own and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

 

 

Alicar hummed, hearing the door to the guest quarters opening. The prince smiled, looking up from his glass of water and to the overcast sky beyond his window, “You were out late.”

 

“I apologize, Your Highness, I was in a way held prisoner.”

 

“Really now? Rolance’s Shepherd? Caught prisoner? By whom were you captured by?”

 

“If I told you, Milord, you’d think I was crazy.”

 

“Try me, Sorey.”

 

The human sighed softly, walking into the room and pulling his glove onto his hand, “Seraph Mikleo.”

 

“You lie!”

 

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” Sorey smiled.

 

“You have to be joking! I thought he was angry at you!”

 

“No, he was just angry that I had been gone. He needed time to accept the fact that I was back, and now he is… flustered about his ways of captivity for me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Let’s just say he might limp every so often…”

 

“Oh!” Alicar stood, grinning from ear to ear. “So you’ve claimed a mighty dragon?”

 

“Yes… I have claimed my dragon…” Sorey hummed, “Though I’d say he claimed me as well.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Sorey reached up and touched his earring, the one he received from Mikleo, and then pushed some of his hair away from the base of his neck to reveal the dark mark that stretched on his skin. “Yeah, he bit me pretty hard.”

 

“My my, so are you going to bring him to Rolance with us?”

 

“No, he has too many responsibilities here for me to sweep him away and take him back to the manor for him to be pampered for the rest of his life. I think he’d kill me before I could even try.”

 

“A shame, you look like you enjoyed it.”

 

Sorey blushed a shade of crimson. “I have nothing to hide.”

 

“Of course, not from me. From Rolance? Absolutely.”

 

“Huh?” Sorey blinked, making it quite clear that he was utterly lost at that statement.

 

“You wouldn’t want every woman hunting down the one who claimed you… Would you?”

 

“As interesting as that sounds, I’m sure that he’d sooner break my arm then be found by them.”

 

“Really?”

 

“He has his ways, as do I.”

 

“I know you do, I’ve talked with Sergei.”

 

“Have you now? About what?”

 

“The past you so graciously avoid telling me about, Lord of Calamity.”

 

Sorey watched the prince’s face, searching for the bluff. Surely Sergei would keep that matter under wraps. They had sworn to secrecy. It was to never be spoken of again. Alicar didn’t waver. Sorey walked away, moving towards the window. He felt for auras, and smiled, feeling the darkness that loomed all over Alicar even though the brunette distinctly remembered that he was clean of any and all malevolence.

 

“Say, who are you really? And what happened to the Prince of Rolance?”

 

“Observant, I see… She won’t be pleased.”

 

“Symmone… Been a long fucking time, don’t you think?”

 

“I suppose… But I’ve been too busy to stop by and say hello. Oh, but my master gives you her fondest greetings.”

 

“That so, well she can go fuck herself. I’m in no mood to deal with either of you.”

 

“Why? Because your pet relieved you of your sexual tension…?”

 

“You're lucky I haven’t decided to rip out your throat.”

 

“Oooh! Scary! Look, I don’t care whether or not you were enjoying yourself last night, I’m here for another reason. Anywho, good day.~”

 

Sorey felt the overwhelming aura of malevolence flee, disappearing from the room. Finally, Alicar’s aura ripped through the vacancy and revealed itself to Sorey. So, she had used Alicar’s unconscious body as a vessel. Lovely, the Prince of Rolance has been compromised.

 

“Sorey...? When did you get here?”

 

“I’ve been here sir, since last night.”

 

“Really? Well, alright.” The prince shrugged, seeming to take that explanation without a single doubt. Sorey sighed.

 

“I lied, sir, I just got back.”

 

“Oh! Well, Sorey, you know it’s bad to lie to me, right?”

 

“Of course, sir.” Sorey hummed, adjusting his shirt so he could turn around without revealing the dark mark that Mikleo had left on his slightly tanned skin. “I hope you can forgive me.”

 

 

Mikleo made his way to the sanctuary, seeking out Lailah. Entering the large hall, he saw the female seraph standing before the sword in it’s pedestal. The dragon approached, careful not to startle her. He failed ultimately, for she turned papers in her hand as a threat to the supposed intruder.

 

“How! Mikleo! Why didn’t you call out to me! I could have hu-” she stopped, her voice caught in her throat as she realized what she was about to say.

 

“Lailah, I’m not holding a grudge about back then. What’s done is done. And that’s not why I’m here, anyway.”

 

“What do you mean?” She cocked her head, lowering her hand and putting the dangerous papers away in her wide sleeves.

 

“I’m… I think that Sorey’s enemies… I think they’re here and they are… Are after him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, My birthday passed with ease and oh my god, a lot of really cool things happened and were brought to my attention!
> 
> So first off, my best friend has managed to quit smoking, so huzzah! Secondly, my sister has bought my SacAnime ticket for January and I get to meet Vic Mignogna and Bryce Papenbrook!! Thirdly, Fullmetal Alchemist has a confirmed Live Action!!!!????? UM WHAT???? SO YEAH! MY BIRTHDAY WAS PRETTY FRICKIN' COOL!
> 
> Any way, thank you to those of you who were wishing me happy birthdays, I appreciate it because your magic has conjured my wildest dreams(seriously!!!) and I give this chapter to you as a thanks!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! They help me live!!!


	11. Caught in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the darkness, you can be found, it just depends on the type of darkness you're in.

It was dark, the air tasted of sweat and musk. He was breathing erratically, unable to calm himself. His arms hurt, and his wrists burned as his crimson blood trailed up his limbs. His legs were curled under himself, his long, silvery hair dancing and pooling in his lap. Amethyst eyes, dull and feral, raised up to look at him. The smile that slowly crept across that once innocent face was lecherous and just craving attention even as the fangs began to pierce into his lip. He raised his head, calling out in a soft, low tone in hopes of bringing his target closer.

 

“You’re back…”

 

He adjusted, causing the hair that covered his chest to slide and reveal the lack of clothes that would normally grace his body. He tugged at his restraints, looking pleadingly into the darkness before him, his lower lip pushed out in both a teasing and a sexual manner.

 

“Help me... I beg of you… They hurt and I’m bored… Entertain me?”

 

The male reared back presenting more of his bare body and slim figure. His eyes became hooded and he bit his lip slightly, enough to draw one’s attention and arouse them. However the turnoff was what flicked behind his slender frame. Covered in white and aquamarine scales, a long tail curled around his body, covering his crotch in a teasing way.

 

“If you want it to move, entertain me.”

 

The male leaned forward, the cuffs holding him hostage against the wall digging into his skin. The cuts deepened, more crimson liquid rolling down his pale arms. His silvery hair danced as he moved, shifting to barely reveal what was hidden in his lap.

 

“C’mon… Sorey…!”

 

 

The human snapped from his trance, disturbed by his own thoughts. There was no way the dragon he adored would end up like that. He’d stop it all costs, even if it killed him.

 

“Sorey, are you alright?”

 

The brunette male looked at the Prince, seeing the worry in his eyes. Sorey nodded, the shakiness from such a vision leaving him as quickly as the image arrived. “I’m alright, sir.”

 

Alicar didn’t look convinced, but he caved and turned back to the door and stepped out into the hall. The fallen shepherd followed wordlessly. As he crossed the threshold, he felt a sudden wave of malevolence push through the hall, and then another, and another. It was thick, heavy, and powerful, making the brunette stumble slightly to keep himself upright. He hadn’t felt this susceptible to malevolence like this since he was the shepherd. Sorey straightened as terror seized him. _Mikleo_. Sorey excused himself and darted, racing to find the seraph. He was glad that the dragon was not surrounded by the overwhelming malevolence that came from the castle and was instead in the sanctuary.

 

Entering the large room, Sorey managed to catch some time to breathe. He glanced around, seeing three dragons staring at him. Lailah’s familiar red, white, and pink dress fluttered as she turned. Sapphire piercing into him, Uno watched the human with disinterest. Finally, silver hair danced in the light as Mikleo turned around in surprise.

 

“S-Sorey...?”

 

The human gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry for startling you, I just needed a break.”

 

Mikleo’s gaze shifted slightly before he turned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sorey straightened himself out, pushing his bangs back and out of his face. Lailah shifted her gaze to Mikleo, clearly looking for something but choosing not to ask as of that moment to avoid discovery. Uno didn’t seem to care and instead greeted the human as if nothing had changed between them. After pleasantries were given, the human of the four was quickly caught off guard by one particular dragon who was very much confused.

 

“Where’d you get the mark from?” Lailah pointed to Sorey’s shoulder and instantly the human chuckled, raising a questioning stare at the female. _Is she serious_? “Well?”

 

“Yeah, about that…” He hesitated looking away from the group for a moment to formulate a good excuse for it. “I-”

 

“I gave it to him on accident.” Mikleo interjected.

 

“Why- wait! When and where!”

 

“Last night, my bedroom, and because he snuck into my room before I had fallen asleep completely.”

 

Lailah turned to Sorey and glared, “Sorey!”

 

The human looked at the dragon and gave a death glare of his own, “You're the one who told me to stay.”

 

“Mikleo!” She turned to the water seraph in disbelief.

 

“Since you leave for years at a time. And I thought you weren’t going to see me for a month.”

 

“First off I left the first time because Alisha was in danger, and the second time I didn’t want you to get hurt. Secondly, I didn’t want to keep you chained to me.”

 

“Says the guy who’s caving to what I want.” Mikleo muttered, but everyone heard him speak.

 

“Oh, so you don’t deny wanting me to stay with you a-”

 

“Keep talking and I’ll make sure you regret it.” The dragon held a deathly blank stare with the human who jumped at Mikleo’s deadly gaze.

 

“Wait, what happened last night...? Where did Sorey really get that mark from...?”

 

The human waited, watching Mikleo twitch and glare even harder at him. Finally, the dragon turned, huffing in annoyance. Sorey smirked, chuckling at how easy it was to fluster the dragon. Mikleo was covering his face in hopes no one could see the blush that dusted his cheeks. His hopes were immediately crushed by the sudden arrival of a certain earth dragon.

 

“They fucked.”

 

Both Sorey and Mikleo nearly choked on air, whipping around to stare at Edna, who didn’t look even the slightest bit fazed. Lailah gasped, her hands covering her mouth as to not say anything she’d instantly regret. Uno harrumphed, seemingly unsurprised by the whole thing. “After everything I’ve heard, it’s about damn time.”

 

Dragon and human looked to Uno in utter shock, both their faces burning crimson red. Lailah murmured softly, her hands linked together in front of her, “And here I thought it would never occur.”

 

“WHAT?” The two looked to the fire seraph who squeaked when they whirled to face her. “YOU WERE ALL WAITING?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“It was obvious.”

 

“I was hoping for something more romantic before, but yes.”

 

Mikleo groaned, turning away from them all, “I can’t believe this.”

 

Sorey sighed, hand on his hip and his other scratching his cheek, “Yeah, still wondering though.”

 

“About six years ago, Sorey.”

 

“Never mind, I take that last comment back.”

 

“I can’t believe you guys—and _ladies_! You were waiting! Why in all of Glenwood would you wait for something like that?”

 

“It needed to happen otherwise you’d be a sad, lonely dragon that we would have to put down. And quite frankly Meebo, I didn’t want Sorey’s wrath on my hands.”

 

“Hey! I’ve reigned in my anger!”

 

“Oh? And how long is that going to stay?”

 

Sorey was clearly angry, however he took a minute, turning away and walking a few steps so he didn’t try to rip someone’s head off.

 

“Fascinating.”

 

“Are you trying to make me go back to being the you-know-what?”

 

“So you don’t want to be called the Lord of Calamity anymore…”

 

“Yes, because my _name_ is _Sorey_.”

 

Mikleo turned, his eyes wide in shock, “Since when have you been able to say your name, without all the pain?”

 

“Seven years ago, when I vowed to stop being the Lord of Calamity.”

 

“But… What about all the malevolence you harbored?” Lailah inquired, cocking her head to the side.

 

“As I began to right my wrongs, the malevolence turned into my natural aura. I only have a small amount of malevolence, presently.”

 

“Why hasn’t it left?” Mikleo spoke up, his curiosity piqued.

 

Sorey chuckled, “You.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I made a vow, and I haven’t fulfilled said vow.”

 

Mikleo eyed him, “And that vow is?”

 

Sorey smiled, shrugging, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll fulfill it, that’s all that matters.”

 

The dragon frowned, glaring at the human suspiciously. Lailah sighed, a smile tugging at her features. Sorey turned, frowning, as he felt a shift in malevolent power.

 

“Oh, that’s just wonderful. I guess she wants to say hello… again.”

 

The doors were pushed open and standing in the doorway was a small female, her eyes glinting with dark intentions. She swayed, her black and purple vest shifting against her skin. Her dark pigtails danced behind her head as she gave the most vicious smile any of them had seen.

 

“Hello.” She said sweetly, making Sorey cringe.

 

“What now, Symonne.”

 

“Is that any way to greet an old friend?”

 

“You are no friend of mine, and certainly not any of theirs.”

 

“Technicalities.” She waved her hand, her baton materializing in her palm. “Now, without further ado, I present the lady of the sea, Freya.”

 

The tall slender woman entered the large hall, and Sorey bristled. He was clearly displeased at seeing this woman and it made Mikleo angry too—though he would not admit it aloud—which in turn made the other three seraphim tense and prepare for anything. She, the lady of the sea, was dressed in black and blue, navy dancing at her feet and onyx caressing her throat. The dress clung to her midriff and cascaded down to where the skirt pooled at her feet. The dress was strapless, but the woman before them wore a small navy petticoat on top.

 

“Shocking to find you here.” Sorey snapped.

 

“Charming, you are almost like you were back then… You know, the day you turned to the darkness inside you.”

 

“I’ve forgiven my sins, I don’t need you here to try and make me hate myself all over again.”

 

“But, Lord of Calamity, you have a job to do.”

 

Sorey’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t call me that, Freya.”

 

“Why? It is your title, is it not?”

 

“I’m not going to deny the fact that I was, but I'm not any more.” The human brought a hand to his sword hilt, watching the two suspiciously. “I won’t tolerate being called what I’m not, either. Why are you here? What’s your endgame?”

 

“Endgame? Ha! If you think I would tell you that then you're just as crazy as I thought.” She turned, biting her lip slightly, “As for what I’m here for, that’s simple. I want your most prized possession.”

 

“Getting ‘em won’t be so easy.” Sorey snarled, his grip on the sword at his hip tightening.

 

“Really now? I think I already have it. Come, let’s go Symonne dear. And keep him restrained good. We wouldn’t want him getting away…” Sorey’s eyes widened and he focused on the auras for a moment, searching for the familiar feel of his friends.

 

Something was wrong. There was one missing. The brunette looked at Freya, his fury seething from him in waves. “Give him back.”

 

Freya just smiled, “Earn him, then I'll give you back your pet.”

 

Sorey moved forward, “He is _not_ a _pet_!”

 

Sorey took one step forward, pushing his aura outward, and the illusion shattered. In Symonne’s hands were Mikleo’s restrained wrists. The dragon glared up at the woman, still tugging at his arms to free himself. He glanced at Sorey before the dark seraph turned him and forced him out the sanctuary doors. The human charged, keeping his sword in its sheath. When he got to the doors, he growled. They were gone. He seethed for a moment, scanning the crowd and feeling for their auras, then turned, grabbing onto his hair in frustration.

 

“Shit!”

 

 

It was dark, the air was damp and the room was cold. He was curled up in the corner, watching as the light outside the iron door flickered and changed as people passed and murmured. He didn’t recall how he had gotten in the cell, but he did know that it was instantaneous. One moment he’s stepping through the sanctuary doors, the next he’s being thrown on the ground. Symonne had straddled him, removing his restraints and walking out the door. He didn’t quite understand why they chose to leave him alone to his own devices in the cell, but it aroused many questions in him.

 

For starters, where the fuck was he?

 

The question had an obvious answer, and a not-so-obvious answer. The obvious one was a cell, the not-so-obvious had no real base for Mikleo to form any kind of conclusion on. And thus, he had no clue as to where the location of the cell was. There were no windows to the outside, and the door was locked. He was stuck, waiting for someone to come and check up on him, which didn’t seem to be any time soon. Lovely, just lovely.

 

He stood and felt around the walls, searching for any kind of faulty building. It wouldn’t be all that surprising if he found none, but he would look for anything that would help in his possible escape. His hand brushed past cold metal and he recoiled in surprise. He narrowed his eyes to see the steel manacles hanging from the wall. He glanced to the door due to the footsteps that sounded.

 

He turned away when the door opened, the light momentarily blinding him. He was pushed against the wall roughly, he hands forced into the cuffs and his shirt torn from his frame. He struggled, kicking and yelling as they perpetrator just continued with whatever they were planning. He squirmed feeling warm hands run across his bare chest.

 

“Stop!” He fought against the captor, “Stop it! Get away from me!”

 

He called for his power, however it never came. He kept struggling, thrashing against them in hopes they’d leave him alone. After what felt like forever, he was finally left alone. He hadn’t been released from his shackles, however he was more concerned about his powers. It wasn’t there when he needed it, and that left him a bit hollow. He tugged at his restraints, but to no avail.

 

“So the mighty dragon who claimed the fallen shepherd is rendered to tears when he’s forcefully stripped and tucked into the darkest cell with nothing but his name and body, hm? Interesting. I wonder what the boy would say…”

 

Mikleo looked to the door, the emptiness he felt reaching his gaze as he stared at a small female seraph. She was smiling, he could see that even in the low light. “Fuck you…”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, there’s plenty of women who are ready to please your needs, there are even men willing to take Sorey’s place as your sexual relief. I hope he doesn’t mind you looking for other sex partners while you're away…”

 

“Go away, and keep those monsters out, too. I want to be alone…”

 

“I’ll send in the first man, then if you feel the same, I’ll let you be.” She smiled and stepped out of the room. Mikleo hung his hand, curling up into a ball as best he could. When the footsteps entered and grew close the seraph looked up. He couldn’t see the male’s features, but he knew that there was no way the human wasn’t smiling viciously.

 

“Just go away… Just leave me alone.”

 

 

Sorey stood in Mikleo’s room. The candles weren’t lit and the curtains were drawn. It was dark both inside, and out even with the moon casting its rays upon the earth. He was to leave soon, but he couldn’t focus. His mind was constantly wandering to where his beloved could be, which he barely had an idea of. The possibility of Freya taking the dragon to the ocean was slim, she was smarter than that. She would know better than to take him there, because that’s the first place an idiot would check.

 

“Sorey, it’s time.”

 

“Please, just another moment..” The human breathed, closing his eyes and trying to picture the dragon he adored. The image came to him in the form of the dragon standing in the closet with nothing but his shirt clinging to his shoulders, the bruises from him tugging at his skin similar to water lilies on a pond, and his slight shakiness from the previous night paying its toll on him.

 

“We cannot spare any more time, sir. We have to go now.”

 

Sorey bit his lip, opening his eyes to look around the room one last time before turning towards the door. He noticed the note on the half hutch, which brought tears to his eyes. He set his hand down on the small slip of paper and pursed his lips in pain, of course Mikleo would place it somewhere he wouldn’t forget about it.

 

He murmured softly, just loud enough to reach the Rolance soldier at the door.

 

“I will find you, and I will bring you home by any means. I’ll fall to get you back if I have to.”

 

 

He didn’t know how long it had been. Hours, days. Weeks. Perhaps it’d been a year or two. Time had escaped his perception, not only due to the fact he couldn’t see the outside, but he felt so unlike himself he couldn’t tell whether he was hungry or just fatigued. He had noticed a lot about his impulses that left him worrying about his welfare, but he could do nothing to help himself, for example the tail that had appeared and refused to go away, no matter how much he tried to will it. Or when Symonne would enter and offer another man or woman to ‘please’ him. He’d laugh and say that there’s only one person he’d fuck.

 

He couldn’t slap a hand to his mouth and he sure as hell couldn’t control whatever left it. Something was wrong and he couldn’t fix it. That wasn’t even the scariest part.

 

No, what terrified him the most was the fact that he was constantly frustrated, and not emotionally.

 

He wanted Sorey there, and by the five lords if he didn’t get him he’d kill someone.

 

“Sorey… Save me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, For starters, I moved two Fridays ago in the pouring rain, my brother came down from Alaska to visit for a couple of weeks and I've been without internet for the past two weeks. I solemnly apologize. Now, I want to thank everyone whose read this and hasn't tried to kill me in the comments! I love everyone who reads this, whether or not you leave a comment doesn't matter to me. Okay I lied, I like the comments, but I love you even if you don't comment.
> 
> Alrighty! Please don't kill me, leave a comment and/or kudos and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. My Tainted Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every guardian is pure, some have to taste the darkness to know what they want to protect.
> 
>  
> 
> Some need a guide in the darkest of lights.
> 
> Some need a little love.

Three years was too long to be searching, however Mikleo had searched for much longer than three years for him, so Sorey would keep looking until he retrieved the seraph. That was something the human refused to give up on, no matter what.

 

“Sorey, I’m begging you, please, partake in the festival this year.”

 

“Lailah, I don’t have the time.”

 

“If you take the sword out, then I can join you! Edna and Zaveid can join you!”

 

“Lailah, I need to work on finding him.”

 

“Sorey, he’ll forgive you for taking a few days to recuperate!”

 

“BUT I WON’T FORGIVE MYSELF!” Sorey roared, turning and facing her. The passersby looked at him as though he was crazy, but calmed recognizing his face when he reigned in his anger and turned away.

 

“Sorey, what’s driving you? Guilt? Fear? Obligation...? Hell, need?”

 

The human chuckled, taking a step back and turning back to the dragon. “Guilt, fear, obligation, need. Doesn’t that all fall under a category?”

 

Lailah paused, confused by what he implied.

 

“I miss him, Lailah. I wish he was right here, holding me back from almost hurting you, guiding me away from the darkness I let myself fall into. When I left his side at eighteen, I wanted nothing more than to beg Gramps to let him join me. When I left the second time, I wept for two weeks—fourteen days, Lailah—and wanted to hurt myself so many times that I almost did. The third time I left, all I could think about was becoming a better person, someone worth his pride, and by Maotelous, I’ll get there even if it kills me. And now—now that he’s been taken from me—the only thing I can form a coherent thought on is getting him back so I can bring him home safe! And by the five lords you better hope that whoever thinks about stopping me reconsiders, ‘cause I won’t be as kind as you.”

 

A crowd had formed by now, and at the head of it was Rose, Alisha, Edna, and Zaveid. Lailah had seen them arrive, and at first they were the reason the crowd had formed—Alisha and Rose—however when they had heard Sorey go off on his rant at Lailah, which to most looked like nothing, they turned to hear what the human had to say. The crowd burst into a cheer, supporting his peculiar rant. They all knew that he could see seraphim, that had been clear, and many of the townsfolk had begun to feel their presence but still unable to see even a wisp of their features.

 

Sorey lowered his voice slightly, making her glance at him as he drew slightly closer, “If you're beginning to think I love him, you should stop thinking, and start knowing.”

 

He stepped away and turned to the crowd, giving a brief, distant smile to the cheering citizens before marching towards the gates. Alisha smiled, turning and marching right after the brunette. “Sorey, by order of the queen, I command you to stay and partake in the sacred sword ritual. If you do not comply, I shall have to confiscate all materials you have taken from the archives in Ladylake and all notes you have harbored, as well has confine you to the castle grounds until further notice.”

 

He stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze flicking from his feet up to the path before him. He turned, leveling his stare with Alisha’s. He left eyes twitched before he gave a slow sigh and bowed his head, “I cannot disobey a queen’s order… Now, can I…”

 

“I supposed you can’t… Now, go back to the castle. You are not to leave its grounds until the ritual, and when that time comes you are to report to the sanctuary immediately.”

 

“Of course, _Your Majesty_.” Sorey tried to not snap at her, however he was not pleased and didn’t hide that from the blonde woman. He walked past her, making his reluctant trek to the castle grounds. Zaveid followed him, knowing that Sorey needed a guard faster than he was, otherwise he’d disappear to go out and look for the water seraph.

 

Despite the fact that it was what they all wanted, Sorey couldn’t do it by himself, he’d sooner drive himself insane before actually making progress, which was what they were all trying to avoid. However Sorey only saw their concern as them trying to stop him and make him think like them, which is something he doesn’t want to even consider doing.

 

Lailah sighed, “He’s so in love that his rationality has to be forced out of him by the law or threats…”

 

Edna hummed, standing beside the fire dragon, “Yeah, and Meebo was the same with him. It’s almost amusing.”

 

“Edna, that’s not very nice…”

 

“But true. They will do anything for the other even if it costs them their lives, you know that Lailah.”

 

“I do… And it scares me…”

 

 

Symonne smiled, seeing the water seraph panting against the wall, his head swinging from either side as he fought with himself. She couldn’t help but laugh at him, he was so fragile, like a piece of ice. If you drop it, it breaks; if you heat it up, it melts. Watching Mikleo struggle with keeping a hold of himself was so amusing because once he got a grip, she would send in another person to jumble his senses all over again. However, it had been a month since the seraph had been last… _relieved_ and the seraph had been going crazy over the sudden lack of sex abuse.

 

It had been normal, and now that it was gone, the seraph didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t relieve himself, not with his hands chained so far apart on the wall that it hurt to even try to stand. Not to mention the cuts that got treated daily. His wrists were never bandaged, but they were cleaned three times a day, just as he was going to be fed his fist full of soup and bread.

 

“S-Symonne… What do you want?” Mikleo gasped, shifting in his restraints. 

 

“Nothing, I’m just here to check up on you, to make sure you are alright.”

 

“Do I look alright to you? Do you think Sorey would like this? Perhaps if I lost all clothing altogether…”

 

“Now it sounds like you want someone to come and please you.”

 

“Well… You get Sorey here and just as bothered as me… I just might.” Mikleo licked his lips, finding them far too dry for his liking. The tail flicked behind him before wrapping around him and settling on his lap. “Do you think he’d like that tail?”

 

“I’m sure he’d love it, especially when he lays his hand against it for the first time.”

 

“Sounds so…” Mikleo groaned, closing his eyes at the thought, “I should stop there, or I might just start asking you to help.”

 

“You might, but I’m going to be taking my leave so I wouldn’t be helping anyway, Mikleo.”

 

“Ugh, you do not sound in the least bit inviting, if anything it’s a turnoff.”

 

“Don’t worry, just think of your precious lord arriving to relieve you of your needs.”

 

The dragon gave another groan, his head rolling back as the images flooded his mind. When Symonne left, the dragon sighed, bringing himself back to reality. He needed out, and he needed out soon. He was losing himself like water to malevolence. It was so overpowering, the smell, that he craved relief from the loneliness. He was so bothered by everything now, the silence or gasps. It didn’t matter. He just got more bothered.

 

“Hurry… I need help, Sorey…” He rasped quietly, looking down at the tail that was undoubtedly connected to him. “Please hurry…”

 

He was left alone in the cell for a little while longer before the door opened. He raised his head, seeing the two gruff men enter and move towards him. His mouth wanted to talk, but the dragon kept it shut tight. If he did speak, he’d regret it. Once the light was nothing but a flicker in the doorway, Mikleo could see the two mens’ faces. They had strong jaws and crooked noses. Their eyes, blue-green for one and hazel for the other, were a bit small for their proportions, however their toned bodies made up for lack of facial appeal.

 

They stopped at either side of him, carefully removing his beaten wrists from the shackles and lifting him to his feet by his upper arms. They guided him from the cell, something Mikleo quickly began to fear. He writhed. “Take me back… Take me back! I said take me back!”

 

The men ignored him, their short brown hair danced in the light, reminding the seraph of Sorey, which made the dragon want nothing more than to cry at the memories. He couldn’t hold that stupid human, and it was all his own fault. If he hadn’t just ignored his calling to go to the Lord of Calamity, he would still be in Elysia, sitting on that silly cliff he loved so much. He would have forgotten Sorey even existed.

 

He would have forgotten all about his gentle smile, his kind eyes, the clear pain he had gone through, his words of affection. The silly feather earrings he wore all the bloody time. His protectiveness. His fear.

 

Sorey’s love.

 

Tears rolled down Mikleo’s cheeks as the men dragged him through the halls. It wasn’t until he was thrown into a large pool of water did he return the present. He pushed himself upward, freeing his wrists first for they burned immensely. His head followed shortly after as he gasped for air. He looked around the room, seeing the soaps and sponges, the buckets. Steam was all around him. The dragon marveled in the sudden change of care. A bath? How long had it been since he had a bath? He didn’t know, but he never realized how much he missed them until now.

 

He missed taking a bath almost as much as he missed Sorey.

 

The dragon slammed his fists into the water, his head bowed in anguish. He was shaking and his wrists hurt _so much_ but he couldn’t bring himself to relieve himself of the pain. Images of the human holding onto him gently, his face nuzzled into silver hair, his arms wrapped around his waist loosely, but firm. The soft snore that erupted from him every once in awhile. Mikleo roared, clutching down and curling into a ball. He felt like himself again. It smelt like flowers after a rain, not like sweat and musk. Not like sex. He felt in control of himself again. He felt so like himself that he called on his powers.

 

The water pushed away from him, a layer of ice forming to prevent the water from coming back down to crash into him. He lifted his head and glanced around, seeing his power had returned. He smiled, however his joy was quickly short lived.

 

“Return it to water, or I’ll have to wash you myself. It’ll be cold if I do it.”

 

Mikleo looked to the door, still as a statue, and watched Symonne gesture to the ice. “I don’t take orders well.”

 

“Then perhaps I should put you back in that cell surrounded by sex.”

 

“That wouldn’t be wise…”

 

“To keep you sane, unwise, to keep you… Obedient, incredibly smart.”

 

Mikleo waited a moment, he felt the tail flicking back and forth rapidly as he made his choice with clear cut precision. He waved his hand and the water flooded the pool again, quickly heating up. When the water crashed into him, he stumbled, however he refused to take his eyes off Symonne in fear she’d leap into the pool of rapidly heating water to hurt him.

 

“Mikleo, the reason why we are giving you a bath is so you smell nice for the party. Milady wants to make sure your clothes fit, and give you training for how you are to eat and carry yourself.”

 

“So I’m a pet, some kind of sick trophy.”

 

“A prize, if you will, for the Shepherd. If he ever finds you.”

 

“He will.” Mikleo took a step forward, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt. _I hope_.

 

 

Sorey sat on the edge of the bed, his head looking down at the sheets. He ran his hand over the fabric slowly, his thoughts elsewhere. The room was dark, except for a single candle mounted on the wall by the door. Zaveid was by the window, watching outside while he felt the winds for where Sorey was and his movements. The human was not leaving.

 

As Sorey ran his hand along the fabric he felt something strange with the placement over the covers. He stood and felt it a little more roughly, finally brought back from his thoughts and to the present. Then he heard it, the soft crumple of something, most likely paper. The human tore back the sheets, finding a slip of paper resting on the bed. The human gave a slow sigh, as though to prepare himself. He picked it up and opened it, reading the careful handwriting with agitation.

 

“That… And I can’t go until after the ceremony—fuck!” He slammed his fist into the bed, gripping the the note with white knuckles.

 

“What the hell, Sorey?”

 

The brunette held out his hand, the note crushed in his death grip, “Just… read it.”

 

Zaveid took the piece of paper and carefully opened it to read. He grew just as angry as Sorey. “I can’t wait for you to make a pact with Lailah, ‘cause then we can join you and kick some malevolent ass.”

 

“I guess my blessings really do come in strange ways. Given Mikleo was the first blessing I ever really knew I had…”

 

Zaveid chuckled, “Yeah, I’m just curious how everything would have turned out if he had shared your first journey with us…”

 

“I guess I’ll never know. But I do know that he already has one of my first ‘journeys’.” They shared a look, Sorey’s face filled with dismay, but crystal clear longing. Zaveid was more heart-broken, seeing the human so vulnerable played with heart-strings. “He’s the first person I loved, do love, and will love.”

 

“Don’t worry Sorey, we will get to him. That I can promise.”

 

“I hope you can keep that promise, Zaveid. In other words, try to keep it in your pants.”

 

“Ha! I should say the same to you! I heard you and Mikleo had your first some time ago.”

 

“Three years, two weeks and half an hour.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Let’s just say it was really memorable, and move on!” The human turned, “Plan?”

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna tell me what you meant by that! And what’s with the weird time lapse shit you spouted?”

 

Sorey bit his lip, closing his eyes as to not go into full detail on just how memorable something like that was. No, instead he decided to change to something a little more likely to move the subject off of Mikleo and him in bed. He straightened, “Zaveid, do you remember that time back in Lastonbell, when Edna said something really nice and actually sounded like she meant it?”

 

“Yeah, that was a huge shocker! That girl hadn’t sounded like since Eizen wasn’t… Ya’know…”

 

“It was that kind of memorable. I still remember the day, for both events, but that’s not relevant. I need a plan for getting Mikleo back. Ideas Zaveid, I need ideas.”

 

“Right, um… We should really talk to Lailah or Edna, maybe even Rose about plans. You should know by now I take them always going bad. I’ll ask one of the servants to get Ro-”

 

“I was already called. Geez, making plans without me…” She muttered, walking into the room and taking the note Zaveid still held. She read the paper silently, then bristled towards the end, “Oh, they did fucking not..!”

 

“I doubt Freya would stop anything like that. She likes to play in mud, after all.”

 

“I’m curious, before I give you any and all information on this location, how do you know Freya?”

 

“Look, it’s a long story and I’ll tell you on the road. We don’t have the time right now.”

 

“You’re right… We don’t, and apparently, neither does Mikleo…”

 

 

Mikleo sat on the chair, wanting to pull away from every single man and woman trying to dress him. A blonde leaned over him, pulling a shirt onto his shoulders. He glared, uncomfortable and annoyed. A man was tugging up his pants while someone else played with his hair to have a style for the party in a few days. By a ‘few days’, Mikleo meant a few hours. Yes, he was getting ready for the party that started in a few short hours, and by the five lords he was not prepared in the slightest. And the reason he was so annoyed despite having his hair ‘played’ with? The stylist was tugging and pinning things practically to his scalp. It hurt, it wasn’t gentle, like when Sorey ran his fingers through it on a lazy afternoon after a long nap back when the dragon was still growing it out for the human.

 

“Ow—will you quit it?” Mikleo snapped, his hair pulled hard enough to make his head rock back and hit the back of the chair.

 

“I apologize, I’ll try to be more gentle.”

 

Mikleo muttered under his breath and let the stylist continue. His shirt was buttoned from the collar down, as though to excite the dragon, however he was not feeling very ‘excitable’ at the time and so it went out the window. The man who was putting the dragon’s pants on seemed to notice and spared him the irritation—at the expense of a whip to his back—and moved on to his shoes. The woman who did his shirt leaned over and whispered softly, “Bare with it, your shepherd is coming…”

 

The dragon looked to the blonde, ignoring how the hair stylist tried to move his head back into position. She, the blonde, glanced to the hair stylist and moved on to his over layers: a vest, a few robes, and an immense amount of jewelry. By the time he was done, the poor seraph looked like a prince to be put on a throne for show. He loathed his very existence that very moment.

 

He turned, closing his eyes. He had to sneeze, badly. He had very little time before he did, but he was incredibly lucky. The same blonde who had told him that ‘his shepherd’ was coming, grabbed a tissue and held it out to the seraph. He took it and sneezed, utterly confused as to why he had that sudden need. He blinked, straightening and letting the blonde fix his robe.

 

“I suppose someone is already talking about you.” Symonne was grinning in the doorway.

 

“I’m sure you sent out a notice that your master had a new trophy. I wouldn’t be all that surprised if you did. I already feel like a doll for dress up.”

 

“She wants you to look your best. Now come, we have training to do.”

 

Mikleo sighed, turning to face the door and walked towards Symonne, “Of course…”

 

 

Finally, it was time. Sorey was already pacing through the room, driving a certain wind seraph to the brink of insanity. It was nearly noon and the human needed to get to the sanctuary now, Zaveid was saying his prayers of thanks to the five lords now, and praying the human wouldn’t be so antsy in the future.

 

“Sorey, it’s time.”

 

“Oh thank the five lords, let’s go!” He grabbed the larger male and bolted out the door, racing down the halls as fast as he could drag the dragon. Upon reaching the sanctuary, the human looked far too excited to participate. Alisha noticed this instantly.

 

“I didn’t realize you wanted to get out of here so quickly.”

 

“Alisha, if you can, please jump to me first. You don’t understand how important it is that I make a pact with Lailah right now.”

 

“I would if you told me.”

 

“We don’t have the time, you just need to trust me.”

 

He blonde eyed him a moment, disbelief clear as day in her green eyes, but she caved nevertheless—much to Sorey’s glee—and the human was put first on the list to be read.

 

Lailah was sitting in the sanctuary, waiting for the men to attempt to draw her sword, but never consulting her or even hearing what she had to say, just going to draw the blade. The ceremony began and Alisha gave her speech, then the first knight approached. Lailah didn’t really pay attention until she heard her name softly called, though it wasn’t her actual name, it was the name she took on when she had her sword placed in the altar.

 

Lailah couldn’t believe her eyes, Sorey was first, and he was absolutely eager to make the pact. Whatever had changed him over the course of a few days, it was quite a feat.

 

“I wish to make the pact.” Over again, she could practically hear him say it.

 

“You know the burden this will bare, do you still wish to make the pact, Sorey?”

 

He nodded slightly, keeping his gaze level with hers.

 

“Then, Sorey, draw the blade and give your ancient name.”

 

Sorey took the blade’s hilt in his hand, pulling it slowly from the stone, “Saedsuy Xaowyeab kiwuv.”

 

Lailah smiled, seeing why his true name made sense. It had never occurred to her he’d fall and return to the light. It was long, true, but it fit. Someone knew what they were doing when they helped him find his true name, whoever it was.

 

The room felt heavy for a moment, before the pressure was suddenly relieved. With the sword now gone, something the human understood, given it vanished from his palm the moment it left the ground, he looked to his left hand where the shepherd’s mark glowed. He raised his hand, palm facing himself to show the public that he was their shepherd. He turned, facing Alisha. He bowed his head.

 

_Now for Edna and Zaveid_.

 

The human turned and retreated into the back of the sanctuary, sitting down as Lailah’s flames began to take their toll on him. He was tainted, however that did not stop the human from asking Lailah to find Edna and Zaveid. With their pacts made, Sorey waited a moment, letting the power that suddenly coursed through his veins to take its course so he could move without hindrance. It was far too long for his liking, but now that he was still, Lailah wouldn’t let him stand up to feel how the power had settled.

 

“Lailah, it’s okay, I’m fine. Besides, we don’t have a lot of time.”

 

“What are you talking about, Sorey?”

 

“I’ll explain while we’re on the road, Rose should have the wagon ready. We need to get a move on.” He stood, despite Lailah trying to get him back in the chair. Edna did nothing to help either side, and Zaveid was siding with Sorey taking him by the arm to steady him. They shared a nod and moved towards the door. They navigated through the sea of people and found Rose settled in the back, her legs kicked up high on some crates while she waited. “Thank the five lords, we got here unscathed.”

 

Rose turned and grinned, “Ready? We got just enough time if you hop in now.”

 

“Do you think I would come running if I wasn’t ready?”

 

“I suppose you're right, but we both know you’d drop everything for this if you could.”

 

“I won’t lie to you by arguing, let’s just get up here, and while on the road explain and make you my squire.”

 

“Okie doki.” Rose hummed, her grin still plastered across her face.

 

They managed to get out of the city quickly, and Sorey had Rose become his squire almost immediately. He kept her previous name, for the memories it brought forth, and turned back to the situation at hand. Now he had to explain several things.

 

“Okay, first, you are going to explain your relationship with this Freya chick.”

 

“Right… Where to begin…” Sorey sighed heavily, lost in thought for a moment.

 

“Our first meeting was after I had fallen and was left alone with Heldalf for possibly the last time for the both of us. I had killed Heldalf when she arrived, and was quickly losing myself to the grief and mourning, the shame, even. She made me aggressive, and suppressed my bond at first. When we discovered you were all alive and well, she did everything to suppress the bond so the taint didn’t spread and so you couldn’t help me.

 

“We spent several months together, and thus she became like a mother to me, but one week after I had decided to live in ruins for the rest of my life, she became extremely hostile and demanded I come with her. I regret doing so. When we arrived at her mansion, castle, manor, or whatever she had me blindfolded, bound and put in a cell. She then proceeded with her form of torture, which really is torture if you aren’t like Zaveid.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I spent almost three years in her dungeon, before I managed to escape during one of her extravagances. She likes to show of her new playthings—which, yes she is doing to Mikleo—by dressing them in silk and gossamer to make them look expensive and then make them smell like sex so they're irresistible to anyone who comes a bit… excited. She also dresses them to make them look either more masculine or feminine depending on their build and length of hair. It doesn’t help that she’ll beat you into shape if she wants you one way or over feeds you if she wants you the other.

 

“She didn’t hunt me down after I left, which I still wonder about, and I was able to live for another three years free from her. After that seraphim began arriving at my abode to try and free me, I got so angry and frustrated then that I killed them. What I didn’t know at the time was that for the first year of this happening, she was sending them. A year later, it was Elysia.

 

“So in other words, she’s my evil stepmother in some twisted fairytale.”

 

Rose blinked, surprised Sorey had talked her ear off. He wasn’t usually prone to talk so much unless it was ruins or fond memories. “Ookay…”

 

“Now, the plan.” Lailah interrupted, looking to Sorey, “And some detail as to what the hell we’re getting into.”

 

“Of course.” Sorey nodded, leaning forward as he reached back for something in his pocket. He brought forth several maps of the same building and its different levels. “Let’s start with the layout.”

 

 

Mikleo was miserable. He hated how utterly _pretty_ he looked. His body ached from all the bloody scrubbing those servants did. His scalp burned from all the pulling while it was being washed and then styled. His feet hurt too, his shoes felt slightly too small but every time he tried to get a different pair it would never happen. He never got a chance. And don’t even get him started on the scents Freya had him soaked in and then ruined with the heavy musk that now came from him.

 

He looked out the window at the early evening sky. The sun was falling a bit more noticeably now and the world seemed to ignore such a factor. The sun moved across the sky, and no one seemed to notice that it was gliding through the heavens. He was jealous, he wished he could be so ignorant, but at the same time, he hated them for the fact that they were being so _ignorant_. They got to see the sun daily, but the dragon didn’t. He was caged like an animal. Like a bad pet.

 

Watching the sky, Mikleo murmured softly to himself, “My worst distraction… is my savior… I have to be crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saedsuy Xaowyeab Kiwuv is 'Tainted Guardian Sorey', in case you were wondering.
> 
> and my internet shall be fixed the eighth! This is confirmed! Three days!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And as promised Pawstep, the next chapter!~
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments! My motivation if you will... and I like what you guys have to say! I love responding the most, you guys are so awesome, I love you guys!
> 
> See _you_ in the next chapter!


	13. A Game...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ballroom can have a ball, but no waltz. A dance can have a dance, but no dancers.
> 
> It's a matter of whether the game has everything it needs.
> 
> What's the one thing a game requires?

“Got it. Now attire.”

 

“You know how formal parties work Rose, do you have anything for us?”

 

“Some, but they’re not quite combat…”

 

“They aren’t easy to move in, got it. How easy to move in are they?”

 

“I will be hindered until I tear it. Then it’s fair game.”

 

“And me?”

 

“You should be fine once you take the jacket off. I’m just worried about how Mikleo is going to react. He won’t be able to see your face, given it’s a masquerade dance—excluding her trophies, I presume.”

 

“I have a feeling he’ll be fine. I can’t explain it, I just… know. It’s weird, I get it, but… I know he’ll be alright. Granted, he’ll be… Off, but he can recover once we are out of there.”

 

“Alright we trust you, just… Let’s get him out of there alive.”

 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Sorey grinned, confident in the group that it was possible to retrieve the seraph in question.

 

It was dark out now, the sunlight had filtered out of sky and the moonlight was shining down on the Earth, casting things into ethereal beauty. Mikleo was no exception to this. He was on a balcony overlooking the distant mountains in Rolance and the forever dancing sea. He had already tried to pull some of the water towards the castle, however it didn't come. He was powerless. Again. 

He turned, hearing heels click on the stone floor. Walking towards him was Freya, her black locks were pulled back into a small bun that then cascaded down her back like a waterfall. How amusing, given he was a water seraph. Decorating her raven hair were red taper roses, their blooms caught in the strands. Her dress was a deep crimson color, embroidered with black and gold string. Her collar was bare except for a loose choker of black pearls and a single ruby. Her hands were gloved, but they were black, not blood red. Her heels were also black, not surprising given the overload of red she had covered herself in.

"There you are, I was wondering when I'd find you."

He didn't respond, knowing it would end badly.

"Nothing...? Okay… Well, I wanted to remind you to be on your best behavior when the guests arrive. Keep your hands to yourself, in other words. You will have hands on you, they I cannot stop, however I can stop you. If they ask you to dance, dance. If they want to talk, talk. Got it?"

"Of course." Mikleo ground out through clenched teeth. He turned back to the view, having come to the conclusion that the conversation was over with. He was wrong, for she came close and covered his eyes, startling him.

"Good, and if I remember correctly, Sorey had accepted the invitation I sent him. He'll be here, but no running away from the castle, but you can go to your cell if you want to be alone…"

The dragon shivered, trying not to imagine anything the woman was putting into his head. He'd be way too excited, and that was dangerous. She left him standing there on the balcony, biting his lip in anticipation.

 

 

Sorey sighed, his old shirt still fit and the tailors at Ladylake had made it look much nicer. He had it buttoned up all the way, its deep blue reminding him of a time when Mikleo wore the same shade of blue back into the ruins. He was wearing a robe Sorey had picked out with white pants, and he was barefoot. The dragon had been upset, but he humored the human anyway.

The brunette also wore black pants and a pale blue half-mask was set upon his face, the bottom curling like a wave on his cheeks. His shoes were also black, and he wore no gloves so Freya couldn't pick him from the crowd with ease. He loved to wear them, but not tonight.

Rose was in red and pink. Her dress was a rose red with rose pink embroidery. Her mask was the same color pink as the embroidery, along with her shoes. She had removed the beads that kept her bangs out of her face and instead wore it all down. Lailah was helping tame their hair, both Rose and Sorey, and made sure that they looked a little more noble. Rose was easy, she had the regal swagger of a queen—though she argues that she's no good at it—Sorey was not as lucky. The regal stance was about as good as he got, and that was sure to fail the moment he saw Mikleo.

"Sorey, relax your shoulders and don't slouch."

"I'm not slouching!" He defended, doing as he was told.

"Walk towards me, calmly and keep your shoulders back. Chin up, and look like you just bought the most expensive jewel for the love of your life."

Sorey followed those orders, and even imagined giving Mikleo the biggest aquamarine he could find from Rolance. It was bittersweet, but he played along with the image, as though he was going to bring it home to the dragon.

Rose sighed, "Perfect! Like that, Sorey!"

The brunette blinked, looking at Rose in confusion. He was just walking. Two hours of trying to get him to master this and now Rose was cheering in approval? What? There was no way.

Lailah was smiling, nodding beside Rose. Was he actually doing it? Edna appeared beside the other women, and nodded, "He does look a bit like a noble."

Sorey stopped, "Okay, so now we need to get there, and remember Lailah, no matter what, don't appear until I call on you."

"I know, and I will."

"Thank you." He smiled.

 

 

It was crowded, and he felt like he was suffocating. Everyone was staring at him from behind their masks and every time he passed anyone, he swore someone touched his ass. It was incredibly awkward. When he was able, Mikleo made his way to the balcony. He was tired of being in the stuffy room.

 

“Enjoying the festivities?”

 

“I would, but it’s too hot inside. I can’t relax.”

 

“Too bad, I know someone who wants to see you.” Whoever was speaking to the dragon moved to his side, red hair blowing in the breeze. “He misses you a lot, Mikky boy.”

 

The seraph looked at the masked woman, her blue eyes were practically glowing with amusement as she smiled at him. Even under the pink mask, Mikleo would remember that face, how could he forget someone who _always_ called him that whenever she wasn’t mad? “R-Rose…?”

 

“Sh! Lover boy is inside socializing. If you want to see him, go inside.” Rose chuckled before walking back into the ballroom. Mikleo turned, watching the redhead leave in surprise. He had heard that Sorey was coming, but Rose was a new addition he had not expected. Though that didn’t stop him from being grateful at her appearance.

 

They were there, and that was enough.

 

Mikleo entered the ballroom after another moment, and made his rounds. Several guests tried to deter him from his goal, however he remained eager to continue searching for the humans here for him. Finally, a small break in the crowd revealed where the humans he was searching for were. Hand and hand, Rose was dancing with a tall brunette, her steps graceful, unlike her partner’s. He was clumsy, swaying too much with the dance. The dragon’s heart fell, wondering if he would get the chance to dance with his human.

 

His? The dragon paused for a moment. Since when was Sorey his? Perhaps from that night in the castle in Ladylake on? Or from the beginning of the adventure, back in the ruins where they bonded over strange and profound means.

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder made the seraph turn, greeting warm green eyes. The dragon glanced back at Rose, who was still dancing with a brunette, however the male beside him, dressed in blue and black, was far more familiar. The same presence and calming feeling. This was Sorey.

 

The seraph turned back to the human, holding back a smirk as to not blow his cover, “Hello, may I help you?”

 

“In fact you can, I was wondering if we could talk out on the balcony…”

 

“Of course, if that is what you’d like…” Mikleo’s heart was hammering against his chest. His voice was the same as it always was, welcoming him in, but keeping this distant friendliness that always seemed to keep others at bay.

 

Once out on the balcony, the human sighed in relief. “Thank the five lords I found you in that crowd…”

 

The dragon was silent for a time, watching the human visibly relax a bit.

 

“Mikleo...?” Sorey murmured in quiet concern.

 

“I missed you.” The seraph said, his voice soft compared to the music that was blaring inside.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“That isn’t going to cut it, Sorey. I need something more than ‘I’m sorry’. I’m not out here for your apologies. I’m here because I want to be close to you. I’m here because I missed you.”

 

“I know, but if you’re here, we can’t be close.”

 

“We are right now.”

 

“Yes, but this is temporary. She won’t wait to break you much longer.”

 

“Then I guess you're just going to have to save me, like old times.”

 

“Mikleo...!” It was too late, the seraph was already walking back into the ballroom.

 

“Please, Mikleo… I love you…”

 

This, the dragon heard, but he didn’t stop instead he made his way to Freya, who was settled in a lush chair. She waved off her guests, “I’m sorry, but this is urgent.”

 

“Of course, Milady.”

 

As the guests left her and the dragon alone, Mikleo built up his walls. “I’m going downstairs to be alone, please send everyone who seeks me away…”

 

“If that’s what you want.” Freya held back her victorious smile, and instead nodded.

 

The seraph then turned, taking his quiet leave from the ball. The halls were lit on the upper levels, however as he got lower and lower in the mansion, it got darker and darker. Soon the light couldn’t reach him fully, leaving him to find his way with little to go on. However, he did find it.

 

When he entered, he walked to the corner farthest from the door, and settled there. The robes pooled around him, fabric shifting to reveal the shirt that was hidden under all the silk.

 

“Prove it, Sorey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pieces...? Heheh, sorry! Answering that question was really funny to me, plus I kinda want to hear your thoughts on the answer...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway!~ Thank you to those who have read this so far and haven't attempted to kill me yet. To me,this chapter feels either like the beginning of a series and end of one part, or the beginning of a mini novel.... I'm kinda scared....
> 
> oh well...........
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! I love them both! You guys help fuel the fire under my ass to write this.


	14. Promises Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a promise to break it, at least that's how it usually goes. But for them, it's a promise to keep for all eternity.
> 
>  
> 
> An unbreakable vow.

He was dumbfounded. Was this even possible? He understood what Freya could do within a short period of time, but had she already corrupted Mikleo to the point where he doesn’t want to leave? This spelled bad news for them. Sorey cursed quietly under his breath. This was extremely bad. He made his way towards Rose, who had just finished a dance with another of the guests.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me budding in.” Sorey smiled warmly at the other guest, managing to hide his panic deep inside the pit of his stomach.

 

“Oh, no of course not!” The man she had been dancing with smiled and stepped away. As he left, Rose turned to the brunette in concern.

 

“Okay, you aren’t with a seraph which means things are bad, but not _bad_.”

 

“Yeah…” Sorey swallowed the lump in his throat and led her to a more recluse area of the ballroom, away from prying eyes. “Mikleo left before I could convince him to leave.”

 

“You think it wouldn’t take much.”

 

“I think she’s messed with him enough to make him want to stay, and if that’s the case…”

 

“We’ll have to stay in order to convince him to leave.”

 

“Yes…” Sorey murmured. He turned his gaze to the view in hopes that he would recieve an idea.

 

_“Sorey, he’s in the dungeons.”_

 

“How far away?”

 

_“It’s five levels below us, he took some halls heading north and south, I think there’s stairs leading down but he walked it without giving me any time to feel the surroundings. I can’t give you much more than that. I know he’s curled up in his cell. He also said, ‘Prove it, Sorey’. I think he knows and wants you to show him…”_ Zavied supplied, though his information was shaky, it was enough. Sorey knew where Mikleo was and if his memory served him right, they were in the western ballroom, meaning Mikleo was in the western dungeon. 

 

“I have a plan.” Sorey murmured, turning back to Rose, “Though you might not like it.”

 

 

He was growing tired already, and the constant breeze that circled in the room was cold. Oddly enough, the breeze felt familiar. And that bothered him the most. He was comfortable with a _breeze_. It wasn’t a person, it was air moving. What could that possibly do to make him feel at ease?

 

Nothing. It shouldn’t do anything.

 

His thoughts were disrupted as a familiar small seraph entered the room and walked towards him. “I heard you came down here, any particular reason?”

 

“Would it amuse you if I told you, Symonne?”

 

“Probably, especially if I know I could stop it.” She waved her hand and the breeze fled, leaving Mikleo feeling more exposed than before. “Though, I think I’m a bit behind on the upbringing.”

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Mikleo muttered.

 

“No, of course not. Well, let’s get you settled for the night, shall we?” Symonne gave a wicked smile and moved forward, taking Mikleo’s wrist in her hand and chaining him to the wall. His clothes had been removed, though he couldn’t tell when. “I should also tell you that Lady Freya is going to pick some random guests and have them stay. She couldn’t pick out who was Sorey, so you might have a chance to have him stay with you, isn’t that great?”

 

Mikleo turned his face, hanging his head in his own shame. It sounded fantastic, however he knew better than to dwell on these feelings, otherwise it’d go south. And south is not where he’d like things to go.

 

 

It had been several hours since the water seraph had left and Sorey was getting impatient. He wanted to disappear and be stuck in a cell so the plan they had devised would be put into action. However, his patience was rewarded when the ballroom went silent.

 

Standing on the dais by the stairway, Freya held her head high. The only reason Sorey could tell it was her even before she spoke was the flowers in her hair. She always dressed to match her favorite plaything.

 

“Greetings, my honored guests, I hope you’ve enjoyed your evening here.” Her statement was rewarded with clapping from the crowd, which Sorey joined in to hide his true identity, “I’m glad. Now, I’m afraid the party has come to an end and I am selecting a few guests to stay for a few nights. And of course, it’s customary for those staying to have access to my prized possessions…”

 

The implication that she gave left a sour taste in Sorey’s mouth. He glanced to Rose, who seemed virtually unaffected. “Let’s see who shall stay…”

 

Sorey looked back to Freya as she pointed at another guest. Two more were picked before she took a moment to think. Her eyes landed on him and she pointed, “You as well.”

 

Rose was the last to be picked after three more guests. Once everyone was guided into the hall, Sorey saw the others, over twenty guests, leaving through the grand doorway to head home, their grumbles of disappointment rippling through the crowd as they went.

 

“This way please, to your rooms.” Sorey turned at the sound of Freya addressing them again, and followed the small group into a reception room, where several other doors—eight to be exact—led into the small, but open room. Each guest had a separate room to stay in, and Sorey and Rose were lucky. Their rooms were beside one another. 

 

It was early morning when Sorey was ‘woken’ from his sleep and guided down the dark halls. He was unsurprised at the familiar path he walked, the darkness consuming the walls and coating them in shadows. Upon reaching the coldest of hallways, quiet pants and small gasps were heard from farther down the hall. A small lamp was lit and Sorey took a moment to let his eyes adjust. His guide was a tall, slender blonde, her hair was pulled back over her shoulders, revealing her collar and neck. Her arms were strong, muscle clinging to her bones as tightly as possible, but there wasn’t much to cling with. Her eyes were downcast as she dealt with the match she had lit to light the lantern she held.

 

“This way.” She said, her voice small even in the silent hallway. Sorey followed, choosing to not question her and let her guide him to a cell. She opened the door quietly, letting him inside. As Sorey stepped into the confinement, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

 

It was dark, the air tasted of sweat and musk. He was breathing erratically, unable to calm himself. His arms hurt, and his wrists burned as his crimson blood trailed up his limbs. His legs were curled under himself, his long, silvery hair dancing and pooling in his lap. Amethyst eyes, dull and drowned in hopelessness, raised up to look at him. The relief in his eyes was overwhelming. His bangs fell into his face, the small irises that danced in his hair were slipping from the snowy tresses and landing on the floor to lay limp and forgotten by all occupants of the small cell.

 

“You’re here…”

 

He adjusted, causing the hair that covered his chest to slide and reveal the lack of clothes that would normally grace his body. He tugged at his restraints, looking pleadingly into the darkness before him.

 

“Help me… Please…”

 

The male reared back presenting more of his bare body and slim figure. His eyes flicked to his restraints, hissing quietly at the pain. He looked at the shadowy figure in the doorway, his amethyst gaze dark and glinting lavender in the limited light.

 

“It hurts… So much…”

 

The male leaned forward, the cuffs holding him hostage against the wall digging into his skin. The cuts deepened, more crimson liquid rolling down his pale arms. His silvery hair danced as he moved, a tail flicked around to rest on his lap so the viewer couldn’t see anything.

 

“Just… Get me out of here…”

 

Sorey’s voice was caught in his throat, unable to find the words he needed to ask the servant to leave. However when he turned, she was smiling. She nodded, seemingly in understanding and turned to leave. The light left with her, leaving the shadows to consume their surroundings. The human turned back to the dragon in chains. He moved towards him, gingerly holding onto his arm.

 

Upon contact the dragon flinched, turning his head away in both fear and shame. At this Sorey wasn’t surprised. He was used to abuse, so of course he’d be scared of him in the shadows taking his arm in his hand. Sorey gently touched the edge of the cuts that continued to bleed on Mikleo’s wrists. The seraph whimpered, his arm twitching in pain as he forced himself to not pull away.

 

Sorey glanced towards the cell doorway, seeing the light return. In the doorway stood the blonde who had guided him here. She held the lantern high and towards them, squinting in the darkness to find them. She slipped inside quietly once she realized it was them and held out her other hand. Sorey eyed her momentarily, questioning whether to trust her or not.

 

“Please, he’s not safe here, and he needs to get away. This is the key to his cuffs. If you don’t hurry the guards will realize what I'm doing and will hunt us down, caging us all like animals.”

 

“I don’t understand why you are helping me, or why you even trust me to take him out of here.”

 

“You talked to him outside, alone, and didn’t try to make him do something he didn’t want. He chose to walk away and you didn’t make him stay. That’s why.”

 

Sorey sighed, standing and walking towards her. He took the key and gave his murmured thanks before walking back to Mikleo. The dragon watched him approach, the key being adjusted in his hand. As he got closer, the seraph became more fearful by the second.

 

“What are you doing...?”

 

“Freeing you. We’re leaving, Mikleo. We’ll grab your belongings and get out of here.”

 

“Sir, I have his belongings in a saddlebag currently on a horse. I should also mention that your horses have been prepared for your departure and your companion has been woken. She’ll be down momentarily.”

 

“Thank you, though I wish there was more I could do for you.”

 

“I’m sorry, but even if you could, I would still have to stay here and take the punishment of helping you leave again, Sorey.”

 

The brunette paused, the seraph now unchained and holding onto him as he gained his bearings. Sorey looked back at the blonde, "How do you know that name…?”

 

“I helped you leave the first time.”

 

“What do you mea-” Sorey, now that he could really see her and she was brought to his attention, remembered his escape. He had been released by a young servant girl, barely over the age of 8, and led to the stables where a small meal and clothes awaited him. He had then left without even thinking to take her with him. Something he regrets to this day, though it never hurt him as much now as it did in the past.

 

“Evelyn, my name is Evelyn. And if you really want to make it up to me, leaving me behind, take down my master and her highest ranking servants. I guess then I’d owe you.”

 

“I… understand.” Sorey nodded before helping Mikleo to his feet.

 

“However, I must request you get him out of here and back to health. I can wait, he can’t. His wounds need real medical attention, and to be cleaned properly. Now go! Your companion is probably waiting for you already!” Evelyn ushered them out of the cell, Sorey carrying Mikleo on his back.

 

The way to the stables was easy for the human to find, his navigation skills working solely on memory. They made it outside alright, and even got the dragon dressed in warm clothes. As Sorey was helping Mikleo onto his horse, he noticed something he didn’t think he’d see again, not after not finding it with Mikleo’s things. Dancing around Mikleo’s throat was the necklace Sorey had given him. It was well kept, and well loved. The cord was fraying in some parts, for example where the pendant hung, resting against Mikleo’s chest.

 

“What…? You didn’t think I’d wear it...?”

 

“I… I just didn’t think you’d single it out...I didn’t see it on you earlier this evening, so I thought…”

 

“Freya couldn’t get this off me even if she killed me…” Mikleo murmured, shifting in the saddle. Sorey nodded, a small smile gracing his features as he prepared to hop into the saddle to join the dragon.

 

“Geez, you guys are so cheesy.”

 

Sorey glanced towards the redhead as he pulled himself onto the horse. “Thanks Rose, but now isn’t the time for jokes and picking on us, okay? We gotta go, and soon. Evelyn should have our backs until we get a head, hopefully.”

 

“Evelyn- You know what, never mind. You’re right, let's go before we get caught.”

 

The female of the three hopped into her horse’s saddle with ease, looking to Sorey who let Mikleo settle with him behind him. The seraph was rather relaxed, seemingly mellowed out, which was concerning, given the circumstances. Sorey had other things to worry about, however, for when the time came, the brunette was ready to kick the horse into motion. The dragon resting against him wasn’t prepared in the slightest.

 

As the horse lurched forward, Mikleo leaned back against the human holding the reigns, his hands grabbing onto the saddle and Sorey’s hand as his life flashed before his eyes. He was reassured when the hand that Mikleo was holding was brought down to his waist to hold him steady on the horse. The seraph glanced back to Sorey, who had his eyes forward. He glanced at Mikleo, a smile creeping onto his face in relief. The seraph felt the urge to kiss him right then and there, but thought better of it. Both of their lives were in danger, more so now that they were out in the open and leaving Freya’s home. And if Freya saw them share something as intimate as a kiss, well, there goes of any doubt that it was truly Sorey who had come to get him. It would be dangerous, extremely, and right now, they couldn’t risk something like that.

 

Sorey glanced back towards the mansion and muttered a curse. “They’re onto us, Rose! They’re coming!”

 

The redhead nodded, “Got it! Take him and get to the ruins! I’ll stay behind with Zaveid and Lailah!”

 

Sorey said nothing for a moment, instead closing his eyes temporarily before opening them, “I’ve got Mikleo, you guys just keep them off us!”

 

“Got it!” Rose yelled, rearing her horse to a stop and turning around to prepare for the battle heading their way.

 

“Thank you!” Sorey called back.

 

“Just stay safe!” The redhead yelled angrily, “I don’t want to find you dead!”

 

“You won’t!” Sorey grinned, tightening his hold on the dragon pressed against him, “That I can promise.”

 

As the other dragons left Sorey’s body, they took form beside Rose, three dragons stood with their scales bristled. A tall and slender red dragon reared her head, her large wings unfurling from her sides in agitation. A short golden dragon shifted on her feet, preparing for her attack. And the last dragon, the tallest and green dragon, let his feathered wings shift at his sides, letting the slight breeze brush up against himself. When the swarm of at least twenty guards came rushing forth, undeterred by the massive creatures before them, the green dragon grew visibly angry and roared, his wings fanning out over the shortest dragon, of which was beside him, and the human still on horseback at his feet. The wind quickly picked up, making it harder for the horsemen to stay steady. That’s when the red dragon moved, stepping forth and preparing her fiery breath. She didn’t like killing, truly, however, she didn’t mind fighting in the name of protection.

 

That was all Mikleo was able to see before Sorey made the horse lurch into a faster pace, the view of the fight suddenly just blurry images his mind conjured to fill in what he couldn’t see to comprehend, though Mikleo couldn’t argue too much, it was actually a slight relief. His mind was foggy and he felt extremely tired. He really just wanted to curl up and sleep, however his mind kept him awake, though he couldn’t explain why even if he wanted to. It was so damn confusing that he gave up trying to understand and instead closed his eyes and focused on the warmth that radiated from the human currently holding him steady in the saddle they shared.

 

Everything went by so fast, and when Mikleo opened his eyes once again, he found himself next to a warm fire. He was covered in heavy furs and was lying on a bedroll that had been opened. Sitting before him, by his legs, was Sorey. The human seemed to be adding wood to the hungry flames that roared up to catch the sticks and logs he hovered over before carefully letting go. The fire crackled before settling and Sorey shifted, relaxing as he watched the fire burn.

 

The dragon shifted, closing his eyes when he noticed Sorey began to look over. Another few minutes past and Mikleo grew tempted to open his eyes again, however he decided not to when he felt his hair was being played with. Gentle tugs as silvery strands were lifted and fingers were ran through them to untangle the knots that we're sure to have been formed. The dragon purred, a smile creeping onto his face at the feeling. This he really missed. The careful stroking of his hair in the peace and quiet, when they were alone and it felt impossible for anyone to interrupt their sanctuary of temporary calm.

 

“Has he woken?”

 

“No, he hasn’t. He’s shifted once or twice, but he kept settling and drifting back into sleep. He just recently began to our, though that’s my fault.”

 

“How’s it your fault?”

 

“I began to play with his hair.”

 

“Oh, he likes that?”

 

“A lot, actually… I miss when I could play with it anytime I really wanted… Too bad i’ll have to wait even longer after this…”

 

“?What do you mean?”

 

“I made a promise with Maotelous, I just… I guess i’m just not ready to fulfill it.”

 

“Understandably from your facial expression.”

 

Sorey gave a small chuckle at her remark and resumed his ministrations. Mikleo decided he would pretend to have woken for the first time now, given they had company. He shifted, rolling onto his stomach and pushed himself up, bringing a knee to help keep him up. He was slow, not wanting Sorey to think he had been awake this whole time, and shifted into a sitting position. He reached up and pushed his bangs, which were dancing in front of his eyes making it nearly impossible to see properly, back over his forehead, revealing his face. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes and looked around. He found Rose was smirking from across the fire, a hand coming up to her mouth to muffle her snickers. Edna, Zaveid, and Lailah were also across the fire, all with knowing smiles, excluding Edna who didn’t seem to particularly care in the slightest. Confused, Mikleo turned his gaze to Sorey who had a hand over his mouth and was clearly bothered by something.

 

“Sorey…?”

 

“Ah, he speaks!” Rose grins, jumping to her feet in mock joy, her gaze was settled on Sorey and she looked far too pleased. Which was a disturbing thought to the dragon.

 

“Um…. Yes… Why do I have a feeling I should’ve tried to go back to sleep…?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, just relax! I’ll go and get us something to eat.”

 

Lailah and Edna joined the redhead, leaving Zaveid with the couple. The dragon chose to take his leave as well, heading outside and out of view. Mikleo turned to the only other living being present. The brunette shifted, as though contemplating his options.

 

“Sorey… Are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m fine! Just… Just thinking!” He supplied, his cover poorly saved.

 

Mikleo eyed him knowingly, “Sorey, tell it to me straight.”

 

The human lowered his head, his hands in his lap as he thought of his retort to the dragon. Mikleo slowly grew annoyed with how long it was taking for Sorey to respond. Mikleo shifted, grabbing some of his hair and beginning to braid it so he’d keep his calm.

 

Sorey spoke after several more minutes, “you… Looked really hot…”

 

The dragon looked at Sorey, blinking, “You thought I looked… Hot…”

 

Mikleo sighed and pushed his hair back over his shoulder, “then perhaps you should have kissed me. It’s not like we haven’t before.”

 

Sorey shifted, “we had an audience.”

 

“Did Alisha beat modesty into you…? Or am I just having a really weird dream?”

 

“Neither, I just want to have the last intimate moments we share to be with us alone.”

 

“ ‘Last intimate moments’. Sorey you're making it sound like we aren’t ever going to see each other again tomorrow morning. What’s going on with you?”

 

“Do you remember the note I gave you back in Ladylake? The one that mentioned a promise I made to Maotelous?”

 

“Yes, how could I forget?”

 

“That promise was to become his vessel. We made a deal that if I were to become pure again and take on the status of shepherd I’d be able to return to him and help cleanse Glenwood.”

 

“Sorey… I don’t like the sound of that…”

 

“I know you wouldn’t, but that’s why I want to be as close to you as I can before I can’t see you again…”

 

“Promise me something Sorey.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Promise me that you’ll find me when your sentence is done.”

 

Sorey smiled, “I promise to always find you, no matter what.”

 

“I’ll take that.” Mikleo got up, moving closer to the human. He sat down and leaned into Sorey. “And I promise that I will always wait for you, no matter what.”

 

The brunette’s smile grew, and he turned his head to place a gentle kiss on the dragon’s head. The seraph turned his head, grabbing Sorey’s neck and holding him still. The human blinked, confused. He was silently answered by the dragon who gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“No going back on your word, Sorey.”

 

He smiled, leaning towards the dragon, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappi! And internet!~
> 
> Yes, I has internets now!~ And best part is I can continue writing freely at home without prying eyes! Yay!
> 
> So, what'cha think about the new chapter? Getting pretty hyped for the next one!
> 
> Leave a comment and/or kudos! I'll see _you_ at the next chapter!


	15. As Thick as Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always that _one_ person you would do _anything_ for. They aren't your lover, nor are they your mentor. They're a friend whose stuck with you through thick and thin. Through the misty darkness and blinding light. Your partner in crime, some might say, and in truth you're just as thick as thieves.
> 
> Two peas in a pod.

When the girls returned and Zaveid entered the cave again, they found Mikleo and Sorey leaning against a cave wall. The seraph was resting his head on the human’s shoulder, whose head was atop the dragon’s. Both were fast asleep. What they all noticed almost instantly was their intertwined hands, resting in between them. Rose grinned, wishing she could capture this moment and give it to Alisha as a surprise. One problem, however. She had terrible art skills. No way in hell was she drawing it for Alisha, but she’d sure as hell tell the blonde every detail.

 

Rose, who was holding a heavy and very much dead boar, moved towards the fire. She glanced at Lailah, silently asking for the fire to be fed. The dragon moved and added a few logs into the small inferno, then helped Zaveid set up the rack that Rose had the Sparrow Feathers pack into their expedition equipment, a convenience she relished. Once the boar was prepared, the redhead put it on the rack to cook and kept an eye on how the meat was cooking.

 

By the time the hog had been cooked fully, Sorey had woken several times, only to drift back into sleep and pull the water seraph ever closer. When they both woke to the smell of their dinner having been prepared for them to eat, the dragon was in the human’s lap, back against his chest. Truthfully, it looked like Sorey was biting Mikleo’s neck, though Sorey’s lips were not seen attached to the dragon’s skin, so it wasn’t proven to be true or not.

 

Mikleo woke first, and stayed awake. It was him moving that woke the human. When Sorey’s mind caught up with his eyes, Sorey was happy to accept Mikleo’s offer to share a slightly larger plate. The brunette ended up eating over Mikleo’s shoulder, and much to everyone’s surprise, the dragon was completely fine with it. Sorey ate faster, but Mikleo didn’t each much. At this Sorey had Rose put more meat on the plate and had the dragon eat. The seraph had been confused at first, for Sorey had asked for more meat, but didn’t outright say ‘Mikleo, you need to eat this.’ No, instead the human had nuzzled his face into the dragon’s shoulder, relaxing as he held Mikleo against himself. Once Mikleo realized what Sorey had wanted, the seraph sighed, shaking his head slightly.

 

Of course, he ate what Rose had put on the plate without question.

 

When he was finished he set the plate aside and shifted, adjusting to rest his back completely against Sorey’s chest. The water seraph watched the fire for a time before drifting to sleep. At this Lailah stood and pulled several furs over them. This earned a smile from Sorey in thanks before he quickly joined the water seraph.

 

And once again, the girls and Zaveid were left to their own devices. The male of them spent his time thinking of his own promise, a promise he’d held to firmly. His binding force. The reason he felt the need to kill Eizen. The reason he chose to stick with Sorey in the long run, even after Dezel’s tragedy of an end. They may have needed a void to be filled, however, that’s not why the wind dragon had joined the rag tag group.

 

He joined for his promise, and his promise alone.

 

Though it did have its perks, those perks being Lailah and Edna. Speaking of whom, Lailah and Edna were grooming. Lailah was letting her hair down for the night and was helping Edna take the ribbons off her hair to pull the blonde locks down to move freely for the evening. It was bizarre to see the petite female let her hair down, though it wasn’t uncommon. She had taken her hair down multiple times, just no one ever saw except for Zaveid and Lailah. And now, Rose.

 

Eventually the redhead managed to drift to sleep, with the help of her adored blonde who was miles away--but that’s not the point--and a small note that hadn’t been noticed until earlier that evening. The seraphim who were still awake didn’t sleep that night at all, and instead shared quiet conversation throughout the night.

 

When dawn broke out over the horizon, Sorey was awake. The dragon in his arms still very much asleep. In fact, he had curled up into Sorey to get as warm as possible. Sorey almost immediately saw the white scaled tail that had slipped out from under the furs and onto the cool stone. The human wondered if it was the tail that made Mikleo so cold and went to carefully guide the scaly appendage back under the animal skins before Lailah quietly reprimanded him.

 

“Don’t! One thing you should know about a dragon’s tail is that it’s extremely sensitive. Simply brushing past it could either scare or excite him. Either way, he’d wake up and become very angry. He’s quite clearly sleep-deprived.”

 

Sorey retracted his hand and instead returned it to Mikleo’s arms, holding the dragon against himself gently. At the commotion, Mikleo stirred. His tail flicked a bit to show his agitation--much like a cat’s would--and opened his eyes. He looked up at Sorey before deciding he was going to go back to sleep and not ask questions. He buried his face into Sorey’s collar and his tail curled up beside them, laying itself on Sorey’s outstretched leg.

 

When the sun was dancing in the early morning sky, about four hours after sunrise, Mikleo was finally up and active. The dragon had gotten up without even the tiniest of blushes and had stretched out his tense body just the same. At this, Sorey grew increasingly worried. Freya had really taken her toll on the seraph and it was bad. If they couldn’t purify Mikleo soon, then they’d have to do something Sorey would never forgive.

 

And it would end in an unfixable beginning. The beginning of an era where the Lord of Calamity would never leave a grave created for the love of his life. The other Seraphim already knew what such an era would be called.

 

The Era of Sorrow.

 

They all silently shared a pledge. They all pledged to make sure that never happens, so Sorey wouldn’t have to wake to a world of utter despair. To a world without the love of his life. A world without Mikleo.

 

 

Alisha sat at her desk, buried in papers galore. She missed the reassuring murmurs of her consort who would enter and free her from her work for a little while. She missed the gentle smile of the redhead who would enter and have two cups of tea in her hand. She’d set one down and talk with the blonde until their cups were empty and Alisha had to return to her work. She missed how her consort would stay with her for several hours before a servant came and asked for the redhead. She missed waking up to the redhead playing with her blonde locks and grinning sheepishly when caught. She missed Rose.

 

Two loud knocks sounded on the study doors, drawing Alisha’s thoughts.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Milady, Her Highness Rosaline Sparrow has returned.”

 

It took a moment for Alisha to register that ‘Rosaline Sparrow’ was actually Rose. When her mind caught up with her, the blonde was on her feet in an instant, she briskly made her way towards the door and down the hall, the servant following her with a smile. The queen turned her head, returning the smile with one of her own, “Prepare spare rooms, I want to make sure that if she has guests that they have a place to sleep.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

Alisha walked the long hallways when her guards could be seen, and when they weren’t, she took short cuts and sprinted in her heels. She longed to see her consort, her crowned princess. After a few minutes of hurrying to the front gates of the castle, Alisha’s breath caught in her throat. Standing at the castle doorstep were six familiar faces. One of which that had changed drastically from last time she saw him.

 

Sorey’s traveling clothes were wrinkled and had some semblance of dust or dirt on them. His semi-long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Beside him stood Rose, her fiery red hair in tangles and blue eyes softening at the sight of the blonde dressed in crimson in the doorway. Zaveid was at the back of the group, talking to Lailah. The two were discussing something that seemed both meaningless and important, but Alisha couldn’t make out which was true of the conversation that was about monarch butterflies, or what it meant for that matter. Edna stood beside Rose, twirling her umbrella upon instinct. It was clear she was practically unaffected by the entire situation.

 

Standing beside Sorey, hand and hand with the brunette, was Mikleo. His hair was long, even braided it reached his mid-back--mind you the braid was thick and had other smaller braids woven in it (like Rapunzel)--and his bangs had gotten long enough that they had to be pinned back. He seemed the most different. He seemed less affected by holding hands with Sorey, and even had to quietly ask Sorey if they were at the castle. To him, things felt so different, but at the same time, so familiar. It was all the same, but so unfamiliar that it felt like a whole new place.

 

“You’re all back…” Alisha smiled in relief, a hand raising to her chest to rest over heart. A huge weight had been lifted and she felt like she could breathe again. It was a good feeling.

 

Sorey flashed a grin, “Yep! Mission accomplished!” At this, Sorey pulled the dragon into him, holding him close with the biggest, brightest smile Alisha had ever seen on Sorey’s lips. The seraph, now in his arms, blinked several times before looking up at the brunette. He didn’t seem flustered in the slightest, which the queen took note of to ask Lailah or Zaveid about later--though it was more likely that she’d end up asking Rose--and Alisha ushered them inside.

 

Stepping into the reception hall, Sorey at his side, Mikleo looked around and felt like he was caged again. His face fell slightly, his thoughts roaming as he tried to think of anything other than where he was right then and there. The human at his side quickly noticed this and gently squeezed the dragon’s hand in reassurance. Mikleo turned and gave a small smile to Sorey, trying to hide his despair behind feigned happiness. Sorey didn’t buy it all.

 

Sorey and Mikleo took their leave, heading to Mikleo’s old room where Sorey had once housed himself. Once inside the room, the dragon’s eyes widened in surprise. Servants bustled about the room dusting the shelves, fixing the bed sheets that were clearly new, the table being wiped down for the umpteenth time. Everything was pristine for the seraph, something he wasn’t prepared for in the slightest. Sorey guided the other male into the room and politely asked for the servants to leave.

 

Once alone, Sorey let go of Mikleo’s hand and let him wander the room in childish curiosity. The dragon was mesmerized by how _clean_ everything was. He made his way to the bathroom door, and his brows furrowed. Opening it, his eyes grew wide and he looked back at Sorey. “A bathing room?”

 

“Yeah, and it’s all yours.” At that, Mikleo’s jaw dropped. He had lived three years without this, three years and everything felt foreign. Seeing the other door, Mikleo ventured towards it. Opening it, the seraph was frozen, his amethyst orbs wide in amazement.

 

“Sorey… this wardrobe… it’s huge….”

 

“And it’s _ours_.” Sorey grinned, seeing the dragon cock his head in thought.

 

Mikleo turned to him, hand still on the door and hip prominent as he leaned to one side, and smirked mischievously, “Sorry Sorey, but I don’t think I want to share.”

 

The brunette blinked, clearly not expecting the seraph to say _that_ of all things. Seeing Mikleo’s victorious grin, Sorey shifted, crossing his arms, “Alright, then I’ll just have to go and get another room all the way down the hall, then you won’t ha-”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Mikleo’s face turned to one of utter terror at the thought. That wouldn’t be okay, He didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t like the solitude. Not anymore. Seeing Mikleo’s face drain of the limited color it held, Sorey’s mind went into full blown panic. The human was beside the trembling dragon in seconds. When in range, Mikleo clung to Sorey, his nails digging into the human’s skin. “Don’t leave me alone… I’m not ready yet…”

 

“I’m not leaving you. I won’t leave you until you push me away… I will always be here, Mikleo.” Sorey nuzzled his face into the dragon’s bangs, pushing the silver strands away to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Always.”

 

 

Lailah and Zaveid were out in the gardens, still talking about monarch butterflies--or should we say a particular couple? Yes, ‘monarch butterflies’ was a cover up. In reality, they were talking about a shepherd and his seraph. Of course they were talking about Sorey and Mikleo.

 

“Not to mention how fragile they are, though I suppose that’s true with every kind…?”

 

In other words, _‘Their relationship is delicate at the moment, although that’s true with all relationships, not just theirs.’_

 

“True, but they have a resilience about them, if you asked me. They can handle beating their wings as much as they do, despite how easy it is to break them.”

 

_‘They’ve gone through a lot, but that’s made them stronger. They can break, yes, but it’ll take more than just one wrong move to tear them apart.’_

 

“You do have a point…” Lailah hummed, rubbing her arm in thought. “A curious thing, isn’t it?”

 

_‘I’m worried about them.’_

 

“Yeah, it is.” Zaveid crossed his arms, leaning against the blossom tree nearby.

 

_‘I am too.’_

 

“But they’re beautiful creatures…”

 

“In the most amazing way.” Zaveid turned his gaze towards the castle, his eyes finding a petite blonde holding an umbrella. She was looking at the red ednae while resting a hand on the necklace around her throat--a gift from Eizen. 

 

 

“Rose, why did you leave exactly?”

 

“You know Mikleo was kidnapped, We left to go and get him back. And we succeeded.”

 

“I know that, but... Why did _you_ go?”

 

Rose paused. She had been organizing Alisha’s bookshelf in the study to chat with the queen. The redhead turned, a small smile gracing her features, “I owed Mikleo one.”

 

“From when?”

 

“About eleven years ago, before I had asked if I could be by your side forever, I had joined Lailah, Zaveid, and Edna to visit Sorey when he was the Lord of Calamity. Sorey made Mikleo kiss him in front of us, before Mikky stalked off in a fury. When he came back, Sorey had all of us pinned to a wall. Mikleo decided to… excite Sorey. So, Sorey released us and Mikleo convinced him to be ‘lordly’ and escort us out. He saved our lives. I owed ‘im one, after all I didn’t go to the ruins to pick them up last time. I missed my chance then, I wasn’t gonna miss it this time.”

 

“I understand… I suppose.” Alisha hummed, her mind dwindling on the thought.

 

Rose smiled, resuming her organization. She was pleased to find that her hard work came through. Grinning, she surveyed the shelves, looking for any mistake. She found none, which was the best part of it all. Both females turned towards the door at the sound of knocking.

 

“Come in.” The queen and consort looked to each other and chuckled slightly at their moment of unison before turning towards the doorway. Sorey opened the door, Mikleo beside him.

 

“Sorry to disturb you Alisha, Rose. He wanted to explore the castle again.”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. He’s free to roam, just… don’t go into the royal chambers, okay?”

 

“Fair enough.” Sorey smiled. Mikleo’s mind was elsewhere and that elsewhere happened to be on all the books that filled the shelves of the room. He didn’t seem too interested in them, seeing as how they were mostly on political studies and national trades, with hints of military leadership here and there.

 

After some time, the males left, Sorey following Mikleo as the seraph reaccustomed himself with the castle grounds. Alisha chuckled, “Lovesick.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Oh, nothing. I was just commenting on Sorey’s actions recently.”

 

“Oh? Do tell.”

 

“He’s lovesick.”

 

“Well _duh_ , that was a no brainer!”

 

“I suppose, but it had to be said.”

 

“I guess that’s true…” Rose hummed.

 

Alisha rolled her eyes, though she was caught by the redhead. Rose strolled over, leaning against Alisha’s desk with a smirk. “I saw that, _Your Majesty_.”

 

The blonde’s cheeks burned as red as Rose’s hair.

 

 

Edna sat on a bench near the ednae. They burned crimson in the late afternoon light. She was alone, at least until a particular wind seraph joined her. She didn’t move a muscle when he stood beside her place on the bench.

 

“Are you alright, Edna?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“If you say so.” Zaveid sighed, turning his gaze to the red flowers.

 

It was strange. It really was. In a way, Zaveid grew more attached to the the small earth dragon the more time he spent with her. Even though he had joined to fulfill his promise to Eizen, he wasn’t sticking around just for his promise anymore. He grew more immersed with the group than he had intended, and quite frankly, he had found his feelings had changed drastically. He wondered if he’d be able to act on them, ever.

 

 

Sorey and Mikleo had eventually made it to the Library, and here they had stayed. Mikleo wandered the aisles, pulling out a few books to look at. He eventually put them back, but he made a mental note of them so he could come back and grab one at some point. When the seraph turned to look at Sorey, the brunette was talking with a servant, his brows furrowed. After a few more minutes, the dragon approached in silent worry. Glancing to his side, Sorey noticed Mikleo’s timid approach and the two finished up their conversation.

 

“Thank you Jessica, I’ll be sure to keep my eyes peeled.”

 

“Of course sir, and here is the letter.”

 

Sorey took it wordlessly, looking it over and tucking it into his large pouch for a later moment. The seraph followed it with his eyes, “What was that about?”

 

“I received a letter is all. Don’t worry, if it’s a call to arms I’ll toss it into a fire. I’m not leaving anytime soon, I promise.”

 

Mikleo smiled, finding comfort in Sorey’s promise. “Good, because I’m not ready to be alone.”

 

Another servant came into their view and turned, locating them with ease. Both males turned towards the servant, who walked up and bowed his head, “Sirs.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The Queen has called her guests to the dining hall. Dinner is served.”

 

“Thank you.” Both dragon and shepherd smiled, making the servant look between them knowingly for a moment before taking his polite leave.

 

The dining hall was huge. Its towering ceiling was painted with murals of the shepherd and the legendary deeds of the sacred being. Dragons were curled around him, and others were clawing at grotesque creatures which were, in fact, not what hellions looked like. Everyone at the table could attest to that.

 

The old oak table was decorated in Hyland runes and symbols of worship. The ornate chairs were much the same, but were extremely comfortable to sit in. On display was the finest cooking that Alisha could spare for such a small thing without being quickly ridiculed by her court. Meats of all kinds were set out to be devoured, fruits and vegetables set in bowls to be picked at at anyone’s free will.

 

Mikleo was overwhelmed. He looked to the human at his side, utterly confused as to what to do with such a feast before him. Sorey had only smiled and made an example of himself. When the meal began he picked at some of the fruit and a few vegetables before a servant passed of whom he told what meats he’d like. The dragon, still confused, glanced at the others, seeing they were doing much of the same thing.

 

A servant stood beside him before murmuring help. The dragon was relieved, and accepted what was recommended to him. With his plate settled with two smaller steaks and some vegetables that passed by. Sorey eyed his plate in silent worry, however Mikleo hadn’t ate much on the journey home either, so he supposed that it was understandable, in a way.

 

“How are you, Mikleo?”

 

The seraph looked up at the question, his eyes finding the questioner with ease. He gave a small smile towards Alisha, “Better than I have in months…”

 

It was weak and a bit distant, however everyone understood he was trying. Everything was so different for him now that he didn’t know what to do and he thought it would all be taken away with the snap of a finger. That he’d blink and everything would vanish and he’d be locked up in Freya’s castle for years, unable to be free. No one questioned his fear of being attached, but everyone wondered how it was that Sorey could worm his way closer until they were as thick as thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha if someone gets the reference I wouldn't be surprised. I'm literally crying about how stupid and cheesy it is, especially with what I'm planning :P
> 
>  
> 
> Any who, new chapter! Wooho! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! I love you all who considered reading this. Also - I need help! Lots of help! I have a weird Au that _won't leave me alone_.
> 
> I pray my beta won't lowkey kill me when I tell him. 0-0
> 
> lordplzsaveme
> 
> Hopefully see you next update....?


	16. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to 'drown'. The main thought is to drown in the crashing waves out on the sea. But you can drown in your love for another. Or you could drown in your hate.
> 
> Perhaps you could drown in the silence, too.

Later that evening, after dinner had been finished, and dessert came and went, Mikleo and Sorey had made their way back to their room. Sorey settled in a chair before the window, gazing out at the city’s night life. The dragon made his way to the closet, fishing through the assortment of clothing for a night shirt, actually two. He found them eventually, taking a bit longer than he’d have liked, but thought it was better than having to go and ask Sorey for assistance.

 

He moved into the bathroom, waving his hand and finding it a natural movement. The familiar setting causing the wave of his hand to occur without a thought. Mikleo turned, seeing the pool of water heating and steam begin to rise. The seraph set the dry change of clothes aside on a table away from the pool of water and stepped into the doorway leading to the bedroom.

 

“Care to join me?”

 

Sorey looked over and smiled, “I’d love to, if you’d be so kind as to let me.”

 

“The hurry, or I’ll shoo you out for being late.” He turned, moving back into the steamy room. Sorey joined him shortly after, making his way towards the seraph happily. Feeling Sorey rest his hands on his shoulders was reassuring, but the dragon didn’t mind him being so close. In fact, he craved it. He never wanted to let Sorey go, but part of him was pained by that, and knew that it wouldn’t be right; however, Sorey was Mikleo’s for now. That’s a fact that wouldn't be changed even if Mikleo went wild.

 

At that thought, the dragon shivered, causing the brunette holding him to pause and eye the seraph in his hold. Mikleo feigned a soft smile, reaching up to undo the braid Sorey had done earlier that day. His thoughts drifted, however, he barely registered Sorey taking over to gently massage the dragon’s scalp as he carefully pulled the silvery strands.

 

_Wild, huh? What would that even be like? Would he still feel such a strong need for him? Would he still want the human’s company? Or would he feel nothing?_ Thoughts similar to this filled his mind until Sorey placed a gentle kiss on the dragon’s shoulder. At this action, Mikleo finally noticed that they had been standing there for a long time, lost in their thoughts. “Get undressed, the bath will get cold if we don’t go in soon.”

 

Sorey knew that the dragon could wave his hand and the water would begin to heat again, but he did have a point. He didn’t heat it just to let it cool in the first place. The dragon nodded absently, unbuttoning the shirt that clung to his shoulders and shrugging it off. Sorey followed suit, shrugging a loose, flowy sleeved dress shirt off his shoulders before peeling off the white undershirt. Sorey felt the seraph’s eyes drift to him multiple times, making it difficult for him to keep a straight face.

 

Once both males had stripped down and settled into the water, the dragon of the two sighed, lowering himself so his head was all that was above the surface. His hair pooled around him in swaths of silver. Sorey smiled, reaching out to pull the silky strands out of the water for a moment to admire the color. It was beautiful, truly. The snowy white had such a soft gradient into the pale aquamarine towards the tips of his hair. While admiring the dragon’s locks, Sorey had left himself open. He didn’t expect to hear Mikleo gently call out to him, only to be right before him, his bangs pushed back and his amethyst eyes watching him in confusion.

 

The brunette blushed profusely. Now, normally he wouldn’t be so flustered with the seraph so close, and hell he even encouraged the close proximity; however there was one thing that made it a bit more complex than that. It was the fact that Sorey knew that Mikleo wanted him to stay, and wanted him to be there forever for all his needs, which Sorey would always do and want to, but some of the needs that the dragon might come across slithered into his mind. And one of them wasn’t one he would share openly, but with the dragon so close to him and no servants to interrupt them, Mikleo could ask and Sorey wouldn’t have too much to fall back onto. He wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to oblige to that particular need.

 

“What? Is something caught in it?” The dragon leaned over, looking at his hair in Sorey’s hand. When he found nothing to be wrong, the dragon settled before the brunette, his confusion clear as day on his features.

 

Sorey smiled, his blush calming slightly. He brought the soft locks to his face, pressing a gentle kiss into the strands. He kept his eyes lidded, but his gaze was on Mikleo. The seraph’s went wide, his hand shooting for his face as to hide the crimson that was growing on his cheeks-- which was a terrible cover. The dragon then opted to duck into the water. Sorey chuckled, seeing Mikleo recoil from an embarrassing situation like before.

 

_Before_. It was an odd word to use in this situation, given how much they had all gone through. Before…. What? Before Sorey had left Elysia? Before Sorey and Mikleo left to find a divine artifact for the dragon? Before what event in their life?

 

After a few more moments Mikleo bobbed his head out of the water, his bangs clinging to his face. Sorey gave a grin, suppressing the laugh that threatened to leave his lips. Sorey found it even more adorable when Mikleo gave a huff and slicked back his bangs in annoyance. Sorey outstretched his hand, which the dragon hesitantly took. Sorey pulled him close, holding him gently to his chest as to say he’ll never let go, but it was filled with much more than that. Words could not describe the agony the even thought of leaving his dragon Sorey went through. It hurt to think that he’d have to do that at some point in the future, and soon, other wise something terribly wrong would occur, and Sorey couldn’t deal with that. No, he wouldn’t deal with that.

 

 

The crack of a whip sounded.

 

A scream of pain and the whimpers of pain that followed ensued.

 

“You helped him escape.”

 

“I-i was forced to… milady…”

 

“Do not lie to me Evelyn. You _chose_ to help him.”

 

The blonde female lifted her head, holding a firm stare with her despite knowing the repercussions of showing rebellion to the lady of the seas. You drown. Not in water, but in sex. You're taken to the dungeons, of which you're then stripped and abused constantly. No breaks. No food. And minimal water. It was dangerous, true, but a risk Evelyn was ready to make. “I was forced to. By you.” She said, her voice full of her confidence. She felt good about helping Sorey leave again. It had pained her when she found out Sorey had accepted the invitation to come to the castle for a ball. Then it clicked. The first ball in three years since the arrival of the newest ‘prize’ and Sorey was given an invitation that he accepted. Evelyn knew that Sorey wouldn’t have returned without good reason.

 

That good reason was Mikleo.

 

Evelyn was damn proud of what she did, even if it gets her killed or worse. She could die knowing that Sorey would be happy with _his_ reason. With _his_ reason for _living_.

 

She could die happy.

 

Freya raised her hand, the whip gripped tightly in her hold. Like lightening, the crack of leather hitting bare skin sounded, and a scream of agony followed, however, no whimpers of pain followed after. There was only the click of heels on the cobblestone floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was early... Really early. -.-
> 
> What sorcery is this????
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, putting that on the back burner, let's address the elephant in the room: The title. So that was the first thing I could think of to describe this chapter. While, it's only mentioned once, it's still kinda like, oh, I can kinda see where they could be metaphorically drowning... But yes, sad title for the chapter and I apologize for it's mislead for most of the chapter.
> 
> Now as for the length of the chapter... I know it's short, but next chapter is going to be lots of bombs. _Lots_ of bombs. NO SPOILERS!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! and I'll see _you_ At the next update!


	17. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the following content. May be confusing, I recommend viewing the end note of chapter for more information

In the beginning, everything was simple. There was right; there was wrong. Black and white. There was no in between. They had been in that ruin thousands of times, but not once had they met another person. Never. It was sunny that afternoon, and the mural before him was old, chipped in some areas. He knew what the image depicted, he had seen it many times in the book he always carried. Speaking of which…

 

He pulled out the old leather bound book. The golden symbol on the cover caught the light, creating a glow on slightly tanned skin and illuminating a happy grin. The book was opened with ease, and after a few moments he found what he was looking for. The mural of the shepherd. The image in the book was easily a copy of the one engraved into the wall.

 

“I knew it!”

 

“Nothing on my end, Sorey.” The brunette turned, grinning, “I guess you beat me this time.”

 

“Mikleo!” The dragon had his arms crossed, leaning to one side, and a slightly defeated but amused look in his eyes.

 

They excitedly talked about the mural before the crackling of thunder rumbled behind them. Both males turned, Mikleo’s senses heightened at the threat of lightning. “Guess our ruins adventure is done for today!”

 

Mikleo turned towards the path leading to safety, back up to Elysia. Sorey followed, but he glanced back at the mural one last time before racing after the dragon who called back to the brunette. They ran for a bit more and slowed down slightly. Then it happened. The loud crack of stone breaking. They barely had a moment to process what it meant before the seraph began to fall. Sorey darted forward, dropping to his knees and reaching out to catch the dragon that reached up to grab onto him.

 

Their fingers barely touched one another before Mikleo’s eyes went wide as he kept falling.

 

 

Sorey sat upright in bed, sweat covering his face and chest, his verdant gaze darting around the room as he came to realize where exactly he was. His breathing began to calm as he quickly accepted the fact that it was just a dream. He had caught him, back when they were seventeen and careless, but the ground beneath him fell away and they ended up falling together. Mikleo managed to buffer their fall, more so his own than Sorey’s. Speaking of Mikleo, the dragon shifted in the bed. His amethyst eyes opened and he turned his groggy gaze to the brunette currently fighting back tears when his emerald eyes fell onto the seraph’s head.

 

Even in the limited light, Sorey could see the small horns that began to protrude from Mikleo’s scalp, starting just behind his bangs. They were small, no bigger than a pinky finger. Before the seraph could reach up and feel for Sorey’s distraught, the human pulled the dragon into him, biting his lip and letting a small whimper escape his lips.

 

“This is all my fault…”

 

Mikleo didn’t understand, but he let Sorey cry. The shepherd eventually let himself be held by his dragon, who gently stroked his chocolate locks. Mikleo didn’t stop his ministrations until Sorey stopped trembling, his breathing evening out as sleep took him. While left to himself, Mikleo waited a few more moments before beginning to reach up to his hair. He wanted to know what made Sorey blame himself. He was stopped by said human, who brought the pale hand back down to his face to place a gentle kiss into.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mikleo.”

 

The dragon was silent, unsure of how to take the human’s apology, but he’d never given a chance because when he opened his mouth to, Sorey was speaking again, “I’m the reason this is all happening. I regret not begging Gramps… but I regret not taking you with me, anyway…”

 

Mikleo’s eyes softened, he was still trying to understand but he caught the drift, and cupped the human’s cheek affectionately. “I’m not mad at you.”

 

“I know…” Sorey choked back a sob, _that’s what scares me the most_.

 

 

“How long until he changes?”

 

“Half a week, Milady.”

 

“Four days? We don’t have that long. Is it possible to accelerate the transformation?”

 

“Not without direct access to him. He’s unstable as it is, and seeing any of the servants shall push him towards _him_ out of fear. We’d begin to cure him, not corrupt him.”

 

“Dammit!” The loud smack of pearly skin against cold stone seemed to echo in the virtually empty hall. “I want that stupid, impudent _child_ dead! Now!”

 

“Lady Freya, please calm down. If we don’t interfere, everything should go as planned. Water is the easiest to taint.”

 

“And the easiest to cure, remember that, Symmone.”

 

“Of course.” The seraph bowed to the ravenette on the throne. “I shall not forget.”

 

“Good.” Freya turned her gaze towards the doors. “Now, get me that lying bitch of a slave.”

 

“Of course, Milady.” Symmone turned and left, leaving the human to bristle in her seat.

 

 

The following morning was heartbreaking for Sorey. He woke to find that he was the only one still in bed. Sitting up, he glanced around the room to locate the seraph he had expected to wake up to. He found the dragon to be… nowhere. Not a single hair to indicate where he went. The brunette panicked, jumping from the bed to go and grab some decent clothes so he could hunt Mikleo down. Upon opening the closet door, he was greeted with silver locks in his face as he was tackled to the ground.

 

Something warm dropped onto his chest and Sorey’s eyes widened; Mikleo was sobbing into his chest, gripping the night shirt Sorey wore until his knuckles were white. The human wrapped his arms around the dragon who continued to cry, unable to stop. “I-I don’t understand…”

 

Sorey was silent, placing a gentle kiss on Mikleo’s forehead. He was unable to bring himself to speak, is words were caught in his throat and nothing wanted to escape his lips to comfort the dragon. Instead he opted to just press the seraph against him and hold him for as long as he wanted, letting him stain the shirt with tears.

 

 

“Y-you called… M-Milady…”

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

“Yes, milady..” Freya watched the blonde drop to her knees without so much as a flinch. She was littered with gashes as wide as a tablespoon and just as deep.Her clothes consisted of a tattered shirt that wrapped around her neck and hung over her chest. Her back completely bare for anyone to see. Her pants were in much the same condition, torn at her knees and ankles, leaving only that clung to her calves and gripped onto her hips to stay up. Blonde hair was caked with blood and chocolate brown eyes rimmed with red. She hadn’t slept and it seemed that when the guards subdued he they had to hit her in the face multiple times. She missed this detail last night. Too bad, she would’ve been even _kinder_ than she had been.

 

“Evelyn… tell me, do you wish to be free?”

 

“My wish means nothing to you, be that whether I want freedom or enslavement. You will decide for me, as you always have.”

 

“Why must you be so problematic…” Freya sighed, leaning on her elbow in her chair as she rubbed her temple. “I raised you, and now you are so rebellious! I even spared you the punishment of ‘prize’ or the guards.”

 

Evelyn gave a small smile, “I guess I finally grew up, _mother_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the bombs have been dropped... and I know that it's weird as to why Evelyn has blonde hair when Freya has black--yes they are blood related--but that's where things get tricky! But--heheh--no spoilers!
> 
> If you have any questions on the story so far, please shoot me an ask on [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/)


	18. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to go wild, but for me, all it takes is some corruption.

Sorey and Mikleo didn’t leave their room until late that day, and Sorey led the dragon to the tower. Once there, Sorey sat down in the chair located in the center of the round walled room. The seraph glanced around, his memories serving him well.

“This is where you left for seven years…”

“Yes…”

“Why are we here?”

_So we can talk_ , Sorey desperately wanted to say, but he chose something a little more run by the dragon, “So you can get the answers you want, and know that I’m telling the truth. No one knows we are up here, so it’s just you and me.”

Mikleo hesitated a moment, before walking towards the patched up wall. The clean, newer stones standing in comparison to the much older stone everywhere else. “You promise to tell me the truth...?”

“Until the day I die.”

Mikleo flinched at Sorey’s words, but he took them for what they were worth. “What did you do while in Rolance?”

“I righted my wrongs, beginning with a knight. I met him back when I left Hyland for the first time, nineteen years ago.”

“What kind of wrongs did you commit in Rolance?”

“I lied to the knight in order to get into the town of Lastonbell. In Lohgrin, I nearly killed a man. There are many others, but I’d prefer to not get to into them, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. What drew you to the ruins where I saw you again the first time.”

“Nothing drew me there besides its secluded location; However, what made me stay was the waterfall.”

“Why the waterfall?”

“It reminded me of you.”

Mikleo went silent for a moment, reaching up to place a hand on the pearly white horn. “Where did you get the aquamarine from?”

Sorey paused, looking at the necklace dangling from the dragon’s neck. “I mined it.”

The dragon turned for a moment, dropping his grip to the necklace. “Did you make it? The necklace, I mean.”

“Yes.” It was without hesitation, and his gaze was firm, but gentle.

Mikleo smiled for a moment. He turned, walking towards Sorey. He bowed his head as he removed the necklace. Sorey watched in surprise as the seraph put the necklace around his neck. Around _Sorey's_ neck. “Mikle-”

“Wear it for me, I wouldn’t want it to get ruined if I don’t get better.”

Sorey’s eyes went wide, distraught blooming from deep within. Of course Mikleo would be prepared for the worst. It was something he was always ready for. It was just difficult for Sorey to accept that the possibility of Mikleo changing or going wild was very real. It was a painful thought, but it was reality. The horns and tail were as good of evidence as any.

Mikleo smiled, knowing where the shepherd was coming from. No bond could even explain how the two knew each other so well. They knew, they always knew.

 

Evelyn hissed, gripping the smooth wooden pole before her. She glanced back only to have her head pushed back in front of her. She gasped for air, grunting when the corset tightened around her waist and and tugged at her freshly cleaned cuts.

“Evelyn… You will behave yourself, no?”

The blonde forced a smile, wheezing still, “Of… course… Mother…”

Freya smiled, “Good girl.” When the ravenette went to touch her daughter, the blonde turned away, her chocolate gaze falling to the ground. She gasped again when the corset was tightened further.

“C-Can’t… B-Breathe!” Evelyn struggled, her hands now clawing at the corset to indicate her problem.

Freya waved her hand and the man tightening the article loosened it, enabling Evelyn to wheeze, at the very least. Freya gave a look and motioned, “Tight, but not suffocation! I can’t have her passing out tonight!”

Evelyn, not able to breathe, gasped for air, hunched over as best she could to gain her bearings as the world stopped spinning. The blonde shifted as the man tugged at the strings while tying it into place. She stood tall once he was done and turned to her mother. She gave a curtsy to the best of her abilities; She wore only the undergarments, loose pants, high socks, the corset--clearly-- and the off the shoulder lavender shift. Once she was done addressing her mother, she left, being taken to be fitted for her gown for the evening.

Freya watched her leave, blonde locks bouncing and reminding the ravenette of another blonde. A blonde she adored. A blonde she loved. His big blue eyes and gentle smile, slightly tanned skin, a heart of gold that could melt your heart in seconds.

“She’s so much like you, Azrael. So much like you..” Freya murmured. “If only you were here to see her…”

“Lady Delevon, I have a message for you.” Freya turned to the servant.She didn’t recognize him, but she let it slide. He wasn’t a brunette, so all was well. It couldn’t be Sorey.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry for the mess! Please, let me!” Alisha said, realizing she had a guest in her messy study. Rose was there, assisting the Queen. It was easy, really, for the two to work as a unit, it seemed to come naturally. The male waiting patiently smiled, his gaze soft as he remembered a fond memory. He was snapped out of his trance by Alisha who stood proudly and gestured to the newly cleared couch, “Please, take a seat, sir.”

“Thank you.” He moved to the couch, settling down with slow, practiced ease. Once situated, he turned to Alisha. “I’ve come in search of information on a few people, if you have any, of course.”

“Alright, and who are these people?” Alisha was studying the man. He took a moment, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as he tried to remember how to pronounce the names. His baby blue eyes lowered and clouded over with his thoughts. Suddenly, they lit up and he lifted his head in triumph.

“Freya and Evelyn Delavon.”

 

Sorey stopped at the door. His hand raised to knock. The names swam in his head, leaving him frozen like ice. He knew those names. He knew them. The last name was new, but he knew that in the end it was the same people. It was impossible for it to be anyone else… right? Sorey couldn’t be mistaking these people for the two that he had left in that castle twice now. It was unfathomable.

The brunette turned, taking the dragon at his side and marching away. He was going to have to wait. They might as well go and stop by Lailah, who was most likely in the sanctuary talking with Uno. She would have the answers to his questions, or at least would hunt down an answer.

Entering the sacred hall, Sorey bowed his head for a moment in an odd show of respect. He had picked up the habit during the three years Mikleo was missing due to Freya. It was his quick, silent prayer to the gods. Mikleo cocked his head at the motion, but when Sorey began to move, he followed without hesitation. Lailah turned, hearing them come in. “Sorey, Mikleo, I wasn’t expecting you two-”

Both seraphim had turned, taking in the white horns with shock. They were still a moment, until Lailah jumped into motion, taking Sorey’s hand to lead them from the sanctuary. Uno was left standing there by the altar wide-eyed. Mikleo had chased after Sorey and Lailah, his brows furrowed when he called out to the fire seraph.

The female led them to the castle library and towards one of the back rooms. She stepped inside and began looking around at the scattered books, muttering softly to herself. “No, not this one. This is the sequel to the one I need… Aha!”

She turned and showed the males the book. Sorey took it and flipped through it’s pages. “What am I looking for?”

“The Pond of Healing.”

“The what of what?” Mikleo blinked, his interest perked, as was Sorey’s. Both shepherd and dragon were flipping through the pages in earnest curiosity. Several minutes passed, Lailah flipping through the sequel to the book the boys were going through. The shepherd put his hand on the page to stop the seraph beside him from his turning the page.

“Wait, Lailah, you said the Pond of Healing, right?”

“Yes, it’s also called the fiby it huamebx.”

“Yeah, it’s right here!” Sorey’s eyes glinted, his discovery exciting him for more than one reason. “Says that it can cure any human illness and purify all corruption… it’s located in Cambria Caverns at its lowest level…?”

Lailah hummed, “That’s it! Good work, Sorey!”

The brunette blinked in confusion as Lailah took the book from him and continued to read it with a calculating eye. She smiled, “Yep! This is the one we want!”

“How are you sure?” Sorey asked, worry etched into his features. “W-What if we get there and there’s no Pond of Healing? We’ve been in Cambria before and never saw such a thing…”

“That’s because we didn’t need it then.” Lailah smiled. She turned with book in hand, “Go get Edna and Zaveid for me? I need them...” She kept reading, her eyes trained on the words scrawled across the paper.

Sorey sighed and turned. When Mikleo went to leave with him, Lailah held out her hand, “Wait, Mikleo, do you mind staying here? I’d like to talk to you before the other get here, you know, to bypass the teasing.”

Mikleo glanced at Sorey who nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the dragon’s cheek before taking his leave and searching for the other two seraphim. Mikleo turned towards Lailah, “Um... Yes?”

“Do you know the signs for turning wild are?”

The dragon’s head lowered, his gaze questioning, “Some, but not all…”

“Scales, wings, horns, and black sclera are a few of the many signs of turning wild. So far you’ve experienced three criteria. Scales, horns, and a tail. Not only that, but I can see the whites of your eyes have darkened slightly.”

“I know I’m turning, I just don’t know how to stop it. I’m scared, Lailah, I’m scared that I’ll hurt someone dear to me. You, Zaveid, Sorey–hell, even Edna!” Mikleo rubbed his arm, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, “I just don’t want to hurt anyone… And I might if I go wild. So… What are my options?”

Lailah smiled, “They’re limited, but there are some. I prefer the pond of healing. But you could attempt to come to terms with it, however the more you try and can’t, the faster you change. The final option is to… is to commit suicide, but I rule that out completely. No way are you going to do that to us!”

Mikleo had stiffened at the last two options shocked that they were even suggested. “Pond it is then..”

Lailah sighed, “There’s something you should know about the pond. If you are unable to be cured, then the pond won’t free you.”

“What do you mean by ‘free me’?”

“You have to submerge yourself completely in the water, relaxed and calm. It will then attempt to cure you of your problem, be that seraphic or human. If it can’t, you will never get out. No one knows what happens to those who remain stuck in the water, but the rumor is you become one with the pond.”

Mikleo fell silent, his eyes wide. His thought about the possibility of being incurable, of going to be stuck in the water he controlled. It would be an ironic end. The water seraph trapped in his element. He had come to his decision already, though. He nodded, “I understand, but I’m going to have to take that risk, Lailah. I’m going into the Pond of Healing.”

Lailah sighed heavily, but she nodded, “Okay.”

Sorey suddenly came into the room, followed by two seraphim. Edna looked unfazed as usual, it was Zaveid who looked a bit more confused. Actually, a lot. His brows were furrowed so much you could easily mistake them for a unibrow.

“What’s happening-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MIKKY BOY?”

Mikleo sighed, turning to greet Sorey and the others.

Without having to explain, they all knew what was happening to Mikleo, even the dragon himself knew.

He was going wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! A solution has been found! A mysterious man is asking for Freya and Evelyn and we now know the last name of the lady of the sea and her child! Hurrah...?
> 
>  
> 
> Alrighty! Please feel free to come and haunt me on [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/) if you have a question that you want to ask! Also, no spoilers about future plans for Caught Red-handed... yeah I don't want you all to hate me before another chapter gets out. That's just problematic.
> 
> Any who, thank you for reading! I hope to see _you_ at the next update!


	19. Earthen Historia, blue opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the age of Chaos began even before the fall of Camlann, the origin village. This is just a piece of that tale. The truth lies in the earthen historia, unknown to man.
> 
> This piece of the tale of the beginning introduces a young woman who lived in a small town near the base of the mountain leading to Elysia, and the man she loves.
> 
> This is where I shall begin the tale of Freya Nightingale.

It was sunny, with a slight mist from the morning fog. The lake was calm and the grass was at a standstill. It was a picture perfect moment. The birds were getting up for the day and the nightlife was receding into their corners of the world. Sitting by the lake was a young girl. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, golden locks falling into a shimmering waterfall of sunshine around her slender frame. Her eyes were a beautiful brown and glimmered with mirth.

“Freya!” A man laughed lightly as he approached, “There you are! What are you doing out here? You’ll catch a cold!”

“I’ve always done this and never gotten sick.” The blonde said proudly, getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips.

The man sighed, “Freya… The Delavons are coming to the village, please. Come inside to prepare.”

At this the blonde sighed, smiling still, “Yes, father.”

She walked into the house, the warm air rushing over her and pushing the chill aside. She made her way to her room, preparing for the evening when the well-known family was to arrive. She pulled her golden tresses from their holder, letting it fall around her and onset shoulders. She smiled fondly, brushing her hair slowly, “So Azrael is keeping his promise…”

 

He was excited, blue eyes wide. He was mesmerized by the morning scenery. Greenery was everywhere and the dew made everything sparkle in the sunlight. He smiled happily, his glee overwhelming.

“Calm down, brother. She’s not going anywhere.”

He looked at his sister, who was smiling knowingly at him. He grinned sheepishly, “I’m sorry, Selene.”

“It’s fine, Azrael, but please, calm down. We still have to be greeted by the townspeople.”

“I will try, sister. It’s just... It’s been too long.”

“I understand.” Selene smiled kindly, setting her hand on her brother’s knee, “I’m not offended, if that’s what you’re fearing for.”

Azrael chuckled, “I guess I was, in a way.”

“Well, fear no longer. I am not angry.”

“I’m glad. I don’t know what I’d do if you were angry with me Selene.”

“You’d panic and buy me flowers as an apology. Believe me, We’ve been through enough of our disputes for me to know how you would react, brother.”

Azrael laughed lightly, “I suppose you’re right sister! I can be a handful sometimes!”

“Always.” Selene giggled softly, hiding her laugh behind her hand. Azrael smiled, his his gaze softening. He turned to look out the window again, heaving a big sigh of thought. At this, Selene watched him a moment, “Azrael?”

“I just hope she waited for me. She was always adventurous and never liked to stay in one place for long.”

“But she would for you.” Selene reassured him with a gentle smile, “She’d do anything for you. That’s clear in the way she looks at you.”

Azrael smiled at the thought, his heart hammering in his chest. I hope you’re right Selene.

 

Freya stood before her mirror, adjusting the arm sleeves that she had put on moments ago. She huffed, pushing the white, sheer sleeve from her mantle off her forearm so she could continue to work with the blue-almost-white sleeves. Someone else was braiding her hair in intricate patterns and another was tying the sash loosely around her hips. The smile she gave when she looked up at her reflection was kind, gentle, and hopeful. With her arm sleeves fixed and her mantle sleeves draping over her arms, she soaked in her appearance.

A blue, sleeveless dress clung to her upper body before giving way at the hips. A slit rose to her upper thigh that was hiding under the tails of the white sash. Her flats were the same color as her arms sleeves and her mantle was made of blue opal and held together by green-tinted silver. The flashes of red, orange, and yellow caught attention with ease. It was one of the many things she was forced to wear all the time. It was something she used to loathe, but now she adores the silly mantle; It was what caught the man of her dream’s attention. The lip of the dress was hemmed with white cloth, bringing attention to her bare legs when she walked. Around her neck was a metal choker, the same as the mantel too. The last piece to her expensive appearance was the beaded stones glinting a top her bangs and dangling down to frame her face in verdant glory.

“I look like I’m a noble…” Freya murmured, turning to look at her appearance from a different side. “... It’s weird.”

One of the helpers smiled, “Yes, Milady, but you look beautiful. I’m sure the Lord will be pleased to have you look to others as you always look to him.”

Freya’s cheeks burned and she looked to the older woman, “A-Aliciane! Please! THat’s embarrassing! And stop calling me ‘Milady’ or ‘lady Freya’! Just call me by my name for Maotelous’s sake!”

“I apologize, Freya.” Aliciane chuckled lightly. The old woman stepped closer and adjusted some of the jewels that glinted on the young woman before her. “It’s hard to believe that you are already hoping for a man… You’re only fifteen, child.”

“I know… but mother always says that when you find someone who catches your eye, see if he’s the one. And if he is, don’t let go.”

“So you’ve found ‘the one’?”

“Yes… Azrael Delavon is ‘the one’... And I’m glad.” Freya beamed, biting her lip, “He’s so kind… and absolutely sweet.”

“You’re gushing, Freya. Get it out now, I’m sure you want to show him the lady within that befits you.”

Freya’s blush darkened, “Ah! I have never thought that I am befitting a lady! I don’t! I’m clumsy, I speak my mind, and I am certainly not of noble blood! I couldn’t be any more ‘unlady-like’ even if I started to dress as a man!”

The old woman laughed lightly, enjoying the younger’s frustration and embarrassment. Freya groaned, shifting to one side in defeat. “Why can’t I just disappear…?” She mumbled.

“Now now, Freya, You wouldn’t want Lord Delavon to grow worried about you, now would you?”

“If it means he’d come and find me…” Freya bit her lip slightly, looking up at the ceiling in thought, “I might…”

“Freya!” Aliciane gasped with a smile. “Really?”

Freya sheepishly nodded, averting her gaze.

“What a lucky man! He’s got you head of heels! Child, you’re in _love_!”

Freya sighed, “I know… and it makes me feel like I’m a seraph sometimes…”

“Speaking of Seraphim, I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

Freya turned, gasping at the sight of the fire seraph, “Mason! What on Earth are you doing here? I thought for sure you’d be back in Elysia! Why come down?”

“I wanted to wish you luck.” He smiled, “Is that not good enough a reason?”

“N-No it is! I-I just wasn’t expecting you to come all the way down here…”

Mason gave a hearty laugh, “The same as always I see! It’s good to know that even though you’re growing up you haven’t changed a single bit!”

Freya pouted, crossing her arms and huffing, “Ha ha, very funny Mason.”

“Hey now, I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Freya turned to look at him again, a smirk in place, “Looks like you haven’t changed either.”

“Ah! Hey!” the dragon gasped at the trick the human pulled on him, “I thought I had hurt your feelings for real! I was worried!”

“Mason,” Freya giggled, “You should know by know it’s extremely hard to hurt me like that!”

“I should…” Mason sighed, crossing his arms with a half smile. “I really should.”

Freya giggled, covering her mouth, “Thank you, Mason, you may not have realized it but you calmed some of my nerves. It was good seeing you, but I have to go. The party will start soon and I still have to get there.”

Mason nodded, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary though... I honestly don't know where it came from, I just started typing and, boop, there it was.
> 
> So, now that some of Freya's tale has been revealed, you all now know that Freya used to be blonde! yay! But it also raises more questions... *sigh*
> 
> Ah well, all I can do is "No spoilers" but I will say this--there will be more of Freya's story. We just need to progress with everything else first... Yeah that's a lot of craziness I need to address after the break in the usual angst.
> 
> Also I have a new AU... again... but it's angsty so... :P I might start writing it if I like the ideas sprouting from it... we shall see though.
> 
> Alrighty, switching gears again! Feel free to bug me of [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/) if you want clarification or want to inquire of anything--be that related to Caught Red-handed or not. 
> 
> ~~I hope to see what you guys think of Freya after this!~~ Please leave a comment and/or kudos! And I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	20. Rebirth: The holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebirth can go one of two ways. Many hope that it will be for the better...
> 
>  
> 
> ...but only time will tell that tale...

It was hard to imagine. There, standing before the window, gently holding the window drapes, was a beautiful creature. Silvery hair danced over his shoulders and down his back, pearly white horns protruded from his head, and a scaly white tail wrapped itself around one bare leg. Covering their chest--and groin due to length--was a loose, worn-down, blue shirt. Amethyst eyes turned to look at the only other male in the room. Violet was framed by black, startling the brunette. “Sorey…”

“Mikleo…” the human murmured, stepping closer. He reached up to cup the dragon’s cheek, at which the dragon glanced down to watch him for a moment. When Sorey’s hand touched his skin he gave little reaction. He furrowed his brow for a moment but it seemed he quickly brushed it off and leveled his gaze with the human before him.

“Yes?”

Sorey pulled the seraph into his chest, burying his face into the dragon’s shoulder. At this, Mikleo freely furrowed his brow. Something wasn’t right here. He should be able to _feel_ Sorey’s warmth… right? Sorey wasn’t cold like this ever. Something was very wrong, and Mikleo didn’t like it.

“Mikleo… we’re heading out to the caverns soon. We’re leaving in a few hours…”

“O-Okay.” The dragon mentally reeled. _What happened to Sorey’s warmth? Why is he so cold?_ “S-Sorey?”

“Yeah?”

“Y-You’re… You’re freezing…”

The brunette looked up at the confused male before him, his emerald eyes wide. “W-What?”

Mikleo swallowed the lump in his throat, worry crashing over him, “Y-You’re cold…”

 

Freya sat on her throne, a hand propping her head up. It was always so _dull_ at parties. Ever since she lost Azrael, balls had never been the same. She only ever enjoyed them if she had something to do besides the obvious: eat, dance, and sit. It was a cycle she loathed, but her so-called ‘friends’ enjoyed to be in her ballroom and wanted to get any of the ‘prizes’ for their ‘loyalty’ to her title that was given to her by none other than them. It was troublesome. She hated the parties.

Freya raised her dark gaze up to see a blonde dancing politely with one of the guests, hair adorned by small, pale green gemstones. The sign of the Delavon family line. Even Freya wore the stone. It was dancing at her throat at the moment. He reached up to the necklace, her smile reminiscent and there only for a moment as the darker memories flooded her mind. Her frown was evident and she stood, bringing the ball to an end. She had had enough.

“I apologize, honored guests, but I am tired and must retire for the evening. I am also sorry to say that I must call this gathering of friends to an unfortunate end. Thank you for coming all this way, and good night. I hope to see you all at the next ball!” Her voice boomed over the vast room, echoing off the walls and into the halls. Without saying anything more, the ravenette walked away and into a hall, daintily holding onto the jade at her throat.

The sound of footsteps resonated from behind her and the malevolent woman sighed. “Mother, It’s barely been two hours, why call it so early?”

“Did you not hear me just a few moments ago?” She turned, her hand dropping to her side as she leveled an indifferent stare at her daughter, “I’m tired, I’m going to go to bed, I done with festivities for the night.”

“Mother, You’ve never like ‘festivities’. You only ever part-take in them for show-”

“Shut it. I’m in no mood to have this discussion with you. Go get changed. You have work to do Evelyn.”

“Of course, Mother.”

Freya growled at that, “Excuse me?”

Evelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, “My apologies… Of course, Milady.”

“Better, now go!” Freya waved her hand and stalked down the hall, her black locks bouncing with each agitated step she took.

Now alone as she walked down the halls, she murmured quietly to herself, “I only ever part-take in the gatherings because that’s what he would have wanted.”

 

“You see… The only things I remember are these names and a face. The face is of a blonde woman with beautiful brown eyes and a smile that could light up the sky… THe name that joins that face, the name I’m saying, is ‘Freya Delavon’. Then I hear her ask me what to name someone.. I think it was her daughter… and I offer ‘Evelyn’. She ponders it and gives me a smile saying that she’ll think about it. Before her face ever comes into my mind’s eye I hear a name being called, and I know almost instantly that it’s mine. That ‘Azrael’ is me.”

Alisha nodded, her head spinning with this new knowledge. It was Rose who had frozen in place, her eyes wide at the memory of a very specific conversation surfacing in her mind. She had been awake when they were talking, Lailah, Edna, and Sorey. Zaveid was out cold on one of the beds snoring and Rose decided to try and sleep in one of the chairs. That’s when she heard the three of them talking.

_“Are you still up?”_

_“Yeah, I was thinking and I just.. Couldn’t sleep.”_

_“Congratulations, you’ve hit puberty.”_

_“Edna, It’s mainly your fault I can’t sleep.” Sorey sighed, “Remember how you said that there was two types of Seraphim?”_

_“Yeah, those who were born a seraph and those who become a seraph.”_

_“So it means a human can become a dragon!” The brunette cheered quietly, “But.. how?”_

_“There’s really no established method to be reborn.” Lailah interjected before the earth dragon beside her could. “However, it is said that humans truly pure of heart will be reborn as seraphim.”_

_“So basically the ‘how’ is ‘you must have or get or keep a pure heart’. Perhaps you humans would be more pure if you all became mummies or something.”_

_“At rebirth… do they take the form of a baby seraph?” Sorey turned to Lailah, choosing to ignore the racial insult that Edna just gave. Rose could tell by the small huff the Edna gave._

_“No, they appear as a seraph in their former human form.”_

_Edna piped up again, “But they lose all memories of when they were human.” Sorey’s breath had a quick intake on that one, Rose noted silently._

_“That’s means they’d be a totally different person…”_

_“Basically. They’re a dragon now, not a human.”_

_“But I’ve heard that their personalities, likes and dislikes, and even important memories get inherited from when they were human.” Lailah hummed, making Rose believe she held a soft smile that was directed at Sorey as though to tell him she knew. As though to say she knew why Sorey was up thinking about this, and why he was asking these questions to begin with._

Rose turned to look at Alisha, who was still thinking. “Sir, I have some knowledge on a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, but from what I remember her name was Evelyn.”

Azrael lifted his gaze to look at the redhead, “Really?”

“Yeah…” Rose turned back to the shelf before her, scanning the books and records with a trained eye.

Azrael turned to Alisha, “So other than that, I’m left at a stand still?”

“Actually, Rose, here has been to the castle where a Freya resides.”

“Yep, that’s where I met the blonde I was talkin’ about. Can’t tell you their last name though, I never caught it while I there.”

The blonde man lowered his gaze to his lap, pouring over his options. He stood abruptly and turned, bowing slightly, “I thank you humbly! If at all possible, may I know the way?”

Rose looked to Alisha again. The queen nodded, “O-Of course… if that’s what you really want, sir…”

“Thank you again.”

“The maid outside should be able to give you the map with the marked path.”

He bowed his head again, turning and taking his leave. The queen and consort looked to each other, Rose with a knowing look in her eyes, making Alisha want to inquire of the redhead why she looked so sympathetic. “Rose?”

“He’s been turned to a seraph, Alisha. He doesn’t remember because he became a seraph.”

“What?” The blonde breathed in disbelief.

“He was pure of heart, died, and was reborn a dragon. I don’t know how, but he was. You can tell from the slight discoloration towards the bottom of his hair. It was a slight green color, like Zaveid.”

“W-What? Why doesn’t he remember anything besides what he told us then?”

“It’s part of the rebirth, Alisha. He was reborn and only remembers key information about himself and important memories from his human life.”

“Wait wait, Human?”

“Yeah.” Rose turned back to the shelf, _again_. “He was human and became a seraph.”

 

“Lailah we need to leave now.”

The fire dragon turned, confused, “Wait, I knew we need to leave soon, but why jump the time by several hours?”

“I’ll explain on the way-where’s everyone?”

“Finishing their rounds for the day- Sorey what’s going on?”

The brunette took a moment to still himself, ground his mind for a time and turned to the seraph. “His eyes changed and he’s losing his sense of touch.”

Lailah froze like ice, “N-No…”

The water dragon in question opened the door to the room, and searched, finding the human in question with practiced ease. “Geez, Sorey, why did you run out like that..?” His breath was labored.

Lailah turned back to Sorey--the both of them had turned to look when the door opened--and nodded, “Okay, you two get ready, I’ll get the others.”

“Thank you Lailah.”

“Of course, Sorey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha.....haha...ha...
> 
> I need help.
> 
>  
> 
> So! New chapter in the course of a few days; I feel frickin' accomplished!
> 
> Okay moving on, you guys get the 'no spoilers' mojo right? Awesome. So, Mikleo's state of welfare has been updated in the records that I keep on hand and Freya's weird sleep patterns have also been recorded, granted in her records not Mikleo's--then we'd have a problem(*cough cough* Sorey *cough cough*).
> 
> Hope to see what you guys think on this chappie! And I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	21. Take the Path You Want to Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When choices arise, you have to face them with utmost scrutiny. The more you wait, the harder it is to make the choice.
> 
> You are faced with one question.
> 
> To **enter** or to **leave**.
> 
> Choose wisely, _Seraph_

Despite the time it took for them to assemble, they were on their way in a few minutes. The wagon was sturdy for the rough travel to the caverns, but no one really minded, well, besides Mikleo. It was his first time exploring the outside world. The only other chances he got, he was either going to a fallen shepherd or too depressed to enjoy the thought of wandering without thinking solely about the human currently beside him in the present. The dragon marveled in the view even as it jerked every which way with the motion of the wagon. Sorey smiled at the seraph’s curious wonder, his tone greatly amused, “Mikleo, careful. You’re gonna fall out of the wagon if you keep leaning like that.”

As to emphasize his point, Sorey held onto Mikleo’s arm so he couldn’t slip and fall. It was conveniently timed too, for the dragon’s grip slipped and he hung suspended in both shock and from Sorey’s firm hold. “See?”

The dragon glared and pushed himself back and shifted, sitting closer to the edge in general and kept a firm hold on the ledge of the wagon. At this Sorey smiled softly and watched him affectionately. The dragon might've been turning wild, but his natural curiosity was still purely himself. No one could argue that the seraph was innocent to the world’s wonders and anxieties. It was clear which side of the same coin the shepherd wanted to show the other male of whom held his affection.

It was late afternoon and they were halfway to the fork in the road, and despite having wanted to spend his entire time watching the world go by him, Mikleo ended up curled against Sorey. It was clear the brunette didn’t mind, and was even pleased that he came to him and not someone else--even though it would have been a good sign--to sleep. Sorey kept a trained eye on the male’s shape. Sometimes he’d shift and resettle, watching how the dragon at his side adjusted to Sorey’s change of position. Often times, he’d settle to the way he had been, other times he’d mumble in his sleep and shift positions to something more comfortable.

It wasn't until sunset that they reached the caverns. Sorey gently woke the dragon sleeping at his side. As he stirred, something under Mikleo’s shirt moved, drawing the brunette’s attention. No one said anything, they all had their suspicions, and with how the seraph rolled his shoulders in discomfort. The dragon froze, feeling their eyes on him, “W-What?”

“Nothing, c’mon, let's go.” Sorey moved his gaze from Mikleo and stood from his place on the wagon floor. He helped the silver-haired male down and led him to the mouth of the cave. It was difficult to see much about it, but Lailah seemed to realize this and formed a small flame in her hand.

“Should this do?” She looked to Sorey, who nodded gratefully.

“Yes, thank you.” The brunette then led them through the cool system of caves, humoring Mikleo’s quiet commentary with points of his own that made the dragon follow him to talk more about Cambria.

Just as quickly as the first time, Sorey was looking at the gap from before. He flashed a grin at Mikleo before stepping off the edge of the mini cliff. Worry flooded the dragon, and he leaned over in shock. He immediately proceeded to glare at Sorey when he found the human grinning at the bottom. Lailah smiled and walked forward, following the shepherd’s lead. The seraph remaining above bit his lip slightly before sighing and jumping down as well. He was surprised by his instinct to crouch but he stayed as close to a squat as possible, letting Sorey catch him and steady Mikleo.

“Thank you…”

“Anytime.”

As they continued on, they noticed how uncomfortable Mikleo was becoming. He was straying behind, rubbing his shoulders and neck in clear discomfort, however there wasn’t much that they could do to assist him at the moment. Eventually, Sorey had had enough and stopped, turned around to face the dragon. “C’mon, Show me.”

The seraph shifted nervously, “I’m fine. We still need to find the pond of hea-”

“You aren’t fine, you’ve been rubbing your neck so much it’s already red from irritation. Show me.”

Mikleo and Sorey had a small argument, clearly in Sorey’s favor, that ended with Mikleo growling in annoyance but seemingly glad that he lost. He rolled his shoulders and removed the shirt he was wearing. His chest was still its pearly white over stiff muscles, but his back had a couple of new additions. Now free to move and grow as they pleased, two leathery appendages fluttered at the dragon’s side. Sorey’s face went taut with dismay, but he turned back to Mikleo and nodded, “It’s fine, don’t put your shirt back on. Let’s go.”

Mikleo nodded and carried the article of clothing in his arms, not quite wanting to part with it, but accepting Sorey’s offer to let the wings have the space needed to be comfortable. And when they reached yet another cliff, Mikleo glided down with the help of his new appendages. Sorey waited patiently for the dragon, then continued on to the wall leading up to the next section of the cavern. As he grabbed a hold of the vines hanging down and growing over the ground, the cave wall began to shift, perhaps even crumble.

Without warning, the stone pulled away, revealing a dark and musky path. Sorey’s brows furrowed and he glanced back at Lailah, who seemed lost in thought. When she came to, her eyes were on the path. She turned to Sorey, “Shall we?”

Sorey gave a quick nod, “But are you sure that this is the path?”

“Yes, it opened when before it did not. Let’s go inside and see where it takes us.”

Sorey furrowed his brows before sighing and turning to the path. “Okay, Lailah, I trust you.”

He moved the vines aside, letting Mikleo and Lailah enter the separate cavern system. Entering the much smaller passageway, Sorey followed it down for a few more steps before the way out closed behind him. He looked back in shock, but he quieted his panic and turned back to Lailah and Mikleo. “L-Let’s keep going...”

They nodded and moved forward, Lailah leading the way with her flames crackling in her palm. The flickering light illuminated the grey walls, but soon red was overwhelmed with blue. From deep within the cave came an ethereal glow, illuminating their surroundings and casting even Lailah in a cool cloak of light. Mikleo looked like he was in his element. His amethyst eyes glittered in amazement as he looked out at the pool of clear, still water. Sorey’s eyes were on Mikleo however, and he was hypnotized by the dragon’s marvelling. The human had forgotten how much he enjoyed the surprise and genuine curiosity about the ancient ruins. It was something he didn’t recall because of everything else that has jumped to the front of the bandwagon of emotions and problems.

“Sorey… Look across the water!” The male seraph moved to the edge of the pond, leaning over the clear liquid. “It looks like ancient writing!”

“Huh?” Sorey was up in an instant standing beside Mikleo and squinted to see the ancient writing that had been chipped away with time. He could still see it, and understand however. Years of reading ancient writing--though self-taught--came in handy.

“Step into the pool and face judgement bare. Leave if you're free of your sins, for you would never have come thus far. Stay if you cannot see the light that guides you from darkness.” Sorey read, his brows furrowing. He turned to Lailah, “I don’t like the sound of that…”

Mikleo was now looking down at the water, his wings shifted in thought before he grabbed Sorey’s shoulder in support, removing his shoes. He stayed in his pants at the very least. Before Sorey could stop him, and before e could change his mind, Mikleo walked into the depths of the water. The other two had no time to react. It was too late. The dragon turning wild was already sinking into the depths of the pond, accepting his fate. “M-Mikleo!”

Lailah gasped, her hands covered her mouth as she watched in shock of the other seraph’s determination. “N-No! He didn’t just-!”

 

The sun was warm on his skin and the sky was kissed with white here and there. His hair, white and tinted a pale aquamarine, danced in the wind. He adjusted his shirt collar, finding relief in it being loosened.

“Woah now, Mikleo, careful! You wouldn’t want Gramps to catch you being so scandalous!”

“Sorey, It’s hardly any of my neck, relax.”

“This is true, but you know if Mason finds us and you’re even slightly disheveled we’ll never live it down.”

“It was one time! And Mason hasn’t said anything for years!” Mikleo argued, looking at the brunette who rolled his eyes.

“You clearly haven’t been listening!”

“Oh like you do either!”

“Hey!”

Mikleo grinned, “Besides, if my memory serves me right you still owe me for beating you yesterday.”

“Okay, look, I didn’t get there until late because I woke up way later than I wanted! You didn’t win because we didn’t start fair!”

“I don’t recall that being in the rules.” Mikleo teased, grinning from ear to ear as Sorey groaned and plopped down beside the seraph.

“Mikleo!” Sorey whined, “That’s so uncool!”

“Says you. It’s your fault you stayed up reading the celestial record. Again.”

“Can you blame me?”

Mikleo hummed in thought, “No… but you still should have gone to sleep early if you wanted to win the bet.”

“Ugh!”

Mikleo laughed, covering his grin with hand as to refrain from making a comment on how cute Sorey’s frustrated face was.

“Revel in my pain why don’t you…” Sorey grumbled.

“C’mon, Sorey, cheer up. We can go and search through the ruins again to-” Mikleo lowered his hand and looked at Sorey full on before he realized that Sorey was grinning. He had no time to react and he was still mid-sentence. Sorey had him. The kiss was quick as though to get the water seraph to shut up, and to pay off the bet they made, in some weird--and pleasing--way. “S-Sorey?”

“A bet’s a bet, am I right?”

Mikleo scoffed, blushing slightly, “Yeah, right. You didn’t have to go that far ya’know.”

“You… didn’t like it?”

“Huh?” The dragon whirled to look at the human in shock, his blush creeping across his face.

Something was off. His blush, it wasn’t heating his face. No, it felt cold, freezing actually. His entire body was cold. And this memory… When was it? No, this was no memory.. This is a dream.

A really nice one, but still a dream.

Mason is dead.

And Sorey never kissed him in Elysia.

He hasn’t been in Elysia for 19 years.

In fact, he was in a pool of water, awaiting his fate.

He was going wild.

And had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... that was... unexpected...
> 
> Welcome to my hell! I hope to have another chapter out soon, given that it took me _forever_ to get this one pumped out(which is really bizarre, just sayin') and it was killing me.
> 
> But here you go, another chapter, and now we face the fact of Mikleo being in the pond of healing! I just hope I don't hurt myself while writing the next chapter... Oh dear... 0_0;
> 
> Well, you guys no the deal--no spoilers-- and I will see _you_ at the next chapter!


	22. Earthen Historia: Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate that befell Freya Nightingale was tragic, but swift. She learned something so valuable, and refused to acknowledge such a lesson.
> 
> Do you know what it is?

She was horrified.

Red was everywhere. It was staining her dress a deep violet, and her hair a sticky orange. It was coating her pearly white skin with such an intense color it left her looking dead; however, it was nothing compared to the man in her arms. His platinum blonde locks were combed out of the way, but stained by the crimson spreading over his forehead. His skin was sickeningly pale, translucent even, and his once bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless. His once pink lips were purple, blue veins frozen under his skin. He was dead.

“No!” Her scream rippled through the silent room, sending everyone into a panic. No one knew where it came from, but no one had a doubt about what had happened. Not even the young female cradling him in her trembling arms as she wept over his frame. “Azrael! Azrael, no!”

“Do you think…?”

“There is no doubt about it.”

“They had him killed? What for?”

“Rumors say he was siphoning money from the towns he was visiting…”

“You don’t think…”

“I do…”

“Freya…” Aliciane called softly, “Freya, please… let’s go-”

“No!” Freya screamed, looking up at the elderly woman, “He’s gone! Don’t you see! His child was born nearly a year ago and now he’s gone! He will never have the chance to see his daughter grow up! My child will grow up fatherless!”

“Freya, please-”

“No!” The blonde stood, her hands fisted at her sides, “You don’t understand! No one understands! His child is fatherless because of some cruel, horrible person! I’m not leaving! Make sure my daughter is safe! I-”

The sea of people was quiet, watching the woman before them shatter before their very eyes. She was a broken woman. Everything she had ever known to love, to let into her heart, was taken from her. She was furious. No one understood. They all had pity, and they all had empathy, but no one _understood_.

“You are all horrible people… Forget it! I will bury him, a-and I will go home. I will take my daughter away from here, away from this place. You wouldn’t understand!”

“Freya!” The blonde paused at the sound of a familiar voice, however her tears blurred her vision, “Please, Freya, we understand-”

“Lies... You can’t possibly understand how it feels to loose the only one you cared for. How it feels to have your heart ripped from your chest in a heartbeat when your husband falls to the ground!” Freya roared, “Leave me alone!”

Without another word, the blonde left, tears streaming down her face. She pushed people out of the way, not caring that her husband’s blood now stained fine silk and gossamer gowns and suits. She made her way home, washing her hands on the way so she didn’t leave red hand-stains on anything when she got into her home. Walking into the lavish building, she slipped into her bedroom, changing and keeping an ear out for the servants that were sure to come in to see who it was using the master's bathroom and taking the master’s wife’s clothes without so much as an announcement of their presence in the home.

No one came, and no one who saw her questioned her. She was the lady of the house, and now the household’s only master. Freya made her way to the nursery once dressed down to her night clothes and her blonde locks down, cascading down around her in a golden flurry. Her daughter was sound asleep in the cradle, small hands gently curled.

“I never told him what I named you… My beloved Azrael never knew your name. I was going to tell him tonight, when I announced it to the public. You are my little Evelyn Glacia Delavon. Named after your grandmother on your father’s side. A tragedy neither get to hear your name, Eve… It is a shame… He would have loved it, after all he was the one who choose it…”

“Milady…?”

“Leave me.” Freya stood and turned to look at the door where a servant was surprised at seeing the mother, “I want to be alone with my child. Leave.”

There was no mercy, and certainly no room for it either. The servant bowed and left without another word, leaving Freya to mourn over her husband’s death and weep with her child who slept soundly before her. 

“He loved you even before you were a twinkle in our eyes. He loved a child that he didn’t even know he would have, and I love you just as much… But your father is gone…”

“My heart is gone.”

“Someone will pay the price.”

Freya looked up at the window, watching as her semi-transparent reflection change. Golden tresses turned black, the darkness cloaking her and creating an ethereal beauty about her, but it was nothing compared to her aura. It was dark, it was thick, and it was merciless. The child in the cradle before her began to cry in anguish, suddenly woken by some great force all around.

“Shh… My child, all will be well… I love you, and we will avenge your father… This I promise you, Evelyn. Now be quiet and sleep, I have you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we all know what caused Freya to turn to malevolence...! Also Asrael's death???
> 
> I need help....
> 
> You guys know the drill, but feel free to ask me on [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And I will see _you_ at the next update


	23. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo is woken to find he's staring judgement in the face. A new, familiar face appears with a tale to tell. And Sorey faces a twenty-five year old vow.
> 
> A tale for the centuries.

Opening his eyes, he found himself surrounded by glowing figures who appeared to be made out of water. He turned, using his arms to push himself around to look at all the different faces of the clear liquid surrounding them.

“Your name, child of purity.”

He turned around to the source of the melodic voice. A beautiful woman, long silvery hair that changed to the same glowing blue of the other people. Her eyes were soft, and a brilliant green. She was pale, too. He almost forgot to answer. “M-Mikleo…”

“Mikleo?” The woman’s expression changed almost instantly, from a gentle smile to a wide-eyed look of shock, “Could it be?”

He cocked his head, confusion swarming him, “Could what be…?”

“You have her eyes…” The woman smiled fondly, drawing closer which caused Mikleo to back away nervously. “Ah, forgive me, Mikleo…”

He nodded hesitantly, he felt more himself surrounded by these people, though he didn’t understand why.

“Do you know why you are here?” The silver-haired female had returned to her original place and watched him carefully.

He bowed his head, racking his brain. It was foggy, and his memory was nothing but phrases and unclear images. “I-I…”

The woman raised a questioning brow. “You…?” She prompted gently.

“I don’t remember…” Mikleo looked up, his confusion clear on his face. He reached up to push back his bangs and came into contact with something hard, and rough. His eyes narrowed and he ran his hand along it. Realization struck and he looked up, “W-Why do I…?”

The woman sighed apologetically, “Tainted…. And so deeply rooted, too.”

“H-Huh?” Mikleo watched her crestfallen face.

“She would be so sad to see you in this state, Mikleo.” The woman raised her hands to her heart, her eyes downcast, “A shame I cannot make you better on my own. My companions do not wish to save you, not unless you have your answer.”

“M-My answer? To what, exactly...?”

“That is for you to determine. Surely you must have realized it at some point…”

Mikleo looked down, his foggy brain searching for anything that could even remotely come to be an ‘answer’. But he was too lost and confused. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand what I should be looking for as an ‘answer’. I’m going to need something more than that to understand, um…” He paused, unsure of how to address the woman before him.

“Aliciane, the original Lady of the Lake.” Aliciane smiled gently, bowing her head.

“Aliciane…” He murmured, soaking in the information given to him. Images flowed through his brain, an old and worn down book--the Celestial Record--in the hands of a brunette who happily pointed at a page where the words ‘Ladylake Aqueducts’ danced in faded ink on aged paper. “Sorey…”

Aliciane perked at the name, “Hm?”

Mikleo’s eyes widened, “Sorey! I-Is he alright? Where is he?” The dragon looked to the woman before him, panic rising from the pit of his stomach.

“Sor...ey?” Aliciane cocked her head, confusion clear on her features.

“A human I grew up with! He brought me here to help-!” Mikleo paused mid-sentence, his eyes wide as memories flooded. Sorey was smiling at him in the daylight one second, then crying into his chest in the moonlight the next, “-To help me get better… So I wouldn’t be tainted….”

Aliciane watched Mikleo’s expression darken. “Do you… love him?”

The seraph’s face flushed with ease, “H-Huh?”

“I apologize for the bluntness, but-” She paused, forming the right words, “-But it’s clear you hold him dear to your heart. I was wondering if you loved him.”

“I-I…” Mikleo swallowed, unsure of how he wanted to answer this. He knew he should be truthful, but he didn’t want to give out such personal information.

“I see.” He must have answered aloud for Aliciane hummed in thought. “Then, to test you, I shall present two forms of this… Sorey… fellow, using your memories of him of course, and let you choose between which one you’d spend the rest of your life with.”

“Huh?” Mikleo looked at the woman in shock. “W-Wait! You’re going to use my memories?”

A blush the dragon could not fight clawed it’s way to his face. Aliciane cocked her head in curious confusion, “Yes, why?”

Mikleo couldn’t respond, he stuttered for words until the woman finally sighed, “Mikleo, I have no other choice. I’m sending you to the test now.” She flicked her wrist and the water surrounding him began to move, quickening in speed.

“Wait-!”

“Wait? What for?” When the water stopped rushing past him in a flurry of bubbles, the seraph found himself holding Sorey’s wrist firmly. “Mikleo?”

“Sorey…” The dragon murmured, his eyes wide.

He was suddenly pulled back, his hold on Sorey immediately weak in comparison and the look that grew on the brunette’s face worried the seraph. He had never seen such shock or addelement on Sorey’s face before. 

“Mikleo, who is that, and why does he look like me.” The very same voice of Sorey came from behind him, low, husky, and angry. Mikleo turned to look at the tainted Sorey, his eyes dark and brown locks cascading over his shoulders.

“S-Sorey?”

“Mikleo! Get away from him!” Sorey said urgently, his hand on his blade.

“S-Sorey!” The dragon looked between the two males at a complete loss of what to do.

“Why should he listen to you? You clearly know nothing. He can’t get away, not unless I let him.” The dark Sorey snarled, his hold on Mikleo tightening. The light Sorey’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“H-Hold on a second! D-Don’t fight! Don’t I have a say in this?” Mikleo tried, prying his trapped arm free. “Both of you, don’t fight! Please!”

The dark Sorey smiled, raising his other hand, “Well since you asked so nicely…”

Sorey, the one not holding Mikleo, tensed and glared, “Let him go.”

“Why?” Mikleo jumped feeling a rough hand grab hold of his belt loop.

“H-Hey!” He fought now, freeing himself from the tainted Sorey’s grasp, “Please, don’t fight!” He stood in between the two.

“Mikleo?” Both looked to the seraph in confusion.

“Why are you trying to stop me?”

“What’s wrong?”

Both Sorey’s shifted their eyes back to the other to glare. This agitated Mikleo, “I said _don’t fight_!”

The brunettes looked at the dragon in shock, “M-Mikleo?”

The seraph fell silent, crossing his arms. What the hell? Aren’t they one and the same? One cannot live without the other, right? Why, “Can’t I save them both?”

“Huh?”

Mikleo looked between the two human’s. “What?”

“S-Save us…” the white clad Sorey looked down momentarily.

“...Both? What’s that supposed to mean!” Black clad Sorey roared in fury.

Mikleo rolled his eyes and walked over to the tainted male, clapping his hands to his cheeks. “It means I want to _save_ you!”

He then turned, and walked over to the pure Sorey, grabbing old of him by the face as well, “And _protect_ you!”

“M-Mikleo..”

“That’s _my_ answer. Don’t you dare forget it!” Those statements weren’t directed at the two males, but more to the woman that appeared behind the pure human. Mikleo let go of Sorey and addressed Aliciane head on. “You wanted my answer, well that’s it. I want to save him, and protect him.”

“It is pure in intention, but how are you sure?”

“I… I just am.” Mikleo shrugged, “I’ve seen this before, and I tried to save him then. If he falls again, then I want to be there to help him pick up the pieces.”

The dragon smiled sheepishly, “I guess that’s what love is…”

Aliciane smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips, “Love does that to the heart and mind. It drives you up a wall and makes it impossible to reason sometimes, but it also clears up many questions that the heart cannot answer alone. I’m pleased to see that you’ve found your answer in the emotion, however I cannot cure you, not even with my companions. I can help, but you must cure yourself.”

Aliciane set her hand on his shoulder, slowly beginning to fade into darkness--as was everything else--and spoke gently, “Return to him, for you have been proven pure of heart.”

 

_It’s cold… Why…?_

He opened his heavy eyes and found himself slowly sinking into darkness. Light shown down from above, but his brain was too jumbled and lost to understand where he was, and what his was doing. High above him were figures distorted but identifiable. One in particular drew his attention.

_Sorey… Where am I?_

He looked around, trying to understand. That was when he made a grave mistake. Taking an instinctive breath, water filled his lungs, water he couldn’t breathe through--which was strange due to his dragon status--and began to struggle. He curled in on himself, a hand reaching for his chest. He felt his heart racing, pounding against his ribs as it worked to keep him alive.

_It’s so hard to breathe!_ He looked up slowly, finding his treasured brunette on his hands and knees, being held back from jumping into the water after the seraph by Zaveid and Lailah. Edna stood beside them, her umbrella resting on her shoulder as she watched with a seemingly blank look on her face. However, Mikleo’s eyes stayed on the human’s. _Sorey… I’m sorry…_

He began to close his eyes, ready to accept his fate. _I can’t get back to you…_

“He’s dying! Please!” Mikleo could hear Sorey’s plea. He tried to focus, finding that the two seraphim had got him to his feet and were now talking to him. “We have to go and get him!”

Lailah’s face fell, “Sorey, you know we can’t…”

_Sorey…_ Mikleo watched as tears began to roll down the human’s face. _You’re crying…_

_Stop it! Don’t! I promised I’d wait for you!_ The dragon struggled, but he raised his arms up and forced them back down in an arc, pushing himself upward. _I refuse to break our promise!_ Again Mikleo swam upwards. _I won’t._

“Isn’t there-” Sorey began.

Edna cut him off, watching Mikleo slowly rise towards them, “Meebo can swim.”

Sorey’s eyes widened, the tears still streaming down his face. He turned abruptly, his eyes zeroing in on the dragon. Sure enough, the white haired beauty was kicking towards them. Mikleo’s heart raced in his chest, seeing Sorey drop again and reach out into the water to help him.

_It’s our promise._

His arm emerged first, then his head and shoulders as Sorey helped pull the dragon out from the water’s depths. Immediately everyone noticed the changes. No wings or tail, or black sclera. The horns were gone, too. The most shocking thing, though, was Mikleo’s hair. It was short, just as, if not slightly longer, than when he had left Elysia as a sacrifice 13 years ago. He was on his knees, coughing up the water he had inhaled, but he began to calm shortly after. He stumbled to his feet, gaining his bearings after a slight stumble. Standing up straight, he looked around. He gawked seeing Edna’s small smile. She immediately frowned upon seeing his surprise.

“What is it, Meebo?”

“Ah! Hey!” Mikleo roared, his brows furrowed in fury, “Really? That’s what you chose to say to me?”

“It’s her way of welcoming you back, Mikleo.” The dragon turned to the sound of Lailah’s voice.

“I suppose… But that doesn’t excuse the fact she used an insult!” He crossed his arms and huffed.

Zaveid laughed, “Oh c’mon Mikky boy! You understand that it’s just her style, right?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes and brushed the wind seraph off, “Yeah, yeah.”

Mikleo finally let his gaze wander to Sorey. The human was still crying, tears rolling down his face at an alarming rate. “S-Sorey?”

The human wordlessly lurched forward, surprising only the water seraph, and pulled him into a tight hug. His face buried in the dragon’s neck. The words the human murmured were only heard by the dragon currently in his warm embrace.

“I love you, Mikleo.”

At this, the dragon smiled softly, wrapping his arms comfortably around the human, a small smile playing on his lips. “I know.”

Sorey pulled away and gave a light glare, “Way to ruin the mood, Mikleo.”

“It’s like you to cry, you stopped that when we were--what--ten?” Mikleo looked up in thought, crossing his arms over his chest. “You yourself said that you wouldn’t cry--and I quote--’ever again’.”

“I was ten!” Sorey guffawed, “That was over twenty-five years ago!”

Mikleo laughed, covering his mouth as he did so. Sorey, now annoyed, huffed and crossed his arms, raising his chin and looked away from the dragon, “Laugh at my pain, why don’t you.”

The seraph calmed after a few minutes, slightly punching Sorey on the arm, “I’ll always bring you down a few pegs.”

Sorey puffed out his chest, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mikleo, seeing his chance as he slipped past Sorey to retrieve his discarded shirt, poked Sorey’s side. The human yelped, jumping away in surprise as Mikleo darted for the article of clothing and slipped it on his shoulders and buttoned up the front. “You sure, Sorey?”

“It’s on, Mikleo!” Sorey grinned, dashing after the seraph.

Lailah giggled beside Zaveid, “You know, they are flirting right now, right?”

“Are you kidding? It’s transparent.” Zaveid drawled.

“It’s always been transparent, you were just really dumb and didn’t notice until we pointed it out.” Edna butted in, twirling her umbrella.

Zaveid clicked his tongue at that and turned, “Anyway, we should probably head back to Ladylake now.”

“Probably, but let’s give them a few more minutes.” Lailah smiled.

“Ladylake?” A new voice erupted from behind the three seraphs, causing all three to jump and turn around in surprise. A beautiful woman clothed in stunning blues hovered over the water. Her soft gaze was directed at Zaveid--not that the wind seraph minded. Mikleo had turned, hearing the familiar voice. He started over, looking over Edna’s umbrella to see the woman.

“Aliciane? Is that you?” He asked.

“Yes, Mikleo, it is me.” She called gently. She turned to him, “Are you going to Ladylake after this?”

“I’d think so, I don’t know anywhere else we’d go…” The water seraph avoided Edna and her deadly glare, and stood beside Lailah instead. “Why do you ask?”

“How has it been? The city, I mean.”

“Well, in its own way. I’m not really someone you should ask.” He gestured to Lailah. “Lailah would know more than me.”

Immediately, Aliciane turned to the fire dragon. At this, Lailah shot Mikleo a confused look before turning back to the strange woman, “It has prospered financially over the years, but the people have been in and out of hope and despair.”

“And now?”

“Well, the shepherd has returned, even from having fallen, and the people are rejoicing.”

Aliciane smiled, pure glee in her eyes. “Oh how wonderful! And I take it that man--Sorey--is him?”

Mikleo cleared his throat, covering his mouth. Aliciane smiled sheepishly at him before turning to Sorey again. At this point Sorey was at Mikleo’s side, he glanced at Mikleo in confusion when he cleared his throat but looked back at the woman. “I am. How do know my name?”

Before she could answer, Mikleo took Sorey’s arm, “And we’re leaving. We should really get back, it’s probably really late and I’m sure Alisha and Rose are worried about us!”

Lailah giggled, seemingly understanding why Mikleo began to drag Sorey off. Aliciane called out to Mikleo, “Wait! I have a request!”

The water dragon paused, allowing the human at his side to gain his bearings.

“If you ever return to town in between nations, give my best wishes to Muse and Selene for me.”

Mikleo’s brows furrowed in confusion and Sorey’s face fell, as did the other three seraphim at the names Aliciane gave. The seraph looked between the four of them, seeing to catch the drift, “Oh no…”

Mikleo looked to Sorey, but his features were tight with grief. “Sorey?”

“I understand, Aliciane, and if we ever see them again I shall be sure to give your best wishes…”

Aliciane looked to Sorey, “No need for formalities, Shepherd Sorey, I see that a sad fate has befallen the place I once called home. I know what has happened to my dearest friends. I fear the worst has truly befallen that child, however…”

At this Sorey turned, “What child?”

“Why, Freya Delavon’s.”

“Who, exactly...?” Lailah asked, cocking her head.

“Freya Delavon… You don’t know Freya Delavon and her unnamed daughter?” Aliciane gasped, taking a step back in shock. “Well, if it’s not too much trouble… I’d gladly tell the tale and the truth of the matter.”

“Please… do.” Sorey brought Mikleo back to Aliciane and sat down, figuring that there was much to tell, given her expression. Mikleo followed suit, seeing as how the topic wasn’t on him and it could be vital information.

At this Aliciane moved forward, “It all began with two young adults, about fourteen and fifteen. These two fell in love, a true love, pure and sweet. The older of the two was Azrael Delavon, and the younger Freya Nightingale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, I like this chapter mainly for Sorey's "I'm not gonna cry anymore" vow from when he was ten. It's precious, and hilarious!
> 
> Oh c'mon! We all know we needed some fluff and lightheartedness! Can you really blame me?
> 
> So! Aliciane... What are you doing in Cambria Caverns??? -,-
> 
> You guys know the drill, and as always feel free to bug me on [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/) with any and all questions! Or leave a comment below, because I always check my inbox! Leave some kudos if you like the story thus far!
> 
> And I will see _you_ at the next update!


	24. Nightingale to Delavon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Freya Nightingale began early in her life, but it was the man she fell in love with that started her tale forever. It began when they met of course.
> 
> A lazy afternoon for some, but for many it was a busy day where everyone was working their best to get the most out their day--that includes Freya Nightingale, who was working just as hard as any man.

He had never seen a woman look that beautiful. Golden locks cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes that entranced you with a single curious look. She was fair skinned, not a blemish in sight. The only thing that would have deterred a man was her clothes. She was dressed in pants and a loose worker’s shirt. A belt carrying a dagger was wrapped around her waist and on her hands were heavy working gloves. She looked at him with a raised brow, sizing him up, it seemed.

“Who are you?” She asked, seeming to question his high-collared dress. He shook it off, he did look young and naive, but he was far from it. He was cunning when he wanted to be, but even then it was only if he had to be smart.

“I’m Azrael Delavon. And you are?”

“Freya.” She answered simply, watching him. She seemed satisfied with his calm and at ease posture, so she slouched and put a hand on her hip. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for the Nightingale household… if you’d be so kind-”

“Go down the road, when you get to the plaza stay to the right. Follow that road to the end, largest house on the street.” She cut him off before turning and kneeling down, beginning to dig through the dirt. What he couldn’t see with her back turned was her impressed smile and light blush.

He nodded before following her directions, finding the large home with ease for it was massive. It seemed to be a type of villa, many rooms with the courtyard in the center of the property to make everyone equal in the home of the Nightingales.

“My my, what have we here, a foreigner?” The voice was high pitched, almost child-like.

“A bit, I was actually wishing to come here and discuss this town’s welfare.” The male looked around, trying to put face to voice.

“Who are you to discuss such things?”

“I’m Azrael Delavon.” He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“Delavon...?” Finally, from across the room a girl rounded the corner. She was captivating, true, but young. Her hair was short and curly, and she had a light dusting of freckles across her face. “As in… the Delavons from Hyland…?”

“Yes…” He answered warily. When the little girl’s eyes lit up and she dashed forward, Azrael jumped and took a step back.

“Come with me! I’ll take you to my father!”

“Oh, um, I-!” He didn’t get a chance to retort before the female was dragging him through the halls and past the courtyard.

“Child! I told you to stop going out there! What if you got hurt? You are heiress to the Nightingale name!”

“Mother, please, I was just doing my part, I didn’t even have any tools-”

“You had a dagger! Child, you should know better than this!”

“You wanted me to go unarmed? Are you insane, Mother? I could be killed without a weapon! What if soldiers from Rolance or Hyland come seeking war? I will not be a lamb out to slaughter!”

A loud snap was heard and when Azrael looked over to the echoing noise he found two women talking. One dressed in a silk gown, and the other dressed like a worker, jeans and a loose shirt, heavy gloves. In fact, the woman who was dressed as a farmer looked oddly like the woman who gave him directions to this place; however, she now had a large red mark on her cheek and her face was towards him in shock. Her eyes darkened and she looked back at the other woman.

“Mother, I ask that you refrain from violence.”

“It was discipline.”

“Violence is violence, it makes no difference. Violence in the name of protection is different than intended harm. You intended the pain. Now, what would Maotelous thi-”

She was cut off again as her mother slapped her again. “Enough. Go get changed. Your father expects you to look presentable for the guests.”

“Of course.” The daughter bowed and turned, beginning to leave. Both of her cheeks were a stinging red, which made Azrael wince at the thought of. He barely heard the mother speak, “Freya, one more thing,” before he rounded a corner and nearly tripped, distracting him from everything besides staying on his feet.

“Oh! Sir, are you alright?”

“F-Fine, thank you.” He stuttered, surprised by his fumble and managed to get back on his feet unscathed. It was quite the feat after his blunder.

“If you say so, sir…” The little girl murmured worriedly. He flashed her a small smile and they continued their trek to the man of the house.

 

After speaking with the gruff and skeptical Nightingale family head, Azrael was guided to the parlor. Once there, he was directed to sit and was given a clear glass of water that he watched be poured. The maid that passed him the glass was rather young looking, brown locks pulled back into a tight braid and hazel eyes that would have caught anyone’s attention. Well, except for his, it seemed. He wasn’t fazed, and in fact turned his gaze to the parlor door when a finely dressed blonde entered the room.

She was cloaked in a deep purple, bringing out her pale complexion and making her hair shine. With a fluid motion, the woman was at the bar, beginning to pour different things into a glass. The maid turned and rushed to stop the other female. “Milady, please!”

“How many times…. Stop calling me that, please. My name is just fine, Madeline.” The blonde smiled gently but continued to pour drinks.

“L-Lady Nightingale, I beg you to stop.”

“My first name and first name only is enough, please Madeline.” The Nightingale turned and gave a gentle smile to the maid, holding a full glass of whatever it was she had made.

“F-Freya…” The maid bowed her head.

“Thank you.” The woman--Freya--turned to the guest, “Greetings sir, I don’t believe we have met.”

“Ah, n-no we haven’t…” He stuttered, trying to remember his manners.

She approached slowly, gesturing to the spare seat, “May I?”

“Oh, of course!” He gave a gesture to the chair and smiled.

“Thank you.” She bowed her head and lowered herself slightly before taking a seat and talking with him. The maid eagerly cleaned up the bar and tended to their drinks after that.

“Sir, if I may be as so rude, may I ask your name?”

“Oh, my apologies, my name is Azrael Delavon, but please, call me Azrael.”

Freya smiled gently, “I wish I could, but it would be impolite to call you by your first name after only just meeting.”

“I insist, Lady Nightingale.”

She flushed, lowering her gaze, “Then, Lord Azrael, I insist you call me Freya.”

“Please, no honorifics, we are both human. I see no need for you to address me as ‘Lord’.”

“Then I refuse to let you call me ‘Lady’.” Freya straightened, smiling coyly.

“I must believe we’ve come to an agreement.”

“Indeed.” She giggled behind her hand, though her mirth wasn’t reaching her eyes.

Before Azrael could inquire, the door to the parlor opened wide with a loud slam and the woman from earlier--the one who had slapped her child twice--entered with a glare directed towards Freya. “There you are! Where in Glenwood have you been?”

“Here, mother.” Freya stood, giving an apologetic look towards Azrael. He frowned, disappointed she stood as though she was to leave immediately. “I was with our guest keeping him company. It seemed he was guided here and no one was here to share a conversation.”

“Freya, go and prepare for the ball tonight, I shall stay with this fine young gentleman.”

“Of course, mother.” Freya curtseyed before taking her leave. She gave Azrael one last glance before crossing the threshold of the doorway into the hall and out of sight. Seeing this, Azrael’s heart hammered in his chest, leaving his cheeks warm.

 

She was gorgeous. She stood beside the crimson curtains, dressed in silver and blue. Her opal mantle glimmered different colors, but it was mainly a bright sky blue. Her chocolate gaze was focused on the moonlit darkness outside. Her arms were covered in sheer white sleeves that seemed to cling to her mantle. Her hands were folded before her, an assortment of rings and jewels littering her fingers and wrists, not to mention her neck, collar, ears, and hair. She was littered in blues with hints of warmer colors all over her. She turned her gaze, revealing the opal circlet resting above her brow. It was silver, but the blue stone within glimmered, drawing the eye.

Her eyes flitted over him. He was dressed for the occasion, the green stones decorating his breast pocket with a single rose and small white floral accents. An earing, gold and mawsitsit designed to look like falling leaves, wrapped around his ear. It was a sign to inform people of high status that he was of high status himself. He was, after all, the only son of the Delavon family. She smiled, bowing her head in greeting.

“Lord Delavon, I wasn’t expecting to see you this evening.” She straightened herself and curtseyed towards him, “But I won’t deny that I’m glad to see a familiar face tonight.”

“I thought we agreed no honorifics.” Azrael bowed low and smiled.

“I would, but we’re in public and certainly people would get the wrong idea…” Freya’s eyes darkened and the mirth seemed to leave her eyes at that. As did Azrael’s, but he chose to say something positive instead.

“I don’t mind what they think, but if you do, then I shall refrain, Lady Nightingale.”

She looked up and gave a smile, “I don’t like being addressed by my last name, and heaven forbid the honorifics. Please, my name is just fine, my lord.”

“Then, by all means, address me by my name alone as well.”

“If that is what you wish, Azrael...”

“It is, Freya.” He smiled fondly, outstretching his hand, “May I have this dance?”

She flushed, lowering her face and looking up at him while resting her hand in his, “You may.”

He guided her to the dance floor, the musicians already starting up a new song, and guided Freya into a waltz. She was smiling just as much as he was, and Azrael found it the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

They spent the course of a week together before a letter reached him about when he should begin his return home. He stood in the courtyard, letter in hand and behind his back as he watched the fountain before him. He was dressed for travel, though the earring he wore that night at the ball still sat on his ear, glinting in the late morning light.

“Azrael, what are you doing over there? I thought you were going to join my family and I for…” The woman who spoke slowly fell silent upon seeing the letter that the Delavon held in his gloved first. “Has your family called you home…?”

“Freya…” He turned, now able to see her enter the sunlight to join him. He bowed his head, ordering his thoughts. “Freya, I… I have to return home today.”

“Can’t they wait one more day…?” She asked, rubbing her arm aimlessly as she watched him, her eyes full of hurt.

“I wish I could stay just as much as you do, but I must go.” He faced her fully, setting the letter on the fountain’s edge. He reached into his pocket, “Freya… I want to give you something.”

She looked at him in confused curiosity, “What is it?”

He pulled out a simple ring. Freya gasped upon seeing it and looked up at him, “Y-Your family ring? But why-”

“I will return for it, and when that time comes, I promise to have a proper ring for you.” He smiled and took her hand in his gingerly, “Then I will ask for your hand properly.”

Her face flushed and she smiled, “Don’t make me wait too long, Azrael Delavon.”

He smiled, raising her hand that clasped his ring in her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. They shared a silent moment side by side before he departed, leaving the letter behind on the fountain. Freya didn’t seem to notice until it was too late. He was already gone before she could mention the letter. She lifted it, looking at the name that would address the letter to the receiver. Her eyes widened.

“M-My father…?”

 

Azrael walked through the stone halls of his home, his gaze on his feet. He was to see his father immediately, much to his dismay. He’d rather speak to his sister of his adventures in the small town where Freya resided, but alas, he was forced to face his father, a man of formalities. The blonde stopped, seeing he had reached his destination. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles upon the door.

“Come in.” The deep voice that reached Azrael’s ears made the poor male shiver before pushing the heavy door open.

“Father, I have returned.”

“As I can see.” Shelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with neatly sorted books and artifacts. An ornate desk was set at the far end of the study, several books were placed strategically upon its surface, and several candles were scattered about the room, the wicks not alight with flame despite the pleasant vanilla smell in the room. Seated at the desk was Azrael’s doom, however.

The male was tall and pale. His grey blue eyes were piercing and seemed to glow as the late afternoon sun filtered in through the windows. Silver-blonde locks were pulled back into a small ponytail and the man wore a crisply clean blouse. Azrael bowed low, seeing his father’s intense stare. Yes, this man was the family head, and was the main reason Azrael was kind to almost everyone he met. 

“Be seated, Azrael.” The cold tone of the family head sent shivers down Azrael’s spine, but he stood and moved towards the desk where a single chair awaited him. Once seated, the elder man spoke once again. “How was the village?”

“It was small but quaint. There are many festivities, as I was told by one of the locals, and many balls are held for the heirs of all of the families.” Azrael did his best to stop his voice from shaking, but he was terrified he was going to mess this up. “I attended one to see what these balls were like, and they were extravagant, despite how many live there.”

“And what has become of your ring?”

Azrael froze, “M-My ring?”

“What became of it.”

“I do not know father. It was gone when I arrived here this afternoon.”

“Did you have it when you left.”

Azrael hesitated, “No…”

The older man’s eyes narrowed, “Did you give it away?”

Azrael fell silent, his gaze on the floor. He was stiff, he didn’t think that his father would inquire so much into his ring, they could easily get him a new one, one that he would have designed for Freya.

“You gave away your ring to a woman, didn’t you.”

Azrael looked up, finding his father’s judging gaze. The cold stare was enough to shatter diamonds, and Azrael was definitely not as tough as such a beautiful stone. “Did you.”

“I-I did..”

“You will return and take it back.” His father said, his tone implying that it was the end of the conversation. Azrael gaped, his father couldn’t be serious.

“No…”

“Excuse me?” Blue met blue and Azrael hardened, his anger flaring.

“No.”

“You will go and retrieve your ring.”

“No, I won’t. Not unless I have a ring to give to the woman who has it.”

“You will get no such thing.”

“Then I am not going to go and retrieve it.”

“You are.”

“I refuse.” Azrael stood, his blood boiling under his skin. His father was being outrageous. Azrael gave that ring to her out of love.

“Azrael Sharlorn Delavon, you will get that ring.”

“No.” With that as his final words to his father, Azrael turned, marching from the room in fury. He heard his father’s angry calls, but he paid no heed as he stormed through the halls to his sister, who could calm him no matter how overpowering his wrath was.

“B-Brother?” Selene gasped. Azrael stopped and looked to the other blonde, before his body began to shed his anger.

“Selene…” He murmured. He voice shook with every syllable of his sister’s name.

“By the five lords, what happened?”

“Father... He…” Azrael choked back a sob, “He wants me to…”

Selene noticed her brother’s missing ring and gasped. “Follow me!”

They made their way to the parlor on the other side of the mansion, sitting down and letting the maids get them glasses of water.They talked, Azrael mostly. He explained his adventures in the small town. Once he finished, he was smiling fondly, reminiscing what had happened between him and Freya.

“So… what did she look like?”

Azrael looked to his sister animatedly, “Oh, Selene, you wouldn’t believe how beautiful she is…”

“I think I will. Now tell me!” The blondes laughed, before the male of the two calmed, a large grin still plastered on his face.

“She has long golden hair, beautiful brown eyes--like honey in the light of the moon or sun--and pale skin. Her smile is radiant and her laugh is light like a feather. She has this… this way of speaking that makes it impossible to stop listening to her. And she strong! Powerful, even! She works with the men in the town doing odd jobs when no one is available to do them.”

“Azrael…” Selene smiled, “You sound lovesick!”

The male flushed, “I-I… Well I did promise her I would… I would return and ask for her hand…”

“To me, it seems you already have…” She rested her hand on her brother’s, emphasizing the fact that he wore no rings.

Azrael’s face darkened, “I gave her mine as a promise ring…”

“Azrael, that’s wonderful!” Selene beamed, her face glowing with pride.”I can’t wait to meet her!”

Azrael looked to his sister, eyes wide. His face could not get any darker than it was that moment. “S-Selene?”

“I hope we get along! Oh, that would be delightful!”

Azrael buried his face into his hands, “Selene!”

She giggled again, smiling warmly.

 

Freya stood before her father, biting her lip as he read the letter for the fourth time since she showed him the envelope. She was growing anxious. Her father--a blue-eyed blonde man with a light tan and heavy build--finally cracked a smile. Freya’s eyes widened, her father looked pleased. He looked genuinely happy. He rose from his chair and moved around his desk. Pulling his daughter into his arms, “I’m proud of you.”

She blushed, “F-Father!”

“You’re growing up so fast!”

“Father, I-what?” Freya stuttered, pushing against the man before her in confusion. “I don’t understand, what do you mean?”

He pulled away, brushing her blonde locks away from her face, “You're all grown up…” He murmured affectionately, “And I cannot be any more proud than I am now.”

She flushed, averting her gaze. “Thank you, Father.”

“He must mean a lot to you. Hold on to that, just like your mother tells you. She was like you, you know, when she and I were young.”

“W-What?” 

“Crazy, I know, but ask any of the elders.” He laughed, leaning against the desk with a smile, “They’ll tell you the same thing. You take after her, in beauty and in fire.”

Freya bit her lip, rubbing her arm,”But… do you think Lord Delavon would want a fiery woman to be his wife...?”

“Why would he have given you his ring if he didn’t?”

Her blush darkened, “I suppose you are right.”

They shared a light-hearted laugh before they went back to their chores of the day.

 

He had returned, dressed like the lord he was. His blonde hair was pulled back and away from his face, his family heirloom--the earring he wore-- glimmering in the light. His blue eyes were soft and welcoming, but also searching. When his eyes landed on her, however, they lit up as bright as the sun. He made his way towards her, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “Lady Nightingale, a pleasure to see you again.”

“Lord, Delavon, Please, no formalities…” She curtseyed as he bowed, “I began to think you would never return.”

“I promised you that I would ask for your hand, I can’t very well stay away forever. Especially if my heart resides here, with you.”

She flushed, “Lord, your flattery is heart-warming, but I seek to dance.”

“Then, may I, Freya?” He smiled coyly, outstretching his hand with a deep bow.

“Of course, Azrael.” She took his offer with another curtsey before following him to the dancing couples.

It was a waltz, a beautiful slow waltz at that. Even as the music came to an end, they continued until they came to a natural stop. Everyone had their eyes on them, even when they had stopped. The guests gasped, seeing Azrael shift down to one knee, holding onto Freya’s hands gently. She was blushing to the shade of roses, “L-Lord?”

Azrael let go of her hands, only to reach into his pocket and reveal the simple silver ring with a single jade stone surrounded by blue opal. She sucked in a breath, her eyes wide in awe. “Lady Freya Grace Hilya Nightingale, I ask for your hand for eternity…”

She smiled, “You already know my answer, silly!” She giggled, taking his hands again, “Of course…”

His eyes glinted, as he stood, letting her put the ring upon her finger and remove his to return it to his hand. He couldn’t stop smiling, and neither could she. The ball lasted all night, the now engaged were celebrated, and the festivities to thank the five lords, for their future union would begin the following day. Several weeks of celebrating their coming wedding came and passed in the blink of an eye for the couple, and soon they began discussing the wedding itself. But after everything, they only saw how happy they were with the other.

 

“Azrael, are you alright? You haven’t eaten this morning…”

He looked up from his papers, smiling seeing his wife enter the study with a cup of tea in hand, “I’m better now..”

She giggled, “Did I cure you?”

“You will always cure me, my love.” He hummed happily as she drew near, setting the herbal tea down on the desk.

“I’m glad. So, what has you in such a state?” She leaned over to see the papers,her brows furrowed, “The Delmars are asking for money?”

“Yes, they believe that I have no power of the country and thus wish to slowly whittle us out of our savings.”

Freya frowned, “Decline them! They have no right asking for money from us! They have plenty of their own! Why don’t they go and ask the Diphdas? They have plenty of money, given their Hyland’s ruling line.”

“They won’t risk angering the people of Hyland, that would be foolish on their part. It would mean they would fall within days of asking.”

The couple debated over the political standing of the noble families of Hyland, and even discussed Rolance’s noble standing. They spent most of the day slaving over the paperwork and forming diplomatic responses to the Delmar family and other such houses that wished for the money they already had an abundance of.

 

“Then, later that evening, Freya left with her unnamed child. She had disappeared in the night, taking only travel clothes and some of her old clothes from when she was still referred to as ‘Lady Nightingale’. No one has seen her since, and if her child has not died, she is surely a year or so older than you, Shepherd Sorey.” Aliciane motioned to the brunette whose brows were furrowed in confusion. There was no way, could it be?

“Evelyn… and Freya…” Sorey murmured in thought, “Could they be…?”

Aliciane’s eyes widened, “Freya? She’s alive? And her child? My word… What fate has befallen them?”

Sorey looked up to the Lady of the Lake, eyes wide in surprise, “They are who I thought they were!” He stood, his expression souring however at Aliciane’s questions. “Freya has turned to malevolence, and Evelyn is counting on me to stop Freya.”

“Sorey…” Mikleo knew that look in his eye and set a hand on the brunette’s.

The shepherd smiled down at the seraph, silently informing him that he would be fine.

“Well then, Shepherd, I ask of you the same as this Evelyn. I know naught if that is the name Freya chose for her child, but if it is, I ask you spare her and guide her to me. I wish to see what became of their love, despite the darkness that crept into the mother.”

“Of course.” Sorey nodded, turning to his seraphim, “Ready? We need to head back to Ladylake and regroup. We might need Rose with us this time, too.”

Mikleo got to his feet, pushing Sorey lightly, “And don’t forget, I’m not letting you leave me behind like before.”

Sorey flashed Mikleo a grin, “Course not! You’re with me until the end, right?”

The water seraph rolled his eyes, “Unless there’s a protest from Gramps, it seems.”

“I can’t argue with him and you know it, Mikleo! Sure he did make me really angry but I couldn’t stay mad at the man who raised us!”

“Neither can I, Sorey.”

“Alright lovebirds, let’s go. We have work to do.” Edna cut in with a small huff.

“Aww, c’mon Edna! They were about to get their game on!” Zaveid cried in disappointment. Both males in question flushed.

“Ah, l-let’s get going!”

“Of course!” Lailah giggled, giving Aliciane one last glance before taking her leave after the two flustered males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, I thought I was a goner writing this! So! Most of Freya's tale has been told, everything seems to be in order and now we face two more pieces of this puzzle.
> 
> Azrael and how he's still breathing, and how Sorey--and his seraphim companions--are going to take down Freya.
> 
> Yeesh everything isn't okay it's all in chaos! AH!
> 
> Oh, before I forget! [Mawsitsit](http://cdn.gemrockauctions.com/uploads/images/200000-204999/200194/200194_1286326025.jpg) is a real stone and it's absolutely gorgeous! I mean, look at it! Holy crap! Stunning!
> 
> Well, you guys know the drill, feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment with a question below! Comments and Kudos give me motivation, readers, so please do comment and/or leave some kudos! I love you!
> 
> And I will see _you_ at the next update!


	25. Heavy Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely heroes are faced with another dilemma, and it's not tension!
> 
> Freya reveals another part of her mysterious plan!
> 
> And the author hides.

After leaving the caverns, the group found themselves shivering. Actually, everyone but two of the five were shivering. Sorey and Mikleo were unfazed by the sudden cold. Now, this cold came from the heavy rain that had arrived while they were with Aliciane, they hadn't noticed, but several hours seemed to have passed by in a flash. 

“Sorey, where did the wagon go...?” Mikleo, ever the sharp one.

“What do you mean-?” Sorey glanced around, brows furrowed. His confusion suddenly grew as he quickly looked about for the mode of transportation. “What- Where did it go?”

“Oh my…” Lailah murmured, a shiver washing over her and the others. Mikleo frowned, his arms crossed in thought.

“Sorey…” He looked over to the brunette, “How long were we down there..?”

The shepherd went to respond, but he began to pale, “I have no clue…”

They all groaned excluding Edna,who just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sorey sighed, pushing his bangs from his face, “I’m sorry! I wasn’t exactly keeping track of time!”

“They think we’re dead. Just start walking towards the nearest town, dumbass.” Edna huffed, her umbrella twirling on her shoulder as her shield from the elements.

Sorey made no response to Edna’s insult and instead turned towards Lastonbell. Since the town had the nearest inn. If he ran, he could make it in no time. He shifted on his feet in thought, which immediately caught Mikleo’s attention. “Sorey, have them return into you and I’ll fly there. Save us all some time.”

Sorey turned, “Mikleo-”

“Don’t ‘Mikleo’ me.” Mikleo turned to the fire dragon, who smiled gratefully.

“That is wonderful idea, thank you Mikleo!” She didn’t give Sorey a chance to argue with the water dragon either. Neither did Edna or Zaveid. The three easily vanished into the small spheres of tinted light. Red, green, and yellow for them respectively. When the light vanished, Sorey grumbled, but turned to Mikleo who was smirking victoriously.

“Not fair.” Sorey huffed, but caved to the seraph’s demands and waited for him to shift.

It had been a long time since Mikleo had shifted and let his wings stretch, and it had been just as long since Sorey had seen the dragon covered in his scales. Sorey remembered when he used to take the sight for granted, after all he was raised surrounded by all kinds of dragons, but Mikleo was different. Most water seraphim have large back, leg and tail fins so they can swim for greater distances for a longer period of time at a faster speed than others. Mikleo, of course, had this. However his wide wingspan and slender body allowed for fast flight as well, however everyone was sure that if he raced against Zaveid he’d lose.

Mikleo stretched, his long tail flicking back and forth as he readjusted to his draconic form. Shaky out the stiffness in his frame he lowered himself for Sorey to climb atop his back. His white scales stood out amongst the light grey haze of rain, and the aquamarine scales on his snout, feet and tail even more so. His golden horn decor gleamed, mesmerizing Sorey momentarily before he snapped back into reality at Mikleo curious snort. Climbing onto Mikleo’s back was far more difficult than he’d anticipated, but with the dragon’s assistance he was settled with a careful grip one the dragon’s fin and wing. He would be safe.

Once coming to the same conclusion, Mikleo began to move, at first it was slow, allowing Sorey to prepare for his leap into the air. And sure enough, He pounding his wings and soared skyward. Once in the sky, he listened to Sorey’s directions and found Lastonbell with relative ease. Landing a ways away, Mikleo let Sorey slide down his foreleg and gain his bearings before shifting back. He rolled his shoulders, the lack of the extra appendages leaving his back light and almost weightless. He stepped to Sorey’s side and motioned to the gates. The shepherd nodded briefly and moved forward.

The guards were surprised. Actually, surprised is an understatement. They were in awe. Sorey the shepherd had rode on a dragon to the bustling town of Lastonbell. Of course they recognized the human almost instantly when he began to approach and thus let him through the gates with awed stares. Even in the bustling streets of Lastonbell, he continued to get stares. His gaze lowered embarrassment and he glanced to Mikleo, who seemed just as surprised as Sorey. The murmurs throughout the crowds were about them.

_Is that the shepherd?_

_Yeah, but who’s that with him?_

_A traveler?_

_No way, that boy looks too young to be a simple traveler! Not to mention how refined he is!_

_Then…_

_A seraph?_

_Could it be?_

Murmurs like this rippled all around them, and even in the tavern’s warm embrace they heard the hushed voices and felt the questioning stares. Sorey approached the young woman behind the bar, who waved him over with a grin.

“Shepherd Sorey! What can I do for ya today?”

“A room or two for five? If it’s two rooms split it three to two please.”

“Of course, but I don’t see Rosie anywhere… what happened?”

“She’s…” Sorey coughed, and the girl immediately understood.

“Ah, I see. So, this fellow beside you your new traveling companion?”

Sorey blinked. He knew that some could sense a seraph’s presence, but it was nearly unfathomable for humans around him to see them. Sorey and Mikleo shared a surprised look, before the dragon of the two addressed her. “You can.. See me?”

“Well yeah, duh! What do you think?” She scoffed, looking slightly offended.

Sorey grinned, “Hey, um, Patrice right?”

“Yup.” The girl turned back to Sorey, brow quirked.

“This here is Mikleo, a water seraph.” Sorey gestured to the dragon who crossed his arms, feeling almost insulted at not being allowed to introduce himself.

“Oh my goodness, by the five lords forgive me!” She gasped, covering her mouth in utter shock. “I should have realized, I’m so sorry, seraph!”

Mikleo, taken back by Patrice’s immediate apologies tried to calm her. “Ah, don’t worry I’m not angry or anything!” The dragon looked to Sorey for help, but the human chuckled which earned a sharp glare before Mikleo turned back to the human female.

“Patrice, stop groveling and do your job! I’m sure they’re tired. Get them something hot started, give them their rooms, and find something dry for them to wear!”

Sorey turned, seeing the familiar face of the elderly tavern woman. She had been in Patrice’s position when Sorey was only seventeen and clueless. “Margaret! A pleasure to see you again!”

“Oh please, stop flattering me!” the older woman laughed slightly and waved her hand at Sorey with a smile, “Please, I’ll go and find some warm clothes for you and your companions. I’m sure you are all cold and wet from the journey.”

“Margaret, I couldn’t ask that of you…” Sorey sighed seeing the woman raise an eyebrow.

“Nonsense. I can’t bare seeing you soaking wet in my inn! I insist!”

Mikleo stepped forward, “Ma’am, I hate to turn down your hospitality, but I assure you it’s alright. I’ll dry our clothes. Food and bed is all we could bare asking you for.”

Margaret sighed, turning to the dragon, “If you insist…”

Sorey smiled gratefully at Mikleo who took the keys to the rooms and dragged the shepherd to said rooms. Once inside Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid appeared around them. That’s when Mikleo began working with the seraphic artes, carefully pulling the correct amount of water from their clothing as to allow them to move properly without feeling the weight of the water. Lailah sighed, clearly pleased at being dry. “Thank you Mikleo!”

He nodded and glanced at Sorey, finding the human opening the window so the dragon could drop the large bubble outside where the rain pelted the streets now. As the shepherd waited, he examined the rainfall. It was strange that it was so heavy, but he hummed in thought. He may have spent a lot of time in Rolance, but heavy rains were still new to him. With the water disposed of, he closed the window, sealing in the heat.

“So.. are we to wait until the rain passes?” Mikleo turned to Lailah, knowing that she’d be the most out of her element in the cold and showers.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want any of you getting sick now, and we should rest up and figure out what’s going on in the world as of this moment.”

“I agree, although I want to hurry and get back to Ladylake, we need information. I’d like to learn about these rains in particular. In all my time here, I’ve never seen something like this. Sergei certainly never mentioned anything like this before either.”

“Understandable, but we should think about our next major move too. Freya could very well be moving on with her plans and we’re currently off duty, and probably presumed dead in hyland--as Edna said before back at the caverns.” Mikleo hummed, “We can’t forget about that either.”

“Looks like Meebo got a sharper mind recently.” The earth dragon sniped.

Mikleo glared at her, “I almost regret drying your clothes.”

“Almost isn’t definite, Mikky boy!”

“What’s up with the nicknames? First it’s ‘Meebo’ then it’s ‘Mikky boy’ what’s next? ‘Kid’?” THe water seraph huffed.

“Oh, it seems lady Meebo is having a fit, perhaps or resident human should calm him.”

“Edna!” Lailah and Zaveid squawked in shock. Both aforementioned boys blushed furiously, frozen in place.

The small female tensed, her eyes widened slightly in surprise, “What?”

“You don’t say things like that! What if someone were to hear you?” Lailah scolded gently, “Please, filter a bit while we’re here.”

“At this point I’m just surprised she even made that comment! Although I guess it makes sense. And before I get too off topic, do you two want to have a room to yourselves or are you making me suffer in your tension?” The wind seraph turned to Sorey and Mikleo, who both looked at him appalled and mortified.

“Zaveid!” They both exclaimed, blushing the same shade of red as Lailah’s dress.

“Okay, I got it!” He sighed, hands raised in mock defeat.

Later that evening, the group had joined at a large table with the steaming stew set out for them. They quietly discussed what they should do once the rains calmed and they could get back to Ladylake and report to the queen so she’d know her friends were alive.

“From what Patrice told me a little while ago, the rains won’t stop for another seven days…”

“Seven?” Sorey looked to Lailah, alarmed by their set back.

“Yes, and they have a chance of getting worse throughout that time.”

“It’s already getting worse. It’s like a whirlpool out there. The water is falling to the west, though.” Mikleo hummed.

“Yeah, and the winds are picking up. It’s hard just trying to feel them. Anywhere inside seems fine, but the moment it gets out I lose control over it and it picks up speed. It has to be moving as fast as a blink.” Zaveid commented.

“The earth feels weak in some places, must be from flooding. That means when the rains ease up the land will be fertile for growing crops, however they’d still need to let the land heal after every harvest.” Edna mused, her umbrella resting against the bench beside her.

“I see.. So we shouldn’t leave until everything has calmed.. Got it.” Sorey sighed, taking a bowl and serving himself. The dragons all hummed, taking a bowl as well.

 

“You’ve him trapped?”

“Yes, he’s stuck within Lastonbell for the next week or so. The natural storms were easy to encourage.”

“I’m sure of it. Now, what of Ladylake and it’s defenses?

“Falling. They cannot fight the hellions cast their way, milady.”

“I see…”

“Mother!” A new voice ripped through the temporary silence as it’s owner pushed through the guards and over the threshold. “Please! Stop this!”

“Stop what?”

“All of this! What has Ladylake done to hurt you..?”

“Evelyn, that is for me to know.”

“I deserve to know! I deserve to know the truth! What have they done to earn your wrath?”

“It’s quite simple really.” Freya turned to the window before her, crossing her arms and raising her chin in confidence, “They’re corrupt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter is pretty intense...
> 
> I personally wasn't prepared either, so don't worry, you certainly weren't alone. These next few chapters are gonna be good!
> 
> You guys know the drill! Leave a comment and/or kudos, and feel free to bug me on [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/) and i will surely answer any questions you may have, so long as they don't lead to spoilers--As always.
> 
> Thank you _so_ much for reading and I will see _you_ at the next update!


	26. Joining the Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On another note, Milady, I have good news.”
> 
> “Oh? What kind of good news?”
> 
> “Seraphic…”
> 
> “Oh… Oh! I was right, Rose, I was right!”
> 
> “Yes, hon, yes you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end of the chapter! I'm begging you!

They shouldn't have been surprised. They were stuck there for a week or so, it was only natural for Mikleo to officially join the team. That wasn't the only thing, however.

There's something about dragons and their teenage years. Their hormones are far worse than any human could possibly be. The reason behind that is mainly from their fundamentally immortal lives. When a dragon begins their ‘coming of age’ years, their hormones usually rise too. This happens between 1500 years and 2200 years; however, this process could be jumped if a dragon has already found a mate and has become active.

Yes, Mikleo was ‘coming of age’ in the ways of dragons.

Sorey seemed oblivious, but in actuality he was the most bothered by Mikleo’s overall aura. Now, normally a human wouldn't be affected by such things, but Sorey wasn't a normal human. He was the shepherd, and Mikleo’s first.

“Sorey, you need to do something soon, my nose is overwhelmed with his scent and it's bothering me. He's just a kid!”

“I know! B-but!” Sorey stammered, biting his lip, “I'm not like I was, doing that to him...? I can't…”

“Why the fuck not? You became his the moment he left that frickin hickey on your neck. You still have his scent all over too, but it's far more tame than him now…”

“Wouldn't that mean that you'd have to put up with the same scent again...?”

“I'd be able to live with you temporarily smelling like Mikky boy being driven up a wall, but having him like this all the time his killing my self restraint!”

Sorey snorted at Zaveid’s latest comment and rolled his eyes. “By Maotelus, really?”

“Yes!” The wind seraph snapped angrily. Neither got to continue their conversation due to the door opening and revealing a very bothered Lailah.

“Lailah? What's wrong?”

“H-he smells… a lot… it's almost too much to bare…”

Sorey groaned, turning, “Not you too Lailah!”

“Sorey… please? I wouldn't normally ask this of you but… it's too much!”

“I...” Sorey but his lip, “It's not something you just do when asked! T-That's just weird and creepy!”

“Unless your partner asks you. Then it doesn't matter if you were asked, you're gonna do it.”

“That's not the case here! You are asking me, and it's weird!”

“Ugh! Fine! We'll suffer with Mikleo’s desire and risk doing something we regret wholeheartedly as to opposed to going the safer way and have you calm him down.”

Sorey blushed, knowing what he'd have to do today. He looked down rubbing the back of his neck while he murmured his quiet response.

 

Mikleo entered the tavern and easily found his friends seated at a table. He approached and went to take a seat, however Edna stopped him from doing so, her umbrella stretched across the seat. Mikleo’s brows furrowed. “Edna, what are-”

“You aren't allowed at this table until you go and talk to Sorey.” She declared with a gruff tone.

The water seraph looked between her and the others in confusion. Lailah and Zaveid didn't fight with the earth dragon over the matter and Sorey was nowhere to be found. “Fine, but where is he?”

“The room.” Edna waved him off and continued to eat. Mikleo took this as his cue to leave.

After making his way to their rooms, Mikleo peered into the larger of the two, finding it vacant. Weird, considering that the males of the party were settled there for their stay. He opened the door to the smaller room and found Sorey across the room, his cloak resting on a chair and his gloves on the nearby table. He looked like he did back then, but with longer hair and Mikleo’s gift hanging from his left ear. Hearing the door open, the brunette turned, the long earring swinging at the movement of the shepherd’s head. His shirt’s first few buttons were undone, revealing his throat and hinting at his collar just underneath the black undershirt. The dragon could smell Sorey’s relaxing scent from where he was at the door. “Mikleo..!”

The human’s voice snapped him from his reverie and the seraph stepped into the room fully, closing the door behind him, seeing as how the human eyed it for a moment. “Edna said you wanted to speak to me. What’s wrong?”

“C-Could you come here a second?”

“Sure.” He supposed he sounded a bit giddy--much to his distraught--but there was nothing he could do to control that. He was alone with Sorey. Alone with the man he loved dearly. “What’s going on?”

_That’s something safe to say… right?_ His mind was racing and his heart thrummed against his chest he nearly thought it was going to pound right out of his body. The smell of Elysia’s fields and the musk from ancient ruins lingered around the human, almost like it had become his natural scent even when he had just come from a bath. These scents hung about him, and Mikleo was drawn to them.

“I was actually going to ask if you’ve been feeling alright. Your face is red…” Sorey raised a hand, brushing some of Mikleo’s bangs from his eyes to carefully move the circlet and feel the dragon’s forehead. The seraph only flushed several shades.

“I-I’m fine…” Mikleo tried, resisting the urge that had taken over him. By god, he just wanted to kiss this human silly.

Sorey, though he didn’t outwardly show it, noticed this about the seraph’s demeanor. He chose to play oblivious and kept up the fever act. Surely that would get Mikleo to confide in--or ask of--Sorey, right? “Here, let me go and get a cloth and some water.”

When Sorey dropped his hand, the dragon’s forehead immediately felt cold, causing him to look to the human in slight frustration. He grabbed Sorey’s hand and stopped him in his tracks. Sorey looked back, green eyes wide in surprise. The dragon’s face got ever darker, cheeks flushing the color of roses with ease. “I-I... Don’t leave… Please…”

Sorey eased and stood still before the seraph. This caused some of the muscles in his neck to jut out, emphasizing the curve of his Adam’s apple, “Are you sure? You’re awfully red… I’m worried…”

“Sorey, I…” The dragon bit his lip, looking up at the human. He was very bothered now, Sorey had to know that when he did that with his shoulders his neck became far more prominent, right? There was no way he didn’t know. Mikleo caved to his desires and tugged at Sorey, gently guiding the brunette closer. He spoke no words and instead nuzzled his face into Sorey’s neck. The human gasped quietly, surprised by the seraph’s sudden actions.

“M-Mikleo?”

“Mm...?” Violet met green and immediately Sorey knew just how bad the dragon had been resisting such violent needs. Wordlessly, Sorey rested his hands on the dragon’s waist, earning a soft hum.

“Are you…?”

“I am… I think…” The seraph’s mellow reply was enough to send Sorey over the deep end. The dragon’s usually calm and level voice shivered with restraint in a low tone, husky even. No words needed to be said after that, because the seraph raised his head and pulled the human down, his frame flush against the human’s.

Sorey gave a gasp, lips parting at which the dragon didn’t hesitate at. It wasn’t long before the human was also swarmed by his desire. Moments after Sorey lost his control of his restraint, Mikleo was coaxed onto his back, laying on the bed with the shepherd looming above him.

 

Lailah sighed, the strong scent of Mikleo seemed to have finally begun to die down, which meant that the seraph was not only asleep but was probably resting his--most likely--sore body. This wasn’t surprising, truly. She had witnessed what could happen to the dragon when he and his human took their time. She remembered how the seraph walked rather stiffly, a slight limp to his movements. That’s when she knew that he and Sorey had jumped Mikleo’s ‘coming of age’.

Lailah tried not dwell on her thoughts and instead returned to the conversation at hand, which wasn’t much better than her mind. Zaveid and Edna were debating who was dominating the other, much to Lailah’s displeasure. She cleared her throat, giving a light glare at the other two seraphim.

“Sorry.” Their unison was unnerving, but for the fire dragon it was normal.

“I still think it’s Mikky boy.” Zaveid commented after several moments.

“Meebo is too gentle a flower to depetal anything. Sorey is definitely in control.”

“No way!” Zaveid immediately contradicted Edna with a huff. “Mikleo had way too strong a scent to be the one being-”

“Ahem!” Lailah cleared her throat again and glared an even sharper stare at the two other dragons, “We aren't alone, knock it off.”

A unified “Yes, ma'am” reached her ears and she smiled contently.

 

They didn't know how long they had been laying on the bed. Sorey moved finally, his joints stiff and popping as he reached for his and Mikleo’s underwear. He also grabbed his navy shirt for Mikleo’s sake. The dragon watched him, at first confused, but realization struck when the human slipped on the tight shorts like article of clothing and waited for him. The seraph followed suit almost immediately, then slipped Sorey’s shirt onto his shoulders without a second thought. Sorey blushed, smiling at the water dragon. Feeling his stare, Mikleo turned. “What?”

“Nothing, I was just admiring how you put on my clothes without hesitation.”

“W-was I not supposed to...?” Mikleo’s face burned.

“No no, you were meant to wear it, it just didn't expect you to just put it on though…”

The seraph huffed, buttoning some of the shirt up before flopping back into the sheets and rolling onto his stomach to hide his furious flush. Sorey laughed slightly and shifted. Once settled beside the dragon he hummed, his face nuzzled into short silver locks.

“-grow it out.”

Sorey blinked, he didn't hear the beginning of the sentence, and thus he had no clue as to what those three words meant. “Um... what?”

“By the five lords, really?” Mikleo turned, his long bangs falling into his eyes and clouding his vision.

“I'm sorry!” The human whined, missing the feel of the dragons locks.

“When it's grown out, you can play with it!” Mikleo snapped, sitting up and stretching. A small whimper escaped Sorey’s lips, making the dragon turn and see the human’s pout. “Really?”

The brunette rolled over, his pout still present. “You're being mean…”

“Okay, you're right. I'm being mean. But I can be even meaner if you don't stop pouting…” Mikleo taunted, seeing Sorey twitch with curiosity. “Like going downstairs and eating with you up here… for example..”

Sorey was up instantly, “Oh, no you don't!” He was grinning now. Mikleo noticed his gift wasn't swaying from Sorey’s ear and the necklace at which Mikleo had the human wear to keep safe wasn't hanging around his neck. The blue feather earring was fluttering around as the shepherd hurried around and grabbed his clothes. The dragon glanced around, then noticed the two jewels set on the table beside Sorey's gloves. He smiled, getting up and grabbing his clothes. He was dressed far quicker than Sorey and the human was struggling with his cloak by himself. The dragon laughed quietly and stepped over, letting Sorey tighten the belts running along his sides while he took care of the cloak. When both were done, Mikleo passed Sorey his gloves and the belts that held them to his arms before lifting his circlet to his brow. Once that was in place and his bangs weren't underneath the metal, Mikleo lifted the necklace gingerly and slipped it over his head, tucking it away under his shirt for safe keeping.

Sorey was stopped before he could grab his other earring by Mikleo, who turned with it in his hand. He reached up and clasped it on with a smile. “There, now you look more like yourself.”

“I could say the same of you…” The human murmured, pulling the seraph against him gently, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your hair so short…”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be long again eventually.”

“I’m not worried…” Sorey smiled, placing a gentle kiss onto the seraph’s cheek. “I trust you.”

“And I you.” The seraph flushed, eyes lowered. “Though I don’t think this particular hair cut looks good on you.”

“Yeah yeah, I was thinking of cutting it anyway, or letting it all grow out.”

“At least keep the bangs, I can’t see you without them.”

“I’ll be sure to keep the bangs.” Sorey chuckled, nuzzling into Mikleo’s hair with an amused grin. Their peaceful silence was abruptly interrupted by a long growl. Sorey flushed crimson, “S-So… um… how about we go and get something to eat...?”

Mikleo, brow raised in amusement, crossed his arms, “Who said you could?”

“Wha- hey!” Before the brunette could stop the dragon, Mikleo was out the door and walking down the hall with a chuckle. The Shepherd hurried after his seraph with annoyance, a mumbled ‘jerk’ settling their playful argument.

“How can I still see…”

“Zaveid! Hush! That’s rude!”

“I agree with him, for once.”

“Edna!” Lailah sighed, seeing she had lost. The conversation the couple walked in on confused them, true, but they chose not to question it and sat down. The tavern was rather empty at this point in the night, but Patrice and Margaret were still up and bustling about. Seeing the Shepherd and his water seraph join the rest of the party, they hurried to bring out some warm food for the group. They were sure to be up late.

“Sorry we’re late.” Sorey sat down, adjust the cloak on his shoulders, Mikleo at his side wordlessly.

“No worries, it seems food is on its way.”

“Awesome!” The brunette beamed at the thought of food, his stomach tightening in response. Not to mention the loud dragged out growl that erupted from him. He smiled sheepishly.

“You could have taken a bowl for the road. Who knew you had the stamina to go at it without eating around dinner time.”

“Edna!” Lailah reprimanded sharply, a small glare forming on her face.

“What?”

“Enough!”

Mikleo glanced around the table, a faint blush on his face. He was sure he wasn’t misinterpreting Edna’s suggestion, that’s nearly impossible--unless you're Sorey, but that’s besides the point--especially with her haughty attitude. He figured he shouldn’t question it, but how did she know...?

“Fine, I’ll keep quiet, but once we’re on the road they’re out of luck.” With that, the conversation was shifted and both Shepherd and water dragon relaxed and joined in more freely. The meal was brought out and the group eventually went to go to bed. It was at this time Sorey remembered something that had crossed his mind. Back in Hyland, when he became the shepherd for the first time, Lailah and Edna had shared a bed due to the fact that the innkeepers only ever gave them two beds and the girls were not about to share with either male. Not to mention the males refused to share a bed together and Lailah refused to let Sorey sleep on the floor. And prior to that, when Sorey and Mikleo were only eight they shared a bed. They wouldn’t mind sharing again, and certainly not after tonight.

Sorey stood, walking over to Patrice and quietly explaining the situation to her while handing off the key to the two-bed room. She smiled and took the key, setting back in its place. She turned back to him and handed him a small pouch, “My mother figured that you’d hand in one of the keys early. She didn’t explain, just took the money for a few days and put the rest in here. Told me to give it to you if you handed in one of your keys early.”

“Oh... Thank her for me, please.” Sorey smiled gratefully, “She really didn’t have to.”

“She figured you’d say something like that. She mumbled somethin’ about giving back to the shepherd and living honestly. Guess you can’t win ‘gainst her, can you?”

“Guess not.” Sorey laughed lightly, “But still.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pass along the message. Please, enjoy your stay.” With that Patrice disappeared into the back, leaving the pouch full of gald on the bar with the brunette. He took the pouch and put on his belt, walking back to the group of seraphim.

“Sorry for that, let’s go and rest up. We should get to training and possibly purifying the malevolence here tomorrow.”

“You’re sounding more and more shepherdly by the day…”

“Am I?”

“Watch out, or you’ll inflate his ego.” Mikleo hummed, finishing his glass of water with a smile. Sorey whipped his head around to the dragon, frowning.

“Hey!”

Lailah giggled, a hand covering her mouth politely. “Alright alright, to bed we go.”

The group didn't banter further and they made their way to the room. Once inside it didn't take long for the shepherd and water seraph to climb in bed. Lailah and Edna were second, followed by Zaveid who stretched out before settling in for a long sleep.

 

Pacing was not helping. It had been nearly a week and a half since the shepherd had left for the pond of healing. The wagon driver-who took Sorey to the caverns-thought that the shepherd and his seraphim were dead. Alisha was torn. Not only was the shepherd missing, her city was under attack almost constantly. No pleas of help could get out of the city without the assistance of seraphic arts and the shepherd’s power. There was no way the people would be able to evacuate. They could always try the aqueducts, the possibility bringing her attention. She was quickly snapped from her stressed thoughts.

“Alisha…”

The blonde turned to see her consort standing in the doorway, “Rose…”

“It's unhealthy to stress yourself.” Rose chided gently, entering the room and guiding the royal to the couch. Admittedly, Alisha did feel better now that she was off her feet and was seated.

“Says the woman who has stress written in her bones…” Alisha teased slightly.

Rose smiled affectionately, “On another note, Milady, I have good news.”

“Oh? What kind of good news?”

“Seraphic…” Rose hummed, a gentle sweet smile of relief one her features. Now that Alisha looked over the redhead for clues, she quickly noticed how relaxed her consort was. Realization struck home.

“Oh… Oh!” Alisha’s heart leaped into her throat, her eyes sparkling with glee. “I was right, Rose, I was right!”

“Yes, hon, yes you were.”

 

The halls were dark and wrought with the smell of musk. The cobblestone floor left a deafening silence in her ears and the groans and gasps all around her were barely breaking through her consciousness. She hung limp against the wall, her hands chained over her head forcing her to arch her back and her hair stuck to her skin with sweat. Her honey brown eyes no longer held their spark of life. She was married in scars, bruises littering her frame like rose petals. There was, however, a mark settled just under her waist, leading towards her thighs. It was of leaves, like they were dancing in the wind. Thin emerald marks indicated that there was an invisible force moving the leaves. The immortalized image grew a sheen as light was brought into the dark room.

“Are you awake.”

The chained female lifted her head enough to see her owner towering over her. Her movement seemed to be answer enough, because soon after she had moved, guards were waved in and the blonde was released, dropping to the ground with a loud snap as bare skin hit cold stone floor. “Get up.”

The icy tone didn't seem to affect the blonde, who began to stumble to her feet in silence. Once she gained her bearings, the other woman grabbed the visibly younger one, dragging her out of the cell.

“Mother…” the blonde rasped through her dry throat.

“Shut up. You have work to do before you get water.”

 

The city walls were crumbling, the guards falling even faster than the wall. The hellions were leaking into the city and the people were holed up in the sanctuary where Uno stood watch and protected them. The only people not there was the queen and her consort. The couple stood in the courtyard of the castle, weapons in hand for the coming fight.

“Alisha, you don't have to do this.” Rose murmured.

“What kind of queen would I be if I didn’t fight for my people.”

“What kind of queen would you be if you end up dead?”

“Rose, I will fight, and protect my people. That is what a knight should do, and growing up as such, it is my lifestyle.” Alisha brandished her lance, lowering herself into a fighting stance as she scanned the area for anything odd.

“It’s times like these that I wish you were more girly.” Rose muttered, flipping her daggers in her hands.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alisha roared, her grip tightening on her weapon.

“Nothing. Besides, we have company…”

The blonde sighed, relaxing slightly before scanning the area once again. Then she saw it, the strange way the grass stood, pushing away from each other. Then, with some focus, the creature came into clarity. It was hunched over, hiding its humanoid shape. Thick matted fur coated the creature in a purple black hue, its eyes glowed blood red as it watched her a moment. Then it struck.

Leaping into the air, the creature was easily identified as a werewolf, it dove for Alisha. Her mind reeled momentarily as her body reacted. Lance intercepted claws, but the creature was more than happy lean over and bit at the blonde’s neck. The hellion snapped again before Alisha could push it back. With the werewolf stumbling, the queen adjusted and lurched forward, cutting deep into the creature. “Forgive me, Sorey.”

The smell of urine filled Alisha’s nose as she pulled away from the hellion, gasping for air. Cold sweat stuck to her skin as she readied her weapon once again and turned, seeing Rose drag her daggers through another one. This one let out a howl and fell to the ground covered in bloody cuts. However, this one lit up in flame shortly after and vanished.

“So, even at this distance I'm the shepherd’s squire.” Rose mused, moving back to cover her lover.

“So it seems.”

 

Sorey sighed, his body tensing and relaxing repetitively as the aftermath of a fight washed over him. Mikleo stood beside him, much the same state but he was recovering alright. “Sorey, the rains…”

The brunette turned, looking out at the town of Lastonbell. Sure enough, the rains had lightened, but it still rained nonetheless. The shepherd turned to Lailah, “Should we try going to Ladylake?”

“I think so, I have a bad feeling in my gut. I'm worried.”

Sorey looked to Mikleo, who nodded wordlessly. Sorey smiled gratefully, “Thanks Mikleo.”

“Certainly not the first and won't be last.” The dragon hummed as he moved away a bit to shift. Zaveid, Edna, and Lailah all returned to their vessel as said vessel climbed atop the water dragon’s back. Once Sorey was ready for Mikleo to leap into the air, the brunette rubbed a single circle into tuant scales. Soon enough they were airborne.

This time around Sorey got to enjoy the weightless feeling he got as he was up with the clouds. However, as they drew nearer to Ladylake both dragon and human gasped sharply.

The gate was completely torn apart and the upper walls were crumbling. Hellions of all kinds swarmed the city in a frenzy, cutting guards down left and right. That wasn't the worst part though. Sorey could see the hellions flooding the city streets, flowing like a river in two different directions for two different fates. The first was to the sanctuary where Uno’s power radiated. He must have people worshipping him inside, praying for their safety. The direction led to two people battling like their lives depend on it in the castle courtyard. Sorey instantly recognized them and set his hand on the dragon’s neck. The seraph glanced back, and then at the courtyard when his mate pointed. Mikleo dove, choosing the lancer than the dual wielder mainly for the fact that the latter seemed to be holding her own.

As Mikleo landed, hunched over the blonde who he identified as Alisha, the dragon reared his head in a snarl towards the hellions. Sorey slipped down Mikleo’s arm and drew his sword. Now this was no where near a fair fight, and it was in humanity’s favor. Once the hellions fled, Sorey turned. Mikleo stood at the gate to the courtyard, keeping look out for more enemies.

“What were you thinking? You could have been killed! Both of you!” Sorey roared, worry clear in his movements, “you should be as the sanctuary with your people! I'll help you there but you must stay there while I fend off the hellions.”

Both females turned to him, “Excuse you, your shepherdness! I'll have you know we've been here since the attack started, you only just got here. So shut up and listen!”

“You ain't got a right to be yelling at us for fighting since you've been missing for the past three weeks!” Rose was yelling now, her finger pushing Sorey back a step. “What do you think we were doing all that time huh?”

“I don't know, and I didn't know we were gone so long! At least we're alive! And I'd like to keep us that way! So you are both going to the sanctuary, no further questions about it!” Sorey’s voice rose several offices as he couldn't hold back his anger. Feeling this Lailah and Mikleo took up either side of the human to attempt calming him. Edna and Zaveid kept watch.

Alisha and Rose fell silent seeing Sorey twitch when the seraphim at his sides set comforting hands on his shoulders. He glanced either way and flinched when Mikleo’s concern morphed into slight agitation. “Okay okay, you win!” Sorey hurriedly said.

“Now, let's go. There are people in danger and it's all of our jobs to make sure they stay alive.” Mikleo turned to the girl's in question, expectant stare settled upon them. The queen and her consort nodded wordlessly. “Good, now let’s move. They might not be able to hold out much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as requested, more implied smut. Even better is that we're getting to the climax of this story! It's coming to an end... sort of. I might write a fluffy epilogue if at the last chapter you want it.
> 
> When I posted the first few chapters, I really wasn't expecting to get as many hits and kudos and commenters and I really wasn't planning on this getting so far... but it did and I'm grateful and I'm glad you all love this story as much as I do-though the main reason I love it is because you all like it and ask me to write more and leave kudos and comments(Xxxx I'm calling you out you adorable precious child!)-because this story is my connection to this fandom! I'm so happy that I could be apart of this beautiful story and I'm sure my beta is happy to be a piece in this puzzle too, I mean, he is my beta...
> 
> Anyway, I want to let all you lovely readers that I'm undoubtedly grateful and appreciative of all your support, even just for reading! I love you all! Feel free to stay in touch with me and ask me any questions on [tumblr](http://fatecharm.tumblr.com/), I'd love to clear things up for you! Message me privately or in my inbox, doesn't matter! I'll also be putting little snip bits for my other stories on instagram so if you can find me( ~~fatecharms~~ ) than you can catch some little hints at what's comin' up! ( ~~kamisamakissAU~~ )
> 
> And as always, please leave a comment and/or kudos! Again, I'd love to solve some of your curiosities for you!
> 
> And I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	27. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obliteration, or a cut?
> 
> Sorey chooses the third option.  
> Mikleo.

When they arrived to the sanctuary, they were all relieved to see it wasn't broken into yet. Sorey and the seraphim began to clear a path, sword colliding with tainted skin. Flames, ice, and earth were flung about the now-battlefield and strong gusts of wind pulsed, pushing hellions aside while inflicting deadly wounds. Rose and Alisha made a break for it, opening the door enough for them to get in.

The people looked at the two of them, wide-eyed and scared. Then Alisha straightened, her regal air returning to her gracefully. “My people, I have good news, and I pray you find hope. The rumors about the shepherd and his companions being dead are false!”

The crowd remained silent, but the uneasy shuffling proved that they were truly listening. “The Shepherd Sorey and his four seraphim have returned, and are now protecting you from the monsters outside. I shall be joining him again shortly, and I pray you all will be safe when the monsters are gone.”

Loud, roaring cheers filled the sanctuary hall, created a frenzy of glee and hope. A chant broke out in prayer to the shepherd and his seraphim, spreading hope and belief in their wake. Alisha smiled, taking Rose’s hand for a moment as she watched her people rejoice at the return of the shepherd. Uno could be seen at the altar, smiling slightly. Relief had taken a visible hold on him and he sighed audibly. No one questioned his actions or slackened stature. In fact, a child approached him reverently and bowed before turning to the water bowl in which served as the seraph’s vessel and began to pray. The people followed in the boy’s suite, following him in the prayer for the safety of not only the city, but the shepherd and his companions, and for the safety of the entire continent.

Both Queen and Consort shared a brief moment, soaking in the feeling of utter faith that filled the air and stifled self-doubt, hate, and prejudice. In this moment everyone was an equal. There were no questions asked. There would be no arguments, just the facts. This brought forth a new sense of pride in the couple. They turned, taking a breath to prepare for the battle just beyond the sanctuary doors, and opened the doors.

 

Sorey was running out of battle tactics, and he was running out quickly. He glanced towards Lailah, who barely nodded in response as she lurched forward. Scales began to cover her rapidly growing frame. As her rose claw swiped at the hellions, Sorey called out to her.

“ _Fethmus Mioma_!”

As the words spilled from his mouth he felt the searing heat that came with roaring flames come burning through his body. He swung his sword, the blue flames consuming the blade as it cut through yet another hellion. He turned, bring his other hand to the sword’s hilt. As he did so the ancient sword quickly changed to the massive flaming sword that held most of his and Lailah’s combined power manifest.

With this he could take out at least one wave; however, Sorey knew they’d just come back tenfold. He wouldn’t be able to keep up with the overwhelming amount of Hellions, but he had no choice. He swung the blade, severing the monsters clean in half.

As time went on, not only did Sorey’s muscles begin to give out on him, he could hear the cheering from within the sanctuary, which meant the hellions certainly could too. The danger of that was now their attention wasn’t on him anymore, and now on the people within the building’s walls. That’s when he saw it.

Mikleo was pushed back several feet and was nearly at his limit. He had never been in such an overwhelming atmosphere. Sure, Sorey was filtering most of the Malevolence so that his seraphim companions would be safe from the taint, however the aura greatly suppressed their abilities. This the water seraph was certain of.

Despite being decisive and fluid in both his choices and movements, Mikleo was certainly cornered. The wolf hellion that had been battling Mikleo reared when it realized it could kill the seraph. Sorey’s worry and anger flared up. He removed the armatus and rushed to Mikleo’s aid. His sword still burned with the flames of purification, but the sword was no longer than his arm.

Heavy claws rained down, causing the water dragon to flinch with impending doom. When his end didn’t come, he looked back to see his human struggling to stay standing. Heavy claws bared down on his sword, and the shepherd wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. Mikleo switched to action immediately. His staff was raised and the arte was slowly welling. That was infuriating, but he had no choice but to gather his limited power.

The brunette glanced up at his dragon. Seeing the determination in his amethyst gaze was enough to make him smile, but the crushing weight atop him was getting to be too much. Sorey looked at Mikleo earnestly, praying the dragon understood. They needed a second, for sure, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t have it already. The dragon met his gaze. Their silent conversation was barely a few seconds before Edna realized why the shepherd had stopped moving and yet his body was fatiguing. She turned and took out the incoming hellions with a swipe of her tail.

_Meebo! Hurry up!_

Her angry roar echoed through all their minds. No one realized why the earth dragon had chosen to say what she had until they all felt the water dragon’s power surge. His deadly glare was surely going to kill the hellion pressing down on Sorey.

_What do you think I’m trying to do?_

The outrage was clear in the tone of his growl but the release of power from the water seraph was even more terrifying than anything he could have threatened. The hellion atop Sorey was sent flying in a tsunami of coursing waves. The shepherd fell to his knees when he saw the arte being released. He’d take a cut over obliteration. His hissed slightly. The hellion managed to drag a claw across his sword arm before it was sent flying. He turned hearing Mikleo’s hurried footsteps. With the dragon at his side, Sorey faced him.

“You aren't hurt?” Sweat rolled down his slightly tanned skin and he was out of breath. Their surroundings smelled of urine and iron. The Shepherd cared not for his own injury and instead looked over his dragon in worry instead. “If so, show me.”

“Sorey.”

“Quickly, the swarm won't stop until everyone is hurt or worse-”

“Sorey!”

“Mikleo, I’m serious. Show me-”

The seraph rolled his eyes and growled. “By the five lords, shut up, Sorey!”

The brunette went silent when his lips were sealed for a moment. The water seraph breaking his own creed to quiet the human before him. “Mikleo, now really isn't the time for that… just saying.”

“What could I have done to shut you up?” The seraph brought Sorey’s arm towards himself, preparing a healing arte to mend the damage. Sorey went to retort but stopped short of answer. “Thought so.”

Sorey's face contorted at the dragon, who chuckled before releasing the power dancing at his fingertips. Lailah, Edna, and Zaveid rolled their eyes as they continued to fight off the hellions coming their way. With Sorey healed, the two males were back on their feet, rearing for the fight of their lives. They risked one last glance to each other before the human dashed toward Edna to stop a hellion that was about to flank her.

As Sorey’s blade began to drop in its deadly arc, the hellion turned and ran, as did the others.

 

Freya stared wide-eyed at the man before her. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders, fading to the lively green of his bloodline. His pale complexion and high cheekbones were all too familiar to her. And his eyes, casting her worried and fogged gazes, the shimmering crystal blue she dreamed to see full of life. His blouse was loose and breezy, his pants similar toward his ankles starting from his knees. His boots were old and worn. She stepped back as he stepped forward. “H-How are you...?”

“Are you… Are you Freya Delavon?”

“How are you alive?” She murmured, unable to find words to answer his question. He had stopped where he was when she moved away and instead he stood tall and looked at her in curious surprise.

“So, you do know me?”

“How could I forget the face of my murdered husband…” Freya all but whispered in the silent hall.

His eyes settled on the floor, “I suppose I was never meant to die. Though it is rather... stuffy in here.”

Freya glanced over him, “A seraph… of course… but how? They all said you were corrupt...”

“I am no such thing.”

“I can see… you are as pure as the freshly fallen snow. Pure as they come.” Freya turned her head, “Seraphim are sometimes even born from the purity of a human…”

The blonde male nodded, “I suppose, but if I may be so bold, I must know. Are you Freya Delavon?”

The woman smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. “The one and only…”

“Mother, please, whatever you do-” Evelyn came rushing into the room, her ashen locks dancing with her run. As she slowed down, she looked between the stranger and her mother. “...don't hurt… them…”

Freya, seeing the features of her deceased husband in her daughter's face, looked to the stranger. “Meet Evelyn… my daughter.”

The seraph turned, seeing the malnourished blonde girl staring at her mother in confusion. She turned after a few moments and held eye contact with the man. “She has your hair…”

“But your eyes, Azrael.”

He smiled fondly, “it's been too long since I've heard my name said aloud…”

“Too long, indeed.” Freya hummed, eyes downcast.

Evelyn stood deathly still, watching her mother in bewilderment as Freya and Azrael spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god.... Another update... It feels like it's been forever... I'm so very deeply sorry!
> 
> I'm sure you guys know the spiel by now o I'll spare you the torture... kinda.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading thus far! It makes me really happy to know that you all are enjoying it! I'm happy to write it too!
> 
> Also, I've started the concepts of a Kamisama Kiss AU for Zestiria... so feel free to leave some comments down below about that if you're interested.
> 
> Next chapter for Caught Red-handed is going to get really interesting! And how you'll just have to see at the next update! >:3c
> 
> And as always, please leave a comment and/or kudos and I'll see _you at the next update!_


	28. The Undying Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lailah speaks to someone who is intimate with the world's past, and Sorey and Mikleo try to hide(and fail) their risqué relationship.

The night had passed with eerie silence. Hellions still roamed the forests and plains beyond the walls of Ladylake, however none approached in the massive waves. In fact, very few approached the city at all. The silence was unending in the darkness of the moonless night.

Lailah made her stay in the aqueducts under the city. The giant stone sword rose high above her, but she remained still under its immense height. In fact, she paid no heed to the physical world around her. Instead, she settled on her knees to place her hands on the stone in front of her.

“So… the pulse is still here…”

She let her mind travel, seeking something deep within the earth. This wasn't particularly her strong suit, but she couldn't care less. The world beat under her touch, its memories thrumming under her palms. Just as suddenly as she was seeking through the earth, she herself had slipped into it.

“I'm surprised… you're here to see me once again, Lailah.”

“Yes…” she opened her eyes and found a slender blonde beside the blue crystal of the Earth Pulse. He was about as tall as Mikleo was at seventeen, his hair falling around his face in waves of gold fading to silver. His eyes were a stunning emerald green, and his skin ever so slightly tanned. “I am.”

“It's surprising. You haven't spoke to me since I became an Empyrean. Oh, that's right… we're called the five lords now, aren't we?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose I already know what it is you want, don't I?”

“If you'd be so kind…”

“He wishes to be a vessel so I may heal the earth like I did once before. You must surely remember that Lailah… do you not?”

“No, I remember. But why is he going to such an extreme...?”

“It is his answer.”

Lailah fell quiet at his words and looked down at her feet. The blonde laughed joyously. It had been too long since he had a conversation with anyone. This conversation was well overdue. After all, he was once a seraph.

“Do you wish for the earth to show you?”

“If it shows me his past then I will be no better than I was before. I have learned, but still I wish to know.”

“Lailah, I believe he’s trying to keep the truth not from you, but from the Malak he loves. He knows that Mikleo will stop him if he knew the true extent of becoming my vessel. After all, if he is to survive I might have to make him a Malak when the world is healed.”

“He will survive while the people he loves die when he’s distorted in time.”

“He will see with the earth. He will know where you and your companions are, and he will be present for the weddings and funerals of all humans. The births of new humans, malakhim and hellions. He will watch and feel the earth heal and right itself. And he will be watching over everyone. That I assure you.”

“But I-”

“You wish there was another way…” The male turned, stepping away from the blue crystals that glowed and dimmed with each beat of the earth, “But he knows there is no other path but the one he has laid before him. He’s just like her in that way…”

“Like who...?”

“The one I love.” The boy flashed a distant smile as he turned his back to the fire seraph.

“I-I...”

“It's quite alright, I'm certainly not offended. I love her, but I can never have her. After all, she is sealing away a nasty part of me.”

“The Suppressor…”

“Yes, she is sealing away Innominat.” He looked up, a sorrowful smile gracing his lips. “She didn't deserve what happened to her.”

“No one ever does.” Lailah murmured, her fists clenched at her sides.

“Careful Lailah, your Shepherd may sense your discomfort. We wouldn’t want him to be alarmed, now would we?”

“No, we wouldn’t… but still.” Lailah looked to the male before her once again. “Lord, what can be done to heal the world without him needing to become distorted in time?”

“I’m afraid it would take all of the lords to heal the land, and it cannot withstand the immense power that would be required to mend its wounds. I’m afraid there must be a funnel. Something that withstand my power and let it flow through. Our Shepherd is both. Not to mention he has tasted what Malevolence is and still returned by himself.”

“Wait… he did it himself?”

“Yes. He spent all that time meditating and working himself to the extreme for his discipline. He then refused to carry a blade until he was recruited as the Prince of Rolance’s body guard. When he wasn’t tethered to the royal family, he stumbled into Camlann and found me. I told him what he wished to know, and he has made his decision on his own. Even I cannot say how a Shepherd will find their answer.” The boy laughed, “Though I suppose that I should have known he’d do something as reckless as Velvet. She always had a fire in her eyes…”

“You miss her… don’t you...”

“Please, Lailah… I don’t need sympathy. So long as she is following her answer, I shall fulfill my last promise.”

“Your… oath…”

“Indeed. My oath.”

“To live.”

“Yes, to live. And so much more.”

“Thank you, Lord.”

“Lailah. There is one more thing I wish to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“Eizen… Edna’s older brother…”

Lailah cocked her head in confusion. Eizen? What would the Lord want to talk about in terms of Eizen?

“The reason he turned into a dragon and returned back to the mountain… Was because of us. Not the humans. He traveled with the first Lord of Calamity and his reaper’s cursed took its toll when he left my side. I was the only thing protecting him from the malevolence. He managed to return home to his sister, but he never got to tell her about everything. And if you choose to tell Edna about this, please, let her know he knew what was at stake, and chose to remain by our side until it was time to part ways.”

The fire seraph fell silent before the other. He turned away, his emerald gaze in a downcast.

“And tell her that a friend of Eizen regrets being unable to meet her.”

Lailah nodded numbly, bewildered by the pain that draped itself over the blonde like a cloak.

“O-Of course…”

 

Zaveid and Edna were out on the streets patrolling and with Lailah’s disappearance into the aqueducts, both Shepherd and dragon were left alone. They decided to loom near the fountain before the sanctuary where Uno rested. The shepherd heaved a heavy sigh as he sat to let his body and mind rest. He needed a moment to sort through the malevolence he had just absorbed and was purifying. Mikleo watched him worriedly.

“Sorey.” He murmured, moving closer and brushing the brunette’s bangs out of his face to see the long cut running along the side of his face from temple to jaw line. “Let me tend to this before it gets infected, or worse.”

The human chose not to fight and instead closed his eyes, another sigh escaping his lips. “Thank you..”

“It's my job, is it not?”

“Doesn't matter. Job or not, I thank you…”

The dragon let out a chuckle, “if there was one thing I would cross the depths of hell for, it'd be the love of my life: my mate.” Mikleo let the healing arte tingle at his fingertips, “And let me tell you, there’s a high chance I might have already crossed hell for this person.”

Sorey huffed, “Must be a real knucklehead.”

“I don't know, Sorey, are you?” Mikleo grinned as he released the power that danced within his hand and let it flow across the cut on the shepherd’s face. Said shepherd grunted in pain and shot the dragon a warning look as he said,

“Careful, Mikleo, I might be a knucklehead to most, but you should know just how intelligent I am..”

“Indeed I do, but the Sorey I know is busy trying to behave while his childhood friend tends to his injuries.”

“And soon he'll be-”

“Keeping that thought to himself.” Mikleo eyed Sorey with a sharp look before tending to his other injuries.

“I can't share what I was going to do with my _partner_?” Mikleo could hear the subtle purr in his voice that sent shivers down his spine. He was almost positive that _that_ was a tangible change in the shepherd’s voice that ran a ghostly finger down his back. The brunette grinned seeing the dragon’s cheeks color. Soon, however, all mirth left Sorey and Mikleo felt the disturbance in the shepherd’s body.

They looked between each other as the brunette drew a hand to his chest, “Lailah.. she’s upset… but I can't call her…”

“Sorey, what are you thinking..?”

“A lot of things, but the first one is where the hell is Lailah.”

 

Lailah watched the blonde before her for a bit longer. Then she shifted, “Lord, is there anything you wish had been different..?”

“That I wish was different?” The boy laughed, “oh if only you knew… first and foremost would be Velvet’s current state. Innominat would be still be only half alive and Velvet’s quest would be complete. Then I suppose i’d be with her, traversing the world as we had been all those years ago when the age of Calamity began. When the first Lord of Calamity was her. No one had to know it was us. We could have changed, her to something that better suited her kind heart and me something that wasn't that weird smock I always wore. I suppose back then I cared not for what I wore and more about her opinion of me..” he chuckled. “I wish I had told her my name, my true name…”

“You loved her as a potential mate?”

“Not just any potential mate… the only potential mate. She may be my elder, but when you live forever…” he paused, turning to Lailah. The fire seraph saw the tears that rolled down his face in waves, “... you lose a sense of time unless you have someone who only has so long… and when they’re gone you can count the seconds since you lost them. Time becomes tangible in that way…”

He turned, “After all, I can tell you it’s like this for every Malak, Edna included. She can count the time since she lost Eizen.. and I can count from the first second that I saw true pure joy cross Velvet’s features..”

“It's something that you do unintentionally…”

“No, you do it knowingly because then when that moment’s gone you can recall the exact look upon their face so you can smile again.”

Lailah nodded.

“The only reason why I’m still here is because of her, after all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, I'm nearly dead and It's almost one in the morning... hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> You guys know the drill and I'll see _you_ at the next update


	29. Of Phoenixes and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every phoenix needs its time to breathe, and every dragon deserves some time to mourn.

She could hardly believe it. A face so familiar stood beside her, touched her raven locks and innocent curiosity burned in beautiful irises, and smiled with lips she couldn't forget. She looked away as the male before her looked into her eyes. That earned a small huff and a pout.

“I cannot see your eyes if you look away.”

She chuckled, “This is true, you can't.”

“Then look at me.” The voice was soft and oh so inviting. She could swoon, but not now. She had many things to be worrying about, particularly how he was alive. She raised her gaze back to him.

“Azrael… how did you return to me..?”

“I…” he paused, his hand freezing as his gaze faltered and looked to the floor. His arm followed his gaze and eased down to his side, “I cannot recall.”

Freya hummed, having expected such an answer. Oh well, she’ll have to figure it out on her own then. She raised a hand to cup his cheek, “No worries, my love, all that truly matters is that you are here now and we can live a happy life, with our daughter. Evelyn.” The lady of the sea turned to see her daughter step forward after being called. She gave a curtsey and glanced up at her mother and the man beside her. “Come join your father and I, dear.”

Evelyn nodded hesitantly, and almost immediately regretted it. SHe noticed the slight change in Azrael’s face. He sensed something was wrong. “Evelyn, are you alright?”

“Yes, father… I am alright.”

He frowned but seemed to let it go for the time being. He turned to Freya again, and Evelyn stepped up to join her mother and supposed father. She felt his worried and concerned gaze. He didn’t seem convinced by her lie.

Not at all.

 

“Go, Lailah. Find your Shepherd. He is seeking you out in the aqueducts just above us.” The blonde managed to choke out through his tears. “He must have noticed something within you change.”

Lailah went to protest, but the blonde smiled, “Goodbye Lailah, until we meet again.”

“But, Lord Maotelus!” Lailah called, feeling her feet leave the ground as she was pulled from the earthpulse by her shepherd and pushed out by the deity before her. “Please! I still have more questions!”

“Ask Zaveid.” Maotelus smiled and waved, his tears streaming down his face. Once Lailah had left the confines of the Earthpulse, the blonde shook violently and fell to his knees, letting the sobs rock through him as he wailed in anguish. “Oh Velvet… How I wish you were here..”

 

Lailah gasped as she felt herself return to the surface. She stood and looked at the ground before her in shock, “No!”

“Lailah! Lailah are you alright?” The frantic calls came from behind her but she paid no heed.

“No, no, no! I-...” Lailah tensed, before she finally sighed and calmed down. She turned to look at Sorey and Mikleo, only to find them in looking on at her in shock. “What?”

“Y-you were…” Sorey began.

“Mad…” Mikleo finished, blinking in shock.

Lailah sighed again, “Yes, I was.. But not at you, or anyone for that matter. I-It’s nothing to worry about. Please, let’s go and return to the inn.”

“Lailah… is there something wrong?” Sorey asked, “You look… concerned.”

The fire seraph smiled, “I’m fine. Thank you for your concern you two.”

They didn’t look too convinced but chose not to pry and they began to leave. Lailah trailing behind them after a moment of looking at the secret earthpulse marker. With this last meeting with the ‘purifier’, she was now both positive of her path, and unsure of it’s true outcome.

When they reached the aqueducts entrance, they were surprised to find an earth and wind seraph waiting their arrival. “Hey, Lailah, mind taking a walk with us for a bit?” Zaveid had his hands in his pockets, Dezel’s old hat resting on his head. Edna was twirling her umbrella, watching the three emerge from the old ‘ruins’-they could hardly be called ruins due to the fact that they were still being used and maintained(albeit not as frequently as it should). Lailah was quick to agree. THe Shepherd and his water dragon departed, although rather reluctantly.

“You talked with Maotelus, didn’t you Lailah?”

Immediately the fire seraph turned her attention to a nonexistent butterfly. “Oh, how pretty!”

“From how you just reacted I was on the dot.” Zaveid hummed. “So, did the kid mention what really happened to Eizen?”

Lailah froze, her eyes wide. She looked to him, “How did you..”

“It was written all over your pretty face.”

“Enough flirting, what did he say about my brother.” Edna interrupted.

Lailah turned, and looked down at her feet. “He said it was… It was because he traveled with the first Lord of Calamity… and made friends with her party…”

Enda stood deathly still, her face hidden by her umbrella.

“A friend of Eizen also wanted to.. Wanted to apologize for being unable to meet you, and for being unable to save him..”

Edna turned, marching past Lailah and into the aqueducts. Zaveid stopped Lailah, who went to follow after. They instead chose to go and return to the inn and join a pair of lovebirds.

 

“I never thought my brother would associate with a crybaby.”

The insult made Maotelus immediately look up at the owner of the voice. His was silenced into shock at seeing a very familiar face. He cracked half a smile upon seeing the blonde he had seen once before years ago. “So.. I do get to meet the infamous Edna…”

“I’m not all that special.” Edna said crisply, twirling her umbrella. This action drew the male’s eyes to the mascot that dangled upon the earth seraph’s weapon.

He stood and stepped up slowly, “It did reach you..” He murmured in surprise. “I thought for sure it had been lost at sea when the water empyrean was awakened..”

“Phoenix reached me.” Edna hummed, reaching out and holding onto the small normin decoration.

“So you named it Phoenix…” Maotelus smiled, “I’m sure Eizen would smile at that…”

“He did.” Edna’s tone changed drastically. “H-He said it was… it was a good name… and it was… the name of… a legendary bird… that could revive itself countless times out of it’s ashes… and it was constantly on fire…”

Maotelus smiled solemnly, “He told me stories about you, you know. He told me about how you and him made good luck charms, and how you two were so alike without really knowing..”

Edna subconsciously reached up to touch the white stone pendant resting against her collar, “H-He did..?”

“Yeah, and he looked so happy about talking about you too!” Maotelus smiled, then glanced at the necklace she wore. “I-Is that the one he made for you..?”

She nodded, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. SHe couldn’t stop them. “T-That jerk… did he even realize..?”

“I think he knew how lonely you were… and it pained him deeply. But he said the he knows that it leaves you ‘lonely and sad’... then he said that ‘It’s also the only way he knows how to live’, his answer.” Maotelus took a step back, turning to the earthpulses, “What amusing about it, is that if I remember correctly, your friend Phoenix isn’t any ordinary Nor Doll.” He glanced over his shoulder at the mascot, “Is it?”

There was silence before a deep voice gave a heavy sigh and smile graced Maotelus’s lips. Edna was surprised to see her mascot disappear from her umbrella and reappear before her in a much more Normin size. “I should have known you would recognize me.”

“How could I forget? You had Eizen pull out that last letter…”

“Indeed, I did.”

“I was surprised though… you really talked to Edna late into the night?” Maotelus turned and looked at the orange normin who averted his gaze. Maotelus was smiling, a small laugh dancing on his lips.

“And if I did..?”

“I don’t think that’s what Eizen really wanted you to do.”

“It might not have been, however I’ve been fulfilling his request for decades now… however I was barely able to save her from himself. His curse is almost as powerful as my blessing.”

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Edna looked between the deity and the normin.

Phoenix turned towards her, “When he attacked you and stopped… I had channeled my blessing into him, breaking through the malevolence and allowing him to see who it was he was attacking before it was too late.. I was lucky… if he had grown any more malevolent… I wouldn’t have been able to reach him..”

“When you say you were lucky… then I know it’s just as bad as the earth tells me…”

Edna fell her her knees, eyes wide. “So.. he can never…”

The group of three all felt the sorrow that erupted from the youngest of them. As Edna wailed, slowly but surely, Maotelus began to weep with her, and soon so did Phoenix, who did his best to comfort Edna as she wailed out her sorrow.

 

Sorey felt the deepening pain that came from his Earth seraph. As his worry began to rise, the more Lailah and Zaveid reassured him, which only made the brunette worry more.

“Why can’t I go and find Edna?” Sorey asked, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Because she’s alright. Let her be. She’ll come back to us when she’s ready.”

“What if she needs us?” Sorey asked.

While Mikleo understood where Sorey was coming from, he had to agree with Lailah and Zaveid just this once. Edna was probably needing some time alone. She must have discussed something that really pushed her over the edge and needed time to climb back up. But of course, Mikleo didn’t voice these thoughts aloud. Never, ever in his life would he be caught red-handed standing up for Edna and her privacy. Not ever. At least that’s what he’d like to think.

“Sorey, she needs this time alone. I know I’m not being very clear, but you must trust me.”

“But-!” Sorey went to protest again. Mikleo was getting a little fed up. While yes, he didn’t really want to be the one who defends Edna after all the relentless teasing she has made him endure over their time together, this was getting ridiculous. This would be the thirteenth time the cycle would have restarted.

“Sorey.” Mikleo said softly from his place by the window. Immediately the shepherd froze, his emerald gaze leveling with the water seraph’s amethyst. “Let her be. Whatever it is she’s going through, she wants to be alone for it. Why else would Lailah be here?”

The brunette went to retort, but fell short of a proper reply. He bit his lip before finally sighing and walking over to Mikleo, mumbling under his breath. Once within reach of the water seraph, Mikleo let Sorey hold onto him, it seemed to help calm him. “Fine… you win…”

Mikleo cracked a small smile, but now really wasn’t the time for jokes. Or was it? “I guess that means I’m ahead.”

Sorey tensed, his head raising from its place against Mikleo’s slim shoulder. “Don’t think it’s over.”

“We’ll see about that.” Mikleo hummed. “However, we’ll have to continue that later.” The water seraph leveled his narrowed gaze at Zaveid and Lailah, “We still have company.”

Lailah was out the door in seconds. Zaveid was out with her due to her iron grip. “Well… they got out quick…” Sorey mused.

“I’m sure we won’t hear the end out it…” Mikleo sighed. His brows furrowed feeling the collar of his coat being pulled from his neck, but realization and a squeak of surprised easily overcame the water dragon. A furious blush dusted his cheeks feeling a certain brunette place his lips against his sensitive skin.

“I think the scores even Mikleo…” The seraph could hear the subtle tremor in the shepherd’s voice. The dragon felt his own desire pool within him.

“I-It won’t be for long…” It didn’t take much to have cloaks, coats, and covers out of the way.

If Edna got her privacy, then so too did they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! A new chapter?!?!
> 
> Huzzah!
> 
> I have no excuses. I'm _SO_ sorry!
> 
> I hope you can forgive me as we are getting extremely close to the end of this story.
> 
> I hope to see _you_ at the next update!


	30. The Morning Before the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming, and soon they will know Sorey's plans, and Freya's truths...
> 
>  
> 
> and so too, will you.

“So… That’s his story…”

“Yes… I’m so sor-”

“Don’t. I don’t need to hear it.” Edna stood, dusting off her dress and umbrella. “I’ll just live my life like he would have wanted. Manning the wheel of my own ship. That’s how he lived, and how I will.”

The blonde boy before her smiled fondly, “You always have..”

Edna looked down at him in surprise. Her face returned to neutral, “Have I, truly…”

“You wanted to live with the alleged ‘Reaper’ no matter the cost.” Maotelus got to his feet and turned, calling upon the earthpulse faintly. His power was weak due to the corruption from the current Lord of Calamity, but asking the earth for this one thing shouldn’t need much. The earthpulse complied to his power and delivered the small item he had called for. Phoenix seemed mildly surprised to see what had manifested in the ancient-though young looking-male’s hand. “This,” Maotelus turned holding a worn down and dirty coin in his palm out to Edna, “was your brother’s vessel. He cared for it deeply. Though he only ever got the reaper’s head.”

When the coin flipped over to reveal the other side, Edna blinked. She vaguely remembered seeing that symbol. “I… I remember that…”

“This is the coin he carried with him for centuries. It has seen all of his days out on the sea. And… It can serve as an earthen historia… but for you only. Even I cannot reveal these memories.. Though I know they are there.”

Edna snatched the coin within seconds, pressing her balled fist to her chest, her umbrella disregarded momentarily as she forced herself not to cry.

“It’s alright… you can let it all flow.. Don’t hold it in..” Maotelus soothed.

Edna choked back a sob. “No.” She declared, “He wouldn’t want me to cry, and certainly not over him. And if he was here I’m almost positive he’d bristle like a dog.”

Maotelus blinked, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“He wouldn’t forgive you for making me cry…” Edna smiled solemnly.

Maotelus jumped, “Ah! S-Sorry!” He hurriedly supplied his apologies but she paid no heed and retrieved her umbrella from where it was discarded on the ground. “Maotelus… no… that isn’t right..” Edna paused, sifting through her memories. She looked back up at the other blonde, “Laphicet. Thank you.” With that she turned, ready to take her leave.

Maotelus watched her go in surprise. He cracked a small smile, “She called me Laphicet.. How long has it been since I’ve heard that name… Velvet…”

 

The following morning was rather interesting for a certain shepherd. He woke like any other day, well rested and feeling ready to take on the worst. He shifted, which then caused him to realize he had a human shaped weight draped upon him. He then quickly realized his lack of clothes.

Memories of the night before flooded his brain and he reached his free arm up to feel his sensitive and angry skin. He was sure he was covered in hickeys. He looked down to the dragon currently sleeping like a log against his chest, Sorey noticed that Mikleo was in no better state. This made Sorey blush heavily. He felt Mikleo’s slight twitch and then his heart kick up speed as he began to shift positions and rouse. Amethyst met emerald and a sluggish grin spread across soft lips.

“Morning S’rey..” Mikleo did his best to greet his human.

“Good morning Mikleo…” Sorey smiled fondly, his blush didn't fade when he caught sight of purple spotted all over the seraph’s pale collar. Seeing said blush, the dragon cocked his head.

“Sorey..? You alright..?”

“Y-Yeah..!” He mentally smacked himself at the sound of his voice. Did he just stutter? By Maotelus, he was going to die of embarrassment.

A small snort of amusement dragged the brunette from his thoughts to see Mikleo burying his face against the human’s chest and trying not to laugh too loud. Oh this was just _great_! Now Mikleo was _laughing_ at Sorey’s expense. He groaned, “did I sound that bad..?”

“Bad?” A few chuckles passed by the seraph’s lips, “no, no.. heheh, you were adorable.” He chuckled a little more before relaxing back into the brunette, “but tell me the truth, are you alright..?”

The shepherd reached a free hand up to caress the dragon’s collar bones, causing him to shiver before suddenly gasping as the brunette’s fingers brushed over an abused hickey. The seraph grabbed Sorey’s hand and shifted, “T-That was not funny...” he murmured, a soft rumble rippling through his throat that only made the shepherd even more curious. “Sorey.”

“I wasn't trying to be…” he murmured, reaching his other hand up to rest on the dragon’s waist. “I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you…”

“If you did,” the seraph paused as he pushed himself up to get closer to the human so he could place a ghostly kiss on his forehead, “I would have told you.”

Sorey said nothing in retaliation, there was nothing he could really say. Especially when he could _smell_ Mikleo. He smelt like the rain and vanilla, and-not as surprising-Sorey himself. 

“C’mon, let's get up. I think it's time to prepare for heading out. We have a lot to cover today.” Mikleo placed another kiss on the corner of the brunette’s lips and smiled as he began to get out of bed. The human didn't seem too pleased by this, but he did begin getting up to join his dragon boyfriend in getting him covered, seeing as how neither were merciless to each other last night.

 

Lailah, Zaveid, and Edna were waiting in the inn’s dining room. While yes, the party had access to the castle, they chose the inn for old times sake. Not to mention the innkeeper was adamant about letting the shepherd experience their service. Sorey wasn't about to decline food and bed that was less gaudy and over the top. Now it's not that he didn't like the castle, but he preferred something more modest, like the inn. And hence why the three seraphs were seated around a table getting quiet stares as they chatted with one another with smiles. Their attention turned when their brunette shepherd came out of his shared room with their last seraphic companion.

“Good morning sheps, Mikky boy!” Zaveid greeted with a grin.

“Good morning Sorey, Mikleo! Did you sleep well?” Lailah asked innocently.

“Oh they slept well alright..” Edna muttered.

Both shepherd and dragon flushed and shot Edna a light glare, Mikleo more so than Sorey. The Earth seraph managed to stay stone cold through their stare. However, now that their attention was on her, they noticed a bracelet was now on her wrist. The jewel appeared to be an ancient coin from an era or land far away. Sorey noticed it first. He stepped up and gestured to the bracelet, “Edna, may I see that bracelet..?”

“No.” Edna said flatly.

Sorey wasn't about to argue, however Mikleo was now curious, “Why? What is that coin?”

“My brother’s old vessel.”

Both males fell silent and quickly understood. They sat down and chose to talk about a different topic, even though their inner history buffs wanted to know and see the coin better, their minds thought wiser of it. Although she didn't say it explicitly, or at all, the shepherd and dragon knew she was grateful for their change of subject.

They were talking about their plans of dealing with Freya when Rose marched into the inn and over to the group. They watched her in surprise, shocked to find the queen’s consort and soon to be second queen. “So, what are plans.”

Sorey blinked before sighing, “we were thinking about sneaking in as servants-”

 

Freya watched as the last of her servants hesitate to leave. Symonne remained unmoved, her place at Freya’s side remaining taken. The Lady of the Seas had tried to convince the dragon, but to no avail. The seraph was firm in her resolve to stay. Freya wasn't going to argue too much. She just wanted to settle back down with her husband and daughter and rest, though she was quickly noticing how Azrael was struggling at close proximity to her, which made her heart ache. She couldn't be close to the love of her life, her heart. Azrael did his best to cover up his struggles with a smile and approaching her happily, but it slowly became extremely noticeable. He stopped getting close enough to bump shoulders, and close enough to hold her hand, his body couldn't handle it. She knew why. With both of the previous Lords of Calamity purified, Freya was the next in line. She fit the bill after all; however, she couldn't help but think of a certain brunette young adult and wonder if he’d come and end her misery. Now that she had a taste of what she had desired so long ago, knowing her husband was alive and well when he wasn't in her presence, she was ready for the end of her. It was her time. She’s been around for a long time.

“I’m sorry Selene, Sorey…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if this chapter's title didn't tell you, we're _really_ close to the end of this story. we're facing the last few days/last week of the group being a team. I'll probably get around to writing a follow-up story(that will be much shorter,like a one-shot) that'll entail what happens in this version of Zestiria's timeline and how Mikleo gets on with life while Sorey is asleep. THere will certainly be Lailah, Zaveid, and Edna, along with other seraphim who will certainly appear next chapter. I wanted to point something out, seeing as how there seems to be no comments on it..
> 
> Freya and Sorey _are_ related. Know how? I told you earlier in this fic!
> 
> Aaaaanyway! I'm glad everyone who has read this has enjoyed it! I hope you can bare with me as the next chapter will probably be excruciating to write and will probably take a little while, but hopefully it'll be out by the end of the May at the very latest!
> 
> Thank you _so mch_ for reading and I hope to see _you_ at the last update!


	31. The Beginning of the End, and the End of the Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began is where it ends, and new things begin.
> 
> In which our story comes to a close.

The loud sneeze surprised all the dragons present and the other human beside the brunette male. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, he knew what was coming next.

“Sorey… are you alright?” Lailah asked curiously.

He turned, “I’m fine, Lailah, it was just a sneeze.”

“Ya know S’rey,” Rose hummed from beside him, “there’s an old wives tale about sneezing out of the blue like that.”

The shepherd sighed. “And what’s that?” He was tired, and Mikleo could feel it, as did the other dragons. They knew he had heard many of Rose’s wives tales before, and multiple times.

“They say that if you sneeze randomly for no reason someone’s talkin’ about you!” The redhead grinned. She had been using less formal and complete language ever since they had gotten out of the city. It seemed she was a bit tired of using language a consort would use. But she could if necessary. Not that her language was what was bothering the shepherd.

“Ah… Rose…” Lailah began, but the redhead was ranting on and on about more wives tales. The seraphim watched Sorey slowly reach up to his head tug at his hair as to keep himself sane. At this point, Mikleo chose to take action. He moved forward on the cart the dragons had been riding and carefully balanced on the cart’s harness poles before settling on the horse beside the brunette, who immediately moved his arm, the one pulling at his hair, to help the dragon balance. With Sorey’s help, Mikleo was seated on the horse behind him and was now soothing the male the only way he knew how. His touch. While he was not very fond of showing of his power of the human, he felt the need to calm Sorey more urgent.

The brunette relaxed visibly as the dragon behind him began to take his long brunette strands and braid them tightly so they wouldn’t come out if they went into combat, but with the seraph’s knowing and fluid movements he wasn’t to concerned with the braid being messy. Not when Mikleo might preen him for fun. Rose easily caught the hint that she was being a bit overbearing and chose to come to an abrupt end of one topic and a sudden change to another. The others, meaning the three dragons currently relaxing in the cart, seemed relieved. Well, all but one. Edna seemed more preoccupied with the coin that was pressed against her skin. She touched the hooded skull on the gold surface.

Her thoughts easily drifted to the once seraph that was doing his very best to purify the land but was struggling deeply. She wondered what his story was. She hummed subconsciously and closed her eyes, setting her gloved hand upon the coin and concentrating. In the darkness of her eyelids, she could begin to smell seawater as the grassy plains faded from her nose and the sound of sailors shouting began to fill her ears instead of the sound of her companions and the horses trotting and wagon wheels turning.

Suddenly she could see a deck, the mast rising high above her. Sailors bustled about the deck, but one stood out the most. She instantly knew he was human, but the way that he paused and turned quickly to look up at sail-beams made her turn. She smiled, tears brimming in her eyes at the sight of the male currently sitting there, flipping a coin as he watched the sea.

_“Eizen! What are you doing? If you think being first mate means you can just sit up there then you got another thing comin’! Get down ‘ere! Or I’ll tell Captain!”_

The male up above turned his head, catching his coin in his hand. His blue eyes landed on the sailor and gave a huff, _“Go ahead and tell him. He’ll tell you the same thing he’s been telling you for years.”_

“You man the wheel of your own ship.” The younger Earth seraph blinked her eyes open and forced herself not to let the tears show and fall down her face. She felt Zaveid’s head swivel to look at her, his body tense.

“That’s…”

“I know.” Edna snapped. She looked up at him, leveling his sharpest glare. “It’s not like I haven’t heard him say it before.”

The wind seraph hesitated, “I was just surprised… It’s been a long time since I heard it said aloud… Him and Aifread spouted that all the time…”

“I figured.” Edna muttered, “He was telling another sailor the same thing.”

“Huh?” Lailah perked up at that too. And if the two dragons in the cart heard it means that the dragon outside was bound to have heard. The blonde waited several moments and hummed quietly, seemingly surprised that Mikleo hadn’t commented.

“I have an Earthen Historia. Laphicet gave it to me.” Zaveid twitched visibly. So he remembered. Amusing.

“W-Who..?”

Edna snorted, “You know exactly who I was talking about.”

Zaveid was silent for a moment, before he sighed, “I’m surprised you remember.”

“Eizen wrote about all of you a few times, and I got curious. Now I’ve met two people he’s traveled with. I won't be able to meet several others, it’s probably too late to try.” She ran her gloved thumb over the old coin again, her gaze murky with thought.

Zaveid eyed the blonde for a moment before sighing heavily and leaning back some more with his head rocked back to look up at the canvas cover of the cart. “You can’t meet Velvet, Eleanor, and Rokurou. Well, maybe Rokurou… I have no real idea what happened to him. Eleanor was human, so she’s dead but her grave is in Camlann, at the base of the original temple for the little man. Velvet… Well.. She’s an interesting story.”

The earth dragon looked over at him, brows furrowed, “what do mean?”

“Do you remember when shepherds were called exorcists and the first major exorcist was trying to revive or awaken Innominat?”

“Yes, he was stopped and sealed away somehow. He ended up disappearing right when Maotelus appeared and became a lord.”

“Right. Well, the one to seal away Innominat was Velvet Crowe, the alleged ‘first Lord of Calamity’. In truth she was just a girl trying to find her place. After she lost her younger brother and older sister, she sought revenge against Artorius. He, well.. He began to trick the church and the exorcists into believing that The Suppressor was the answer. Velvet worked against him and discovered that she was not only the last two pieces needed to wipe away all emotions of the human race, but that she and all the other pieces would die if The Suppressor died. She still fought, in the end, she gave her life by continuously devouring Innominat as he devoured her… In the body of her dead brother… After Velvet sank to the deepest part of the Earth with Innominat and gave Maotelous her feelings, Maotelous transformed into a lord. With the four elemental lords awakened, it was possible. The world was purged of Innominat’s influence and Maotelous has been having his name sung for generations. Eleanor spent her days as the first shepherd under Maotelous, as she was directly connected to him when he had become a lord.”

Zaveid paused to take a breath. Closing his eyes as he recalled the events from so long ago. “She had originally started Camlann, but as the earth changed, her Camlann fell while she buried at the foot of the temple. Rokurou ventured, from what I know. He visited Maotelous many times, but refused to be purified and given a second chance at life as a human. He was a conscious hellion, but he never killed someone who couldn’t defend themselves. He didn’t believe in doing that.”

“And what happened to the witch?” Edna inquired.

“Magilou?” Zaveid looked over at Edna and began to laugh hysterically, “She vanished, and never revealed her role to the world, but she had kid, since her role has continuously been filled.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Edna frowned, but decided not to press the matter and instead turned her attention elsewhere. She had noticed it was oddly mute of two history buffs and redhead who couldn’t keep her nose in her own business. She figured they were listening in on what was being said, but that was out of character for Rose.

In truth, Rose was looking out down the road, she had hurried off just a few moments before to go and check out the path. Sorey and Mikleo remained with that cart, and they were very much listening. They were quiet so the discussion wouldn’t end, but now that it had, they were a bit disappointed. Of course, Sorey had a few theories regarding this ‘Magilou’ but that didn’t really bother him in the slightest. No he was far more interested in the rise of the term ‘Shepherd’ and how Maotelus came to be. What was he like before he became a lord?

Those were questions he would have to ask at a later date.

“Sorey!” Rose’s desperate and frantic call had him straightening in his saddle, “Hurry and come see this!”

The shepherd glanced back at Mikleo, who tightened his hold, then looked at Lailah from where she sat inside the cart. She gave a brief nod and Sorey took off. The horses drawing the cart lurched after them. As they crested the hill, they began to slow, seeing all the people who were confused, relieved, worried, and utterly lost. A few asked for directions to Ladylake, others for Lastonbell and Rolance’s border. But they all looked like they had been hurt for years, torn from their families and beaten into submission. 

Mikleo could feel Sorey tense at the sight of them, and did his best to calm him, but it wasn’t completely successful.

“Where are you all coming from?” The brunette asked one of the men who were passing curiously.

“The castle of Lady Delavon, Freya of the seas.” The man answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sorey swallowed the lump in his throat, “Why is she sending you all away?”

“Her husband who was rumored to be dead is now with her again. But he’s… holy compared to her. He can’t do much in her presence and was constantly getting ill when exposed to her for too long. She’s threatened to kill herself on several occasions… Are you going to the castle?”

“I… Yes.” Sorey was terrible at lying anyway, especially when he’s not corrupted by malevolence.

“Oh, well, then good luck. She’s excused every servant from service and refuses to let them into the castle again, but she refused to let her daughter leave and was pushing for her right hand to be excused.” The man hummed.

“Her.. Right hand?” Sorey inquired, his curiosity now perked. Anything he could know about what was going one with Freya was a benefit he couldn’t pass on.

“Yeah, a seraph. Crazy little bitch. She was constantly on our tails about doing the work correctly, and dealt with all of the ‘prizes’ when Lady Delavon was busy. Turns out that was all the time. Just ask the scrawny girls and the otherly buff guys. They’ll tell you all about their experience with her.”

“Ah, no need. I’ll just head off to the castle to speak to Freya Delavon myself. There’s a lot that her and I have left unfinished.”

The man saw the way Sorey shifted his shoulder back as if to protecting the beautiful young male behind him. He quickly returned his gaze back to Sorey, “Ah, I see. Then I pray it falls in your favor.”

“Thank you. I hope it does too...” Sorey took a calmly breath, feeling Mikleo shift behind him, a warning about losing his cool. Instead he reached back to touch the beginning of the braid, finding Mikleo’s work soothing, then fiddled with his gift from the dragon.He then turned his head to look at the seraph, and gave a smile in reassurance. “Let’s go.”

With that, they wasted no time in navigating the people who steered out of their way.

“Sorey, this is it… Isn’t it?”

He gave no answer as he led the horse on, swallowing the lump in his throat.

_Yes. I’m so sorry, Mikleo._

 

Freya stood on the balcony looking out towards the road, her gaze distance. The leather in her hand rubbed at the scabs and cuts. It hurt, but it kept her grounded, for some reason. Her husband was so close, yet so far. She breathed a sigh, feeling her skin tear as the blade glided across her palm. She held out her newly cut hand, which was covered in fresh and dried blood alike as she held it out in front of her. She watched the blood well up, a drop glide over her pale skin, then the wound seal closed in a scab.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Does what hurt, my love?” She asked absently, flipping her hand over to watch the veins in her hand.

“You cutting your hand…”

“Some.. but not nearly as much as having you so close to touch but untouchable..”

He gave no response to this and instead frowned. He wanted to touch her, at any cost, but something wouldn’t let him near long enough to explore his curiosity. He sighed, turning away, frowning deeply. He murmured his apologies before slipping back into the hall, walking down it’s expanses.

The one who did remain was Evelyn. She watched her mother in fear. She had never behaved this way before, and it frightened her. She turned to look at her supposed father and touched the marking on her abdomen. She wasn’t sure if it had to do with him, or if it was just a coincidence. That didn’t matter though, soon she heard the doors open and saw her mother turn her head slightly.

“So.. he arrives at last…” She murmured.

“My salvation.. My killer.”

 

Sorey glanced about, looking for the familiar face of Symmone. She had a bad habit of wanting to be taken down first. He’d be worn down, but not stopped. He had to end this now, and Mikleo was safe by his side, the armitization power dwelling deep in his bones.

“Symmone, leave him be.” Sorey looked to see the woman who had caused him great pain walk down the steps, clinging to a bloody dagger. She held her hand out in front of her, looking at her palm before looking out over him. “He his welcome.. He shall put an end to me.. As any wise being would have done..”

“But.. My lady.. He might kill you!” Sorey tensed when he realized the dark seraph was behind him.

“I know… I’m counting on it.. After all, he holds the flames and blade that can leave the wound festering in my skin… He’ll end my misery!” She began to cry, choking out her next words through sobs, “My nephew will kill me, save his cousin and uncle, and heal the world!”

Sorey barely relaxed when the dark seraph appeared by the crying woman. “But, my lady, if you die.. Who will I have to turn to?”

“That.. Is up to you, I cannot say..” She then took the last few steps down onto the floor level and moved forward until she stood before Sorey. She hesitated momentarily, her hand twitching at her side. She tossed the dagger aside and dropping to her knees before Sorey, bowing her head and waiting for him to draw his blade.

Sorey was frozen, “You… are my what..?” He breathed.

“Your..Your aunt.” She closed her eyes, breathing out once more, this time in agony. She wanted death.

“How…”

“My husband… He was the brother to your mother.”

“And you… didn’t tell me?”

“How could I? All I wanted was to bring suffering… And to repent, I beg of you to end me, and end this age of chaos. End the age of havoc now before it’s too late.” She pleaded.

Rose looked at Sorey for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping forward. She drew the dagger in silence, hardened her resolve and drove the blade into the chest cavity of Freya. She lurched with the blade, feeling the flames lick at the malevolence and then the pain ripped through her. She remained silent, smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“May these weary bones find peaceful rest.”

Sorey twitched, shocking Mikleo. The Sorey he knew wouldn’t resort to killing, at least he thought. And he shouldn’t have let Rose do this, but he remained still as the aftermath of Freya’s words rolled over him.

As Rose stood up and turned away from Freya’s limp body, that collapsed onto the ground with a sickening thud. “It’s over, Sorey. Do as you need to. Say your goodbyes, give the kisses you want. I know you’re leaving without us, even now.”

He twitched again, “Rose..”

“Don’t. I’ve got my work cut out for me. You have your’s. I’m not going to stop you.”

He went silent and sighed instead. He looked up at the stairway where Symmone stood. She was bristling, before she waved her baton and vanished. He closed his eyes, finding that everything was now caught in his throat. He could feel the ripples from all his companions at the news of his thoughts. It was true, he had planned on traveling to Maotelous alone, but now he couldn’t bring himself to make a comment about it. Mikleo’s wavering presence was what hurt him the most. Sorey turned to face the water dragon, but stopped short due to the seraph cutting him off before he could.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.” Mikleo’s voice wavered, even as he turned away and walked from the castle walls. “Go. Do as you need to.”

That was _not _his Sorey.__

__

__Maotelous turned, a familiar presence drawing his attention. The echo of a nickname filling his ears as he saw raven locks, piercing gold eyes and crimson clothes. Before he could stop himself, the name slipped from his lips._ _

__“Velvet…”_ _

__She smiled before turning away, revealing the Shepherd. Maotelous watched her fade before turning his full attention to the shepherd. “S-Sorey…”_ _

__“Maotelous.” Sorey hummed, seemingly lost in thought._ _

__“Something wrong?”_ _

__The brunette paused. “I got in a fight with Mikleo… and he won’t talk to me anymore…”_ _

__“I see. Do you wish to wait some more?”_ _

__“No… As much as I want to fix our relationship, I can’t force him. And the continent should take more priority..”_ _

__“I see, is that you're answer?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Then I won’t argue with you.” Maotelous hummed. He made a gesture towards him, them closed his eyes, calling on his power to channel into Sorey, bringing him up to be a vessel for him for the many years to come._ _

__

__Mikleo stood at the cliffside, watching the silvery blue trail that poured into the sky. It had been nearly three hundred years now._ _

__“I traveled to the Tintigel ruins. Zaveid helped me across… then showed me the mural in the back…” He murmured, he wondered if Sorey could actually hear him. He couldn’t remember when he hadn’t come by and spoke to him though. It was like it didn’t matter, but he hoped, and that was enough for now. “I went to the place marked on the map, the trial of water? I investigated it.. It was interesting, but… It’s not the same. I miss traversing ruins with you, Sorey. Can I even call you that any more? Are you even hearing me?”_ _

__Mikleo could help the sob that erupted out of him. He cried for several more minutes before he felt something faint and warm carress his face, attempting to wipe away his tears. Of course, nothing was really there, but her wanted to believe the warmth he thought he felt was Sorey trying to comfort him._ _

__“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry I got mad at you… and walked away… what would you have said to me had I stayed? What would you have done..?”_ _

__“I would hold you.”_ _

__Mikleo turned, his heart skipping a beat or two in his chest, his stomach doing flips. There, in all his glory, was a silver blonde Sorey, his hair tinting to the golden yellow of lightning, like Gramps, dressed in purples, blues, whites, and greys. The familiar earring from his human life hung heavily on his ear, but it was his._ _

__“I’d have hold you. There was nothing I could have said to make it better.”_ _

__Mikleo breathed out a sigh, stumbling towards the familiar face, “Sorey..”_ _

__“So I would hold you close.” Sorey said once more, wrapping his arms around the other dragon, smiling at the familiar way their bodies fit against each other. “And I will hold you until neither of us can keep our arms up anymore.”_ _

__“I hate you..” Mikleo murmured into Sorey’s shoulder, sobbing._ _

__“I love you too, Mikleo..” Sorey smiled, letting tears begin to fall down his face._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long!
> 
> I just... I haven't really been motivated... But!! I was playing Zestiria and I was like 'Oh yeah... I have that thing that isn't complete.' then I had and oh shit moment and I never wanted to rip my hair out so much.
> 
> But uhhhmmmm this is the end! Yeah... shorter than I planned, but still good! And that epilogue is definitely in progress! No worries!


End file.
